VOLVER A AMAR
by KuMiKo Kou
Summary: Que es lo que haces cuando sientes que lo has perdido todo y crees que nunca podras volver a amar... Serena se enfreta a la perdida de su primer amor sera capaz de superarlo y darle otra oportunidad a su corazon de volverse a enamorar... S
1. UN ÁNGEL

CAPITULO I

"_**UN ANGEL"**_

A pesar de que el sol brillaba de una manera resplandeciente sobre la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, la mañana era muy fría. Una joven de 20 años se encontraba en su habitación placidamente dormida, a pesar de que ya habían pasado 20 minutos que su despertador había sonado, solo que su sueño era tan calido y hermoso, que hubiera deseado no despertar por lo menos en un buen rato mas, de no ser por que su cara fue iluminada por los rayos del sol.

– _Mmmmm, que lindo sueño Luna, lastima que fue tan solo eso, un sueño… – susurro la joven a una gatita negra que dormía en la alfombra junto a su cama._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido muy conocido para ella, era de su celular, específicamente el tono que había escogido para su novio, sonrío inconscientemente, el siempre lograba causar ese efecto en ella, miro el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche, otra vez se había quedado dormida y estaba segura que Haruka la llamaba para avisarle que pasaría por ella dejándole muy poco tiempo para terminar de arreglarse, tomo el celular y contesto.

– "_Bueno…" – dijo un poco adormilada – "¡Buenos días gatita, no me digas que otra vez te quedaste dormida, es tardísimo apresúrate que paso por ti en quince minutos ok!!"… – le contestaron al otro lado de la línea – "Si Haru aquí te espero… bye" – _

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­………………………………………………………………………………._

En una oficina muy elegante y sofisticada en ultimo piso de un edificio en la zona empresarial de Tokio, se encontraba hablando por teléfono un joven muy apuesto, mientras su secretaría lo miraba un poco sonrojada, ya que había admirado en secreto tantas veces a aquel hombre aunque claro que tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, puesto que su jefe era encantador, poseedor de una cabellera corta de color rubio cenizo, unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda, y unos labios seductores que solo sonreían para una persona en el mundo, el era el presidente y socio mayoritario de la disquera "Takeshi" la mas importante en Japón y una de las mas prestigiada en su genero a nivel internacional, pero también era el campeón mundial de la formula uno representando a la Escudería Ferrari el es Haruka Tenoh.

Su secretaria salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el joven termino la conversación que entablaba por teléfono y a juzgar por la sonrisa que tenia estaba segura que había hablado con su novia ya que ella era la única capaz de hacerlo sonreír de esa manera.

– "_Esmeralda que haces ahí, llévale estos documento a Darien para que los firme y después entrégaselos a Kakyuu y dígale que son los que tiene que llevar con ella esta noche para que los firme el grupo durante la cena, también recuérdale el lugar y la hora" – le ordeno, siempre trataba de ser duro con las personas que trabajaban para el – "¡¡Que le pasa acaso esta usted sorda, haga lo que acabo de ordenar!!" – grito un poco desesperado – "Si señor, con permiso" – contesto una muy asustada joven de cabello ondulado y verde saliendo de la oficina con lo documentos en la mano._

El joven rubio tomo las llaves de su carro y se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo de la empresa, donde subió a su deportivo rojo y salió a gran velocidad pensando _(La cena de esta noche será muy aburrida creo que lo único bueno será la compañía de Serena, no en tiendo como se fue convirtiendo en lo mas importante que tengo, en realidad soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo al tenerla a ella , y si a eso le agrego que soy el socio mayoritario y presidente de una de las empresas mas importantes en todo el Japón y que el campeonato de la formula uno lleva mi nombre…que mas le puedo pedir a la vida claro…)_

...

Mientras una joven cierra su celular con una tristeza en sus ojos, de verdad odiaba que el la tratara así y mucho mas que se disgustara con ella.

_(Hay Haruka, te amo tanto que no se que haría sin ti)_ pensaba mientras se dirigía a tomar un baño lo mas rápido posible.

Una vez que termino de asearse, se puso el uniforme el cual consistía en una pequeña falda de pastelones azul y una blusa de manga larga acompañada por un saco y corbata que hacían juego con la falda y con el par de ojos color azul turquesa que poseía, lucia una cabellera rubia hasta la cintura adornada con unos pequeños broches plateados.

Ella es Serena Stukino, estudiante del colegio Okinawa el mas prestigiado en Tokio, quien a demás es hija única de una familia muy importante en la ciudad, su padre Kenji Stukino era el dueño de una empresa muy prestigiosa de bienes raíces y su mama Ikuko Stukino era una dulce ama de casa quien a pesar de poder tener sirvientes en su casa prefería atenderla sola.

Estaba terminando de colocarse el brillo sobre los labios cuando escucho el sonido de un carro estacionándose afuera de su casa, y se asomo por la ventana logrando ver a su novio quien la saludo con un movimiento de mano.

– "_Serena hija, Haruka ya te esta esperando" – le grita su mama Ikuko desde la cocina – "Si mama ya bajo" – enseguida serena tomo sus cosas y bajo las escaleras._

Se despidió de su mamá y salió de su casa, donde Haruka la esperaba afuera del auto, la saludo con un beso y una hermosa flor, a ella le encantaban ese tipo de detalles que tenía.

– "_Esta preciosa Haruka muchas gracias" – el joven sonrío, beso a su novia y después encendió el auto y se dirigió al colegio donde estudiaba la rubia_

………………………………………………………………………………_._

Mientras tanto en un departamento muy lujoso en el centro de la ciudad se encontraban tres jóvenes de a penas 21 años conversando acerca de su tema favorito, la música, a pesar de ser hermanos mellizos, tanto su aspecto como su personalidad eran muy deferentes. De pronto el mediano soltó una carcajada después de terminar de leer el último artículo que una revista había escrito sobre ellos.

– "_Jajá jajá, no lo puedo creer" – dijo el joven de ojos color zafiro y cabello negro azabache largo recogido en una cola – "Dime Seiya que te causa tanta gracia" – pregunto intrigado el mayor de los tres el cual luce ojos color violeta y cabello castaño largo que al igual que sus hermanos lo usaba recogido en una cola – "Bueno en realidad me sorprende lo mucho que nos conocen y eso te incluye a ti Yaten" – exclamó mientras miraba al menor de los tres – "A que te refieres" – pregunto Yaten dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a Seiya un tanto molesto pues comenzaba a molestarle el hecho que su hermano le diera tantas vueltas al asunto mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello plateado frente a un espejo – "Ya no te enojes Yaten leeré el articulo, mmmm dice "…_

"_Seiya Kou__ es el vocalista principal de los Three Light´s, es muy alegre, divertido, le encanta coquetear, bailar y tocar la guitarra, también le agradan mucho los deportes en especial el football americano y el baseball, es todo un encanto, además de ser el vocalista principal del grupo." – y ríe un poco – "Jajá jajá, ahora sigues tu" – mirando a Yaten quien le lanza una sonrisa asesina._

– "_Yaten Kou__ es algo engreído, siempre se muestra distante, no le gusta socializar o hacer deportes, aunque en el fondo es un chico muy tierno y sensible aunque eso si muy orgulloso. Dentro de la banda Three Lights ocupa el puesto de vocalista de fondo, toca el teclado y arregla la música. Bueno creo que tienen razón en lo de orgulloso no crees Taiki" – lo dice mientras corre alrededor de la mesa huyendo de Yaten quien lo persigue tratando de obtener la revista – "Vamos Yaten espera un poco aun falta Taiki escucha... __Taiki Kou__ es el mas inteligente del grupo ¡Aunque No lo Crea!... oye espera aun no había terminado" – esta vez fuel el mismo Taiki quien le quita la revista y la tira al bote de basura._

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono y Taiki camino hasta la estancia para contestar dejando a sus hermanos quienes seguían peleando por el artículo de la revista.

– "_Diga…" – contesto el castaño quien pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea la voz dulce de una joven – "Hola soy Kakyuu y tu eres… " – el joven respondió – "Hola, soy Taiki, que gusto me da escucharte como has estado" – responde muy animado a la mujer que hacia ya 2 años era su representante y amiga, ella mujer que los había lanzado al estrellato Kakyuu Tenoh._

_­­– "Estoy muy contenta dentro de dos meses comenzara la nueva gira solo falta firmar unos papeles, por lo cual nos reuniremos a cenar esta noche con el presidente de la disquera, están deacuerdo… " – comenta Kakyuu ­­– "Por supuesto, en donde será y a que horas" – pregunta Taiki – "Será en el restaurante Media Luna a las 8 en punto, ok nos vemos ahí adiós"– se despide la joven – "esta bien ahí nos vemos adiós" – y ambos cuelgan al mismo tiempo._

Taiki regresa al comedor donde sus hermanos tenían listo el desayuno que para su decepción eran hot kakes otra vez, ya tenían desayunando eso por quince días debido a que estos se convirtieron en la especialidad de Seiya, y como postre lo mismo de todos los días, los hermanos mas jóvenes peleando por cualquier cosa y ahora el pleito tenia que ver algo con quien de los dos era el mas guapo y talentoso, por lo que Taiki solo sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros en verdad ellos eran un caso perdido, pero en ese momento recordó la llamada de Kakyuu y levanto la voz para que estos prestarán un poco de atención.

– "_Vamos muchachos, compórtense, tengo algo que decirles, esta noche firmaremos el contrato de nuestra nueva gira la cual será en dos meses por lo que les pido estén a tiempo la cena será a las 8 en el restaurante Media Luna" – ambos jóvenes asintieron – "A demás recuerden que mañana ¡¡si!! tendremos que ir al colegio no es bueno faltar tanto antes de la gira y menos tu Seiya que no vas muy bien que digamos" – mirando seriamente al mediano – "no te preocupes, voy a estudiar un poco mas" – respondió Seiya con un ligero rubor en las mejillas._

Una vez terminada la platica, los tres se dedicaron a comer escuchando la radio _"Ahora el siguiente tema es el favorito de todo Japón, me imagino que ya sabe de quien se trata, ¡Claro!, nada mas y nada menos que de los hermanos Kou el grupo mas famoso del momento ¡Three Light´s! Y su nuevo sencillo Nagareboshi"._

……………………………………………………………………………...

Mientras tanto frente a un colegio muy prestigiado, se detiene un automóvil, en el vienen Serena y Haruka, ella toma su bolsa con intención de salir del auto, pero Haruka la detiene del brazo y la acerca e el, dándole un beso muy apasionado, cuando ambos se separan, el la mira y le dice.

– "_Esta noche es la firma de un contrato muy importante, será durante el transcurso de una cena que será esta noche a la cual deseo que me acompañes" – le pidió de manera suplicante, ella asintió nunca podía negarle nada aunque siempre se aburría en ese tipo de eventos pero sabia que eran importante para el – "Muy bien entonces paso por ti a las 7:30 recuerda es formal, espero que te veas radiante… y por favor no se te ocurra quedarte dormida ok, bueno nos vemos" – se despide con un beso en la frente de ella, quien inmediatamente baja del auto y lo despide con un sonrisa – "Adiós Haru…" – lo despide mientras ve como se aleja._

Serena camina hacia el interior de la escuela una vez que el carro de Haruka se perdió en el horizonte, sin notar que habían estado siendo observados por un grupo de chicas.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Haruka condujo por 10 minutos y una vez que llego a la disquera, inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina del vicepresidente, Darien Chiba, quien es segundo socio de la empresa y el mejor amigo de Haruka Tenou, pero cuando entro se dio cuenta que este no estaba solo, sino que estaba acompañado por su esposa, ella y Haruka se habían conocido desde el Kinder y gracias a esta amistad fue que Darien la conoció a ella quien ahora era la mujer de su vida, ella era nada menos que la violinista mas famosa del Japón Michiru Kaioh, quien contaba con 4 meses de embarazo, cuando Darien supo que sería papá llamo inmediatamente a Haruka para pedirle que fuera el padrino de su hijo, quien no hizo otra cosa que aceptar y comprar una botella de champaña para celebrar la noticia.

– "_Hola, lamento entrar sin tocar es solo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí Michiru" – se disculpo el rubio – "No te preocupes, Haruka" – lo disculpo la joven de cabello color aguamarina igual que sus ojos, dándole un fraternal abrazo que el joven responde afectuosamente – "Darien solo quería avisarte que ya hice las reservaciones para esta noche, en el lugar de costumbre esta noche a las 8, por cierto Michiru imagino que tu eres la acompañante de Darien, ya que me pidió un lugar extra" – lo dice con una sonrisa picara mirando a su amigo – "Jajá jajá, claro que soy yo, quien mas crees que pueda ser tan importante como yo para el" – sonríe la joven – "Vamos Haruka, se supone que somos amigos ya deja de meterle ideas extrañas en la cabeza a Michiru" – contesta divertido Darien – "Y respecto a lo otro no te preocupes estaremos puntuales" – finaliza el joven moreno abrazando a su esposa._

Dicho lo ultimo Haruka solo asintió y se despidió de ambos, para luego dirigirse a su oficina, ya que aun tenía muchos pendientes antes de la cena, lo cual consideraba un verdadero fastidio

- (_Lastima que tenga tanto trabajo, si no fuera por eso ahora mismo estaría corriendo a toda velocidad ese auto que acaba de llegar para la competencia que tendré en Estados Unidos_).

……………………………………………………………………………….

Una vez que Serena entro a la escuela fue alcanzada por un grupo de cuatro jóvenes que apenas segundos antes observaban con atención como se despedía la joven pareja.

– "_Hola Serena" – saluda una joven de ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio sostenido por un listón naranja_ _– "Hola, Mina" – responde Serena – "Vamos amigas, si no nos damos prisa no podremos entrar a la clase" –_ _ las apuro Lita ya que caminaba muy despacio – "Es verdad muchachas si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde" – dijo una peliazul de nombre Ami – "Y no quiero que no castiguen otra vez por su culpa" – finalizo Rei._

Mina vive junto con su hermana Lita en un departamento que sus padres les habían dejado, su única compañía era su gato Artemis ya que habían muerto en una accidente automovilístico 10 años atrás, mientras que Ami era una estudiante modelo que siempre obtenía el primer lugar en clase, vivía con su mama en el mismo vecindario de Serena, su sueño era llegar a convertirse en doctora y Rei vivía con su abuelo en el Templo Hikawa.

Las cinco chicas continuaron caminando por los pasillos del colegio, habian sido muy amigas desde niñas, y ahora eran más que amigas se podría decir casi hermanas, además todas eran muy hermosas, lo cual las convertía en las chicas más asediadas en el colegio.

A la hora del almuerzo las cinco chicas estaban comiendo un trozo de pastel de fresas que Lita había preparado para ellas, todas estaban platicando muy animadas menos una rubia de ojos celeste quien solo comía, un poco pensativa _(Haruka y yo somos tan diferentes pero aun así no llevamos muy bien es un poco raro ya que el siempre es muy serio y yo… bueno a mi eso de estame quieta y callada por mucho tiempo no se me da… quizá fue por eso que se enamoro de mi) _y comienza a recordar el momento en el que Haruka le pidió que fuera su novia.

_**Flash back**_

– "_Hay haruka que bonito se ve el mar, no crees" – dice muy feliz una rubia, desviando su mirada a su apuesto acompañante, quien seguía muy serio mirando como caía el atardecer en el mar – "Mmmm, a si es perfecto" – responde el, sintiendo como era rodeado por unos delicados brazos – "Quiero pedirte una cosa" – le dice muy serio retirándose del abrazo de aquella chica, cosa que la extraño e hizo que bajara la mirada._

– "_Dime…" – respondió ella en un susurro – "Me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi novia" ­– le pregunta sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a ella – "Hay Haruka, estas hablando en serio… me encantaría" – respondió muy emocionada, cuando de pronto solo sintió los calidos labios de el sobre los suyos._

_**Fin del flash back**_

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de sus amigas

– "_Te sucede algo serena" – pregunto Mina un quien había notado que su amiga apenas si había probado su pastel –"A… no… no me ocurre nada… es solo que… esta noche iré a una cena de negocios con Haruka y me preguntaba si podrían acompañarme a comprar un vestido" – contesto Serena – "Hay Serena, que emoción por supuesto que te acompañamos, verdad chicas" – contesto Rei muy animada – "Por supuesto" – gritaron emocionadas todas las demás._

Y continuaron platicando si notar que muy cerca de ella había un grupo de chicos observándolas. Uno de ellos era Diamante el capitán del equipo de fut-ball y los otros cuatro eran lo jugadores estrella de su equipo, en verdad los cinco eran los mas apuestos del colegio, entre ellos se encontraba Andrew que era novio de Lita desde hacia tres meses y Eliot quien hacia ya un año era novio de Rei, ellos las querían mucho tal vez por que le costo mucho trabajo que ellas los aceptarán.

– "_Serena es muy hermosa, tengo que conseguir a cualquier precio que deje a su novio y ande conmigo… ella tiene que ser mía" – les dijo Diamante a sus amigos, los cuales lo miraron un poco extrañados – "Vamos Diamante, no te hagas ilusiones, tu mejor que nadie sabe que nunca cambiaría a ese tal Haruka por ti" – le contesto su hermano Zafiro – "No puedes estar seguro, a demás si mal no recuerdo tu tampoco has logrado ni siquiera que Mina volteé a verte" – le contesto molesto Diamante – "Jajá jajá" – comenzó a reír Netflay que era el mejor amigo de Diamante – "Y tu de que te ríes si estas en la misma situación yo tampoco veo que Ami te haga caso alguno" – le grito Zafiro, y justo cuando iban a comenzar a pelear el timbre sonó y tuvieron que entrar a clases._

Al caer la tarde Serena llego a su casa cargando muchas bolsas, estaba muy cansada, había recorrido junto con sus amigas casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial hasta que por fin encontrón un vestido perfecto, entro a su habitación y se recostó en su cama _(ese vestido es perfecto estoy segura que a Haruka le encantara, por cierto que hambre tengo, con tantas cosas ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de comer algo, espero cenemos algo rico en…aaaay muero de hambre)_, entonces volteo a mirar el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las 6:30pm y comenzó a arreglarse ya que no quería salir retrasada, en verdad no deseaba disgustar a Haruka. 

……………………………………………………………………………….

Una hora mas tarde en una hermosa mansión, se encontraba Haruka mirando a través de un enorme ventanal, hacia un inmenso jardín, estaba esperando a su hermana, no podía entender cual era la razón por la que siempre tardaba tanto, se dirigió a la pequeña cantina en la estancia, se sirvió su bebida favorita y le dio un trago, camino hacia un sillón y justo cuando se iba a sentar apareció su hermana luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo un poco holgado con motivos dorados, lucia cabello recogido y sus zapatillas y accesorios eran dorados también haciendo juego con el vestido, pero a demás lucia una sonrisa muy linda.

– "_Vaya hermanita pensé que no saldrías nunca, no olvides que todavía tengo que pasar por Serena y no quiero llegar tarde"– le reprocha – "Vamos Haruka no seas corajudo, mejor dime que tal me veo" – pregunto a su hermano, el cual solo la beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta principal seguido por Kakyuu – "Sabes creo que mejor me llevo mi auto, quizás tu y Serena querrán hacer algo después de la cena, esta bien" – sugirió ella – "Si tenias planeado llevar tu auto, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes para no haberte esperado, pero tienes razón planeo pasar la noche en la casa de la playa con Serena… entonces nos vemos en un rato en el restaurante" – le contesto._

Ambos entraron al garaje y subieron a un vehiculo diferente, Haruka subió a su carro favorito un hermoso jaguar negro con asientos de piel, en verdad adoraba ese auto, salio de su propiedad a gran velocidad, le encantaba sentir el viento mientras corría en aquel majestuoso auto. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba estacionándose en la casa de Serena, odiaba saludar a sus padres pero si quería pasar la noche con ella tendría que pedir permiso, claro que el nunca ellos negaban nada, era el yerno perfecto y sus suegros lo querían mucho, bajo del vehiculo y antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a la mama de Serena.

– "_Pasa hijo, Serena ya baja, y Kenji no se encuentra, pero dime adonde van la vas a llevar hace unos momentos la vi y estaba muy elegante y veo que tu también" – pregunta con curiosidad Ikuko – "A si señora, tengo una cena de negocios muy importante, y si no le molesta me gustaría llevar a su hija a la playa cuando la cena termine" – le informa Haruka – "Que romántico estoy segura que a mi hija le encantara la idea, solo cuídense mucho y no tomes demasiado" – autorizo la mama de Serena._

En ese momento Serena entro a la sala dejando sin palabras a Haruka, quien solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que lucia esta noche su novia. Serena lucia un vestido negro en corte straple y entallado, lucia el cabello recogido con unos adornos negros, además estaba utilizando accesorios en juego con el vestido y unas hermosas zapatillas que estilizaban su figura, tenía un cuerpo perfecto para un gusto tan especial como el de Haruka, el siempre la había lucido ante todos que tenía a su lado a la mujer mas bella de todo el Japón y en este momento estaba tan agradecido con ella por haberle permitido mostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Ambos salieron de la casa mientras Ikuko los despedía desde la puerta según ella eran la pareja perfecta. Haruka abrió la puerta del carro a Serena y tomo su lugar en el mismo y salieron a toda velocidad hacia el restaurante.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras tanto en un restaurante muy lujoso se encontraban tres jóvenes muy elegantes, estaban disfrutando de una bebida al mismo tiempo que conversaban de cualquier tema, apenas eran las 7:30pm y ya tenían 30 minutos esperando, esto debido a una pequeña falla en el reloj de Seiya que los hizo salir una hora antes de lo previsto.

– "_No puede ser, todavía falta mucho, además estoy cansado de estar sentado, y todo es por tu culpa" –_ _exclama un joven de cabellos plateado dirigiéndose a Seiya – "Vamos Yaten no fue mi culpa, a demás no son el único con reloj, y hacia tiempo que no salíamos solos a un lugar como este, no crees Taiki" – pregunta Seiya a su hermano mayor – "Es verdad, y ya casi es hora de que lleguen no te desesperes Yaten" – se dirigió Yaten y dio un trago a su bebida._

Seguían platicando cuando una pareja se acerco a ellos y los saludo muy cortésmente, los tres se levantaron de su lugar para saludar a la pareja

– "_Buenas noches, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, soy el vicepresidente de la disquera Takeshi y ella es mi esposa Michiru"– dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes – "Es un placer señor y señora Chiva" – saludaron los tres jóvenes – "Yo soy Taiki Kou y ellos son mis hermanos Seiya y Yaten" – dijo el mayor de los tres señalando respectivamente a sus hermanos, en ese momento llego Kakyuu – "Hola muchachos, Darien, ay Michiru que gusto que hayas venido"– saluda muy afectuosamente…_

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones todos tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron a platicar muy divertidos, esperando la llegada del presidente de la disquera quien ya venia un poco retrasado. Habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora acordada cuando Haruka y Serena llegaron al restaurante, se acercaron a la mesa, donde una par de ojos color zafiro se postraron en la acompañante se Haruka _(Que mujer… en verdad que suerte tiene este tipo al venir acompañado de una joven tan hermosa y distinguida)_, el la traía abrazada por la cintura y solo simulo una sonrisa al observar como la mayoría de los hombres presentes en el restauran no despegaban la vista de su novia.

– "_Disculpen la demora, hubo un accidente y el trafico se volvió imposible" – se disculpo Haruka – "No hay problema, lo importante es que ya están aquí, así que déjenme presentarlos, el es el presidente de la disquera, el señor Haruka Tenoh y ella es su novia, la señorita Serena Stukino; y ello son los hermanos Kou, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten" – los presento Kakyuu._

Los hombres de la mesa se pusieron de pie para saludar a Serena, mientras que Michiru la saludó muy amablemente ya que eran muy buenas amigas. Después de unos minutos todos estaba en sus lugares platicando sobre la gira cuando el joven de cabello negro azabache los interrumpió, obteniendo las miradas atentas de los presente incluyendo un par de ojos color celeste.

– "_Oye Kakyuu no nos habías mencionas mencionado que eras pariente del señor Tenou" – cometo Seiya quien no podía despegar la mirada de aquella rubia –"A si creo que olvide mencionarles ese pequeño detalle, pero efectivamente Haruka y yo somos hermanos" – aclaro la pelirroja ­– "Oye Haruka tengo mucha hambre" – interrumpió Serena con una hermosa sonrisa ­­– "No lo puedo creer Serena no seas tan imprudente, discúlpenla por favor" – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, ocasionando que la rubia se sonrojara agachara la mirada._

– "_Bueno, a decir verdad yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre, que le parece si cenamos primero y después hablamos de negocios" – sugirió Seiya, mientras le dirigía un sonrisa fugaz a Serena – "Me parece muy buena idea yo y mi hijo también estamos muriendo de hambre" – apoyo Michiru pues quería animar un poco a Serena._

El mesero se acerco a la mesa para tomar sus pedidos entregando una carta a cada uno y dirigiendo una mirada indiscreta a Serena.

– "_Nos podrían disculpar un momento" – y la dirigió a la recepción del restaurante, para sorpresa de todos, en especial de un joven de ojos color zafiro –"Lo siento mucho Haru… pero es que tengo hambre" – se disculpo con un tierna sonrisa – "No… no importa oye ya te había dicho que luces muy linda esta noche"– le dijo el con una ligera sonrisa en los labios nunca podía reprocharle nada así que desistió a reclamarle su actitud en la mesa , Serena solo atino a abrazarlo y darle un beso fugaz en los labios – "Gracias por ser tan maravillosa… te amo… ahora volvamos a la mesa que nos están esperando" – le dijo mientras se separaba de ella – "Claro, en unos minutos te alcanzó si… voy al tocador" – le sonrío mientras le daba la espalda, mientras unos ojos zafiro observaban la escena._

Haruka regreso a la mesa y disculpo a Serena, y comenzó a ordenar su cena y la de su acompañante, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes a excepción deKakyuu y la familia Chiba quienes ya conocían a Haruka.

– "_Espero que a su novia no le disguste que usted haya ordenado por ella" – comento Seiya a Haruka ya que no le pareció correcto que ordenara por ella – "No claro que no yo conozco muy bien los gustos de mi novia" – le contesto mientras enfatizaba la ultima palabra, y comenzó una conversación con Taiki quien era el que se encargaba de todo lo administrativo junto con Kakyuu, mientras Seiya fijo su mirada en dirección al baño de mujeres (Es una mujer muy hermosa, lastima que sea novia de este sujeto tan presumido y prepotente mira que escoger hasta lo que se va a comer)._

Serena estaba en el tocador mirándose en el espejo cuando por alguna razón recordó un par de ojos zafiro que no habían dejado de mirarla en toda la noche _(tiene unos ojos muy hermosos y esa sonrisa es verdaderamente encantadora…) _y recordó el acto solidario que había tenido ese joven ante el comentario impertinente que había hecho.

_**Flash back**_

"_Oye Haruka tengo mucha hambre" – dijo Serena con una hermosa sonrisa ­­– "No lo puedo creer Serena no seas tan imprudente, discúlpenla por favor" –– le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, ocasionando que la rubia se sonrojara agachara la mirada – "Bueno, a decir verdad yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre, que les parece si cenamos primero y después hablamos de negocios" – sugirió Seiya, mientras le dirigía un sonrisa fugaz a Serena…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_(Pero que me pasa por que estoy pensando en el…)_ termino de retocarse el maquillarse y salio del tocador.

– "_Disculpen la tardanza" – les dijo y lo primero que vio fue la comida de su plato (que rayos es esto… otra vez no… por que Haruka insiste en ordenar por mi platillos tan desagradables) – "No le gusta su platillo, señorita, si gusta puede pedir otro, o puedes tomar el mió… " – le sugirió Seiya mientras le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente, observando de manera retadora a Haruka quien inmediatamente volteo a ver a Serena con una mirada asesina – "A…no…este… esto esta bien se ve… delicioso" – probando un poco y poniendo una cara de martirio (que asco, como me lo voy a comer)._

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, claro excluyendo a Serena quien a penas si toco si plato a pesar de que tenía mucha hambre, comenzaron a hablar de negocios, después de un buen rato los hermanos Kou firmaron el contrato y brindaron por el éxito de la gira, Serena había bebido mucho vino y ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada, había comenzado una platica muy animada con Michiru mientras Seiya no podía apartar su mirada de la rubia cosa que Haruka no paso desapercibidamente en realidad aunque no lo aparentara lo único que quería era partirle.

Después de un rato todos se despidieron y Seiya rápidamente se despidió de la rubia y le robo un beso fugaz en la mejilla, cosa que sonrojo a Serena y molesto a Haruka quien inmediatamente tomo a Serena por la cintura para salir rumbo al estacionamiento. Cuando ya estaban solos Haruka y Serena este comenzó a reclamarle por el atrevimiento de Seiya mientras caminaban a su auto, pero ninguno de los dos había notado que cerca de ellos tres jóvenes estaban observando la escena, especialmente un joven de cabello negro.

– "_Pero que se creé ese idiota, como puede tratarla así" – les decía a sus hermanos quienes lo miraban confundidos – "No te metas ese no es tu problema además no creó que al Sr. Tenoh le agradara que besaras a su novia así que tu tienes la culpa del problema en el que se encuentra la Srta. Stukino, mejor sube al auto" – le dijo Taiki._

Mientras que la pareja pasa junto a ellos en su auto, Seiya pudo darse de la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia, cosa que ocasiono que odiara a ese tipo y a el mismo por haber sido el causante del sufrimiento de aquel hermoso ángel de ojos azules.

– "_Es como…un ángel…" – dijo Seiya para si mismo – "Dijiste algo" – le pregunto Yaten – "No, no dije nada" –_

……………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras tanto Haruka y Serena estaban por llegar a la casa de la playa de la familia Tenou. Haruka estaba muy serio no podía evitar sentir celos de la forma en la que Seiya se despidió de Serena, no podía creer que había sido capaz de tocarla como si el no estuviera ahí, que no había dejado claro que ella era de su pertenencia, que ella existía solo para el, detuvo el auto y tomo a Serena de la mano, a pesar de todo ella no había tenido la culpa y el la trato como si ser bella fuera su pecado.

– "_Serena, lo siento mucho es solo que me irrito que te haya besado, tu sabes que te amo y no me agrada la idea de que se tomen ese tipo de confiancitas contigo" – intento disculparse – "No te preocupes Haruka, en verdad no importa" – lo disculpo, y lo tomo del rostro para besarlo – "Te amo, Serena Stukino" – y le correspondió el beso._

Entraron a la casa, y Haruka sirvió unas bebidas para ambos, le dio un trago a su copa, la tomo de la mano y la jaló acercándola a su cuerpo.

– "_Eres mía… solo mía… tu eres mi ángel… nunca lo olvides" – le susurro al oído._

Dichas esta ultimas palabras la llevo a la recamara y la hizo su mujer nuevamente, el había sido el primero en tenerla de esa manera, y a pesar de que eso era algo normal entre los dos el trataba de hacerla sentir especial cada vez, siempre habían palabras bonitas y carisias de por medio. Después de un rato ella se quedo dormida sobre su pecho mientras el acariciaba su cabello y le decía cuanto la amaba…


	2. TÚ¡¡

****

CAPITULO II

"_**¡¡TÚ!!"**_

Era muy temprano aun cuando Serena despertó, el sol ni siquiera había salido, así que sintió un poco de frío a pesar de estaba cubierta por una sabana, trato de buscar un poco de calor buscando el cuerpo de su novio, pero al dirigir su mirada al lugar donde el debía estar no había nadie, así que se levanto, se coloco un saco que reconoció como el que había llevado Haruka a la cena tratando de cubrir un poco su desnudes y salió a la terraza donde se encontró con el, estaba pensativo, solo miraba hacia el horizonte mientras disfrutaba un cigarrillo, lo único que llevaba puesto era su pantalón y tenia el cabello revuelto, ella lo miro por uno minutos mientras pensaba _(que será lo que pasa por tu cabeza…) _sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el.

– "_Piensas quedarte ahí solo mirándome o vendrás a sentarte aquí a mi lado" – le dijo Haruka – "Es solo que disfruto observándote, y no estaba segura si debía interrumpir tus pensamientos" – le contesto mientras se sentaba en sus piernas – "Tu nunca interrumpes nada, me encanta poder sentir tu calidez cerca de mi" – le susurro mientras besaba delicadamente su mejilla, la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y continuo mirando el océano sin decir nada._

Estuvieron así por casi una hora, el sol comenzó a salir y entonces fue Serena la que interrumpió aquel momento de paz.

– "_Haruka, será mejor irnos o llegare tarde a la escuela" – le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su amante – "Quizá tienes razón es solo que adoro los momentos cuando estamos apartados de todo y de todos… mmmm se me ocurre algo pasemos el día aquí olvidemos por un momento todas las responsabilidades que nos esperan…" – le propuso con una sonrisa picara, esa sonrisa que solo dejaba ver para ella – "Me parece muy buena idea... quieres un poco de café" – le sonrío, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa para preparar la bebida (Creo que ya se la razón por la que me enamore de ti, es por este tipo __de momentos en los que me haces sentir especial, que no necesitas a nadie mas que a mí a si como yo no sería nada sin ti)._

Haruka, encendió otro cigarrillo, en verdad se sentía muy relajado, aunque no podía evitar recordar la forma en la que Seiya había mirado a Serena durante la cena y por primera vez sintió celos, apretaba sus puños de coraje de solo pensar que alguien fuera capaz de separarla de su lado, de pronto sintió una mano tocando su hombro y volteo para encontrar con la sonrisa de ella e inmediatamente abrazarla tan fuerte como si tuviera miedo de que despareciera de la nada.

– "_Te amo, no me dejes nunca… no sabría que hacer si te fueras de mi lado" – le dijo suavemente al oído – "No entiendo por que… pero recuerda que yo nunca te voy a dejar, estaremos juntos para toda la vida" – le contesto ella mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazo alrededor del cuello._

* * *

En ese mismo momento los hermanos Kou estaban por terminar de desayunar mientras hacían diferentes actividades, Yaten leía el periódico, Taiki lía un libro de medicina y Seiya reía a todo pulmón mientras veía las caricaturas en la televisión, este era un día normal para los hermanos Kou quienes ya estaba acostumbrados a las actividades de cada uno, claro a excepción de que era muy difícil acostumbrase a la carcajadas de Seiya mientras los otros dos trataban de concentrarse en algo.

– "_Seiya podrías bajar el volumen de esa televisión, ni siquiera puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos" – le grita Yaten que era el menos paciente – "Si espera un… jajá jajá… segundo ya se va a terminar" – contestaba sin importarle mucho – "Yaten tiene razón, es muy difícil estudiar cuando tienes ese escándalo, además ya es hora de que no vallamos no quiero llegar tarde el primer día en nuestra nueva escuela" – le dijo Taiki al mismo tiempo que deja su libro en la mesa y toma las llaves del carro como sus cosas de la escuela – "Por lo menos espero que ahí las muchachas no estén todo el día fastidiando, __es muy molesto tenerlas detrás de nosotras todo el tiempo" – comenta Yaten, mientras seguía a sus hermanos al estacionamiento del edificio._

Una vez que llegaron al colegio los gritos o los empujones no se hicieron esperar, todas las chicas del colegio se amontonaban alrededor de los tres hermanos quienes hacia todo lo posible por salir con vida de ese ataque femenino, de pronto se escucho la voz de un hombre y todas las chicas se retiraron dejando respirar a los jóvenes cantantes, quienes voltearon hacia la persona que los había salvado.

– "_Disculpen la actitud de nuestras alumnas, les aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir ahora si son tan amables de acompañarme a su clase para presentarlos ante el grupo y uno de sus profesores." –_

Los chicos asintieron y caminaron a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las aulas.

– "_Buenos días muchachos, lamento interrumpir sus lecciones pero es necesario presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros, ellos son los hermanos Kou, pasen muchachos y preséntense con sus nuevos compañeros" – señalando a tres chico que entraban al salón – "Bueno nosotros somos los hermanos Kou, mi nombre es Taiki, ellos son mis hermanos Seiya y Yaten" – señalando a cada uno quienes solo atinaron a sonreír – "Bueno, ahora tomen asiento para que la clase pueda continuar, con permiso profesor" – dicho esto ultimo salió de la salón._

La clase continuo y cada uno tomo un asiento, Yaten se sentó junto entre Mina y Lita, Taiki enfrente junto Ami y Seiya se sentó en uno de los dos asiento vacíos que estaba en la primera fila. Una vez que comenzó la hora del almuerzo las chicas se sentaron a desayunar en el lugar de costumbre.

– "_Por que no habrá venido a la escuela Serena, creen que este bien" – pregunta Mina a sus amigas – "Por supuesto que si, lo mas seguro es que este en este momento con Haruka" – le contesta Rei – "Pero que cosas dices, Rei, __no seas tan indiscreta" – le dice una Ami muy colorada por el comentario tan atrevido de su amiga._

Todas estaban muy concentradas en su platica que no se percataron que tres jóvenes se acercaba a ellas.

– "_Hola muchachas, les molesta si las acompañamos" – pregunta Yaten, mientras lanza una mirada fugaz a Mina – "No por supuesto que no siéntense" – le contesta Mina asiendo un espacio que es ocupado inmediatamente por Yaten, los hermanos de este lo miran un poco confundidos, y ambos toman asiento entre las chicas – "Muchachas, que le parece si nos dicen sus nombres, por que imagino que el nuestro no es un secreto o me equivoco" – pregunta Seiya con una sonrisa picara tratando de disminuir la tensión que se había creado – "Tienes razón, pues mira yo soy Mina Aino y ellas son Lita Kino, Ami Mizuno y Rei Hino"– le contesto una Mina muy sonriente mientras señalaba a sus amigas respectivamente – "Muchachos, me gustaría preguntarles una cosa y no lo tomen a mal solo que tengo curiosidad" – le dijo la rubia – "Adelante" – respondió Yaten un poco molesto por que se imaginaba que quería saber algo de su carrera – "Por que decidieron sentarse a almorzar con nosotras" – les cuestiono un poco intrigada – "Eso es simple, veras cuando la clase termino ustedes fueron la únicas que simplemente salieron del salón al contrarío de las demás chicas que en cuanto el profesor salió se abalanzaron sobre nosotros y para ser honestos, eso es puede llegar a ser un fastidio y además nos gustaría que fuéramos amigos que les parece" – propuso Seiya._

Y así comenzaron una plática sobre los gustos de cada uno, Ami y Taiki se dieron cuenta que ambos adoraban la lectura, Mina y Yaten eran como el agua y el aceite si uno decía blanco el otro decía negro. Cuando las clases terminaron Andrew y Eliot esperaban a Rei y a Lita para llevarlas a pasear en parejas por lo que las dos chicas se despidieron de sus amigas y de los hermanos Kou quienes se habían ofrecido para llevar tanto a Ami como a Mina a su casa.

* * *

Cuando el atardecer cayo en la casa de la playa, tanto Serena como Haruka estaban listos para regresar al mundo real otra vez, Haruka estaba cerrando la puerta principal de la casa mientras Serena lo esperaba en el coche, cuando todo estuvo listo partieron rumbo a la casa de Serena y en muy poco tiempo estaban despidiéndose.

– "_Gracias por este día tan maravilloso, eres la mujer mas importante en mi vida" – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello – "Yo también disfrute mucho a tu lado, te adoro" – y lo beso dulcemente – "Bueno que tengas buenas noches y mañana paso por ti para llevarte al colegio" – le decía mientras ella bajaba del auto – "Estaré lista a tiempo te lo prometo, que descanses y sueñas conmigo" – le contesto mientras el encendía el auto y en poco tiempo ya se había perdido de vista por lo que Serena entro a su casa._

Una vez en su habitación y después de un agradable baño caliente, se recostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida pensando en el maravilloso día que había pasado al lado de Haruka.

* * *

Ya casi oscurecía cuando Haruka llegó a su casa, en la estancia se encontró con su hermana quien estaba viendo una película mientras comía rosetas de maíz, y lo primero que hizo fue saludarla hermana con una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo feliz que había estado al lado de su amada, después se sirvió un copa de su bebida favorita y se sentó cerca de su hermana quien solo lo miraba, mientras pensaba

_(Ayyy Serena no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hagas tan feliz a mi hermano, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera hasta el día en que te conoció)_

_**Flash back**_

Kakyuu se encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba y la levantaba del piso, giro la vista y se encontró con su hermano, pero no supo como reaccionar ya que el nunca había comportado así y menos la había abrazado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

– "_Hermanita soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo"_ _– le dejo mientras le daba vueltas en el aire – "Que te pasa Haruka, te estas volviendo loco, a ya se… estas borracho verdad" – le pregunto mientras este la bajaba para servirse una copa – "Claro que no, es solo que hoy me paso lo mas maravilloso del mundo" – le dijo antes de dar un trago a su bebida – "Así y se puede saber que es eso tan maravilloso que te paso" – le pregunto muy intrigada, en verdad que se moría de la curiosidad por saber que había provocado ese estado en su hermano que siempre se había comportado serio, frío y sin sentimientos – "Lo que pasa es que hoy me enamore de un ángel…"_

_**Fin del flash back**_

– "_Que te sucede, por que me miras de esa forma" – le pregunto Haruka sacándola de sus pensamientos – "Por nada, es solo que me alegra que seas tan feliz al lado de Serena, buenas noches" – dijo lo ultimo mientras, lo sorprendió con un beso en la frente y se retiró a su habitación._

Haruka no le pregunto más, apagó el televisor y salió al jardín donde termino de tomar su copa acompañándola con un cigarrillo, mientras pensaba

_(A pesar de que estuve todo el día con ella creo que no fue suficiente, la verdad lo único que quiero es tenerla a mi lado todo el día, ella se ha convertido en algo tan importante en mi vida que ya no podría empezar otra vez si ella no está conmigo… creo que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso…)_

Haruka se quedo pensando en eso durante horas hasta que el frío de la noche comenzó a sentirse y prefirió irse a dormir, pero muy emocionado ya que si todo salía como esperaba ya nunca volvería a sentirse solo, en esa recamara.

Serena se despertó muy temprano ese día cosa que sorprendió a toda su familia ya que ella siempre era muy floja para levantarse, solo que ellos no sabían que el motivo de ese cambio tenía nombre y ese era Haruka, en verdad quería que el se sintiera orgullosa de tenerla como novia, así que después de bañarse y ponerse el uniforme, se maquillo un poco y se recogió el cabello con una cinta azul que resaltaba el color turquesa en sus ojos, tomo sus cosas y bajo para desayunar un poco de jugo y así estar lista para el momento en que Haruka llegara por ella, su mamá noto algo diferente en ella solo que no sabía que era y de verdad había algo nuevo en ella, que ni siquiera Serena lo sabía y no solo se debía a lo feliz que era al lado de Haruka, sino que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a darle una nueva luz.

* * *

Al día siguiente en una casa cerca del suburbio en Tokio se encontraba un joven moreno de ojos azules recostado en su cama junto a la mujer mas importante en su vida, todavía estaba dormido, cuando sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono, sin ningunas ganas de levantarse solo estiro la mano hasta que alcanzó el auricular y contesto con una voz adormilada.

– "_Diga…" – contesto – "Todavía estas dormido, que no piensas ir a la oficina" – le pregunto otro chico – "A pero si eres tu, por fin te dignas a mostrar señales de vida, te estuve esperando ayer todo el día tu sabias que teníamos mucho trabajo y aun así decidiste darte el día" – le reclamo su amigo en tono juego – "Bueno, ser el presidente te da ciertos privilegios no crees" – se río – "Que bueno que piensas así Haruka por que yo acabo de darme el lujo de tomarme el día, por que voy a quedarme todo el día al lado de la mujer de mi vida" – le dice con una ligera sonrisa en los labios al observar como su amada Michiru abría los ojos_

– "_Bueno esta bien si quieres puedes faltar, yo me encargo de todo, que tengas un buen día… por cierto crees que esta tarde puedas acompañarme a comprar algo muy especial" – le pregunta – "Quieres que te acompañe de compras… esta bien aunque no crees que nos veremos un poco raros haciendo ese tipo de cosas" – le pregunta un poco confundido – "Es una sorpresa para Serena __que además cambiara mi vida" – le contesto con un tono de misterio en la voz – "Espera no me estarás pensando en…" – estaba preguntado cuando fue interrumpido por Haruka – "Darien no seas impaciente, además no pienso decírtelo por teléfono no vemos en la cafetería que esta cerca de la empresa ok…bueno que tengas buen día" – dicho lo ultimo colgó dejando a Darien muy confundido._

En ese momento entra su esposa con una humeante taza de café, ya que mientras hablaba con Haruka había salido de la habitación a preparar la bebida para su esposo.

– "_Sucede algo Darien" – le pregunta al observar la cara distraída de su amante – "No lo vas a creer, parece que Serena por fin pudo atrapar a Darien" – le contesta con una sonrisa – "Quieres decir que esta embarazada…" – le pregunta – "No… parece que Haruka le propondrá matrimonio, que te parece" – le contesta mientras bebé un poco del delicioso café que Michiru le había dado._

* * *

– "_Seiya!!... levántate ya o vamos a llegar tarde" – le grita Taiki a su hermano quien solo atino a taparse la cara con la almohada – "No puede ser, si no estas listo a tiempo creo que tendrás que caminar hasta el colegio" – le vuelve a gritar – "Nooo, no me dejen en cinco minutos estoy listo… espérenme no quiero caminar" – le grita mientras salta de la cama y corre a darse una ducha._

Mientras sus hermanos se encontraban desayunando un poco de cereal, ya que ninguno de los dos era capaz de preparar algo sin que se les quemara, entra Seiya corriendo a la cocina mientras se terminaba de fajar y con las cintas de los zapatos todavía sueltas y para rematar con broche de oro había olvidado recogerse el cabello y lo traía suelto. Sus hermanos no pudieron resistir más y soltaron tremendas carcajadas.

– "_Jajá jajá… te dije que caería así que págame" – le dice Yaten a su hermano mayor mientras se ríe – "Esta bien una trato es un trato" – le responde tratando de aguantarse la risa y le da a su hermano menor unas llaves – "De que __diablos están hablando" – les pregunta Seiya quien estaba comenzando a molestarse – "Lo que pasa es que aun es temprano, es solo que Yaten me aposto a que si te decíamos que te irías caminando no tardarías mas de cinco minutos en salir" – le contesta Taiki muy divertido – "Ja ja…que risa y se puede saber que apostaron" – les pregunto mientras terminaba de arreglarse – "Claro, apostamos a que yo conduciría toda la semana" – le responde Yaten mientras le presumía las llaves del auto – "Eso no es justo Taiki, a mi nunca me permites usar el auto y yo soy mayor que el" – le reclama – "Eso es por que estas un poco loco y no me puedo arriesgar a que choques por ahí, y ya dejemos los juegos y terminemos de desayunar por que si no enserio se nos hará tarde"._

Terminaron el desayuno entre peleas entre Yaten y Seiya quien quería que lo dejara conducir una vez, ya que era gracias a el que había ganado.

* * *

Serena estaba terminando su jugo cuando escucho un carro estacionándose afuera de su casa, se despidió rápidamente de sus padres y salió con una sonrisa en el rostro al observar que Haruka la esperaba afuera del deportivo rojo para ayudarla a entrar en el. En el momento en que ella estuvo enfrente de el, las abrazo por la cintura ya la beso muy tiernamente mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello.

– "_Buenos días mi amor, te ves muy hermosa" – le susurro el oído – "Usted también luce muy apuesto" – le dice de una forma muy seria pero tratando de disimular una sonrisa –_ _"Le agradezco el cumplido, señorita, ahora si me permita ayudarla a subir o llegará tarde al colegio" – le dice coquetamente mientras le besa la mano, cosa que hace que Serena se sonroje – "Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas" – le dice mientras la ayuda a subir al carro para después ocupar su asiento en el mismo – "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte" – le dijo ella en un tono serio, que por un momento asusto a Haruka – "Que sucede Serena…" – le pregunta muy alarmado – "Lo que pasa es que ya no quiero seguirte engañando necesito decirte que no te quiero" – le dijo ella sin voltear a verlo a los ojos – "Pero que estas diciendo…" – le dice el mientras su cara se ponía pálida – "Déjame terminar, lo que pasa es que no te quiero __sino que te amo con todo mi corazón y no siento que no podría vivir sin ti eres como el aire que respiro… te amo Haruka Tenoh" – le contesta ella volteando su mirada hacia el y lo besa con mucha pasión – "No puede ser me acabas de dar el susto de mi vida… pero yo tampoco podría vivir si tu dejaras de quererme ya que yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, me gustaría estar toda mi vida a tu lado" – le susurro mientras la abrazaba – "Yo también te amo y compartiría mi vida contigo por toda la eternidad" – le susurro al oído ella al oído – "Bueno es mejor irnos o llegare tarde" – finalizó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Haruka._

Cuando llegaron al colegio ella se despidió cariñosamente de su amado y entro al colegio buscando a sus amigas a las cuales no encontró y pensando que aun no llegaban decidió esperarlas en el salón de clases, pero cuando entro en el se percato de que todas sus compañeras estaban rodeando a varios chicos, pero no le dio mucha importancia y ocupo su asiento.

– _(Seguro son nuevos estudiantes y al parecer deben ser muy atractivos para ocasionar tremendo alboroto…) – pensaba, pero en ese momento cuatro chicas se sentaron a su alrededor – "Tienes que contárnoslo todo, que paso, adonde fueron, por que no viniste ayer, anda Serena cuéntanos…" – Mina le preguntaba mientras la miraba ansiosa – "Mina, no crees que preguntas demasiado, además ella nos va a contar todo no es así Serena" – pregunto Rei – "No les parece que son demasiadas preguntas juntas, les contare pero no aquí, mejor esperen hasta almuerzo" – le contesto la rubia – "Pero… Serena"– se quejo Mina – "Vamos chicas yo también creo que no es el lugar" – la apoyo Ami – "Mejor díganme a que se debe ese alboroto" – pregunto la rubia._

Su pregunta no alcanzo a ser contestada ya que ese momento entro el profesor y todas las chicas que estaban rodeando al los chicos tomaron asiento, Serena se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del grupo con el que había cenado la otra noche y en ese momento un par de ojos zafiro se posaron sobre ella.

– _(No puede ser pero si ella es… es mi ángel) – pensaba, sin darse cuenta que estaba de pie enfrente del salón mirándola, hasta que el profesor lo saco de su ensimismamiento – "Joven Kou, sería tan amable de tomar asiento o pretende quedarse ahí parado el resto de la clase" – lo reprendió – "Mmmm… hee… así lo siento profesor" – le contesto un poco apenado mientras un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas_

Camino en dirección a su ángel y al pasar a su lado le regalo una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que todas las chicas notaron, mientras Serena un poco apenada le devolvía el saludo.

* * *

Mientras un apuesto joven caminaba por los vestidores de uno de los autódromos más importantes del Japón, tenía la mirada perdida no podía dejar de pensar en su persona favorita, la mujer mas importante de su vida, ella había cambiado el rumbo de su vida, mejor dicho ella era su vida. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de carreras y en la mano traía un casco cuando fue interrumpido por un hombre de mediana edad que era muy conocido para el.

– "_Señor Tenoh, que bueno verlo por aquí ya tenia varios días sin venir a correr, cosa que me sorprendió ya que hace tres días llego su nuevo auto, es hermoso, bueno eso aparte del motor que simplemente es una maravilla, no le van a ver ni el polvo con esa maquina" – le dijo el mecánico de su escudería – "Tienes razón William, lo que pasa es que he tenido muchos compromisos en la empresa, pero pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido en este momento, me acompañas al garaje quiero conocer a mi nueva amante" – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro._

Ambos caminaron hasta el garaje donde Haruka encontró su nuevo auto, era perfecto, lo observo por mucho rato, reviso la maquina, no había duda ese carro y el harían historia en la próxima carrera que cada día estaba mas cerca; así que decidió no esperar más y subió en el, en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba en la pista, llevaba una velocidad increíble, sentía como corría con el viento, no había la menor duda ese era su elemento favorito estando ahí se sentía indestructible y para colmo de bienes era feliz ya que dentro de muy poco compartiría cada momento de su vida con su ángel. Paso mas de una hora entrenando hasta que recordó que había quedado de verse con Darien y si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo así que guardo su vehículo, dio algunas especificaciones a los mecánicos de su escudería, se dio un baño y salió rumbo a la cafetería.

Una vez que llego al lugar acordado busco a su Darien quien aun no llegaba ya que aun faltaban quince minutos para la hora, así que decidió esperarlo en una mesa cercana a la puerta para poder ver cuando su amigo llegara, se sentía muy ansioso y sumamente feliz, pidió un café negro, el cual era su favorito y comenzó a leer el periódico y no se percato del momento en que su amigo llego hasta que este se acerco a la mesa.

– "_Veo que llegaste temprano, debe ser algo sumamente importante, aunque ya tengo una que otra sospecha" – lo saludo, claro si a eso se le puede llamar saludo – "Así y se puede saber que es lo que tu cabeza esta imaginando" – le contesto el rubio mientras le señalaba una silla enfrente de el – "No, prefiero que seas tu el que lo diga" – le dijo con una ligera sonrisa – "Como quieras… lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta que Serena es la persona con la cual quiero compartir el resto de mi vida y voy a proponerle matrimonio, por lo que me gustaría que me acompañes a comprar la sortija de compromiso, ya sabes que de ese tipo de cosas no se mucho a pesar de que tengo muy buen gusto y como tu has vivido ya dos años con una mujer la cual es muy exigente quiero pensar que eres capaz darme un buen consejo" – le explico Haruka – "Jajá jajá… no lo puedo creer al fin hubo alguien capaz de amarrar de por vida a Haruka Tenoh el soltero mas codiciado" – se burlo Darien – "No estoy para bromas, que dices me acompañas o no" – le pregunta el rubio – "Claro que si, y ya tienes alguna idea de a donde quieres ir primero" – le contesta Darien – "Pues he pensado en algunos sitios que te parece si empezamos de una vez" – le propuso Haruka, a lo que el moreno acepto y ambos salieron de la cafetería._

* * *

Serena paso el resto de la clase recordando el sí tan maravilloso que había pasado al lado de Haruka mientras un par de zafiros no podían dejar de mirarla, Seiya no podía creer la surte que tenía, desde que la conoció en la cena no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, y ahora estaba muy contento pues tendría el placer de verla casi todos los días, incluso llegar a ser su amigo y por que no quizá hasta lograr que ella se olvidara del pedante de su novio pensaba mientras no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia. Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, todos lo estudiantes estaban saliendo cuando Dimanante apareció frente a Serena.

– "_Mi amor, extrañe tu presencia el día de ayer ¿Por qué no me avisaste que no vendrías?" – preguntó mientras la acorralaba con sus brazos en su asiento – "Hola Diamante, lamento muchísimo sacarte de la burbuja en la que vives pero ni soy tu amor ni tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago así que con permiso" – le dijo de manera sarcástica mientras trataba de librarse de el – "Vamos Serena a quien crees que engañas, yo se que me quieres, es mas me deseas no puedes negarlo" – susurrándole lo ultimo al oído, para después tomarla por la barbilla acercando peligrosamente sus labio a los de ella – "Basta Diamante, suéltame…" – grito la rubia llamando la atención de sus amigas pero sobre todo la de un pelinegro que había estado tratando de librarse de sus admiradoras._

– "_No escuchaste a la señorita… suéltala" – le grito Seiya mientras se acerba a Diamante – "Esto no es asunto tuyo, esto es entre ella y yo y mas te vale mantenerte alejado de ella entendiste" – dicho lo ultimo salió del salón acompañado de Netflay – "Se encuentra bien señorita Stukino" – le pregunto el pelinegro a Serena – Si estoy bien muchas gracias, pero no me llames así mejor dime solamente Serena – le pidió con una sonrisa muy tierna, no podía creerlo gracias a ese idiota podría llamarla simplemente Serena – "Serena, vámonos tengo hambre además recuerda que tiene una historia que contarnos" – le grito Mina desde la puerta – "Bueno nos vemos y nuevamente muchas gracias" – se despidió de Seiya, para después salir del salón acompañada solamente por Mina y Ami, ya que tanto Rei como Lita habían ido a almorzar __con sus novios, Seiya tenia la mirada perdida en la dirección donde Serena había desaparecido – "Seiya salgamos tengo un poco de hambre" –le dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que salía de salón – "Deja de pensar tonterías recuerda que ella tiene novio" – le dijo el peliplateado mientras seguía a Taiki, Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír, sabia que ella tenía novio pero mientras no fuera su esposo tendría la esperanza de conseguir a la rubia solo para el, estaba decidido a formar parte de la vida de Serena – "Por ahora… hey chicos espérenme" – grito para salir corriendo tras sus hermanos._

Haruka y Darién estaban en un bar, habían pasado la mayor parte del día buscando el anillo para Serena, recorrieron casi todas las joyerías de la ciudad hasta que por fin Haruka encontró la sortija indicada.

– "_No puede ser Haruka eres aun mas indeciso que la misma Michiru y ten en cuenta que ella es muy especial cuando se trata de comprar cualquier cosa" – le comentó Darién al rubio mientras daba un trago a su bebida – "Tienes razón pero tenia que ser el anillo indicado, ya deberías saber que no acostumbro a comprar cualquier cosa y menos si es para ella" – contestó el rubio, que había estado fumando, se sentía muy nervioso, sabia que esa sería la decisión mas importante que tomara en su vida ya que de ella dependía su felicidad y la de ella._

– "_No puede ser Serena si que logro un milagro, pero déjame felicitarte la sortija es preciosa, le gustara mucho"– le sonrío Darién._

Mientras tanto en el jardín del colegio debajo de un árbol se encontraba Serena con Ami y Mina, les había contado acerca del día que paso con Haruka y ahora estaba planeando los últimos detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la rubia que será ese fin de semana en la casa de la playa, Haruka había accedido a que realizaran la fiesta en su casa, claro que eso no les costo mucho trabajo ya que el rubio siempre accedía ante los caprichos de Serena, ya casi estaba todo planeado y ese mismo día entregarían las invitaciones.

– "_Hola chicas, no le molesta si las acompañamos" – pregunto Yanten mientras miraba insistentemente a Mina haciendo que esta se sonrojara – "Claro que no siéntense" – les dijo la peliazul, tratando de no mirar esos ojos violeta que la ponían tan nerviosa, los tres chicos se sentaron junto a ella – "Se puede saber de que hablaban Serena" – pregunto Seiya – "A estábamos terminado la invitaciones para mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado" – contesto la rubia mientras preparaba otras invitaciones – "Serena creí que habías dicho que ya tenias todas la invitaciones, esa para quien son esas…" – pregunto Mina, pero en ese momento sonó la campana, Serena se puso de pie y antes de alejarse de ahí volteo hacia los tres chicos._

– "_Me encantaría que asistieran aquí tienen" – le dijo mientras les daba un invitación a cada uno para después darse la vuelta rumbo a su salón de clases dejando a un pelinegro muy contento – "Van ir verdad muchachos, será muy divertido, la casa de Haruka en la playa es muy hermosa" – le preguntaba Mina muy emocionada – "Por supuesto que iremos" – contesto Seiya mientras leía la invitación pero un pequeña nota le llamo la atención._

"_Seiya… gracias por lo de hace un rato y espero que puedas ir a mi fiesta no te preocupes por Haruka yo me encargo que se comporte… y nuevamente muchas gracias"_

– _(Haruka… me había olvidado de el, pero lograre ocupar el lugar que ocupa ese tipo en el corazón de mi ángel…) – pensó Seiya mientras sonreía y caminaba por donde se había marchado Serena._


	3. SORPRESAS

CAPITULO III

"_**Sorpresas" **_

Habían pasado los días y por fin esa noche sería su fiesta y aunque Serena estaba muy contenta no podía evitar estar preocupada por la actitud que había tomado Haruka después del día que pasaron juntos en la playa y además solo lo había visto a Haruka el día que paso a su casa para darle las llaves de la casa en la playa para que pudieran decorarla, ni siquiera la había llamado por teléfono y cuando ella llamaba a su casa nunca estaba, en su oficina siempre le decían que estaba en una junta y no contestaba las llamada que le hacia a su celular y antes de la fiesta que sería esa noche había decidido ir a buscarlo a su casa, esa era la razón por la cual se había levantado temprano esa mañana.

– "_Buenas tardes señorita se le ofrece algo" – Serena se extraño ya que desde que era novia de Haruka nunca le preguntaban el motivo de su visita y siempre le permitían el paso – (Quizá es una empleada nueva) – pensó – "Si… se encuentra Haruka" – pregunto la rubia – "Si señorita pero en este momento no puede recibirla, pero puedo tomar su recado" – dicho esto ultimo la rubia sintió como si le hubieran echando un balde de agua fría – "Solamente dígale que estuve aquí… muchas gracias" –la rubia se dio la vuelta, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, de pronto sintió muchas ganas de salir corriendo y llorar._

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión de la familia Tenoh Haruka observaba como se alejaba la rubia, se sentía muy mal y tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo a abrazarla, esos días habían sido muy difícil para el no había sido fácil evitar a la mujer que mas amaba pero si quería darle un sorpresa tenia que resistir una horas mas, horas que se estaban convirtiendo en una eternidad sin su ángel. Cuando Serena llego a su casa se sentía muy deprimida, estaba por llamar a sus amigas para que cancelaran la fiesta cuando escucho el teléfono, salió corriendo a contestar pero cuando llego su mama estaba atendiendo, espero frente a ella hasta que colgó.

– "_¿Quien era mamá?"– pregunto la rubia – "Era Haruka dijo que pasaba por ti a las cinco estuvieras lista por que tenia que hablar contigo de algo muy importante" – le dijo su Ikuko para después salir rumbo a la cocina dejando a una rubia muy confundida – (A las cinco, que raro, si la fiesta comienza a las ocho, además que será eso tan importante que tiene que decirme, acaso será que… no… no puede ser el me quiere estoy segura) –_ pensaba mientras salía a caminar un poco estaba muy confundida y aun era temprano. Camino por mucho rato sin fijarse por donde caminaba hasta que sintió como chocaba contra algo o alguien…

– "_Seiya… lo siento mucho venia muy distraída y no te vi" – se disculpo la rubia mientas se ponía de pie, había caído encima del pelinegro provocando un situación muy incomoda que la sonrojo un poco – "No te preocupes bombón, yo también venia… pero que tonto soy lo estaba olvidando feliz cumpleaños" – la felicito y le dio un abrazo – "Muchas gracias" – le contesto con cierto aire de tristeza –"Te pasa algo" – le pregunto – "No estoy bien, oye no quieres ir a comprar un helado" – le pregunto con una sonrisa – "Esta bien pero con la condición de que yo invito" – Serena asintió y caminaron juntos hasta la nevería._

Después de comprar el helado se sentaron en un banca frente al lago, platicaron de muchas cosas sin importancia ya que desde el día en que la ayudo con Diamante se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, en la escuela pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la acompañaba a su casa y habían ido uno que otro día al cine junto con sus hermanos y las chicas menos Lita y Rei quienes salían con sus novios. Serena miro su reloj y se levantó de un brinco.

– "_Es tardísimo, ya son las cuatro, Haruka quedo de pasar por mi a las cinco" – le dijo al pelinegro – "Yo te llevo deje el carro aquí cerca" – se ofreció, y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento._

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Serena esta se despidió de Seiya y entro corriendo a su casa solo tenía media hora para arreglarse, se dio un baño se puso el vestido que había comprado para ese día, era un vestido azul turquesa que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas se puso un juego de collar y aretes del mismo color que su papa le había regalado para ese día también compro unas zapatilla plateadas, se maquillo ligeramente y uso el perfume favorito de Haruka, cuando se miro en el espejo no pudo evitar recordar la actitud del rubio durante esos días, se retoco una vez mas y bajo a esperar a Haruka, se veía muy hermosa y el vestido sobresaltaba el color en sus ojos que lejos de mostrar felicidad dejaban ver la tristeza de la rubia. De pronto el motor de un carro la saco de sus pensamientos, miro el reloj y eran la cinco en punto Haruka siempre era muy puntal cosa que la hizo sonreír un poco.

El rubio bajo de su convertible y toco la puerta de la casa, esta vez fue el señor Stukino quien recibió al joven, lo hizo pasar a la sala donde se encontró con Serena dejándolo sorprendido se veía hermosa, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, la saludo besando su mano con delicadeza y después de despedirse de sus padres salieron de la casa, la ayudo a subir al carro y tomo su lugar en el mismo, condujo por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, Haruka estaba muy nervioso por la propuesta que le haría y Serena estaba muy triste lo había notado un poco frío con ella, no pudo resistir mas tenía que saber por que se comportaba de esa manera.

– "_Haruka detén el auto" – le pidió, dejando un poco sorprendido al rubio quien se detuvo junto a la carretera – "Sucede algo" – pregunto – "Eso es lo que yo quiero saber… te sucede algo, has estado muy frío conmigo… acaso… acaso dejaste de quererme" – termino de decir las ultimas palabras con mucha tristeza, mientras trataba de ocultar un par de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

– "_Gatita… como puedes decir eso lo que pasa es que últimamente yo… yo" – trato de justificarse – "Tu que" – insistió Serena – "Esta bien… lo que pasa es que estaba preparando una sorpresa para ti y no quería que te enteraras hasta que la vieras" – le dijo en un susurro – "Haruka yo pensaba que…" – no pudo terminar la frase solo se abrazo al rubio sintiendo que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo – "Como podría dejar de quererte si tu eres mi todo" – le susurro al oído __para después besarla – "Ahora vámonos que se esta haciendo tarde" – finalizo el rubio para después regresar al camino, volteo a ver a Serena quien le dio un sonrisa – (Como había extrañado tu sonrisa…) – pensó mientras sus labios mostraban un ligera sonrisa para después continuar manejando hasta el lugar donde los esperaba la sorpresa que tenía para la rubia._

Llegaron a la playa pero en lugar de dirigirse al lugar donde sería la fiesta llegaron cerca del muelle, Haruka estacione el auto y abrió la puerta de Serena, se inclino hacia ella para besarla acto que fue correspondido por la rubia_. _

– "_Serena, tengo que vendarte los ojos aun no puedes ver la sorpresa" – le dijo el rubio mientras sacaba un pañuelo negro de su saco – "No entiendo nada pero… esta bien" – le dijo en un tono tierno._

Haruka volvió a besarla y después le tapo los ojos con mucho cuidado la ayudo a bajar del auto y la tomo del brazo para que no fuera a caerse guiándola hasta el yate donde los estaban esperando, solo estaría presente además de ellos el capitán. Serena sintió un ligero movimiento y se aferro del brazo de Haruka, una vez que estaban mar adentro la abrazo por la espalda y le beso suavemente el cuello, logrando que ella se ruboriza por el contacto con el rubio, a pesar de que ya había estado cientos de veces de esa manera con el no podía evitar sentir ese nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca

– _Te amo Serena… ah feliz cumpleaños – dichas las ultimas palabras le descubrió los ojos dejándola impresionada, miraba cada detalle que seguramente el rubio había preparado cuidadosamente – "Haruka… esto es hermoso muchas gracias" – le dijo lanzándose a los brazos del joven quien la recibió con una sonrisa que fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia dándole un beso suave pero a la vez apasionado, después de unos momentos se separo de el y le susurro al oído – "Te amo, no podría vivir sin ti" – haciendo que el rubio se sintiera el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

Después de un rato de demostraciones de amor Haruka, se acerco a la botella de champaña que tenía preparada y comenzó a servir dos copas dando tiempo a Serena de observar con detalle el lugar, se encontraban en la cubierta que estaba tapizada por pétalos de rosas, en la barandilla del barco habían listones blancos, arreglos de rosas por todos lados, velas, era un lugar de ensueño, Haruka se encontraba cerca de un diván blanco lleno de cojines del mismo color y pétalos de rosas sobre este, pero lo que mas le gusto fue ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar era algo único y al momento de mirar al cielo se encontró con el cielo mas estrellado que hubiera visto jamás, sintió como las lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, nunca se espero con una sorpresa así, en ese momento el se acerco a su lado dándole una copa.

– "_Sabes soy el hombre mas afortunado al tenerte a mi lado, gracias" – dicho lo ultimo dio un trago a su bebida, necesitaba valor, pues estaba muy nervioso – "No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo también soy muy feliz de poder compartir mi vida contigo" – las ultimas palabras de la rubia tuvieron un efecto positivo en el ya que sintió el valor suficiente para hacer lo que había planeado con mucha ilusión – "Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, por eso me gustaría pedirte que compartieras el resto de tu vida conmigo" – comenzó a decir mientras sacaba un pequeña cajita negra de su saco._

Serena estaba en shock no sabia que era lo que sentía, no sabía si quería llorar o reír de emoción.

– "_Gatita… te gustaría casarte conmigo" – le pidió con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba un sortija._

Serena se quedo completamente paralizada, de un trago se termino su bebida pero no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando a los ojos al rubio que estaba muy nervioso por la actitud de la rubia, ¿Acaso eso significa que no? Se decía el rubio, cuando sitio como un par de brazos rodeaba su cuello y un par de labios se unía a los suyos.

– "_Por supuesto que si… te amo Haruka Tenoh" – le contesto la rubia cuando se separo de el._

Haruka estaba muy contento ya que compartir su vida con la rubia era lo que mas quería, no se había dado cuenta en que momento ella se convirtió en lo mejor que podía tener en la vida, tomo la mano de Serena y le coloco la sortija en su dedo para después besar la mano de la joven haciendo que esta se ruborizara

Haruka la abrazo a su cuerpo, le encantaba sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda, sentía como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, el beso comenzó a ser mas ardiente, logrando que Serena se separa un minuto dejando escapar un suspiro que no supo si había sido por la falta de aire o por la sensación de sentir como el recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, Serena comenzó aflojar su corbata y quitarle el saco logrando tener mas contacto con el rubio, quien por su parte había logrado deshacerse de aquel vestido que estaba comenzando a estorbarle en búsqueda de sentir el cuerpo de su ángel, la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó suavemente sobre el diván se levanto un poco para observar el cuerpo de la mujer que estaría a su lado el resto de su vida, como si fuera un niño comenzó a explorar cada parte del cuerpo de Serena, de pronto sintió como el ultimo par de prendas de ella se convertían en una tortura por lo que con un movimiento ágil las desprendió del cuerpo de la rubia, se recostó nuevamente sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con deseo, Serena al mismo tiempo que correspondía aquel beso logro desabotonar su camisa y quietársela para después acariciar su espalda, Serena sintió como la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras románticas siendo la luna el único testigo de aquella entrega de amor.

* * *

Las chicas habían llegado una hora antes de la hora indicada para organizar los últimos detalles con ellas habían llegado Seiya, Yaten y Taiki debido a que Mina había insistido ya que nunca habían estado en la casa de Haruka y ponía de pretexto que podían perderse, aunque claro la verdadera razón era un misterio para sus amigas.

– "_Parece que todo esta listo, solo falta que lleguen Serena y los invitados" – comento Mina al momento de sentarse cerca de Yaten – "Hablando de Serena yo creo que ya debería estar aquí no creen, además últimamente había estado un poco rara" – les dijo Rei quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, estaba muy preocupada, varias veces había visto llorar a la rubia cuando creía que nadie la observaba – "Pues esta tarde estuve con bombón y ahora que lo recuerdo cuando nos encontramos parecía muy triste" – el pelinegro comento ante la mirada de sus hermanos que parecían confundidos por que Seiya no les había comentado que había estado con la rubia esa tarde._

– "_Con que saliste con Serena…" – fue la pregunta de las chicas quienes fueron interrumpidas por varios invitados que comenzaron a llegar salvando al pelinegro de un interrogatorio seguro – "Hola Seiya" – lo saludaron un grupo de chicas que si mal no recordaba eran las mismas que lo habían acosado a el y a sus hermanos todos los días en la escuela y aunque adoraba la música no podía decirse lo mismo de sus fans ya que pocas veces podía tener tranquilidad – "Hola chicas, si me disculpan creo que Mina me esta buscando pero allá están mis hermanos que seguramente estarán encantados de platicar con ustedes – señalo a sus hermano y desapareció lo mas rápido que pudo._

Seiya estuvo recorriendo la casa hasta que llego al segundo piso asiendo caso omiso del letrero de prohibido que habían puesto las chicas, camino por un pasillo y entro a una habitación quería descansar un poco y curiosear un rato, al entrar se sentó en la orilla de cama y comenzó a observar la habitación desde ahí, sin duda alguna ese era el cuarto de un hombre y quien si no del mismo Haruka, en la mesa de noche encontró una fotografía se Serena, se veía preciosa la foto estaba tomada en un autódromo, serena estaba sentada en el cofre de un hermoso auto de carreras y lucia un conjunto de short y un top, llevaba una chaqueta y lucia una encantadora sonrisa sin duda alguna esa chica había flechado al pelinegro quien sonrió y se recostó en la cama, en es momento percibió el aroma de la rubia, un sentimiento embargo al pelinegro sentía celos de tan solo pensar que ella estuviera con el _(Pero que estoy pensando, ella es su novia… pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de saberla en sus brazos) _escucho como la fiesta ya tenia todo un alboroto y salió tratando de evitar que notaran su ausencia y comenzaran a preguntar donde había estado salió de ahí llevándose consigo la foto de la rubia dejando solo el portarretratos. Cuando entro a la fiesta sus hermanos se acercaron a el con una mirada de poco amigos.

– "_Tienes idea los que nos costo librarnos de esas chicas sino hubiera sido por que Rei llego a salvarnos, aun estaríamos lidiando con esas niñas por que alguien le dijo que estaríamos encantados de platicar con ellas" – le reclamo Yaten un poco molesto ya que si había algo que le desagradaba era bailar – "Vamos no se pongan así, fue una pequeña broma… por cierto ya llego mi bombón" – pregunto mientras buscaba a la rubia – "No, no a llegado y es un poco raro ya que quedo de estar aquí hace una hora y ni siquiera ha llamado, además la chicas están al borde de la histeria" – le explico Taiki, en ese momento el pelinegro salió de la casa y comenzó a marcar el numero de la rubia (Contesta…) pensaba estaba comenzando a preocuparse, volvió a marcar por tercera vez y cuando estaba apunto de colgar escucho la voz de la rubia..._

* * *

Serena descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Haruka, se sentía tan bien cerca de el, incluso parecía que entre sus brazos el tiempo no pasaba, se sentía en otro universo, era muy feliz, recargada sobre su pecho escuchaba como los latidos de su amante comenzaban a volver a la normalidad. Haruka por su parte sentía que era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, y sentir el peso de la rubia sobre el lo hacia sentir aun mejor, le encantaba acariciar la espalda de la rubia y disfrutar del aroma de su cabello.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba la fiesta, Serena se sentía relajada y si a eso le sumaba las caricias de Haruka era lógico que hubiera olvidado por completo su fiesta de cumpleaños, se sentía tan bien que había comenzado a quedarse dormida cuando escucho el sonido de su celular que aparte de darle un buen susto, casi estuvo apunto de caerse de no ser por que Haruka la estaba sujetando por la espalda.

− "_La fiesta" – rápidamente se levanto del sofá y cuando se percato de su desnudes se ruborizo e inmediatamente se cubrió por lo menos una parte con un cojín que había terminado en el suelo por la intensa actividad de la pareja, busco su celular en su bolsa y contesto – "Hola…" – saludo un poco nerviosa – "A Seiya eres tu... si ya vamos para allá es solo que tuve que hacer algo mas importante pero en quince minutos llegamos… ok avísales a las chicas… esta bien… adiós" – Serena se aproximo al rubio quien se había quedado dormido y lo beso tiernamente._

– "_Haruka…" – llamo al rubio – Mmmmm – contesto sin abrir los ojos – "Creo que nos olvidamos de mi fiesta ya es un poco tarde se supone que debía estar ahí hace una hora" – le recordó la rubia mientras comenzaba a vestirse y arreglarse el cabello – "Es verdad, me voy a cambiar pero esto tienes que compensármelo" – le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada provocativa – "Te prometo que cuando estemos casados mis noches serán completamente tuyas" – rio la rubia – A si y que me dices de tus días – "Bueno por si no lo recuerdas tu trabajas y yo estudio así que ese tiempo tendrás que vivir sin mi" – Haruka la beso para terminar de vestirse _− _(Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que dentro de poco será mi esposa, es perfecta y la amo tanto)_ –_ pensaba mientras contemplaba a la rubia a una distancia muy corta._

* * *

− "_Que paso Seiya que te dijo Serena" _– _pregunto el castaño _– _"Dijo que tuvo que hacer algo importante pero que en quince minutos están aquí" _– _contesto el pelinegro – "A cierto viene acompañada por __su novio__" – comento Yaten tratando de enfatizar lo de su novio pues se había dado cuenta del interés que su hermano había mostrado en los últimos días por la rubia y no quería que saliera lastimado – "Hola chicos, alguno podría prestarme su celular para llamar a Serena" – pregunto Mina – "No te preocupes acabo de llamarla y dijo que un rato llegaba" – Seiya le entrojo las llaves con una mirada de yo no hice nada – "Espero que ya no tarde mucho, los invitados han estado preguntando por ella… en fin no quieres bailar Yaten" – miro al peliplateado con un sonrisa – "Lo siento mucho Mina no me gusta bailar, mejor vayamos por una bebida" – invito _

_a la rubia quien solo sonrió y camino junto Yaten, dejando a Taiki y a Seiya esperando a la rubia._

La fiesta estaba muy divertida había gente nadando en la piscina, bailando, comiendo o simplemente disfrutando de alguna bebida, aunque la mayoría de los invitado había notado la ausencia de Serena y habían estado preguntando por ella a las chicas quienes no sabían que escusa poner.

Ami y Rei estaban platicando con varios compañeros de su clase cuando apareció Diamante con sus amigos y como era obvio el no había sido invitado pero por ser amigo de los novios de Lita y Rei se había enterado de la fiesta y había decidido hacer su aparición para felicitar a la rubia y de paso saldar cuentas con cierto pelinegro, los había visto salir juntos muchas veces en el transcurso de esa semana y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien se interpusiera en el plan que tenía preparado para conseguir que la rubia lo aceptara como novio.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Serena y Haruka habían llegado al muelle y ahora se dirigían en el auto del rubio rumbo a la fiesta que estaba a pocos minutos de ahí, Serena estaba retocándose el maquillaje sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar el momento que acababa de pasar al lado de Haruka, guardo su maquillaje y nuevamente miro la sortija que llevaba, aun le resultaba difícil creer que ahora era la prometida de Haruka Tenoh, de pronto el brillo de su mirada desapareció al pensar en la actitud que tomarían sus padres ya que ni siquiera había terminado de estudiar, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Haruka.

– "_Sucede algo gatita" – le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano tratando de reconfortar a la rubia – "No… bueno la verdad me quede pensando en la reacción de mis padres y me dio un poco de miedo pensar que podrían llegar a oponerse, no quiero que me separen de ti… te amo mucho y no podría vivir sabiéndote lejos de mi vida" – un par de lagrimas se comenzó a formar en los celestes de la rubia – "Serena, no te preocupes estoy seguro de que tus padres comprenderán y aceptaran nuestro matrimonio, pero si se llegaran a negar ten _

_por seguro que eso no interferirá con nuestro planes y mucho menos podrían lograr que yo me aleje de ti simplemente por que te amo" – Serena le sonrío y se acerco a el besándolo en la mejilla._

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta Haruka ayudo a Serena a bajar del coche y luego subió nuevamente a el para estacionarlo en la cochera de la casa, si había algo que adoraba aparte de Serena y su hermana eran sus automóviles y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo a un grupo de adolescente que seguramente cuando la fiesta terminara estarían completamente ebrios. Serena decidió esperar a Haruka antes de entrar, mientras lo hacia varios de sus amigos la felicitaron, de pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, cuando se giro para saber de quien se trataba se encontró con Diamante instintivamente se separo de el, por alguna razón ese chico le ocasionaba mucho miedo, sobretodo por la forma en que la miraba.

– "_Que haces aquí Diamante, no recuerdo haberte invitado" – le pregunto tratando de sonar muy segura – "Pensé que quizá habías olvidado hacerlo y quise darte una sorpresa" – le contesto mientras se acercaba a ella – "Pues en realidad no olvide invitarte simplemente no quería que vinieras ya que solo mis amigos y la gente que quiero esta invitada, así que es mejor que te marches" – aclaro dando unos pasos hacia la casa, cuando paso a su lado este la sujeto por la muñeca y la jalo a su cuerpo sujetándola por la cintura – "No creas que yo me doy por vencido tan fácil, varias veces te he dicho que serás mía y ahora te lo repito" – la amenazo tratando de besarla, Serena forcejeo con el pero su fuerza era mayo a la de ella y lo único que pudo hacer para defenderse fue gritar._

– "_Haruka!!" – estaba desesperada, rogaba por que Haruka pudiera escucharla – "Hay Serena en serio piensas que le tengo miedo a tu noviecito" – le dijo mientras la acercaba mas a sus labios – Pues deberías tenerlo –llego Haruka acompañado por dos sujetos muy raros, Diamante sonrió un poco y soltó a Serena quien inmediatamente corrió a los brazos del rubio – "A caso no puedes tu solo" – sonrió descaradamente, pero un golpe rubio le borro la sonrisa del rostro – "Claro que puedo, es solo que mi traje en nuevo y no __pienso arruinarlo, así que muchachos podrían sacar la basura de mi propiedad" – ordeno a los dos sujetos que inmediatamente sujetaron a Diamante quien en vano había tratado de defenderse – "Esto no se va a quedar así, no tienen la menor idea de con quien se están metiendo me las van a pagar" – amenazo a Haruka quien ignoro la amenaza y abrazo a su novia – "Te encuentras bien gatita" – le pregunto – "Si… estoy bien…" – la rubia fue interrumpida por sus amigas ya que los gritos de Diamante no habían pasado desapercibidos – "Serena estas bien que paso" – pregunto Lita – "Si estoy bien chicas, es solo que no entiendo como se entero de la fiesta" – pregunto – "Serena lo sentimos nosotros veníamos para acá cuando apareció y… bueno no creímos que ocasionara problemas" – se disculpo Andrew quien estaba al lado de Eliot – "No hay problema chicos, pero que hacemos afuera mejor vamos a divertirnos" – todos entraron a la fiesta a excepción de las chicas, Serena y Haruka, y los hermanos Kou – "Oye Haru quienes eran esos tipo" – pregunto Serena – "Son vigilantes que contrate para la casa… pero mejor dime quien era ese tipo" – pregunto Haruka un poco serio pues no le había agradado la manera como la había tratado – "Su nombre es Diamante y es un compañero de la escuela…" –_

Serena se quedo callada no sabia si debía decirle que no era la primera vez que la molestaba pues sabía que Haruka no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

– "_Que ha molestado a Serena durante mas de año" – termino diciendo Mina –"Y por que no me habías dicho nada Serena" – pregunto el rubio – "Por que no quería que te preocuparas" – contesto la rubia – "Serena no puedes ocultarme esas cosas y menos ahora" – le contesto el rubio – "Te prometo que no lo volverá a pasar además Seiya me ha ayudado un par de veces… pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso ya… ahora tengo algo mas importante que decirles" – sonrió la rubia abrazando a Haruka – "Que sucede Bombón" – pregunto el pelinegro – "Como esta eso de Bombón" – pregunto el rubio un poco molesto – "Es un apodo que le puse a Serena de cariño, acaso no sabias que somos amigos" – contesto el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo a Serena._

– "_Me voy a casar" – grito la rubia para terminar con la discusión que seguramente comenzarían Seiya y Haruka, mostrándoles la sortija a las chicas – "Queeee" – gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo que abrazaban a la rubia, ante la mirada de todos los chicos – "Así es mi Gatita acepto ser mi esposa" – agrego Haruka enfatizando la palabra esposa._

Seiya sintió como si como lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda, estaba muy enamorado de la rubia y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ese día después de haber estado con Serena en el parque había decidido comenzar a conquistarla y quizá hasta había albergado la ilusión de lograr que ella lo mirara con de otra forma que no fuera una simple amistad. Ninguno de los presente se percato de la tristeza en los ojos del pelinegro a excepción de Haruka, ya que todos estaban felicitando a la pareja.

– "_Y tu no nos vas a felicitarnos Seiya" – pregunto el rubio – "Claro, espero que sean muy felices Bombón" – finalizo el pelinegro, aunque sus palabras sonaban tristes – "Muchas gracias Seiya" – Serena abrazo al pelinegro, en ese tiempo había logrado llegar a tomarle cariño._

Esa noche Seiya se encerró en su habitación, durante todo el camino a su casa no había dicho ninguna palabra, sus hermanos sabían que era lo que le estaba pasando pero prefirieron no comentar nada ya que no tenía caso y esperaba que el pelinegro se olvidara de sus sentimientos por Serena.

Seiya se recostó en su cama no entendía como Serena se había convertido en algo tan importante para el si tenían muy poco tiempo conociéndose, _(Ahora como le hago para sacarla de mi corazón… quizá… no… no podría, pero me conformo con saber que es muy feliz… y solo somos amigos) _pensaba mientras observaba la fotografía que había tomado en casa de Haruka.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Serena había anunciado su compromiso a sus amigos más cercanos, pero aun no habían hablado con sus padres ya que su papa había estado de viaje, pero a parte de eso ahora tenía otra preocupación en la mente y aun que no estaba segura completamente sospechaba que estaba embarazada.

Tenía una cita con su doctora ese día por la tarde, cosa por la cual no había podido dormir en toda la noche, por lo menos no tendría clases y podía quedarse mas tiempo en la cama, había decidido no decirle nada Haruka y a las chicas hasta que estuviera segura, solo le había contado de sus sospechas a Seiya ya que este se negó a acompañarla si no le contaba que le estaba ocurriendo, después de contarle todo el había aceptado estar con ella en ese momento ya que no quería estar sola. Y como siempre ocurre cuando menos quieres que pase el tiempo este transcurre mas rápido y la hora en que Seiya pasaría por ella había llegado, Serena ya estaba lista cuando el timbre de su casa sonó.

– "_Voy a salir mamá en un rato regreso" – grito la rubia desde la puerta, cuando abrió se encontró con un sonriente Seiya – "Estas lista Bombón" – pregunto el pelinegro – "Si… vámonos" – contesto la rubia – "Deje el auto a la vuelta, me costo mucho trabajo convencer a Taiki de prestármelo" – le dijo Seiya – "Si no te molesta podríamos caminar, no esta muy lejos" – sonrió la rubia – "Esta bien caminemos… me imagino que no me dirás cual es la razón de tu visita con el medico" – pregunto Seiya – "No aun no… " – fue lo único que respondió Serena._

Continuaron caminando por un rato y a pesar de los esfuerzos de pelinegro por entablar una conversación con la rubia, esta solo contestaba con monosílabos y Seiya había desistido y solo caminaba a su lado, de vez en cuando giraba su mirada hacia la rubia quien se mantenía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al consultorio Serena entro con la doctora y Seiya la espero en la lasa de espera, pasaron treinta minutos cuando la rubia pareció, tenía la mirada cristalizada, Seiya se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

– "_Que sucede Serena… que te dijo la doctora"– pregunto el pelinegro – "Estoy embarazada, casi tengo dos meses… no lo puedo creer Haru y yo seremos papás" – lloró la rubia. _

Seiya la llevo a una cafetería para que se tranquilizara, aunque sentía mucha alegría por ella no podía evitar sentir un poco de tristeza ya que le hubiera encantado ser el padre de la creatura que crecía en el vientre de su Bombón.

– "_Y que piensas hacer ahora Bombón" – le pregunto, sacando a la rubia de sus cavilaciones – "Pues primero tengo que decírselo a Haru, pero lo que me preocupa son mi padres no se como tomaran la noticia" – contesto la rubia – "Y como crees que tome la noticia Haruka" – Seiya no pudo evitar la pregunta ya que en el fondo deseaba que no tomara una buena actitud – "Pues estoy segura que se pondrá muy contento" – sonrió la rubia._

_**NOTAS.- **_

_**Hola!!**_

_**Espero que estén disfrutando la historia y muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un mensaje, espero que este capitulo le guste, acepto comentarios ya sean buenos o malos pues quiero mejorar la calidad en mis historias. **_

**_PD: no se por preocupen Seiya quiza ahora esta sufriendo pero no será por mucho..._**


	4. DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD

**Hola, disculpen por no haber actualizado lo que pasa es que tenia que presentar algunos exámenes esta semana y tuve que ponerme a estudiar, y además tenía un bloqueo de ideas pero al fin termine la primera parte del Capitulo IV, espero que sea de su agrado…**

**CAPITULO IV**

****

"_**Destello de felicidad"**_

Parte I

Después que recibió la noticia de su embarazo Serena estaba muy contenta, en su mirada se podía observar una luz muy cálida, sin embargo también estaba muy preocupada por que sentía que había defraudado a sus papás, y por si fuera poco no había podido hablar con Haruka debido a que había salido de la ciudad para competir en una carrera, durante esos días se pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación, quería estar sola para poder pensar con mas claridad todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, las veces que había hablado por teléfono con Haruka trataba de parecer normal ya que había decidido no darle la noticia por teléfono.

Haruka había estado fuera de Japón por mas de una semana y regresaba ese día por la tarde, esperaba poder darle una sorpresa a Serena por lo cual no le había confirmado el día de su llegada. El avión donde viajaba llego puntual, recogió su auto y se dirigió a casa de la rubia, la había extrañado que ni siquiera paso a dejar su equipaje a su casa.

Cuando llego la casa de la rubia comenzaba a caer la noche, y solo pudo observar luz en la ventana del cuarto de su novia _(Seguro sus padres salieron a algún evento y ella no quiso acompañarlos) _fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza ya que sabía que Serena detestaba asistir a ese tipo de eventos, incluso podía decirse afortunado ya que desde que eran novios ella nunca se había negado a acompañarlo en los eventos a los cuales el mismos tenía que asistir por asuntos de negocio.

Toco la puerta y espero un poco, cuando estaba por volver a tocar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Serena, llevaba un pantalón deportivo con una blusa de tirantes y el cabello desordenado algo muy raro en ella ya que siempre trataba de lucir despampanante.

– "_Gatita, estas bien" – pregunto un poco preocupado por la apariencia de la rubia ya que nunca la había visto de esa forma – "Haru, que bueno que llegaste… yo" – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y solo corrió hacia los brazos del rubio – "Serena que paso, que te hicieron" – insistió Haruka mucho mas preocupado – "No, estoy bien es solo que… bueno es que tengo algo que decirte… pasa" – finalizo la rubia mientras dejaba entrar a Haruka._

Serena se sentó junto a Haruka sobre un sofá y fijo su mirada al piso, no sabia como comenzar ya que ni siquiera ella misma había podido asimilar la noticia, Haruka solo tomo entre sus manos el delicado rostro de la rubia haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, un par de lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre las mejillas de la rubia. Haruka la abrazo y la beso tiernamente.

– "Gatita me tienes muy preocupado dime por que estas así" – pregunto una vez más – "Lo que pasa es que hace unos días tuve una cita con mi doctora por que no me había sentido bien… y me dijo… que…" – y guardo silencio – "Gatita que te dijo" – Haruka levanto un poco la voz estaba comenzando a imaginarse lo peor – "Estoy… estoy… estoy embarazada" – por fin termino la frase.

Serena observo a Haruka tratando de encontrar alguna reacción pero el solo se quedo en silencio no hizo ninguna mueca ni comento nada por unos minutos, ese silencio la hizo dudar, pues no había pensado que pasaría si Haruka no se mostraba feliz por la noticia, no quiso seguir mirando al rubio y bajo nuevamente su mirad al piso.

– "_Lo siento Haru…" – comenzó la rubia – "Gatita disculparte por que… si me acabas de dar la mejor noticia del mundo, vamos a tener un bebe… voy a ser __papá" – grito Haruka levantándose del sofá y comenzando a caminar en circulo, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso – "Entonces si quieres que tengamos un bebe" – pregunto la rubia – "Claro que si… pero es que acaso tu no…" – no pudo terminar la frase por que la rubia lo abrazo._

– "_Por supuesto que si, es solo que… no se como le voy a decir a mis padres" – lloro Serena – "Gatita no te preocupes, recuerda que yo estoy contigo, además ya teníamos planes de casarnos" – la beso en la frente, Serena sonrío nuevamente y lo beso en los labios –" Hay Haruka, soy muy feliz al tenerte a mi lado… te amo"– susurro la rubia – "Yo también te amo" – le contesto entre un beso – "Por cierto tengo mucha hambre, que te parece si pedimos una pizza" – interrumpió Serena – "Claro que si pero y tus papas" – pregunto, no le parecía correcto estar en su casa sin la compañía de sus futuros suegros – "No te preocupes ellos no vendrán hasta mañana por la noche, fueron a visitar a la abuela" – sonrío la rubia mientras marcaba el numero de una pizzería._

Haruka paso toda la noche con Serena, estaba muy feliz solo podía hablar de todas las cosas que haría cuando su bebe naciera, incluso había decidido que fuera un niño así podría enseñarle sobre autos, a cada minuto abrazaba a Serena y le daba las gracias por estar a su lado y darle el mejor regalo del mundo "Un hijo", mientras Haruka hacia planes ella solo lo miraba con mucha ternura, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, parecía como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Cuando ya era muy tarde ambos estaban recostados en la alfombra junto a la chimenea, el seguía platicando muy animado y no se había dado cuenta que Serena se había quedado dormida, estaba muy cansada ya que la noches anteriores no había podido descansar por estar pensando en la reacción de sus padres cuando se enteraran de la noticia, pero ahora que Haruka estaba con ella se sentía mas tranquila, sabía que mientras el estuviera a su lado podría enfrentar cualquier cosa.

– "_Gatita, como te gustaría que se llamara nuestro bebe" – pregunto, pero al momento de mirar el rostro de Serena la encontró dormida, la observo por un __rato y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y besar tiernamente sus labios, coloco su mano en el vientre de la rubia – "Hay Serena me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo" – _

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos Kou se encontraban en el estudio de grabación, faltaba muy poco para que lanzaran su ultimo sencillo y diera comienzo la de promoción, sin embargo Seiya no había podido concentrarse y no habían hecho ningún avance durante todo el día.

– "_Seiya que te pasa, es la quinta vez que te equivocas en la misma canción, a este paso no acabaremos nunca" – le reclamo Yaten – "Es verdad has estado muy distraído no me digas que sigue pensando en Serena" – pregunto Taiki – "Lo siento mucho muchachos es solo que no puedo concentrarme que le parece si continuamos mañana" – Se disculpo el pelinegro saliendo de la cabina de grabación _

Sus hermanos lo siguieron sabían que por lo menos ese día sería imposible continuar trabajando.

– "_Que sucede Seiya" – pregunto Kakyuu, pero antes de recibir la contestación del pelinegro sonó su celular – "Discúlpame…" – se retiro un poco y contesto – "Bueno… Haruka eres tu que te pasa te noto raro que sucede" – Seiya estaba escuchando la conversación, sabia cual era la razón de la llamada de Haruka a su hermana y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza – "Si esta bien esta noche platicamos… Bye" – colgó y se acerco nuevamente a los chicos._

– "_Esta bien muchachos puedes irse a descansar y nos vemos mañana, Seiya espero que mañana si te concentres, no es justo para todas la personas que trabajan en este proyecto que por tu culpa no podamos avanzar con el proyecto" – le llamo la atención – "Tienes razón, lo siento… nos vemos mañana" – el pelinegro salió del estudio dejando a sus hermanos preocupados por el._

Seiya camino por mucho tiempo sabía que tenía que olvidarla pero no sabia como, sin darse cuenta en que momento llego hasta la casa de Serena se detuvo en la esquina y sonrío con un poco de melancolía, estuvo ahí por unos minutos hasta que vio salir a Haruka y subir a su auto, sintió un poco de coraje pero al mismo tiempo estaba contento de saber que su Bombón era muy feliz.

Camino hasta la puerta de la casa de la rubia, pensó un poco y decidió tocar.

– "_Hola Seiya, que te trae por aquí" – lo recibió Serena, el pudo notar como su mirada irradiaba felicidad – "No me invitas a pasar Bombón" – pregunto con una sonrisa – "Claro que si pasa" – se hizo a un lado dejando entrar al pelinegro – "Seiya estaba desayunando, quieres acompañarme" – pregunto la rubia – "Claro Bombón y dime tu cocinaste" – sonrió un poco – "Claro que no fue Haruka, estuvo conmigo esta mañana, sabes ya le dije que seriamos papás" – sonrió la rubia – "Y como lo tomo" – pregunto, al mismo tiempo que bebía un poco de jugo – "Estaba muy contento, sabes nunca lo había visto así, parecía un niño, lo amo tanto" – Seiya trato de ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella – "Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, por cierto me tengo que ir quede de verme con los chicos en el estudio" – mintió y se levanto, la rubia lo acompaño a la puerta y lo despidió con una sonrisa._

Llego hasta el parque donde había estado con Serena y se sentó en la misma banca, paso toda la mañana pensando, sabia que ella nunca sería para el y decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de pensar en ella como una amiga y no como una mujer.

* * *

Haruka pasado a su casa para darse un baño y después salió rumbo a su oficina, estaba seguro que tendría muchos pendientes, a pesar de que Darien se ocupaba de la empresa durante su ausencia había cosas que solamente el podía autorizar o papeles que requerían de su firma, cuando llego al estacionamiento se encontró con Darién.

– "_Haruka cuando llegaste" – pregunto el moreno – "Si amigo estoy muy bien pero gracias por preguntar" – bromeo el rubio – "Vaya veo que esta de muy buen humor, se podría decir que incluso mucho mas contento que el día que llegaste casi bailando de felicidad por que Serena acepto casarse contigo"._

_**Flash back**_

Darien estaba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos de la disquera cuando entro Haruka el moreno sonrió ante la mirada llena de felicidad de su amigo, pudo imaginarse que el motivo se llamaba Serena Stukino ya que desde que ella era la novia de amigo este se veía mas feliz y sonreía mas a menudo.

– "_Haruka… sucede algo" – pregunto el moreno – "Pero que pregunta mas tonta acaso no se nota, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo" – se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de su amigo – "Aaa… Serena te dijo que si" – pregunto, había recordado que la noche anterior Haruka le propondría matrimonio a la rubia – "Claro que me dijo que si…" _

_**Fin del flash back**_

– "_Voy a ser papá… Serena esta embarazada" – sonrió el rubio – "Vaya… ustedes si que van muy rápido, pero me da mucho gusto por ustedes… muchas felicidades" – Darién abrazo a Haruka – "Gracias Darién… pero ahora vayamos a trabajar, estoy seguro que mi oficina esta repleta de trabajo" – sonrió el rubio, no tenia muchas ganas de estar ahí solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Serena – "Tienes razón, pero saliendo de la oficina iremos a un bar a celebrar que el gran Haruka Tenoh muy pronto cambiara pañales" – bromeo y camino hacia el elevador seguido por Haruka. _

* * *

Serena había llamado a las chicas había decidido que era momento de que estaba embarazada, habían quedado de encontrarse en el templo. Se metió al baño y cuando estaba desnuda observo su cuerpo en el espejo y toco su vientre, aun no se podía notar su embarazo pero sabía que dentro de muy poco su figura cambiaria, sonrío y se metió a la ducha. Cuando termino de bañarse se puso un vestido blanco de tirantes hasta las rodillas y una zapatilla del mismo color, salió de su casa y camino hasta el templo, cuando llego sus amigas ya estaba ahí, como siempre se le había hecho un poco tarde.

– "_Serena tu siempre llegando tarde, nunca vas a cambiar"– la regaño Rei – "Hay Rei no me molestes" – le contesto – "Bueno ahora si dinos que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos" – le pregunto Mina – "Si Serena cuéntanos" – le pidió Lita – "Chicas… lo que pasa es que… primero que les parece si compramos un helado" – todas las chicas comenzaron a reír – "Hay Serena nunca vas a cambiar" – dijo Ami – "Vamos… es que tengo antojo de un helado triple de fresa con chocolate" – sonrió la rubia – "Esta bien vamos" – dijo Rei._

Después de comprar su helado las chicas regresaron al templo, todas habían notado la mirada nerviosa de Serena, pero de cualquier forma irradiaba mucha felicidad, las chicas pensaron que eso se debía a su boda con Haruka.

– "_Ya Serena cuéntanos que es lo que tenías que decirnos" – pregunto Mina – "Si cuéntanos" – insistió Lita – "Hay chicas lo que pasa es que… bueno… hay estoy muy contenta" – la rubia no encontraba las palabras para decir que estaba embarazada – "Ya deja de hacernos sufrir y dimos que pasa" – pregunto Rei, siempre se desesperaba mucho mas que las otras chicas – "Ya esta bien, lo que pasa es que van a ser tías…" – si las chicas hubieran podido ver la expresión que tenían en ese momento se hubieran burlado de ellas mismas, todas se quedaron sin habla y Serena solo mostro una sonrisa._

– "_Chicas… no escucharon, les acabo de decir que Haru y yo vamos ser papas dentro de algunos meses" – la rubia miro a las chicas quienes seguían sin poder decir nada, iba a acercarse a Mina cuando esta soltó un grito y corrió a abrazar a Serena, después de eso la rubia no supo en que momento todas corrieron a abrazarla._

– "_Hay Serena que felicidad vamos a ser tías… pero cuando te enteraste" – pregunto Ami – "Pues verán hace como quince días que los se, Seiya me acompaño a hacerme la prueba y…" – pero no pudo terminar – "Y se puede saber por que no nos lo habías dicho antes y por que le pediste ayuda a Seiya y no a nosotras" – pregunto Rei – "Lo siento es que quería que fuera Haru el primero en conocer la noticia, además estaba bueno aun estoy un poco asustada, no se como vayan a tomar la noticia mis padres" – explico – "Yo creo que… pero tu Haruka pensaban casarse pronto no es cierto" – dijo Lita, todas sabía que aunque los papás de la rubia la consentían mucho también sabían que eran muy estrictos y que les importaba mucho lo que la gente decía – "Hola Bombón" – pregunto un voz de hombre muy conocida para ellas._

Las chicas voltearon hacia la entrada y se encontraron con Seiya y sus hermanos, todas la chicas y sus hermanos sabían acerca de los sentimientos que el pelinegro guardaba para la rubia, de hecho cualquier persona a su alrededor pudo haberlo sabido ya que se notaba por la forma en la que la miraba y por la manera en la que sonreía cuando la rubia estaba cerca de el, solo ella nunca se había percatado de eso, si lo quería mucho, incluso le parecía atractivo, pero a quien no si Seiya era un hombre muy apuesto.

– "_Hola chicos" – saludo Mina, y abrazo especialmente a Yaten quien se sonrojo ante al actitud de Mina – "Me imagino que ya les contante a las chicas que muy pronto te convertirás en una lindad mamá verdad Bombón" – pregunto el pelinegro – "Si ya se los dije" – sonrío la rubia – "Vaya que sorpresa pero muchas felicidades" – la felicito Taiki – "Si, muchas felicidades" – la abrazo Yaten, la amistad entre ellos y las chicas se había hecho muy fuerte, la mayoría del tiempo libre que tenía trataban de estar junto y pasarla bien._

Las reunión se alargo hasta la noche, el tema principal para el bebe de Serena pasaron buen rato sugiriendo algunos nombres, incluso hasta tuvieron una discusión sobre si sería niña o niño, Serena estuvo ahí hasta que Haruka paso a recogerla después de su trabajo. Seiya trataba de sonreír todo el tiempo, de verdad estaba tratando de ver a la rubia solamente como una amiga pero como le explicaba eso a su corazón era lo que se repetía constantemente.

* * *

Durante el transcurso de esa semana Haruka trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a la rubia, la había llevado a hospital muy exclusivo de la ciudad para que ahí llevaran el proceso de su embarazo, trataba de asegurar que tanto Serena como su bebe se encontraran en perfecto estado de salud, además habían estado planificando su boda, sabían que tenía que ser lo antes posible para evitar rumores sobre su embarazo, aunque a ellos ese tipo de cosas no les importaba sabían que tanto para los padres de la rubia como para el resto de la familia Stukino eso era muy importante, así que si las cosas salían como ellos planeaban la boda sería en menos de un mes.

Serena les había dicho a sus papás que Haruka quería hablar con ellos y había planeado una cena en la cual estarían solamente sus padres, Haruka, Kakyuu y ella misma. El día había llegado, la rubia estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando escucho que llegaba el auto de Haruka, se miro por última vez en el espejo y bajo hacia la estancia donde ya se encontraban todos, Haruka y su papa hablaban de negocios, mientras su mama le daba algunos consejos de cocina a Kakyuu.

**Notas.**

**Tratare de actualizar en pocos días, no se desesperen.**

**Muchas gracias a todas la persona que han dejado ****reviews, ****tomare**** en ****cuenta****todos****sus****comentarios**** y ****si****tienen****sugerencias****para**** el ****fic****háganmelas**** saber u ****tratare**** de ****tomarlos**** en ****cuenta. **

**Atte. KuMiKo Kou**


	5. DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD II

**Hola… aquí les dejo la continuación al capitulo IV espero que sea de su agrado. **

CAPITULO IV

"_**Destello de felicidad"**_

Parte II

Durante el transcurso de la cena Serena había estado ausente, no quería que el tiempo pasara pues sabia que en cuanto terminaran de cenar sus padres preguntarían al rubio cual era el verdadero motivo de aquella reunión tal y como había ocurrido cuando el rubio solicito su permiso para sostener una relación seria con su única hija. En ese momento recordó como había tomado la noticia Kakyuu.

_**Flash back**_

Serena y Haruka le habían dado la noticia a Kakyuu el mismo día que la rubia se lo conto a Haruka y a las chicas, la habían invitado a cenar a un restaurante sin darle ningún motivo en especial para hacerlo, cosa que no sorprendió a la pelirroja pues seguido salían los tres juntos.

− "_Bueno, no creen que ya es hora de que me digan por que tienen esa sonrisa" – pregunto la pelirroja – "A poco se nota tanto" – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia – "Claro… si desde que llegamos no han hecho mas que sonreír" – bromeo Kakyuu logrando un ligero rubor en la pareja – "Esta bien, el verdadero motivo de esta cena es para informarte que Serena y yo hemos decidido casarnos" – le informo, tomando la mano de la rubia – "Que… no creen que es muy pronto, además Serena aun esta estudiando, deberían esperar por lo menos a que termine sus estudios" – aconsejo la pelirroja, ella quería mucho a Serena y sabía que su hermano era muy feliz a su lado, pero el matrimonio era un paso muy importante y no quería que tomaran esa decisión tan precipitada._

– "_Por supuesto que Serena va a seguir estudiando, además eso es algo que no esta a discusión, solo queríamos que lo supieras" – contesto el rubio un poco molesto pues creía que su hermana lo apoyaría – "Haruka no malinterpretes mis palabras yo solo quiero que estén seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta y si es están seguros no pienso hacerlos cambiar de opinión es más los felicito" – sonrío la pelirroja que inmediatamente abrazo a Serena y a su hermano – "Muchas gracias Kakyuu" – le sonrió la rubia – "Y díganme cuando es la boda " – pregunto antes de darle un trago a su bebida – "Pues tiene que ser lo mas pronto posible, por que no puedo estar mas tiempo lejos de ellos" – contesto el rubio._

– "_Ellos… a quienes te refieres con ellos" – pregunto un poco confundida la pelirroja – "A… lo que pasa es que Serena esta embarazada… hermana voy a ser papá" – grito el rubio para después abrazar eufóricamente a la rubia quien no pudo hacer mas que sonreír ante la mirada de asombro de cierta pelirroja._

_**Fin del flash back **_

De pronto se borro la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios al momento de recordar la expresión de la pelirroja cuando por fin pudo asimilar la noticia de que muy pronto ellos la convertirían en tía pues sabia que sus padres no tomaría la noticia de la misma manera pues la familia de su padre aun era muy conservadora, comenzó a doblar nerviosamente la servilleta que tenía sobre sus piernas hasta que sintió como la mano de Haruka apretaba las de ella, este movimiento le regreso a la rubia la confianza y el valor que había perdido durante la cena, miro al Haruka y le sonrío.

– "_Bueno joven Tenoh, creo que ya es momento de hablar sobre el tema que viene a tratar con nosotros, y si no me equivoco tiene que ver con mi pequeña no es cierto" – pregunto seriamente Kenji – "A si es Sr. Stukino el motivo de mi visita tiene que ver con mi relación con Serena" – contesto el rubio mostrando un seguridad en sus palabras – "Pues bien, entonces usted dirá" – lo amino el papa de Serena mientras miraba a la rubia – "Muy bien como ustedes saben hace algún tiempo que mantengo una relación con su hija, pero el motivo de esta cena es para solicitar su aprobación para casarme con ella" – declaro el rubio – "Pero se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo mi hija ni siquiera a terminado sus estudios, no creo que sea el momento indicado para que se case" – le respondió Kenji._

– "_Sr. Stukino el que Serena este casada conmigo no va a ser ningún impedimento para que continúe con su carrera ya que yo también lo considero algo muy importante" – continuo el rubio – "Y antes que nada quiero que estén enterados que fue durante el cumpleaños de Serena hace tres meses que yo le propuse matrimonio, pero por asuntos de negocios no había podido venir a hablar con ustedes" – siguió hablando Haruka – "Serena me puedes explicar por que no nos habías contado los planes que tenias con el joven Tenoh" – pregunto Ikuko – "Mamá es que… yo" – la rubia estaba muy nerviosa que no podía articular un oración completa._

– "_Disculpe Sra. Stukino yo le pedí a Serena que no se los comentara pues quería ser yo quien hablara con ustedes" – interrumpió el rubio – "Lo siento mucho Sr. Tenoh pero no puedo darles mi consentimiento para una cosa tan absurda" – declaró el padre de Serena – "Sr. Stukino nuestra decisión no va a cambiar, además ahora no solo pensamos en nosotros si no también en el bebé que estamos esperando" – le dijo Haruka ante la mirada de asombro de los padres de la rubia – "No puede ser… Serena me has decepcionado completamente" – dijo el padre de la rubia – "Papá yo… perdóname" – suplico __la rubia, se acerco a su padre pero este la abofeteo en el momento que la tuvo frente a el._

Serena cayo al suelo por el golpe que le había dado su padre, no pudo contener la lagrimas y comenzó a llorar en silencio no por que le hubiera dolido si no por que sabia que había decepcionado a su padre. Kakyuu se acerco a ella le limpio las lagrimas y la ayudo a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

– "_No la vuelva a tocar o me voy a olvidar del respeto que siento por usted, no se le olvide que ella no esta sola, ahora me tiene a mi" – sentencio Haruka, realmente hizo un esfuerzo para no golpear al padre de Serena – "Llévensela de aquí por que no quiero volver a verla" – grito el padre la rubia – "Pero Kenji es nuestra hija no podemos correrla, piensa en lo que diría la gente, nuestra familia caería en la deshonra" – Ikuko sabia que al decir esto haría cambiar de opinión a su esposo._

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, Haruka abrazo a la rubia tratando de consolarla, el sabía que sus papás eran muy importantes para la rubia por eso espero que las palabras de Ikuko lo hieran recapacitar, aunque si por el hubiera sido se hubiera llevado a Serena desde que su padre se atrevió a golpearla.

– "_Esta bien pero la boda tiene que ser lo mas pronto posible, Serena cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo" – pregunto Kenji un poco mas tranquilo – "Estoy por cumplir tres meses" – contesto suavemente la rubia – "Tres meses, se puede saber en que diablos estaba pensando" – grito Kenji – "Haremos los preparativos para que la boda sea dentro de quince días y para evitar rumores espero que se vayan del país por lo menos hasta que pase un tiempo considerable y no sea posible conocer la edad de mi nieto. Y como es obvio no podrás terminar tus estudios por ahora" – esa fue la ultima palabra de Kenji antes de abandonar la habitación para retirarse a su despacho._

Los día pasaron y los preparativos de la boda iban avanzando, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas y como era de esperarse comenzaron circular rumores sobre el motivo de una boda tan apresurada, rumores que claro el papá de Serena trataba de evitar diciendo que por asuntos de negocios en la disquera de Haruka tendría que salir por un año y no quería separarse de la rubia.

* * *

Faltaba una semana para que la boda se realizara, tanto Haruka como Serena habían tenido una semana muy ocupada, aparte de los preparativos de la boda y las actividades la disquera Haruka tenía que entrenar pues un día antes de la boda tendría la carrea por el campeonato mundial, pero aun así buscaba tiempo todos los día para estar con la rubia, mientras que Serena con ayuda de las chicas había buscado un vestido de novia que pudiera ocultar su embarazo, ya que aunque aun no se notaba mucho ya no se podía decir que tenía el mismo vientre plano que la caracterizaba para así lucir un traje entallado.

– "_Serena ese vestido es perfecto te vas a ver preciosa, por cierto ya sabes que es lo que va a usar Haruka" – pregunto Mina, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna ya que la rubia solo se miraba en el espejo tenía la mirada perdida, era como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente estuviera viajando por otro planeta – "Serena… estas escuchando" – grito Rei – "A… lo siento chicas estaba distraída, que es lo que estaban diciendo" – respondió la rubia una vez que regreso de su ensimismamiento – "Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa, el día de hoy has estado muy rara" – pregunto Lita un poco preocupada por la actitud de la rubia – "No lo se chicas pero es que siento algo muy raro, como si algo fuera a pasar…" – platico la rubia, pero sonrío para tratar de ocultar su miedo – "No te preocupes Serena nada va a pasar, dentro de muy poco te formaras una hermosa familia al lado del hombre que amas" – sonrío Mina – "Tienes razón Mina, deben ser los nervio que comienzan a traicionarme" – bromeo la rubia._

Despues de provarse su vestido ella y las chicas pasearon un rato por el parque Nº10 y despues todas acompañaron a Serena a su casa ya que desde que supieron que estaba embarazada la cuidaban mucho. Una vez que llegaron hasta la casa de la rubia todas se despidieron de ella y regresaron al templo para estudiar un poco para un examen que hiban a presentar. _

* * *

_

Mientras tanto los hermanos Kou habían regresado de una serie de conciertos que habían realizado por el continente americano, la verdad es que nunca habían pensado que su música sería tan bien aceptada en ese continente, sin embargo tuvieron un éxito total. Pero a pesar de la fama que tenía el grupo Seiya todo el tiempo estaba ausente como si sus pensamientos viajaran miles de kilómetros hasta llegar a cierta rubia de mirada celeste que le había robado el brillo a mirada.

Tanto Yaten cono Taiki habían pensado que en esa gira lograría hacer que su hermano se olvidara de la rubia pero no lo habían conseguido a pesar de que durante el viaje trataron por todos los medio hacer que su hermano se distrajera de alguna forma, lo invitaron discotecas, bares, restaurantes e incluso trataron presentándole algunas muchachas pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en balde pues el nunca quiso salir de su habitación en el hotel mas que para los conciertos, comer o salir a caminar por las tardes.

Cuando entraron llegaron a su apartamento en Tokio los tres se sentaron en la estancia, esa parecía ser una rutina desde que comenzó su carrera, los tres se sentaba en la sala y mientras bebían una copa comentaba algunos detalles sobre la gira y esta vez no fue la excepción, mientras Yaten y Taiki platicaba sobre un concierto en especial Seiya comenzó a revisar la correspondencia que la muchacha que hacia el aseo había dejado sobre la mesa de centro, entre ellas se encontró con una en especial que llamo su atención, la miro fijamente durante algún rato antes de decidir abrirla. La carta estaba dirigida para el sus hermanos, de hecho no era un simple carta, se trataba de la invitación a la boda de Serena y Haruka, sin decir ninguna palabra dejo la invitación sobre la mesa, tomo su abrigo y salió del departamento.

El pelinegro tomo un taxi y le indico la dirección, durante el transcurso no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta melancolía al preguntarse como es que había enamorado tan estúpidamente de alguien que nunca mostro sentir por el mas que una amistad, cerro los ojos y con un poco de coraje golpeo sus piernas al mismo tiempo que una lagrima escapo de sus hermosos zafiros, cuando llego a la dirección indicada toco la puerta y dio gracias por que ella había abierto la puerta, sin decir nada solo la abrazo y permaneció así por algunos minutos.

– "_Que te sucede Seiya estas bien le paso algo a tus hermanos" – pregunto Serena muy alarmada por la actitud del pelinegro – "No estoy bien, ellos están bien es solo que necesitaba… a una amiga" – susurro entre su cuello – "Ven pasa, mis padres no están en casa y Haruka no vendrá hasta las ocho" – lo invito Serena._

Seiya se sentó en un sofá y Serena se sentó a su lado, coloco una de sus manos sobre la rodilla del pelinegro quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la calidez que le brindaba la rubia.

– "_Que es lo que te pasa Seiya… puedo ayudarte en algo" – pregunto la rubia – "Eres la única persona capaz de ayudarme mas sin embargo no puedes hacerlo" – contesto – "No se a que te refieres pero ten por seguro que si pudiera hacer algo por ti lo haría" – le dijo la rubia regalándole una sonrisa – "Lo siento Serena debes tener muchas cosas en la cabeza como para que todavía venga yo contarte los míos, es mejor que me vaya" – se levanto Seiya – "A caso estas loco si piensas que te voy a dejar ir así recuerda que tu y yo somos amigos mejor te invito una copa y si no quieres contarme que es lo que t esta pasando podrías decirme que tal les fue en gira" – Serena trato de cambiar el tema pues era obvio que Seiya no le diría nada más – "Tienes razón bombón lo mejor es pensar en cosas mas alegres y que mejor si puedo compartirlas contigo" –._

Ambos estuvieron platicando por mucho tiempo, habían estado comiendo pizza, sin duda alguna los dos se llevaban muy bien y se divertían mucho juntos. Cuando Seiya estaba al lado de Serena sentía que el tiempo se detenía para ellos dos, el no se había dado cuenta pero esta era la primera que sonreía de esa manera desde hacia mucho tiempo, mientras que Serena solo lo podía ver como un amigo al que podía confiarle cualquier cosa, sin duda alguna le tenía mucha confianza y se sentía tan alegre con su compañía.

Cuando eran siete de la tarde Serena le recordó que Haruka no tardaba en llega por lo que prefirió recordarse aun cuando Serena le había pedido que se quedara a saludarlo.

Una vez que Seiya regreso a su apartamento se encontró con una pequeña reunió ya que sus hermanos estaban acompañados por Ami, Lita, Rei y Mina quienes en cuanto se enteraron que los chicos habían regresado decidieron pasar a saludarlos, de hecho la idea fue originalmente de Mina. Así un poco resignado a despedirse de su privacidad por un buen rato las saludo y se quedo platicando con sus hermanos y con las chicas hasta muy entrada la noche.

* * *

Al poco rato de que Seiya se había retirado de la casa de Serena llego Haruka, le llevaba un enorme regalo que con mucho esfuerzo pudo lograr acomodar en su automóvil, cuando Serena lo abrió se encontró con un enorme oso de peluche.

– "_Que te parece gatita, es para nuestro bebe" – sonrío el rubio para después abrazarla por la espalda – "Y esto… es para ti" – le susurro al oído mostrándole un hermoso brazalete decorado con pequeñas esmeraldas – "Haru es precioso y me recuerda al color de tus ojos" – lo beso la rubia como agradecimiento – "Lo se de hecho lo compre para que me recuerdes todo el tiempo" – presumió el rubio – "Sabes una cosa, no es necesario que me regales algo para recordarte pues todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti" – susurro la rubia mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Haruka – "Pero sabes tengo un poco de hambre que te perece si salimos a cenar, tengo ganas de comida china" – pidió la rubia – "Parece que te estas aprovechando de tu embarazo para disimular tu glotonería, pero ya sabes que no puedo negarte nada" – bromeo el rubio mientras se colocaba su saco y ayudaba a la rubia con su abrigo – "Lo se, y esa es una de las muchas razones por las que te amo"_

Cuando llegaron al restaurante de comida china se encontraron con Darién y Michiru quienes le ofrecieron compartir la mesa.

– "_Que gusto verte Serena, como has estado" – pregunto Michiru – "Muy bien Michiru y dime como va tu embarazo" – contesto la rubia – "Muy bien, pero este pequeño cada día se mueve mas y me deja dormir menos" – bromeo la peliazul – "Por cierto como vas con el tuyo ya me conto Darién que tu también estas embarazada" – pregunto Michiru – "Pues parece que todo esta muy bien aunque aun no se nota casi nada" – dejo la rubia mientras acariciaba su vientre y miraba de una manera dulce a Haruka – "Pero aunque aun no se nota los antojos ya se hicieron presentes, de hecho esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí" – comento el rubio – "Jajajaja que coincidencia por que Michiru también tuvo antojo de comida china" – bromeo Darién – "Bueno, ahora ya dejaras de burlarte de mi por cumplir los antojos de Michi" – se burlo el moreno – "Creo que tienes razón" – sonrío Haruka._

– "_Bueno cambiando de tema dime cuando es la carrera por el campeonato" – pregunto el moreno – "Es el próximo sábado" – contesto muy emocionado el rubio ya que si había algo que le encantaba era la velocidad – "Un día antes de la boda, entonces se podría decir que tendrás un fin de semana muy emocionante"_

En ese momento Serena sintió algo muy raro, por alguna razón esa carrera la tenía muy nerviosa, era algo tan extraño que no podía explicárselo y por primera vez desde que conoció al rubio no quería que participara en esa carrera, tenía miedo, por primera vez tenía miedo de perderla, sin darse cuenta en que momento tomo la mano Haruka y la apretó muy fuerte como tratara de evitar que el rubio huyera de su lado. Haruka volteo su mirada a la rubia cuando sintió como ella apretaba su mano y se percato que el rubor de sus mejillas se había desvanecido por completo.

– "_Te encuentras bien Gatita" – le pregunto un poco preocupado, pero Serena no contesto, tenía la mirad perdida – "Gatita" – la llamo una vez más – "Lo siento que me decías Haru, me distraje un poco" – contesto la rubia saliendo de su ensimismamiento – "Te sientes bien" – pregunto – "Si estoy bien no me pasa nada" – sonrío la rubia – "Por cierto ya casi traerán la cena me muero de hambre" – pregunto un poco más animada – "Tienes razón ya tardaron mucho yo también me muero de hambre" – la apoyo Michiru – "Miren parece que ahí viene el mesero con nuestra cena" – señalo Darién._

La cena transcurrió entre risas y platicas sobre bebes, no había duda pero ambas parejas se la pasaba muy bien, después de cenar y despedirse de Michiru y Darién, Serena y Haruka subieron a su auto y antes de que Haruka arrancara Serena comenzó a llorar y abrazo al rubio.

– "_Serena que sucede, acaso no te sientes bien" – pregunto Haruka mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia – "Haruka… tengo miedo" – lloro la rubia – "Miedo, a que tienes miedo gatita si yo estoy a tu lado" – contesto el rubio mientras tomaba entre su mano el rostro de la rubia – "Tengo miedo de perderte, Haruka no quiero perderte" – suplicaba la rubia – "No te preocupes, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no vas a perderme" – trato de reconfortarla – "Haruka yo nunca te había pedido esto pero… por favor no participes en esta carrera" – pidió la rubia mientras un par de lagrimas escapaba de sus celeste – "Pero… " – Haruka no supo que contestarle, nunca espero que ella le pidiera eso – "Por favor no le hagas…" – pidió una vez mas – "No entiendo, tu sabes que significa mucho para mi" – argumento el rubio – "Entiendo… si es tan importante olvida que te lo pedí" – dijo Serena mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – "Gatita yo…" – Haruka no sabía que decir, simplemente no sabia que hacer – "Olvídalo, no importa de seguro que es una tontería mía, mejor llévame a casa" – finalizo la rubia mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su __asiento apartando la mirada del rubio quien solo encendió el vehículo y comenzó a manejar._

Durante un tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Serena ni siquiera lo había mirado en todo el camino, mientras Haruka conducía no podía olvidar la manera como ella el había pedido que no compitiera. Cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo Haruka miro a la rubia y logro ver como una lagrima escapaba de la mujer que mas amaba, sin decir nada solo tomo su celular y marco un numero muy conocido para el.

– "_Buenas noches Sr. Stukino… solo llamé para informarle que Serena pasara la noche conmigo" – dijo el rubio – "Si lo entiendo pero es algo importante" – continuo diciendo – "No se preocupa mañana la llevare a su casa y podremos hablar de eso en persona…" – Haruka se despidió del papá de Serena, colgó el teléfono y cambio de rumbo – "Que sucede Haruka a donde vamos… por que le dijiste eso a mi papá" – pregunto la rubia pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por lo que desistió y se quedo en silencio._

Después de un rato Serena reconoció el camino, se dirigían a la casa en la playa del rubio, coloco su mano en su vientre y cerro los ojos, estaba muy cansada y muy confundida, ni siquiera ella entendía por que le había pedido que no compitiera, solo no quería que lo hiciera, en poco tiempo la rubia se quedo profundamente dormida.

Haruka por su parte estaba un poco molesto, nunca hubiera esperado que ella intentara evitar que participara en esa carrera tan importante para el, sin embargo cuando se estacione frente a su casa y giro la mirada hacia la rubia, todo el enojo que sentía desapareció al observar a aquella rubia de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, ella tenía sus manos sobre su vientre y en su rostro se reflejaba una enorme tristeza, no pudo resistir mas la tentación y beso sus labios que tenían un sabor salado a consecuencia de las lagrimas que había derramado por el, en ese momento se sintió el peor de los hombres por haber provocado sus lagrimas. Bajo de vehículo y con mucho cuidado la cargo y la llevo al interior de la casa y la recostó sobre un sofá en la estancia, se sirvió un trago y se sentó a su lado, la observo durante horas con solo la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro, al fin después de mucho tiempo sonrío beso sus labios ocasionando que la rubia abriera sus ojos.

– "_Te amo Serena… y no puedo negarte nada, esta bien tu ganas no voy a competir" – le dijo el rubio – "Haruka… muchas gracias te amo tanto" – susurro la rubia abrazándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo – "Solo espero una muy grande recompensa por esto" – sonrío coquetamente Haruka para después besar apasionadamente a la rubia._

Haruka se separo de la rubia y se puso de pie la tomo de mano y la ayudo a levantarse para después guiarla hasta la alcoba entre besos y caricias, le encantaba oler la fragancias de la rubia mientras la besaba, ella por su parte sentía que a su lado había encontrado su complemento como si cada parte de su cuerpo encajara perfectamente con el de el, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente Serena retiro unos mechones de la frente del rubio quien le regalo una sonrisa, ella camino hasta una pequeña cómoda en la cual tenía algo de ropa ya que muchas veces se quedaba ahí, tomo un camisón y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba puesta a excepción de la ropa interior ante una mirada divertida del rubio quien ya se había puesto la parte inferior de su pijama, antes de que ella pudiera vestirse con el camisón el rubio rodeo su cintura y coloco sus manos sobre el vientre de la rubia, aunque aun no se podía notar mucho su embarazo, su vientre ya estaba un poco abultado.

– "_Ven… a si acuéstate a mi lado déjame sentirlos a los dos cerca de mi" – le pidió al oído y sin esperar respuesta alguna la jalo hacia la cama y se coloco su cabeza cerca del vientre de Serena_

Después de un tiempo Haruka se quedo dormido tratando de escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hijo mientras que Serena acariciaba su cabello y sonreía ante lo tierno que lucia el rubio, en esa posición parecía tan indefenso que la sola idea le pareció divertida pues normalmente Haruka lograba intimidar a cualquier persona.

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban reunidas en el templo, todas habían quedado de acuerdo en ir a escoger los vestidos que usarían para la boda de Serena

– "_Muy bien chicas, están preparadas para recorrer cada tiendas en el centro comercial" – grito Mina muy emocionada – "Siii" – gritaron todas las demás – "Pero… ya tienen una idea de que tipo de vestido van a comprar" – pregunto Lita – "Pues yo quiero un vestido muy sexy" – contesto Rei con una brillo muy pícaro en los ojos – "Pues yo quiero uno muy elegante para verme muy linda para Yaten" – contesto Mina – "Mina acaso Yaten ya acepto ser tu acompañante" – pregunto Rei – "Pues aun no se lo he pedido pero ya saben que para Mina Aino no existen imposibles" – bromeo la rubia – "Hay Mina, no tienes remedio, pero mejor comencemos a buscar los vestido por que tengo algo que hacer esta tarde" – les dijo Ami – "Pero Ami yo pensé que comeríamos juntas" – pregunto Mina – "Hay chicas lo siento, lo que pasa es que Taiki me invito a comer y…" – se sonrojo la peliazul – "Quee" – preguntaron todas la chicas – "Ami que escondidito te lo tenías, no sabía que Taiki y tu fueran novios" – comento Rei ante una ya muy sonrojada Ami – "No chicas como creen, solo somos amigos" – se defendió de las miradas de todas las chicas – "Bueno si tu lo dices, pero creo que ya es hora de comenzar con nuestras compras no creen ya que yo también tengo que conquistar a mi querido Yaten" – dijo muy seria Mina _

Después de eso las chicas comenzaron a recorrer cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial hasta que cada una escogió el vestido perfecto, cada uno de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada una, Rei escogió un vestido rojo muy escotado, Lita un vestido largo pero con una abertura muy sexy en la pierna derecha, Mina escogió in vestido blanco con algunos detalles en verde esmeralda que aunque no era su color favorito sabia que Yaten le encantaba el blanco y que los detalles en ese tono de verde combinarían con los ojos del cantante y por ultimo Ami quien escogió uno azul muy elegante pero sin perder el toque conservador que siempre la caracterizaba. Cuando las chicas terminaron sus compras se sentaron a descansar en una cafetería del centro comercial, cuando estaban ordenando algunas bebidas aparecieron Diamante, Zafiro y Netflay quienes sin preguntar se sentaron en la misma mesa de las chicas.

– "_Hola chicas, se puede saber donde esta Serena" – pregunto Diamante en un tono muy prepotente – "Eso Diamante creo que es algo que no te importa, pero te lo voy a decir… seguramente esta con Haruka haciendo planes para su boda" – le contesto Rei – "Boda, cual boda" – grito muy enojado – "A poco no sabías que se casa el próximo fin de semana con Haruka Tenoh" – se burlo Mina – "Eso esta por verse" – finalizo antes de salir de la cafetería seguido por sus amigos._

Las chicas se quedaron muy preocupadas por que sabían que Diamante no se quedaría tan tranquilo por lo que decidieron llamar a Haruka para prevenirlo y estuviera al pendiente de la rubia.

* * *

Cuando Serena despertó ya había amanecido estaba cubierta por algunas sabanas, volteo la mirada hacia el joven que dormía a su lado sonrío un poco y lo beso cariñosamente en los labios, este gesto de la rubia ocasiono que Haruka abriera los ojos y le regalara una sonrisa.

– "_Buenos días dormilón" – saludo la rubia y se recostó sobre el pecho de Haruka – "Buenos días Gatita… sabes me encanta despertar a tu lado, te amo tanto" – contesto el rubio mientras la rodeaba por la cintura – "Yo también te amo sabes no podría seguir adelante si no estuvieras a mi lado… por cierto no crees que es un poco tarde, recuerda que tienes que trabajar" – comento Serena – "No crees que ser el presidente de la disquera me traiga algunos privilegios además hoy es domingo" – contesto entre los besos que le daba a la rubia – "Lo había olvidado como yo no hago nada…" – susurro la rubia, se sentía un poco inútil pues desde que su papa se entero de su embarazo no le permitió volver al colegio para evitar rumores._

Permanecieron en la cama en silencio, a veces no necesitaban decir nada y solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, de pronto el celular de Haruka comenzó a sonar y aunque al principio el rubio no quería contestar Serena le pidió que lo hiciera pues podría ser algo importante por lo que tomo su celular y salió a la terraza para contestar.

– "_Diga…" – contesto el rubio con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba – "Hola Haruka soy Rei y están conmigo las chicas" – lo saludo la morena al otro lado de la línea – "Hola muchachas y se puede saber a que se debe el honor de su llamada tan temprano" – bromeo el rubio – "Queríamos saber si Serena esta contigo" – pregunto la morena – "Si ella esta conmigo, pero sucede algo" – pregunto un poco mas serio – "Lo que pasa es que nos acabamos de encontrar con Diamante y no esta muy contentos por que Serena se vaya a casar contigo, estamos muy preocupadas de que se atreva a hacerle algo a Serena"– explico Rei – "No se preocupen no creo que se atreva a hacer nada pero tendré algunas precauciones por si acaso" – finalizo el rubio – "Esta bien, cuídala mucho" – respondió la morena – "No tienen que pedírmelo, cuídense ok… bye" – se despidió de las chicas y regreso a la habitación para después dejar su celular en la mesa de noche y volver a la cama para abrazar a la rubia._

Después quince minutos la miro y sonrío pues ella se había vuelto a quedar dormida ya que desde que estaba embarazada se sentía mas cansada y tenía sueño la mayor parte del día, la beso y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno ya que comenzaba a tener hambre y no quería arriesgarse a que la rubia despertara y quisiera cocinar ya que aunque la amaba mas que a su vida no podía negar que ella simplemente no sabía cocinar.

Continuara…

**NOTAS:**

** Muchas gracias a todas la personas que han seguido mi historia y a los que han dejado reviews gracias por sus comentarios y sus ideas me gusta saber que es lo opinan de mi Fic.**

** Aunque al final ya no quería hacerlo ni modo cada personaje tiene su destino y el final de Haruka llegara en la ultima parte del capitulo IV. Pero no todo es triste por que de ahí en adelante viene la oportunidad de Seiya de conseguir el amor de Serena.**

**Bueno espero que dejen reviews.**

** KuMiKo Kou…**


	6. DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD III

**

* * *

**

Hola…

**Espero que disfruten la ultima parte del capitulo III, y tambien espero que logren entender el por que del nombre de este capitulo… **

CAPITULO IV

"_**Destello de felicidad"**_

Parte III

Después de aquella noche que paso con Haruka en la casa de la playa los días comenzaron a pasar tan rápido que cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba a menos de 24hrs para que se realizara la ceremonia y los nervios no se habían hecho esperar, aunque los preparativos para la boda habían quedado a cargo de su madre ella no podía evitar preocuparse por cada detalle aun cuando Haruka le había pedido que se tomara las cosas mas tranquilamente pues no era bueno para su embarazo que se sometiera a tantas presiones, pero como la rubia había hecho caso omiso a los consejos de su futuro esposo tanto el como las chicas habían decidido que lo mejor era mantenerla alejada.

Cuatro días antes de la boda Haruka se la había llevado a su casa en la playa que como estaba un poco alejada del pueblo era imposible que ella sola se trasladara hasta ahí para regresar a Tokio, a pesar de que Serena no estuvo de acuerdo sabía que cuando a Haruka se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, además el rubio había se había tomado esos días para estar con ella y cada mañana salían después de observar el amanecer desde la terraza de su habitación a caminar por la orilla de la playa o si no la llevaba a desayunar al pueblo, sin duda el sabía como mantener tranquila a la rubia. El sábado por la mañana Haruka preparo el desayuno mientras la rubia aun dormía, se sentía un poco intranquilo pues ese día por la tarde se llevaría a cabo la competencia por el campeonato mundial de la formula uno, recordó lo difícil que fue retirarse de la competencia cuando todos creían que el sería el ganador.

_**Flash back**_

Después de haber llevado a Serena a su casa se dirigió hacia el autódromo donde su representante lo estaba esperando para arreglar los últimos detalles de la carrera, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue caminar hasta el garaje donde estaba el auto que se suponer correría, como le encanaba sentir el viento cuando competía, sin embargo ella era aun mas importante que todo eso, ella era única que había logrado hacerlo sentir feliz y en completa tranquilidad, solo por ella dejaría atrás ese mundo de la velocidad , incluso entregaría su propia vida para proteger la de ella y con mayor razón lo haría ahora que en el vientre de la dueña de su corazón se encontraba su primer hijo.

− "_Tenoh, sabia que estarías aquí" – lo llamo una voz conocida para el, era su representante – "Ziocite" – dijo Haruka en forma de saludo – "Bueno que te parece si comenzamos a revisar los detalles para la próxima carrera" – sugirió Ziocite – "Sobre eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo, no voy a competir en la próxima carrera" – Haruka nunca se andaba con rodeos – "Buena broma Tenoh" – sonrío Ziocite – "No es ninguna broma, no voy a competir en la carrera del sábado" – continuo con mucha seriedad – "Pero acaso estas loco tienes, has trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde estas para que lo dejes ir así como así" – grito – "No estoy loco, simplemente fue algo que le prometí a la mujer mas importante de mi vida" – comento el rubio tratando se sonar tranquilo – "Deberías pensarlo mejor, las mujeres no valen la pena incluso ella no creo que lo valga" – fue lo ultimo que dijo Ziocite ya que no supo en que momento había sido golpeado por el rubio – "Nunca vuelvas a hablas así de ella, ahora has lo necesario para sacarme de la carrera" – finalizo el rubio dejando a Ziocite en el suelo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Sonrío un poco al darse que no le había costado tanto trabajo renunciar a esa carrera en cuanto ella se lo pidió sin duda alguna Serena era tan importante en su vida que no importaba nada mientras ella estuviera feliz, de pronto sintió como un par de suaves manos rodeaban su cintura desnuda.

– "_En un momento esta listo el desayuno Gatita" – le dijo mientras preparaba un poco de jugo de naranja – "Debiste haberme despertado para ser yo quien preparara el desayuno, después de todo mañana me convertiré en tu esposa" – sonrío la rubia mientras se sentaba sobre la barra en la cocina – "Serena, tu sabes que te adoro con toda mi alma pero no creo que sea lo suficiente para dejarte cocinar y arriesgarme a morir de una intoxicación" – bromeo el rubio para después besarla – "De verdad crees que soy tan mala cocinando" – se quejo la rubia – "Tienes que reconocerlo la cocina no es tu fuerte, pero al casarme contigo no estoy buscando una cocinera sino una amiga, una esposa y una amante, solo me basta con que sepas hacer café" – señalo el rubio mientras servía el desayuno y cargaba a la rubia hasta el comedor – "Se ve mu delicioso Haru, cocinas muy bien" – lo alago la rubia después de haber probado un bocado de su desayuno. _

Después de desayunar Serena se encargo de recoger la cocina mientras Haruka tomaba un baño, una vez que Serena termino con la cocina entro al cuarto donde se encontró con un Haruka recién bañado y ya vestido, olía tan bien que simplemente no pudo resistirlo y lo abrazo para poder deleitarse con la fragancia del rubio. Serena fue la siguiente en meterse a la ducha, se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que regresar a la ciudad para arreglar algunos detalles de la boda.

* * *

Dos horas mas tarde ambos estaban recogiendo el traje que usaría Haruka para después dirigirse a la casa de la rubia donde la esperaban todas las chicas para y su madre para acompañarla a hacerse la ultima prueba del vestido. Sin duda ese día había sido muy agotador y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido, estaba en su habitación pensando que dentro de algunas horas se convertiría en la flamante esposa de Haruka, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y casi inconscientemente tomo su teléfono celular y marco al móvil de Haruka. El teléfono timbro varias veces pero Haruka no contesto, tenía muchas ganas de verlo pues debido a que había pasado los últimos día junto a le había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la presencia del rubio, dio un suspiro pues no le quedaba de otro que dormirse sin sentir el beso de las buenas noches que Haruka siempre le daba, pero sonrío al recordar que a partir mañana siempre dormiría a su lado. Tenía un par de horas intentando dormir pero no podía simplemente estaba muy nerviosa, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, era el, miro su reloj y ya pasaba de las tres de la mañana, se pregunto como era posible que el un estuviera despierto, tomo su móvil y contesto con una voz muy dulce.

– "_Haru…" – dijo su nombre a forma de saludo – "Gatita ya estabas dormida" – pregunto el rubio al otro lado de la línea – "No, no podía dormir… me haces falta" – confeso Serena – "Parece que no soy el único, sabes esta noche salí a cenar con Darién, pero cuando me dirigía a mi casa me di cuenta que no podría dormir si no te veía antes" – se escuchaba un poco raro, quizá tendría algunas copas de más – "A que te refieres" – pregunto la rubia pues no entendía eso de verla antes si solo estaban hablando por teléfono – "Pues solo tienes que asomarte por la ventana" – le pidió el rubio, Serena no espero ni un segundo cuando ya se encontraba abriendo el balcón de su habitación._

Ahí estaba el, se veía tan apuesto recargado sobre su jaguar negro, vestía un traje color beige con una camisa blanca, traía en una mano un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y en la otra sostenía el móvil. Haruka sonrío al verla salir al balcón para el, ella era simplemente perfecta le encantaba su mirada tan tierna y llena de paz que se podía perder es sus mirada celeste por mucho tiempo, disfrutaba acariciar su cabello rubio mientras ella dormía sobre su pecho, pero nada se comparaba con observar su cuerpo desnudo cuando los rayo del sol tocaban su piel para producir destellos que la hacían lucir tan provocativa que sin pensarlo dos veces se podría dejar arrastra por el pecado para poder disfrutar a aquella mujer, su mujer, a partir de mañana sería su mujer y nada podría privarlo de observarla cada noche mientras dormía esperando a que abriera sus ojos para volver a perderse en sus celestes, no había duda alguna la amaba como nunca espero llegar a amar a nadie jamás.

– "_Señor Tenoh me puede explicar que hace frente a mi cuarto a las tres de la mañana, no se supone que mañana se casa" – bromeo la rubia, que se encontraba recargada sobre el barandal de su balcón – "Así es mañana me __caso con la mujer mas hermosa sobre la tierra, pero no puede evitar pasar a despedirme de usted que a sido mi perdición" – le siguió el juego – "Cero que su futura esposa tiene tanta suerte al casarse con un joven tan apuesto y dulce" – sonrío ella, mientras lo miraba – "Serena, sabes una cosa te amo tanto que si algo me llegara a pasar buscaría la manera de volver para probar nuevamente tus labio" – dijo el rubio casi a manera de susurro – "Y como le haría, como podría volver" – pregunto la rubia – "El viento sería mi aliado en esa travesía" – contesto el rubio – "Haru… que te parece si subes tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir si no estas a mi lado" – le pidió la rubia tratando de cambiar el tema pues no le gustaba que Haruka hablara así – "Señorita no cree que eso no es algo correcto, además que pensaría su padre" – dijo el rubio entre risas – "Vamos Haru… por favor" – suplico la rubia._

Como el nunca podía negarle nada entro a su casa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido siguiendo a la rubia quien había bajado a abrirle la puerta y ahora lo guiaba hasta su habitación, el nunca había entrado en ella por lo que estaba un poco nervioso de que alguien lo pudiera descubrir.

– "_Serena, solo serán un par de horas antes de que despierten tus padres de acuerdo" – pregunto el rubio mientras se quitaba el saco y se sacaba los zapatos – "Te lo prometo, solo hasta que me duerma" – le contesto la rubia quien se acomodaba en su cama haciendo espacio para el rubio._

Cuando Haruka se recostó junto a ella la abrazo y beso tiernamente sus labio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se quedaron por mucho rato escuchando los latidos de sus corazones que latían siempre mas recio cada que estaban junto, parecía que habían nacido para permanecer siempre uno al lado del otro, después de varias horas el rubio abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido, miro su reloj y ya casi eran las seis de la mañana, se levanto con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y se sentó a la orilla de la cama para observarla dormir, para el ella era "su ángel", la beso en los labios y acaricio su cabello para después susurrarle al oído algo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

– "_Te amo… te amo tanto Serena Stukino" – beso nuevamente sus labios sin saber que quizá esa sería la ultima vez que lo haría y sonrío un poco al observar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer que el llamaba para si mismo su ángel – "Nunca dejare de amarte…" – _

Dichas estas últimas palabras salió de la habitación y de la casa de la rubia para regresar a la suya y dormir otro poco antes de la boda.

* * *

Esa noche había sido la pero noche que había pasado en muchos años, quizá en toda su vida, pero como no serlo si al día siguiente se casaría la mujer que amaba, su amor secreto ya que nunca le confeso lo que sentía por ella, pero como hacerlo si ella solo lo veía como un amiga y por si fuera poco planeaba su boda con otro que no era el. Esta era la quinta vez que cambiaba de posición en el tiempo que llevaba acostado, resolvió que esa noche no podría dormir y se levanto, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la pequeña cantina que tenían, se sirvió una copa para tratar de tranquilizarse o quien sabe de lo que sería capaz, tal vez y decidiera ir hasta su casa y llevársela a la fuerza, sonrío ante la idea, como le gustaría secuestrarla pero sabía que aunque la retuviera a su lado ella no lo amaría como al hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse, busco su saco que había dejado en la estancia, cuando lo encontró saca de una de las bolsas un fotografía que mostraba a una hermosa rubia recargada en un automóvil de carreras y acaricio con su dedo índice el rostro de la rubia.

– "_Hay Serena, quisiera saber que fue lo que me diste para enamorarme de ti como un loco" – susurro para si mismo – "Hermano deja de torturarte con algo que sabes nunca será realidad" – le dijo la voz de Taiki quien había salido por un vaso de agua – "No es tan fácil, piensa crees que podrías hacer que tu corazón dejara de latir como un loco cuando la persona que amas esta tan cerca de ti que puedes sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo" – pregunto Seiya para luego darle el ultimo trago a su copa y servirse otra – "Y crees que con alcohol lo lograras" – le dijo Taiki – "Nunca…" – fue la única respuesta que le dio al castaño – "Piensas asistir mañana" – pregunto – "Aunque no será nada fácil ahí estaré y no me preguntes por que, solo se que debo estar ahí" – finalizo el pelinegro dejando su copa sobre la barra._

Ninguno de los dos hablo nuevamente, Taiki se retiro a su habitación dejando atrás a su hermano sumido en sus pensamientos.

_(No se por que, pero todo el día e sentido que debo estar ahí para ella, aunque se que no será fácil verla entregarle su vida a alguien que no soy yo)._

– "_Te amo… te amo tanto Serena Stukino y nunca dejare de amarte" – bebió el ultimo trago de su copa y camino hacia su habitación aunque sabía que esa noche no podría dormir – "Bombón" –._

* * *

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos la luz del sol iluminaba su habitación, no esperaba encontrar a Haruka a su lado ya que sintió el beso que le dio antes de marcharse, preparo la bañera con un poco de esencia de rosas para relajarse un poco, aun eran las ocho de la mañana y la boda sería hasta las doce del día para después seguir con la recepción en una hermosa hacienda a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando termino su cesión en la ducha entre cremas y lociones ya casi eran las diez, miro su reloj ya era hora de las chicas llegaran pues habían quedado de arreglarse en la casa de la rubia. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo un álbum lleno de fotos que se había tomado con el rubio desde que se hicieron novios, sin duda era muy feliz ahora no solo lo tenía a el sino que también estaba esperando un bebe que era fruto de todo ese amor que se tenían, miro cada una de la fotos el siempre mostraba esa sonrisa tan coqueta que le había llamado la atención desde que lo vio por primera vez, lo no sabía era que el solo sonreía de aquella manera para ella. Cuando termino de ver las fotografías dejo el álbum sobre la cama y se puso frente al espejo se quito la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y para observar el pequeño vientre, sonrío un poco al imaginar como sería su pequeño cuando naciera, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las chicas tocaron su puerta.

– "_Serena abre, la muchachas que nos van a maquillar ya legaron" – grito Mina – "Pasen chicas, mientras yo me pongo algo de ropa acomoden sus cosas" – les dijo Serena mientras se hacia a un lado para que entraran, su habitación era muy grande, cabían todas sin ningún problema – "Que bonitas flores te las trajo Haruka" – pregunto Ami mientras tomaba el ramo que le había llevado el rubio durante la madrugada – "Si las trajo el" – les contesto desde el baño._

Todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas después de la rubia Mina y Ami eran las mas emocionadas ya que tanto Taiki como Yaten les habían pedido que fueran sus parejas, bueno mejor dicho solo Taiki se lo pidió a Ami por que en el caso de Mina fue ella quien le pidió a Yaten que fuera su pareja, Lita iría con Andrew y Rei con Eliot. Después de las terminaron de maquillar y peinar cada una de las chicas se puesto su vestido para después ayudar a Serena con el de ella, había escogido un vestido estraple entallado en el busto y con una caída, que terminaba con una abertura en su pierna derecha, como no le gustaba mucho el velo había decidido llevar el cabello recogido en un moño y usar algunos pasadores con pedrería plateada, llevaba una hermosa gargantilla con un par de aretes de brillantes y para estilizar su figura usaba unas zapatillas blancas.

Todos estaban listos para partir a la iglesia, incluso tanto Yanten como Taiki había llegado en una limosina a recoger a Mina y a Ami, Andrew paso por Lita en su BMW y Eliot llego por Rey en una lujoso rojo, lo primero que noto Serena cuando vio llegar a Taiki y a Yaten fue que Seiya no estaba con ellos.

– "_Chicos Seiya no va a asistir" – pregunto la rubia – "Claro que si pero dijo que nos veríamos en la iglesia, por cierto te ves muy hermosa" – le dijo Taiki – "Muchas gracias, tu también te vez muy guapo de traje" – le regreso el cumplido – "Bueno creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a la iglesia" – dijo Rei – "Tienes razón" – contesto Yaten – "Suerte Serena, te vez muy guapa" – le dijeron todos mientras se despedían de ella dejándola solamente con su familia a esperar el vehículo que la llevaría hasta la iglesia_

Serena había escogido un carro de carreras con el que Haruka había ganado su primer campeonato, le había costado mucho trabajo dar con el y sobretodo lograr que se lo prestaran, pero sabía que sería un hermosa sorpresa para el rubio, cuando el Sr. Kenji se entero primero pego el grito en el cielo pero cuando se dio cuenta que no había forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a su hija había accedido y como solo cabían dos personas ella tendría que viajar sola con el conductor que el dueño del carro había escogido de entre sus pilotos. Cuando el carro llego a la casa de la rubia su madre la ayudo a subir tratando de no arrugar el vestido ya que el espacio era un poco reducido, después su familia subió a su propio auto, el carro de Serena les daría cinco minutos de ventaja para que cuando ella llegara ya solo la estuvieran esperando a ella.

* * *

Haruka había sido el primero en llegar a la iglesia junto con su hermana Kakyuu, lucia un hermoso esmoquin color hueso que resaltaba sus ojos color esmeralda, sin duda se veía radiante, saludaba a todos lo invitados con una hermosa sonrisa que muy pocos habían visto, a pesar de que debió estar muy nervioso trataba de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible, esperaba en la entrada del templo mientras su hermana lo acompañaba tomada de su brazo, cuando las chicas llegaron inmediatamente corrieron hasta el rubio ya que para ellas el era como un príncipe que lamentablemente había encontrado a su princesa, pero nunca perdían la oportunidad de platicar con el y esta no sería la excepción, a los chicos no les quedo de otra mas que resignarse y seguir a sus parejas quienes habían entablado una conversación muy animada con Haruka.

– "_Sr. Tenoh" – saludo Taiki de una manera muy respetuosa – "Vamos Kou puedes decirme Haruka, tenemos varias amigas en común y no creo que debamos seguir con formalismos lo mismo para usted" – le contesto el rubio diciendo lo ultimo a Yaten quien sonrío en forma de respuesta – "En ese caso llámame Taiki" – pidió el castaño – "Hola Kakyuu, te vez muy guapa" – el peliplateado saludo a la pelirroja provocando que cierta rubia le golpeara las costillas – "Mina que te pasa por que me pegas" – se quejo – "Vamos chico no se peleen que no ven que es momento de darle apoyo moral a Haruka" – dijo Andrew a la pequeña riña que se había formado entre Yaten y Mina._

Haruka solo sonreía ante la actitud de los amigos de Serena que desde hacia un tiempo atrás que también los consideraba como tales, mientras los chico seguían en su pequeña riña, el continuo recibiendo a lo invitados que ya casi llegaba en su mayoría y aun no había señales de la rubia que habría de ser su esposa.

– "_No te preocupes ella vendrá" – le dijo su hermana – "Lo se…" – sonrío el rubio – "Mira ahí llegan" – señalo a una limosina que llegaba a la iglesia._

Cuando Haruka vio bajar de la limo a la familia de la rubia sonrío pues creía que ella vendía con ellos, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio bajar al ultimo miembro de la familia Stukino de la misma pero sin señales de que la rubia fuera con ellos, todos los que aun estaban afuera de la iglesia comenzaron a susurrar frases como "Quizá se arrepintió" "Lo ha dejado plantado", por un momento comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo que se vio reflejado cuando perdió la sonrisa que lo había acompañado todo el día.

– "_Haruka, hijo te ves muy guapo" – lo saludo Ikuko – "No te preocupes no tarda" – le dijo el Sr. Stukino al ver la expresión de su futuro yerno – "Pero creí que usted vendría con ella" – pregunto el rubio un poco confundido – "Así sería pero desde hace unos día se le metió un idea extraña a la cabeza y ya sabes que cuando algo se le ocurre es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión" – contesto _Kenji.

De pronto Haruka logro escuchar un sonido muy familiar para el, por un momento pensó que los nervios lo estaban haciendo alucinar pues le pareció escuchar el sonido de un auto de carreras, no era difícil que el pudiera identificar el motor de uno puesto que desde que era un niño habían sido su pasión, pero quedo realmente atónito cuando de una esquina vio salir el auto que inmediatamente reconoció como el auto con el que había ganado su primer campeonato mundial, no supo que hacer solo se quedo observando como el auto se estacionaba frente a la iglesia y de el bajaba su ángel ayudada por su padre, pensó que estaba soñando sin duda alguna la rubia le había dado la mejor de las sorpresas, nunca pensó que ella haría algo así, miro a su hermana quien le sonreía.

– "_Tienes idea lo que le costo conseguir ese auto" – le dijo mientras se giraba para observar a la rubia – "Lo sabías" – pregunto – "Creo que es hora de entrar, vamos" – la pelirroja lo guio a través del pasillo._

Cuando el rubio tomo su puesto quedo mirando hacia la entrada esperando ver a la rubia que habría de ser su esposa. Serena estaba muy nerviosa y antes de entrar tomo un poco de aire y acaricio su vientre, una vez que piso el interior de la iglesia quedo sorprendida, la decoración había quedado perfecta, sin duda las rosas blanca le daban un toque de elegancia a la iglesia estilo barroco, camino de la mano de su padre al ritmo de hermosa una melodía interpretada en violín y piano, mientras caminaba por el pasillo miro hacia los lados encontrándose con la mayoría de sus amigas y amigos, pero cuando regreso la vista al altar se encontró la mirada esmeralda del rubio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír alegremente, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, era tan feliz, pero cuando lo busco a el no pudo encontrarlo y se sintió un poco triste pues quería compartir el momento mas feliz de su vida con su mejor amigo, pero Seiya no estaba por ningún lado, antes de llegar al altar miro a una esquina y ahí estaba el, un poco apartado pero al final de todo estaba ahí con ella, le regalo una sonrisa que el pelinegro le correspondió, siguió su camino hasta encontrarse al lado de Haruka quien le sonreía cariñosamente.

– "_Te vez preciosa" – le susurro el rubio – "Te amo Haruka" – fue lo único que pudo contestarle ya que los nervios la estaban matando – "Yo también los amo Gatita, a por cierto gracias, te veías bellísima bajando de ese auto" – sonrió el rubio – "Lo se…" – pero fue interrumpida por Michiru quien junto con Darién serían los padrinos de boda – "No creen que es hora de comenzar la boda o prefieren segur platicando" – bromeo la peliazul, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran, pues por un segundo se habían olvidad que iban a casarse_

La boda comenzó, Serena estaba muy emocionada que no pudo evitar que una lagrima solitaria rodara hasta la comisura de sus labios, sintió como Haruka tomaba su mano, sabía que el siempre hacia eso para recordarle que estaba a su lado y que no estaba sola, lo miro y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que el correspondió. Tanto las chicas como la mama de Serena también estaba llorando, incluso hubo un momento que los ojos de su papá se cristalizaron, Darién tomo el brazo de Michiru quien solo miraba hacia el altar muy sonriente, quizá recordando el momento en que había unido su vida a Darién, pero no todos parecían tan alegres ya que Taiki logro divisar a su hermano Seiya muy cerca del altar, el pelinegro tenía un expresión de melancolía pues a pesar de que le daba gusto que ella sería feliz no podía dejar de sentir un poco tristeza no ser el quien fuera a compartir su vida con la mujer que amaba y estaba segura amaría toda la vida, pero sonrío al recordar la sonrisa que la rubia le había regalado solo a el.

Sin saber por que a Serena la invadió una sensación muy extraña y comenzó a sentir mucho miedo, Haruka sintió como la rubia temblaba y un poco preocupado se acerco lentamente a ella tratando de no llamar la atención.

– "_Serena te encuentras bien" – le pregunto en un tono de voz tan bajo que solo la rubia alcanzo a escuchar – "Claro… solo quiero que sepas algo" – le dijo la rubia en el mismo tono de voz que el había usado – "Dime" – la ayudo a continuar – "Te amo…" – susurro – "Y yo a ti como no tienes idea, te has convertido en mi razón para vivir, nunca permitiría que algo te sucediera, te prometo que aun a costa de mi vida siempre te protegeré" – finalizo el rubio, quien regreso su mirada al alter – "Gracias" – dijo la rubia solo que esta vez el no pudo escucharla._

Justo cuando el padre iba a comenzar con la parte donde ambos se jurarían amor eterno, alguien abrió estrepitosamente las puertas de la iglesia, todos los invitados voltearon ver que era lo que sucedida, tanto como Haruka como Serena se pusieron de pie para observar que estaba ocurriendo, Serena quedo en shock al ver a Diamante caminando hacia ello, a escaso dos metros de distancia Seiya se interpuso en el camino Diamante, quien parecía que se encontraba en un alto estado de ebriedad.

– "_Quítate Kou, mas te vale que no te interpongas en mi camino" – grito el chico – "Vamos Diamante estas muy borracho, lo mejor será que te vayas" – Seiya trato de tranquilizarlo._

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo Diamante saco una pistola de su saco y apunto a la rubia.

– "_Prefiero verte muerta antes de permitir que te cases con otro hombre que no sea yo" – grito al momento que apuntaba a la rubia con el arma._

Todo pasó tan rápido, solo se escucho un disparo y el grito de varias de las chicas, Seiya inmediatamente logro quitarle en arma y darle un buen golpe que lo dejo inconsciente con ayuda de la cantidad tan alta de alcohol que Diamante había consumido. Cuando Seiya volteo hacia el altar se sorprendió al ver a la pareja en el suelo, Haruka estaba sobre Serena, ella lo sostenía, el traje del rubio comenzó a teñirse de rojo, al igual que las manos de la rubia.

Por un momento nadie hizo nada, escena que tenían frente a sus ojos era capaz de romperle el corazón incluso a la persona mas fría, Serena lloraba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Haruka.

– "_Haruka resiste, tienes que estar bien" – le pedía la rubia – "Háblame, por favor dime que estas bien, que muy pronto vamos a estar en nuestro hogar esperando a que nazca nuestro bebe" – le decía la rubia mientras trataba de detener con sus propias manos la sangre del rubio – "S…Se…Serena estas bien" – pregunto el rubio con mucho trabajo – "Si estoy bien pero…" – lloro mientras besaba torpemente las mejillas del rubio que comenzaban a perder color – "Perdóname por no poder quedarme a tu lado" – le pidió – "Haruka, no me dejes, tu no puedes dejarme entiendes" – grito la rubia – "No llores" – le pidió mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la rubia – "No lo hagas, me prometiste que estaría a mi lado no puedes dejarnos solos, Haru yo no quiero vivir si no estas a mi lado" – lloro la rubia – "Tienes hacerlo… yo voy a esperar el día en el que vuelvas a estar a mi lado, pero mientras eso ocurre tienes que ser feliz" – le pidió, sentía como su sangre mojaba su pecho y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo – "Te amo Serena" – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos._

Cuando Serena miro a su alrededor todos estaban alrededor de la pareja, pero hizo como si no estuvieran ahí y abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de Haruka, su vestido estaba manchado de sangre al igual que sus manos, acerco sus labios a los del rubio y probo por ultima vez el sabor que estos le brindaban. Cuando la ambulancia llego, Seiya de separarla de su amado pero ella simplemente se negaba a apartase.

– "_Serena" – fue lo único que pudo decir – "Seiya no quiero, déjenme estar con el… el no pudo haberme dejado" – lloro la rubia apoyándose en el pecho de Haruka – "Abre los ojos por favor… no te burles de mi despierta" – grito, había _

_perdido el control, estaba desesperada – "Serena el ya no esta ahí" – trataba de que ella entendiera que el hombre que amaba ya no estaba a su lado – "Por que lo hizo, no debió haberse interpuesto" – se culpo – "El te amaba y no quería que nada te ocurriera" – trato de explicarle._

Parecía que ella comenzaba a ceder en su intento por quedarse prendada al cuerpo sin vida del rubio, pero su mirada se clavo en su vestido cubierto de sangre, volvió su mirada a el rostro de Haruka tratando de ver nuevamente la luz de su mirada y la sonrisa de la se había enamorado y al no poder encontrar lo que buscaba rompió en un llanto silencio y beso la frente del rubio como lo hacia siempre que el dormía a su lado.

– "_Te amo…" – susurro al oído del rubio que ya no podía escucharla para después perder el sentido y caer sobre el cuerpo del hombre que amaba._

**NOTAS**

**Hola espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad al final estaba comenzando a arrepentirme pero si lo hubiera hecho que sería de Seiya. **

**Gracias por todos sus mensajes y sus palabras de aliento, me da mucho gusto que les este gustando esta historia.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias.**


	7. POR EL

**Hola disculpen la tardanza pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste por que a partir de ahora comienza una vida para Serena… **

* * *

CAPITULO V

"_**Por el"**_

Después del accidente Serena había sido traslada en una ambulancia hasta el hospital ya que los paramédicos no habían podido hacerla reaccionar, estuvo mas de una semana internada hasta que los doctores decidieron que lo mejor era que la llevaran a su casa y quizá en un ambiente familiar ella podría recuperar la consciencia ya que durante todo ese tiempo no habían podido hacerla reaccionar, los doctores le explicaron a la familia de la rubia que ella simplemente no quería despertar ya que había una explicación medica para su estado y que ahora ella trataba de evitar la realidad escondiéndose en una parte de su mente donde se negaba a aceptar todo lo que había ocurrido. Durante su estancia en el hospital siempre estuvo rodeada de su familia y de sus amigos que trataban de diversas maneras lograr que la rubia abriera los ojos aunque al mismo tiempo sabían que cuando ella tuviera consciencia sufriría mucho al haber perdido al hombre que amaba.

Aun en su subconsciente ella era capaz de escuchar las palabras de la gente que la rodaba, pero, no entendía el por que de muchas de las platicas que sus amigas sostenían entre ella. Miedo, si tal vez era esa la razón por la cual aun continuaba se negaba a abrir los ojos, pero miedo a que, de pronto una voz comenzó a hacer eco dentro de su cabeza.

"_Prefiero verte muerta antes de permitir que te cases con otro hombre que no sea yo"_

En ese momento un torbellino de imágenes llegó a su mente, ahí estaba ella con su vestido lleno de sangre, pero de quien era la sangre, comenzó a sentir como un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de su pecho era una sensación de vacío, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante para ella pero que... entonces un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de ella, desesperación, tenía que saber que había pasado, tenía que verlo. Abrió los ojos y dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, era de noche y a su lado se encontraba su madre quien estaba dormida, se levanto tratando de no hacer ruido, se sentía un poco mareada pero eso no le impidió llegar hasta su armario para buscar algo de ropa, tenía que salir a buscarlo.

Bajo de las escaleras y tomo las llaves del auto de su mamá, la vista se le nublaba, pero a pesar de todo en muy poco tiempo llego hasta la mansión de la familia Tenoh, toco el timbre insistentemente, paso un rato hasta que una de las empleadas de la familia salió a recibirla, sin decir nada entro a la casa y corrió hasta la habitación que había pertenecido al rubio, cuando entro, se quedo estática, la cama estaba hecha, y parecía como si nadie hubiera entrado ahí en varios días, se dejo caer de rodillas en la alfombra, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creer estuviera muerto, simplemente era imposible, negó con la cabeza y golpeo con sus puños el piso, en ese momento una mano toco su hombro, por un momento pensó que se trataba de el, pero cuando volvió la cabeza se encontró con Kakyuu quien estaba hincada a su lado, se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

– "_Por favor dime que no es cierto" – lloraba, sentía el corazón destrozado – "Quisiera poder decirte que no es verdad, pero no puedo" – también Kakyuu lloraba, a pesar de que ella tenía su propio dolor trataba de reconfortar a la rubia – "Serena, mi hermano te amaba como nunca antes llego a amar a nadie más" – le dijo – "Si me amaba por que rompió su promesa y me dejo sola" – preguntaba la rubia – "Claro que te amaba a ti y a ese pequeño que crece dentro de ti, y no estas sola me tienes a mi, a tu familia y a un grupo de amigos que no se ha separado de tu lado" – decía la pelirroja – "Kakyuu por que el, no entiendo éramos muy felices por que tuvo que ser así, dime por que" – tenía tantas emociones dentro de su cabeza que sentía que le iba explotar, y sin poder evitarlo se desmayo nuevamente. _

* * *

La mamá de Serena despertó cuando escucho el sonido del teléfono, se asusto al darse cuenta de que su hija no estaba, no se dio cuanta en que momento se quedo dormida ya que estaba muy cansada por todo lo que había ocurrido, tomo el teléfono esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada a la rubia.

– "_Bueno…" – contesto un poco nerviosa – "Sra. Stukino, soy Kakyuu" – contesto la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea – "Kakyuu, le paso algo a mi hija" – pregunto alarmada – "No se preocupe, Serena esta aquí, llego hace rato y en este momento se encuentra dormida" – le informo la pelirroja – "Que sucedió" – pregunto Ikuko – "Llego muy alterada… buscando a Haruka" – dijo tristemente la pelirroja – "Ahora mismo vamos a buscarla" – dijo la Ikuko – "No se preocupe, deje que Serena pase la noche aquí, y mañana yo misma la llevo a su casa" – pidió la pelirroja – "No lo se… no creo que sea buena idea que este ahí en este momento" – dudo – "Al contrarío estar aquí la ayudara a asimilar todo lo que a pasado, lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar un poco" – insistió Kakyuu – "Esta bien nos vemos mañana" – permitió la mama de la rubia._

La mamá de Serena se despidió de la pelirroja y colgó el teléfono, se percato de que a su lado recargado en la puerta se encontraba su esposo.

– "_Será muy difícil para ella pero al final tendrá que salir adelante, además nosotros sabíamos que en el momento en que despertara correría a buscarlo" – dijo en un tono tranquilo – "Tienes razón, solo espero que no sufra demasiado" – dijo Ikuko abrazándose de su esposo – "Ahora lo mejor será que descanse y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo" – le susurro y la tomo de la mano caminando hacia su habitación._

* * *

Seiya había pasado toda noche sin poder dormir, de hecho no lo había podido hacer en varios días, estaba muy preocupado por Serena, le angustiaba pensar que ella podría no despertar, la amaba tanto hubiera preferido verla con otro a tener que verla sufrir. Había visitado a la rubia casi todos los días incluso había permanecido a su lado cuando su familia y sus amigas había ido al funeral de Haruka.

Se levanto y salió a la estancia donde estaban sus hermanos desayunando, le pareció muy raro que aun no estuvieran arreglados ya que había quedado de encontrarse con Kakyuu para arreglar los últimos detalles de la gira que comenzaría esa misma semana.

– "_Creí que teníamos una cita con Kakyuu" – pregunto mientras se servía un poco de café – "Llamo hace rato para avisarnos que se pospondría hasta esta tardes ya" – le dijo Taiki – "Y dijo por que" – pregunto el pelinegro – "Al parecer Serena reacciono y llego a su casa durante la noche" – le dijo Yaten un poco serio – "Y se puede saber por que no me lo dijeron inmediatamente" – pregunto Seiya un poco molesto buscando las llaves del coche – "Nos acabamos de enterar además creímos que estabas dormido" – contesto tranquilamente Taiki – "Voy a verla" – le dijo Seiya – "No crees que lo mejor es que este sola" – dijo Yaten – "Pero…" – titubeo el pelinegro – "Sabemos que quieres apoyarla pero ahora no es el momento" – siguió hablando el castaño – "Quizá tienen razón" – finalizo Seiya, desistiendo en su idea de salir a buscarla._

* * *

Cuando Kakyuu estaciono el carro la rubia le pidió que la dejara entrar sola, y aunque al principio no estuvo de acuerdo decidió que era mejor dejarla afrontar la realidad sola.

La rubia camino lentamente por el lugar tratando de prolongar el tiempo ya que sabía que en el momento en que estuviera frente a la tumba del rubio ya no abría marcha atrás y tendría que hacerse a la idea de que lo había perdido, cerro sus ojos y recordó el momento en que conoció por primera vez al único hombre del que se había enamorado.

_**Flash back.**_

Había sido arrastrada por sus amigas hasta el autódromo, ellas estaban muy emocionadas por conocer al campeón de la formula uno ya que según ellas era un joven muy apuesto y como a ella no le llamaba la atención había decidido esperarlas en el estacionamiento mientras ella se apretujaban afuera del los vestidores para conseguir una autógrafo. Las había estado esperando por mucho rato y estaba un poco cansada así que se recargo en uno de los vehículos, como traía puestos sus audífonos para escuchar un poco de música no se percato cuando el dueño del carro le pidió que se quitara hasta que este la sujeto por el brazo.

– "_Que le pasa" – se quejo la rubia quitándose los audífonos – "Este es mi…" – el rubio no pudo terminar la frase ya que quedo cautivado por los celestes de la rubia – "Le sucede algo" – pregunto Serena – "Como te llamas" – pregunto el rubio sin contestar a la pregunta que había hecho ella antes – "Que raro es usted, primero me jalonea y luego pretende que le de mi nombre" – sonrío la rubia – "Que rara eres cualquier muchacha en tu lugar estaría feliz por que me interesara en saber su nombre" – dijo de una manera arrogante – "Pues yo no soy cualquier muchacha" – le contesto la rubia – "Tienes razón, ahora dime me dirás cual es el nombre de la dueña de los celestes mas hermosos que he visto jamás" – sonrío el rubio de mañera coqueta – "Mmmm… esta bien mi nombre es Serena Stukino; ahora me tengo que ir" – se despidió la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa._

_**Fin del flash back**_

– "_Lo cierto es que yo también quede prendada a esos ojos color esmeralda y no puede dormir pensando en su hermosa sonrisa" – _

Sin darse cuanta llego frente a la lapida, no le costo mucho trabajo encontrarla después de preguntarle al cuidador del lugar, se hinco al lado de la tumba, no podía creer lo había perdido y ya nunca volvería a ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos que la habían conquistado desde el primer momento, sintió como todo su mundo se desmoronaba y se dejo caer al lado de la tumba llorando como no lo había hecho nunca, al poco rato levanto la mirada y leyó la inscripción sobre la lapida.

_**Algún día...**_

_Un día por culpa del destino, tu camino se cruzó con el mío,  
después de eso las excusas por volver a estar a tu lado fueron diversas._

_Te quise como si la vida durara instantes, te quise con silencios, con sonrisas, con alientos... a mi modo te quise._

_Pero el camino que nos unió, hoy se separa y es momento de que recorras un camino distinto al mío, y quizá algún día volvamos a encontrarnos._

_**Haruka Tenoh**_

_**(19/11/83 - 15/07/08)**_

Lloró por mucho rato, sabía que era momento de decirle adiós y salir adelante pero era tan difícil comenzar de nuevo ahora que el se había ido y no volvería, busco en su bolsa y saco un fotografía donde estaba ella con Haruka quien con una mano sostenía su trofeo y con la otra sujetaba a la rubia mientras la besaba, la coloco sobre la lapida junto con una hermosa rosa roja que había cortado en la casa del rubio.

– "_Sabes amor este será para mi el día mas triste de mi vida al tener que separarme de ti... Este será el día más doloroso después de tu partida por que... con ella te llevaras la mitad de mi corazón... Será el día más largo, puesto que en las horas restantes... Mi mente se dedicará a recordarte y mi boca a pronunciar tu nombre... Y lo harán en cada hora, en cada segundo de cada día... Serán mis primeros días oscuros, por que la luz de tu sonrisa se alejó de mí… Mis ojos brillarán con melancolía, ansiosos de ver tu rostro hermoso que ya jamás se presentará ante ellos... mi voz gritará con inalcanzable cansancio tu nombre... Pediré a gritos tu presencia...tu mirada... se que lloraré...Y le diré a los roces de mi almohada lo mucho que te extraño y cuanto te amo... Pero ni ella y mucho menos tu me podrán escuchar... ni responder... me quedaré ahogándome en mi llanto y tu no podrás estar ahí... para consolarme como antes… Sabes hoy... precisamente hoy... será el día mas triste, largo y doloroso de mi vida... pero lo más hermoso es que siempre te amaré..." – dijo la rubia entre zollosos_

En ese instante un suave viento beso sus mejillas y revolvió su cabello, sintió paz en su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sonrío.

– "_Gracias amor… sabes ahora lo recuerdo tu me prometiste usar el viento para estar a mi lado" –_

Sintió un ligero movimiento en su vientre, esta era la primera vez que podía sentir a su bebe.

– "_Haru te prometo que voy a salir adelante por nuestro hijo, y en nombre del gran amor que te tengo…" –_

Sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, había tomado una decisión y nada la haría cambiar de opinión comenzaría de nuevo junto a su bebe, pero siempre llevaría a Haruka en su corazón.

* * *

Al día siguientes Serena salió muy temprano de su casa, se sentía un poco rara ya que esa sería la primera vez que asistiera al doctor que estaba dando seguimiento a su embarazo sin el. Subió a un taxi y tomo rumbo hacía el hospital cuando llego a la recepción pidió ser atendida por la ginecóloga quien para suerte suya pudo atenderla inmediatamente pues le habían cancelado una cita.

– "_Señorita Stukino, lamento mucho lo ocurrido" – le dio el pésame la doctora, ya que como Haruka era un hombre famoso era lógico que estuviera enterad – "Gracias" – contesto Serena con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras – "Bueno que le parece si comenzamos la revisión" – trato de cambiar el tema pues sabía que era algo muy delicado – "Doctora cree que sea posible saber el sexo del bebe" – pregunto la rubia – "Pues si, claro si el nos permite ver" – le sonrío la doctora_

Cuando la doctora le hizo el ultrasonido, Serena escucho el corazón de su pequeño y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, era la primera vez que estaba ahí sin el y extrañaba la manera como el tomaba su mano y miraba la imagen del pequeño que crecía en ella.

– "_Parece que será madre de un hermoso niño" – _

La voz de la doctora la sacó de sus pensamientos, era un niño, sonrío al pensar cual hubiera sido la actitud del rubio si hubiera llegado a enterarse que tendría un niño para poder enseñarle todo sobre los autos. Cuando la consulta termino Serena decidió caminar un poco antes de regresar a su casa, llegó hasta el parque y camino por un rato, después se sentó en una de las bancas, observa las familias que estaban en el parque disfrutando de ese hermoso día. La melancolía la invadió nuevamente, le parecía tonto que hasta hace poco tiempo ella estaba a su lado y ahora no volvería a verlo nunca mas, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente de sus ojos pero ella cerro fuertemente los ojos para evitarlo, había prometido que empezaría otra vez, se lo había prometido a el, iba a salir adelante y ahora solo trataría de recordarlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ese mismo día preparo todo lo necesario para poder empezar su vida, vendió algunas de las joyas que su padre le había regalado, saco el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado que aunque no era mucho le serviría para vivir un tiempo en lo que encontraba algún trabajo, había decidido no despedirse de nadie pues no quería que intentaran hacerla cambiar de opinión, sin embargo tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a las chicas y a los chicos. Llego al aeropuerto y compro un boleto para el vuelo que salía a Estados Unidos esa misma noche, regreso a su casa y para suerte suya sus papás no estaban, reviso el teléfono y tenía varios mensajes de las chicas y de Seiya, por un momento estuvo apunto de llamarlos pero pensó que sería mejor hacerlo cuando estuviera en su nueva casa, subió a su habitación y preparó su maleta, guardo algunos de los regalos que le había dado el rubio así como algunas fotos, se puso la pulsera de esmeraldas que le había dado, tomo una de las rosas ya secas que le había llevado la ultima noche que había pasado juntos, cuando tuvo todo preparado dio un ultimo vistazo en su habitación pues no sabia si algún día volvería a estar ahí, bajo las escaleras y sobre la mesa de la estancia dejo una pequeña nota que había escrito para sus padres, no decía mucho solo que no se preocuparan por ella y que pronto llamaría para que supieran que estaba bien, junto a la nota dejo todas las tarjetas de crédito que su padre le había dado por que esta vez empezaría ella sola y lograría sacar adelante a su bebe sin ayuda de nadie. Cuando estaba por salir de la casa un sobre que estaba en el buzón llamo su atención pues estaba dirigido a ella, lo abrió y antes de terminar de leerlo lo apretó en su mano y lo tiro al suelo y sin voltear atrás salió de su casa y subió al taxi que había pedido para que la llevara al aeropuerto, aun faltaban algunas hora para que saliera su vuelo pero no quería esperar más.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente o quizá era por que no quería estar más ahí, cada lugar de Japón se lo recordaba, y sabía que si se quedaba no podría aceptar que a partir de ahora el ya nunca más volvería a estar a su lado tomando su mano cada que sentía miedo, subió al avión y tomo su lugar cuando el avión despego dio un ultimo vistazo a su pasado y cerro los ojos, estaba tan cansada que no paso mucho tiempo ante de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Esa noche Darién y Michiru se encontraba en casa de Kakyuu arreglando algunos detalles de la disquera, la presidencia pasaría a manos de Darién ya que Kakyuu no estaba muy interesada en el puesto y solamente se presentaba en las reuniones de los accionistas, ella tenía el 60 de las acciones junto Haruka, Darién era el dueño de un 25 y otro 15 pertenecía diversos accionistas. Estaban esperanto al abogado personal de Haruka para revisar algunos detalles sobre la lectura del testamento del rubio, la lectura sería en una semana y después de eso se nombraría a una junta de accionistas para que Darién asumiera la presidencia.

– "_Srita. Tenoh su hermano modifico su testamento hace dos meses, es por eso que en la lectura del testamento se requiere la presencia de la Srita. Stukino" – comento el abogado – "Lo se mi hermano me comento algo sobre eso, pero…" – la pelirroja fue interrumpida por el sonido del su celular – "Podrían disculparme un momento" – se disculpo – "Adelante" – tanto Darién como el abogado se pusieron de pie, Kakyuu entro a la cocina para atender la llamada – "Sra. Stukino sucede algo" – pregunto la pelirroja al escuchar la voz desesperada de mamá de Serena – "Serena se fue y no sabemos adonde, no te comento algo, no dijo que pensaba hacer" – pregunto Ikuko al otro lado de la línea – "No tenía idea de pensaba irse… ahora salgo para su casa" – Kakyuu colgó y regreso a la estancia – "Lo siento mucho Lic. Okawa surgió una emergencia y me tengo que ir" – dijo Kakyuu – "No se preocupe Srita. Tenoh yo la llamo antes de la lectura del testamento" – se despidió el abogado y salió de la casa acompañado por una empleada – "Que es lo que sucede Kakyuu" – pregunto Darién – "Parece que Serena se fue y su familia no sabe a donde" – explico la pelirroja mientras se ponía su abrigo – "Te podemos acompañar" – pidió Darién ya que le preocupaba Serena pues aparte de que eran amigos Haruka siempre le pedía cada que iba a corre en alguna carrera que si llegara a pasarle algo cuidara de su Gatita – "Claro…" – accedió la pelirroja._

Darién y Michiru subieron a su auto para seguir a Kakyuu que iría en el suyo, la pelirroja estaba muy preocupada pues quería mucho a la rubia, en poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de la familia Stukino donde el Sr. Stukino le abrió la puerta, entraron a la estancia y se encontraron con todas las chicas pues la mamá de Serena la había llamado para preguntarles si sabían algo sobre la rubia pero al igual que a ella a ellas tampoco les conto sobre sus planes de irse, en ese momento a Kakyuu tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar al departamento de los hermano Kou, marco varias veces antes de que Taiki le contestara el teléfono.

– "_Taiki que bueno que contestas se encuentra Seiya" – pregunto la pelirroja – "Si llego hace rato permíteme voy a llamarlo" – contesto el castaño, la rubia espero un par de minutos antes de que el pelinegro contestara – "Sucede algo Kakyuu… Serena esta bien" – fue lo primero que pregunto Seiya – "Veo que tu tampoco sabes donde esta" – dijo la pelirroja al escuchar la pregunta de Seiya – "Como que yo tampoco… que sucede" – pregunto un poco alterado – "Lo que pasa es que Serena se fue de su casa y nadie sabe donde esta" – explico la pelirroja – "Ahora mismo voy para allá" – dijo Seiya y después colgó el teléfono – "Parece que el tampoco sabe nada" – le dijo la pelirroja a las chicas – "Espero que este bien" – dijo Mina un poco triste – "Lo que más me preocupa es que no creo que llevara mucho dinero ya que dejo las tarjetas de crédito que su padre le había dado" – comento la mamá de la rubia cuando llego con un poco de te – "Y la intentaron marcar a su celular" – pregunto Michiru – "Si pero lo dejo aquí" – contesto Rei mostrándoles el celular de la rubia ya que lo habían encontrado sobre el sillón cuando le marcaron – "Tal parece que no quiere que la encontremos" – dijo Ami muy preocupada – "No puedo esperar más deberíamos salir a buscarla no creen" – dijo Lita – "Pero a donde pudo haber ido" – comento Mina – "La casa de Haruka en la playa" – sugirió Darién – "No creo, no hay forma de que pudiera entrar pues solo Haruka tenía la llave, además si no quiere que la encontremos sería el ultimo lugar a donde iría" – dijo Kakyuu – "Tienes razón… pero y si salió del país" – comento Darién._

Todos se quedaron callados ante este comentario, nadie podía entender por que Serena había tomado esa decisión, todos sabían que debía estar sufriendo mucho pero eso no era una buena razón para alejarse de todas las personas que la querían y que tratarían de ayudarla, cada uno se quedo sumido en sus pensamiento nadir tenía idea de donde podía estar la rubia pues la única familia de la rubia vivía en Japón, entonces se escucho el sonido del timbre de la casa, Mina fue quien se levanto a abrir, eran Seiya y sus hermanos.

– "_Ya saben algo de mi Bombón" – pregunto Seiya muy preocupado – "No… no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar" – contesto Rei – "Y tampoco contesta en su celular" – dijo Taiki – "Si… lo sabemos" – dijo Lita mostrándoles el celular de la rubia – "Pero no dijo nada, no dejo alguna nota o lago" – pregunto Seiya un poco desesperado – "Solo una nota diciendo que estaría bien" – contesto Lita – "No puedo quedarme aquí esperando voy a salir a buscarla" – finalizo el pelinegro y salió de la casa, tanto sus hermano como las chicas decidieron hacer lo mismo y salieron detrás de Seiya._

Tanto Kakyuu como Darién y Michiru se quedaron con los padres de Serena, entonces Ikuko observo un papel que estaba tirado cerca de la puerta, le llamo la atención y se levanto recogerlo para ver que era, después de leerlo se lo entrego a Kenji.

– "_Es un citatorio para lectura del testamento de Haruka" – comento Kenji – "Así es la próxima semana será la lectura y es necesario que Serena este presente" – comento Kakyuu – "Pues parece que ella lo leyó antes de irse y no creo que le haya interesado" – dijo Ikuko, después nadie dijo nada._

Todos se quedaron ahí hasta muy tarde esperando que la rubia se comunicara, hasta que prefirieron irse y les pidieron a los padres de Serena que en cuanto supieran algo se les informara.

* * *

Todos los chicos por su parte buscaron a la rubia por toda la ciudad, se había dividido y habían buscado en hoteles, en la estación del tren, en el aeropuerto pero en ningún lado pudieron darles información de la rubia diciendo que esa información era confidencial, todos se reunieron en el departamento de los chicos para ver si alguien había tenido noticas, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir las chicas ya se había quedado dormidas y los chicos la había llevado a sus cuarto para que descansaron mejor. Seiya estaba cerca del teléfono por si Kakyuu llamaba para darles alguna noticia, Taiki estaba preparando el desayuno y Yaten solo miraba a través de la ventana, todos estaban muy preocupados por ella puesto que lo había pasado debía tenerla muy perturbada.

* * *

Cuando Serena llego a Los Ángeles tomo un taxi y le pidió que la llevara a algún hotel que no fuera tan caro pues no quería gastar mucho dinero pues sabía que lo necesitaría, el taxista la llevo a un hotel económico en la zona centro de L.A, pidió una habitación. Cuando entro dio un suspiro pues el lugar no era nada parecido a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero cuando salió de su casa sabía que los lujos se quedaban ahí y de ahora en adelante tendría que vivir mas modestamente, pido algo para comer y el periódico pues necesitaba encontrar un departamento. Cuando termino de comer salió a visitar algunos lugares que había encontrado en el periódico, después de recorrer la mayoría y cuando sus esperanzas por encontrar un lugar ese día estaban desapareciendo llego a un edificio donde se rentaba un departamento, el lugar no era la gran cosa pero era bonito, hablo con el encargado y este la llevo al departamento para que lo viera, esa un lugar muy acogedor, solo tenía una habitación con baño, una sala comedor y una pequeña cocina, lo mejor de todo es que el lugar estaba amueblado y se veía muy limpio y para suerte suya estaba dentro de su presupuesto, cerro el trato y le dijo al encargado que se mudaría al día siguiente.

Como ya había encontrado donde vivir quiso caminar un poco para conocer el vecindario, era un lugar mu tranquilo y apartado de la zona centro, entro a un restaurant y pidió un te, en realidad tenía un poco de miedo pues necesitaba buscar un trabajo y sería difícil conseguir algo estando embarazada.

– "_Se encuentra bien Señorita" – pregunto la mesera que le llevaba su te_ _– "Si… no…" – titubeo la rubia, le mesera se sentó frente a ella – "Puedo ayudarla en algo…" – pregunto la castaña – "Sabes acabo de llegar a la ciudad y estoy buscando trabajo" – le conto la rubia – "Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte… pero que tonta soy no me he presentado mi nombre es Molly" – se presento la castaña – "Hola Molly mi nombre es Serena" – saludo la rubia con una ligera __sonrisa – "Bueno, mi madre es la dueña de este restaurante y estamos buscando meseras te interesaría el trabajo" – pregunto Molly – "De verdad, no importa que este embarazada" – pregunto muy animada la rubia – "No creo, mi madre es una mujer muy buena" – sonrió la castaña – "Muchas gracias, y por supuesto que acepto" – dijo la rubia – "Bueno pues comienzas mañana mismo" – dijo Molly – "Puedo llegar un poco tarde, lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar hoy y tengo mis cosas en un hotel y mañana temprano me cambiaría a un pequeño departamento que alquile aquí cerca" – pidió la rubia – "Claro…" – dijo Molly._

Después de eso Serena estuvo platicando un rato con Molly sobre su empleo y después regreso al hotel, estaba contenta por que había encontrado trabajo y donde quedarse el primer día que llego a L.A.; se dio un baño y tomo el teléfono, estaba apunto de marcar a su casa cuando pensó que tal vez su papá rastrearía la llamada y descubriría donde estaba así que pensó que en su primer descanso saldría del estado y marcaría desde otra ciudad y de un teléfono publico, se recostó en la cama para después quedarse plácidamente dormida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Japón todos había estado muy angustiado por no saber de de Serena, pero todos tuvieron que retomar sus actividades pues no tenía caso buscarla pues sabían que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, era mejor esperar hasta que la rubia se comunicara con ellos.

Seiya además de estar preocupado por ella se veía muy deprimido, tenía miedo de volver a verla o de que le llegara a pasar algo, sus hermanos trataron de animarlo diciéndole que pronto tendrían noticias de ella y que vería que estaba bien, pero ellos no entendían que el no iba a estar bien hasta que la volviera a ver.

* * *

Cuando Serena se despertó esa mañana arreglo sus cosas y bajo al lobby del hotel para pagar la cuenta, después tomo un taxi rumbo a su nuevo departamento, dejo sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo al su nuevo trabajo, cuando llego Molly la estaba esperando.

– "_Que bueno que ya llegaste, tenemos mucho trabajo" – le dijo la castaña ofreciéndole su uniforme para que se vistiera – "En seguida estoy lista" – dijo la rubia y entro al baño de los empleados a vestirse, se miro en el espejo, era un poco extraño verse con ese tipo de ropa ya que siempre había usado ropa de marca y de diseñadores, sin duda alguna sería un poco duro acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, cuando salió inmediatamente se puso a tomar las ordenes de las mesas que Molly le había destinado._

Al principio le costo mucho trabajo acostumbrarse y estaba un poco lenta pero al final del día había tomado el ritmo y lo hacía mucho mejor, antes de cerrar el restaurant, Molly le presento a su mamá que era un mujer muy amable, cuando regreso a su casa estaba tan agotada que después de bañarse cayo rendida.

Así transcurrió toda la semana hasta que su día libre llego, como ella y Molly se había hecho muy buenas amigas le pidió que la acompañara a San Diego Cal. Para poder llamar sus padre, no le había contado a Molly la razón del por que están ahí, y Molly no había vuelto a preguntar nada pues cuando lo hizo la primera vez Serena fingió no haberla escuchado, creía que era mejor esperar hasta que ella decidiera contarle algo, cuando llegaron a San Diego Serena busco un teléfono publico, titubeo un poco antes de marcar, miro a Molly que esperaba sentada en una banca cerca del teléfono, tomo fuerzas y marco el numero, espero un poco hasta que le contestaron, la voz era muy conocida para ella era su mamá

– "_Mamá, soy yo" – dijo la rubia tratando de evitar que se le quebrara la voz – "Serena hija donde estas, estas bien…" – la ataco con preguntas Ikuko – "Si mamá estoy bien, pero no puedo decirte donde estoy, por lo menos no ahora, solo llame para decirte estoy bien, ya tengo donde vivir y encontré un empleo" – explico la rubia – "Pero hija dime donde estas" – suplico Ikuko – "Lo siento mamá no puedo decírtelo, salúdame a papá" – finalizo la rubia y colgó, tomo nuevamente el teléfono y marco esta vez un numero diferente, le contesto una voz que reconoció inmediatamente, sin dudad iba a extrañar sus platicas – "Seiya…" – saludo la rubia – "Bombón…" – pregunto el pelinegro – "Si… soy __yo" – dijo la rubia – "Que diablos pasa contigo, tienes idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti durante todos estos días, dime donde estas" – grito el pelinegro – "Lo siento, se que debieron estar muy preocupados pero era algo que tenía que hacer, por favor entiendan que no podía quedarme ahí no hubiera resistido estar ahí sin el…" – dijo la rubia mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos – "No llores Bombón, yo se que debes estar sufriendo mucho pero tienes que regresar, dime donde estas" – le dijo Seiya – "No puedo volver y tampoco puedo decirte donde estoy, además no puedo seguir llamándoles, les mandare algunos mails de vez en cuando pero solo eso, ahora tengo que colgar a por favor dile a las chicas que estoy bien" – se despidió la rubia y colgó sin esperar la respuesta del pelinegro._

Se limpio las lagrimas y formo una sonrisa falsa, la misma sonrisa en la trataba de esconder todos sus sentimientos, si recordaba un poco la ultima sonrisa sincera que se había dibujado en sus labios había sido para el, camina hasta la banca donde la esperaba Molly y se sentó a su lado.

– "_Todo bien Serena" – pregunto la castaña – "Si todo esta bien, ahora me gustaría pasar a algún salón de belleza quiero hacerme algunos cambio" – dijo la rubia – "No me digas que piensas cortarte el cabello" – dijo Molly un poco sorprendida – "Tal vez" – contesto la rubia poniéndose de pie para ir en busca de algún salón de belleza._

Caminaron por un rato hasta que encontraron un lugar, como no había mucha gente la atendieron muy pronto, no supo cuantas horas estuvieron ahí metidas pero sin duda fueron muchas ya que cuando por fin terminaron se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no pudieron comer nada ya que el ultimo tren que iría a L.A saldría muy pronto así que tomaron un taxi rumbo a la estación, después de comprar los boletos ambas subieron al tren, el camino se le hizo eterno, tal vez sería por que estaban muriendo de hambre. Cuando llegaron al L.A. tomaron otro taxi hacia el departamento de Serena ya que Molly se quedaría esa noche con ella, pidieron una pizza para cenar y en lo que esta llegaba Serena se dio un baño, cuando salió se miro en el espejo, se había cortado el cabello arriba de los hombros y se había hecho una base ondulada, quería cambiar no quería ver a la misma Serena que siempre dependía de los demás, le había prometido a Haruka que estaría muy orgulloso de ella y lo cumpliría aunque tuviera que empezar desde cero. Regreso a la sala ya que el aroma de la pizza la llamo, se estaba muriendo de hambre, cuando llego se encontró a Molly con el retrato del rubio.

– "_Este hombre tan apuesto es el papá de tu bebe" – pregunto la castaña – "Si…" – contesto tristemente – "Y donde esta ahora" – volvio a preguntar Molly._

Serena camino hasta la ventana la abrió dejando que el viento entrara libremente, toco su vientre y contesto.

– "_En el viento…" – dijo Serena ante una mirada de extrañeza de la castaña y después añadió – "Sabes, todo lo que estoy haciendo es…por el" – _

* * *

**NOTAS**

**Hola otra vez espero que le haya gustado el capitulo me costo algo de trabajo expresar el dolor que siente la rubia, pero como pueden ver a decidido reservarse ese dolor para ella sola.**

**Les agradezco a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia y a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios muchas gracias pues me da mucha alegría saber que les ha gustado mi UA.**

* * *


	8. NUEVA VIDA

**Hola… bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, en verdad espero que le guste el nuevo giro que le di a la historia, lo reescribí varias veces, la primera vez había pensado que se reencontraría con Seiya en esta cap. pero pensé que era mejor darle un poco de emoción al asunto. Bueno que lo disfruten…**

* * *

CAPITULO VI

"_**Una nueva vida"**_

Habían pasado dos años de la muerte de Haruka, y Serena se había convertido en una modelo muy reconocida en L.A.; durante su embarazo había continuado con su trabajo como mesera y durante ese tiempo había tomado un curso de secretaria para encontrar un mejor trabajo en alguna empresa pues era consiente que como mesera no lograría avanzar a ningún lado. Debido a los gasto que tenía en la escuela y las consultas medicas por su embarazo los gastos se había hecho mas pesados por lo que tuvo dejar su departamento y se fue a vivir junto con Molly, cuando nació su bebe lo llevaba a una guardería mientras trabajaba, aun le faltaban algunos meses para terminar su curso como secretaría cuando conoció a la dueña de una casa de modas muy importante en L.A., su nombre era Setsuna Meiou, ella le había ofrecido trabajo como modelo en su empresa, al principio la rubia no estaba muy segura de querer trabajar como modelo pero Molly le hizo ver que era una oportunidad muy grande que no podía desaprovechar ya que ganaría mucho dinero para darle una mejor vida a su bebe que como una simple secretaría, y aunque al principio la paga no era la gran cosa con el paso del tiempo y al ir adquiriendo experiencia en el medio logró convertirse en la modelo principal de la casa de modas y había realizado la publicidad para diversas compañías joyeras del país, vivía en un hermoso departamento cerca de la playa y había comprado un hermoso convertible, pero lo que más le agradaba de su trabajo era que tenía mucho tiempo libre para su bebe que ya había cumplido un año siete meses.

Durante todo ese tiempo el único contacto que tenía con su familia consistía en mandar algún mail diciendo que estaba bien, de igual manera lo hacía con las chicas y con Seiya, pero nunca les decía nada sobre su empleo o donde vivía técnicamente ellos no sabían que había sido de la rubia esos dos años, por el contrarío ella había logrado enterarse de algunas cosas por la televisión o el periódico, sabía que Yaten y Mina llevaban una relación de noviazgo desde hacia un año y ya se comenzaba a rumorar sobre la relación que llevaba Taiki con Ami, claro la prensa no mencionaba su nombre pero en cuanto leyó una nota donde mencionaban a cierta peliazul que era amiga de Mina Aino la novia de Yaten ella había adivinado que se trataba de ella, incluso sonaban muchos rumores sobre Seiya y su representante Kakyuu por que seguido se les veía salir juntos, había ocasiones en que extrañaba mucho a todos sus amigos pero a pesar de había logrado conseguir todo lo que se había propuesto cuando salió de Japón ahora sentía miedo de que tanto su familia como sus amigos la rechazaran por haberse mantenido alejada tanto tiempo, en varias ocasiones había estado apunto de volver a Japón solo para verlos pero siempre se arrepentía en el ultimo momento.

La noche anterior había participado en un desfile y tenía el propósito de permanecer en la cama hasta muy tarde, pero igual que todos los días ni siquiera eran las diez cuando escucho el llanto del pequeño por el monitor que tenía junto a su cama, se levanto y camino hasta la habitación de pequeño, sin duda su hijo se había convertido en su impulso para seguir adelante, el pequeño Haruka era un niño muy tierno, había heredado los hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello rubio de su padre, nadie que hubiera conocido a Haruka podría dudar que ese pequeño era su hijo.

– "_Haru… no crees que aun es muy temprano" – le dijo la rubia mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos – "Que te parece si te duermes otra hora" – le dijo la rubia entre un bostezo, tenía tanto sueño, pero el pequeño no tenía intensiones de volver a dormir ahora que había conseguido que la rubia lo cargara – "Parece que no… bueno vamos a preparar un poco de cafe" – _

Serena salió del cuarto del bebe rumbo a la sala, lo sentó en su sillita y entro a la cocina, preparo un poco de café para ella y un poco de jugo para su bebe, después de darle el jugo al bebe comenzó a preparar el desayuno, nunca había sido muy buena en la cocina pero había mejorado mucho, de pronto recordó como solía burlarse Haruka de ella por ser tan mala cocinera.

_**Flash back **_

– "_En un momento esta listo el desayuno Gatita" – le dijo mientras preparaba un poco de jugo de naranja – "Debiste haberme despertado para ser yo quien preparara el desayuno, después de todo mañana me convertiré en tu esposa" – sonrío la rubia mientras se sentaba sobre la barra en la cocina – "Serena, tu sabes que te adoro con toda mi alma pero no creo que sea lo suficiente para dejarte cocinar y arriesgarme a morir de una intoxicación" – bromeo el rubio para después besarla – "De verdad crees que soy tan mala cocinando" – se quejo la rubia – "Tienes que reconocerlo la cocina no es tu fuerte, pero al casarme contigo no estoy buscando una cocinera sino una amiga, una esposa y una amante, solo me basta con que sepas hacer café" – señalo el rubio mientras servía el desayuno y cargaba a la rubia hasta el comedor – "Esta muy delicioso Haru, cocinas muy bien" – lo alago la rubia después de haber probado un bocado de su desayuno. _

_**Fin del flash back**_

La rubia sonrío un poco y pensó que tenía razón no era muy buena en la cocina pero no había duda de que había mejorado mucho. Después de desayunar llevo al pequeño a su habitación y le puso un short de mezclilla con una camiseta blanca y una gorra blanca, lo dejo en la cuna mientras se daba un baño lo mas rápido posible, tenía intenciones de llevar al pequeño a la playa, cuando estaba terminado de arreglarse sonó su celular.

– "_Diga" – contesto la rubia – "Serena habla Setsuna, te necesito para ser la imagen de la nueva colección del diseñador Giorgio __Armani__" – le explico Setsuna – "En serio…" – pregunto la rubia muy entusiasmada – "Si pero necesito que vengas ahora mismo, Giorgio quiera comenzar a trabajar ahora mismo con algunas fotos que dices" – le pregunto la morena – "Pues claro que acepto pero… no tengo a nadie que cuide al niño recuerda que hoy era mi día libre" – le dijo la rubia – "No importa aquí encontraremos quien lo cuide… por cierto la sesión de fotografías será con un de los integrantes de un grupo famoso solo que su recuerdo el nombre… pero bueno date prisa nos vemos" – finalizo la morena._

Serena preparo las cosas de su bebe y cuando entro a buscarlo el pequeño estaba plácidamente dormido lo tomo en sus brazos y salió de su departamento tomó el ascensor y bajo al estacionamiento, subió al pequeño en la parte trasera del vehículo y después tomo su lugar en el mismo, condujo hasta la casa de modas, estaciono el auto y entro con el pequeño en sus brazos, cuando llego a la recepción Setsuna la estaba esperando con su sobrina Hotaru.

– "_Que bueno que ya llegaste, llame a Hotaru para que cuidara del pequeño Haru" – dijo la morena – "Hola Hotaru" – saludo la rubia entregándole al pequeño y la pañalera – "Bueno Serena vamos que te tiene que maquillar y hacerte el peinado que solo te estaban esperando a ti" – dijo Setsuna caminando hacía área de maquillaje – "Setsuna, quien dijiste que sería mi compañero" – pregunto la rubia – "No te lo dije, la verdad no recuerdo su nombre, por cierto en la campaña lucirás el pelo negro espero no te importe" – dijo la morena – "Claro que no" – sonrío la rubia._

Para cuando terminaron con el maquillaje y el peinado Serena se veía muy bien, traía un peluca color negra un poco ondulada y su maquillaje la hacia lucir muy bien, para agilizar las cosas solo usaba ropa para poder cambiarse rápidamente en el set se puso una bata y siguió a Setsuna que la estaba esperando, cuando llegaron al set había mucha gente de un lado para otro, en el centro había un diván rojo cubierto de pétalos rojos, alrededor había un escenario simulando la vista desde un ventanal hacia una ciudad iluminada, en cuanto los encargados de vestuario la vieron la jalaron para que se pusiera el vestuario, era un hermoso vestido de noche, lucía muy elegante ya que era lago y entallado.

– "_Señorita vamos a comenzar con una fotos de usted sola primero acomódese en el diván" – le pidió el fotógrafo_

Cuando serena se acomodo comenzaron a tomarle fotos en diversas poses, después de casi quince minutos desvió su mirada a las personas que la estaban observando ya se había acostumbrado a que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba rodeada de gente, pero por alguna razón se sentía completamente sola.

– "_Muy bien ahora sígame para presentarle a su compañero" –_

Serena camino junto al fotógrafo hasta el área de maquillaje, el estaba de espaldas y la maquillista estaba terminando de darles los últimos detalles.

– "_Srita. Stukino permítame presentarle al joven Yaten Kou" –_

En cuanto Serena escucho su nombre sintió que la sangre se le fue hasta los pies, nunca se imagino encontrarse con su pasado tan pronto, se dio cuenta que Yaten la miraba muy sorprendido quizá era por que realmente se veía muy diferente a cuando la había conocido, y realmente lo era se había convertido en una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, ahora no dependía de nadie para sobrevivir, los dos se miraron por varios segundos sin decir nada hasta que el fotógrafo los saco de su trance.

– "_Bueno al parecer ustedes dos ya se conocen, tienen quince minutos antes de continuar con nuestro trabajo" – fue lo ultimo que dijo para después marcharse dejándolos solos – "Vaya Serena a pasado mucho tiempo, de hecho pensé que tal vez no volveríamos a vernos" – dijo el peliplateado – "Yo por el contrarío siempre supe que nos volveríamos a ver" – le contesto la rubia – "Así que aquí has estado durante estos dos años, realmente supiste esconderte muy bien" – dijo en un tomo muy serio – "Realmente no me estaba escondiendo, solo quería volver a empezar" – contesto la rubia mientras se sentaba en el lugar que minutos antes había ocupado el peliplateado – "A no, entonces por huiste sin decir nada" – pregunto alzando la ceja – "Tienes razón tal vez si hui pero valió la pena" – contesto mirando a su alrededor – "Si por lo que he estado escuchando te ha ido muy bien, la maquillista me comento que eras la mejor modelo de L.A" – le dijo sin apartar su mirada de la de ella – "Pero estas consiente que con tu partida lastimas a mucha gente que te quería, bueno que te sigue queriendo, incluso reconozco que a mi me extraño mucho tu decisión" – acepto Yaten – "Se que debí haberles hablado sobre mis planes pero sabía que si lo hacía nadie estaría de acuerdo y tratarían de detenerme, sobretodo Kakyuu y mi padre" – reconoció la rubia agachando la mirada – "Tienes razón pero…" – Yaten no termino de decir la frase ya que el fotógrafo los llamo para comenzar con la sesión de fotos – "Parece que tendremos que dejar pendiente nuestra conversación" – sonrío la rubia _

La sesión de fotos duro por lo menos tres horas, Yaten se veía completamente fastidiado, era obvio que no le agradaba estar recibiendo ordenes pues estar ahí no era lo mismo que pararse a cantar sobre un escenario a diferencia de la rubia que ya estaba acostumbrada a estar y sobre todo sabía como hacer su trabajo por lo tanto la mayoría de los regaños iban dirigidos al peliplateado. Cuando por fin terminaron Setsuna se acerco a ellos y le aviso a Serena que la estaban esperando.

– "_Muy buen trabajo chicos, ha Serena los de la revista Playboy te están esperando en mi oficina y Hotaru te espera en el jardín" – la rubia se sonrojo ante la mira de asombro de Yaten – "Bueno me tengo que ir" – le dijo la rubia – "No sin antes decirme donde encontrarte necesito hablar contigo" – la detuvo el peliplateado antes de que la rubia emprendiera la huída – "Esta bien, oye si no tienes nada que hacer ahora podrías esperarme solo me cambio y en menos de cinco minutos arreglo ese asunto con la revista" – sonrío la rubia – "Entonces te espero en recepción" – le contesto Yaten_

* * *

Mientras tanto en Japón el sol comenzaba a salir, se podía observar un hermoso amanecer pero para el solo era otro día más lejos de la única mujer que había amado en su vida, cada día se preguntaba si algún día la volvería a ver y podría volver a perderse en los ojos celeste de la rubia que se había robado su corazón desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel restaurante, ella había sido la única mujer capaz de hacer latir su corazón tan intensamente que sentía como si quisiera salir de su pecho, cada noche antes de acostarse observaba la única fotografía que tenía de la rubia y le pedía que volviera a su lado, incluso deseaba que aquel suceso tan trágico que le había robado la felicidad a la dueña de su corazón nunca hubiera sucedido y así hubiera seguido a su lado aunque ella le perteneciera a otro hombre que no era el. Estaba terminando de vestirse, a pesar de que su vida estaba vacía sin ella no podía dejarse caer por que sabía que sus hermanos contaban con el, ellos siempre habían estado a su lado pues ellos eran los único que conocían el dolor de saberla perdida amándola como la amaba, varias veces habían intentado conseguirle novia para que se olvidara de ella pero nunca lograron su objetivo, como podía olvidarla si su corazón solo latía con la esperanza de volverla a encontrar, alguien toco a su puerta, sabía que era Taiki pues Yaten había salido del país a realizar una campaña como imagen de un línea de ropa, recodo que cuando Yaten le contó que había aceptado tanto el como Taiki se habían burlado de el pues nunca creyeron que eso del modelaje le llamara la atención logrando que el peliplateado se molestara con ellos y se fuera sin despedirse.

– "_Seiya estas listo, recuerda que quedamos en pasar por las chicas a las nueve" – grito el castaño al otro lado de la puerta – "Lo se ahora salgo" – contesto un poco desganado._

Aun seguían manteniendo una relación muy estrecha con las chicas, pero desde que Mina y Yaten eran novios y Taiki y Ami estaban en proceso se sentía un poco raro al salir con ellos, pero en esta ocasión había aceptado pues como no estaba Yaten la cosa se ponía un poco mas pareja, además de que Rei había terminado su relación con Eliot pues ya se había hartado de los celos enfermizos de este, habían quedado en ir de día de campo a un bosque muy bonito a las afueras de la cuidad y aunque siempre que salían junto se divertían mucho nunca dejaba de pensar en ella. Cuando salió de su recamara se encontró con Taiki hablando por teléfono, al parecer hablaba con Yaten, tomo un poco de jugo del refrigerador y regreso a la estancia a esperar a que Taiki colgara. Cuando el castaño termino su plática por teléfono tenía una mirada muy inquieta.

– "_Sucede algo" – pregunto – "Era Yaten, parece que le fue muy bien es solo que dijo que se había encontrado con alguien y que nos alegraríamos cuando no dijera con quien, pero cuando le pregunte de quien se trataba no quiso decirme nada, dijo que era castigo por habernos burlado de el" – le explico mientras tomaba las cosas que llevarían para el día de campo – "De quien se tratara… bueno en fin ya nos lo dirá" – contesto el pelinegro sin darle mucha importancia mientras abría la puerta del departamento, no se imaginaba que único deseo estaba apunto de hacerse realidad._

* * *

Después de vestirse Serena entro a la oficina de Setsuna donde los representante de la revista la estaban esperando, no entendía por que la seguían buscando si en diversas ocasiones ya había rechazado su oferta, no estaba interesada en posar para una revista de caballero aun cuando esta siempre ofrecía mucha seriedad y las fotos eran muy artísticas.

– "_Buenas tarde, lamento la tardanza estaba en una sesión de fotos" – se disculpo la rubia – "No se preocupe Srita. no tenemos mucha prisa" – contesto uno – "Los escucho caballeros" – dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en el asiento de Setsuna – "Es obvio que sabe a lo que hemos venido, realmente estamos muy interesado en trabajar con usted, nuestro jefe quiere triplicar la ultima oferta que le hicimos" – dijo el Sr. Stevens uno de los presentes – "Por favor le rogamos que esta vez se tome su tiempo, la verdad estamos hablando de mucho dinero" – continuo hablando._

Por primera vez la habían hecho quedarse callada ya que la suma que le ofrecían era muy grande, y recordó la ultima platica que había tenido con Setsuna sobre ese asunto.

_**Flash back**_

– "_Deberías pensarlo mejor, la verdad es una gran oferta y ten en cuenta que es revista tiene gran prestigio dejando atrás la vulgaridad de la mayoría para convertirse en una revista muy respetable" – comento Setsuna – "Pero… no crees que podría dañar mi imagen como modelo" – pregunto la rubia – "Claro que no, recuerda que muchas actrices y modelos muy reconocidas a nivel mundial han aparecido en la revista, además podría ser una puerta para que te conviertas en una modelo de talla internacional" – _

_**Fin del flash back**_

– "_Esta bien voy a pensarlo" – les contesto la rubia, ella misma se había sorprendido con sus palabras – "Muy bien le dejaremos una copia del contrato para que lo revise y no pondremos en contacto con usted" – finalizo el Sr. Stevens mientras dejaba un sobre el escritorio y le ofrecía la mano en señal de despedida – "Les prometo una respuesta" – finalizo la rubia._

Cuando llego a la recepción Yaten la estaba esperando, sin darse cuenta se había tardado más de lo esperado.

– "_Lo siento la reunió duro un poco más de lo que tenía planeado" – se disculpo la rubia cuando llego junto a Yaten – "No hay problema, nos vamos" – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo – "Claro, pero antes vamos al jardín Hotaru debe estar desesperada" – dijo la rubia mientras lo dirigía al jardín._

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Hotaru sentada en una banca con el pequeño rubio entre sus brazos, Serena se acerco hasta ella y tomo al su hijo, se había quedado dormido.

– "_Lo siento mucho Hotaru no pensé que esto se fuera a demorar tanto" – le dijo la rubia – "No te preocupes Sere nos divertimos mucho" – sonrío la niña – "Te debo una, que te parece si el domingo te invito a la playa" – le dijo la rubia – "Claro…" – aceptó Hotaru – "Esta bien entonces yo le llamo a Setsuna para ponernos de acuerdo, ahora entra por que tu tía te esta esperando en su oficina para irse" – sonrío Serena._

Serena se quedo observando hasta que la niña entro en el edificio y después volteo hacía Yaten.

– "_Vaya, por un momento olvide que tenías un hijo" – dijo el peliplateado mientras observaba al pequeño – "Es precioso no es cierto… por cierto tengo hambre vamos a mi departamento y pedimos algo para cenar" – ofreció la rubia_

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Serena acostó al niño sobre el sofá, dejo su bolso y la copia del contrato de la revista sobre la mesa y tomó el teléfono para ordenar una pizza, cuando termino de hacer el pedido se dio cuanta que Yaten observaba atentamente el sobre del contrato, sonrío un poco pues sabía que el peliplateado se moría de la tentación de leerlo.

– "_Si quieres puedes leerlo, no es ningún secreto" – dijo sorprendiendo a Yaten – "Perdón" – contesto tratando de disimular – "La copia del contrato, así podrías darme tu opinión" – le dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba el sobre._

La curiosidad de Yaten fue tan grande que no dudo en leerlo y después de vario minutos lo metió nuevamente en el sobre, dio un suspiro y miro a Serena.

– "_Vaya parece que les interesa mucho que trabajes con ellos, te ofrecen una fuerte suma de dinero además de excelentes condiciones de trabajo y es una buena oportunidad, pero piensas aceptar" – pregunto con curiosidad – "No lo se, esta vez lograron llamar mi atención, ya me había negado muchas veces pero ahora no estoy muy segura, supongo que tendré que consultarlo con la almohada" – acepto la rubia encogiéndose de hombros._

En ese momento llegó su pizza y el asunto quedo en el olvido, mientras estaban cenado, comenzó a llorar el hijo se la rubia y esta se disculpo con Yaten y entro a la habitación del pequeño, le puso su pijama y llevó en sus brazos hasta la sala y lo puso en su silla en lo que le preparaba su biberón, cuando Yaten lo vio se quedo viéndolo detalladamente.

– "_Es igual a el no es cierto" – pregunto la rubia sacando a Yaten de sus cavilaciones – "Si… me imagino que debió ser difícil para ti comenzar sola" – comento – "Lo fue al principio pero ya vez lo logre" – contesto la rubia mientras le daba el biberón al pequeño – "Yaten como están todos" – pregunto la rubia con un poco de melancolía en sus palabras – "Pues bien, oye Serena cuando piensas regresar, no crees que tanto Kakyuu como tu familia tienen derecho de conocer a tu hijo, además las chicas te extrañan mucho y Seiya…" – pero no termino la frase – "Le sucede algo a Seiya" – pregunto la rubia con mucha preocupación, ella había llegado a sentir un gran cariño por el y lo había extrañado mucho, siempre pensó que si el hubiera estado a su lado su dolor hubiera sido mas llevadero – "No el esta bien, pero contéstame no piensas volver" – insistió – "Muchas veces estuve apunto de volver, al principio no podía por que no quería que me vieran derrotada por no haber logrado conseguir lo que salí a buscar, pero cuando lo logre me dio miedo que me rechazarán y cuando me di cuenta habían pasado dos años y…" – suspiro la rubia – "No te preocupes estoy seguro que cuando regrese todos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, además no puedes negarle a tu hijo que conozca a tu familia y a la familia de su papá no crees, Kakyuu te ha estado buscando estos dos años y en verdad me sorprende que no haya podido dar contigo ahora que eres tan importante" – comento el peliplateado – "Me ha estado buscando" – pregunto extrañada la rubia – "Así es, tiene mucho deseos de conocer a su sobrino" – sonrío Yaten mientras tomaba la maño de pequeño – "Por cierto cual es su __nombre" – pregunto – "Haruka" – contesto la rubia – "Pues le hace honor a su nombre ya que es idéntico a el" – acepto el peliplateado y al observar la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia penso que era mejor irse – "Bueno ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, nos vemos en la locación" – se despidió Yaten, pero antes de salir del departamento añadió – "Por cierto si no tomas una decisión pronto tendré que decirles donde estas" – dicho esto ultimo salió y cerro la puerta dejando a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos._

Esa noche Serena no pudo dormir, sabía que no podría seguir huyendo del pasado y que el momento de enfrentarlo había llegado, tomo una foto que estaba en su mesa de noche ahí estaba el sonriéndole, el hombre que más había amado en el mundo sabía que al fin había cumplido la promesa que había hecho antes de irse sobre su tumba pero también sabía que no había cumplido con la única cosa que el deseo antes de morir, no era completamente feliz.

* * *

El día siguiente después de terminar la ultima sesión de fotos, le había dicho a Yaten que volvería, no para quedarse ya que ahora su vida estaba en ese lugar pero que ya era momento de enfrentar el pasado del que había huido y le hizo prometer que no diría nada y que ella regresaría después de terminar algunos pendientes que tenía, el domingo por la mañana fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto junto con el pequeño Haru.

– "_Bueno entonces creo que nos veremos en Japón en un par de meses" – dijo la rubia – "Te estaré esperando, llámame pera pasar a recogerte al aeropuerto" – sonrió el peliplateado – "Esta bien y recuerda que me prometiste no decir nada" – le recordó y cuando el ya se marchaba giro su cabeza y le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – "Piensas aceptar la propuesta de la revista" – y como respuesta solo ella solo sonrío y se encogió de hombros._

* * *

Serena había aceptado la propuesta de la revista, aunque claro puso algunas condiciones y entre ellas estaba que no había ningún desnudo total, las sesiones fotográficas duraron alrededor de un mes y un día antes de que se publicara la revista estaba tan nerviosa que le rogaba al cielo que nadie que la conociera la comprara y que Yaten se abstuviera de averiguar si había aceptado posar para la revista, estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza de pensar en eso que prefirió irse a dormir y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso al final de cuantas siempre trataba de no arrepentirse de la decisiones que tomaba. A la mañana siguiente ya había salido el sol cuando el sonido del timbre la despertó, estaba mucho mas nerviosa que el día anterior y daba gracias de la niñera que se encargaba de Haru hubiera aceptado quedarse la noche anterior, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un mensajero privado de Playboy que le llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y la revista, firmo de recibido y cuando quiso darle propina el joven se negó a aceptarla diciendo que tenía prohibido aceptar dinero. Dejo las flores en mesa de centro y comenzó hojear la revista, se habían dedicado 10 paginas a ella, después de verlas una y otra vez se sintió muy aliviada ya que en ninguna se mostraba completamente desnuda y además eran unas fotos muy artísticas, estaba apunto de ir a prepara un poco de café cuando comenzó a sonar su celular.

– "_Bueno…" – contesto la rubia – "Serena soy yo Setsuna, ya vi la revista y te vez muy bien muchas felicidades" – dijo la morena – "Solo espero que nadie que me conozca la compre" – dijo muy nerviosa la rubia – "Vamos Serena… luces muy bien, que te parece si te invito a comer en mi casa, solo esta Hotaru conmigo ya que Juan Carlos salió de viaje" – le dijo la morena – "Esta bien, creo que estar aquí solo me pone más nerviosa, nos vemos a las tres" – accedió la rubia – "Te espero bye…" – se despidió Setsuna y colgó._

Se olvido por completo de su café y prefirió un poco de vino para calmar los nervios, le pidió a la niñera que vistiera al pequeño Haru por que saldría a comer y después se metió a la bañera, necesitaba relajarse. Estuvo cerca de una hora metida en la bañera y después comenzó a vestirse por alguna razón ya se sentía mas tranquila, se puso unos jeans entallados y una blusa de satín blanca que hacía juego con sus zapatillas, cuando faltaba media hora para las tres salió de su departamento llevando en sus brazos al pequeño Haru, subió a su carro y condujo hasta la casa de Setsuna, pero cuando llego se encontró con una sorpresa, todas sus amigas del medio estaban ahí, había preparado una fiesta sorpresa para felicitar a la rubia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Japón, Yaten se había levantado muy tempano, realmente tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si había aceptado, salió hacia un puesto de revistas para salir de la duda.

– "_Buenos días, disculpe ya tiene la nueva revista de Playboy" – le pregunto al encargado – "Si llegaron esta mañana" – contesto y cuando estaba apunto de mostrársela volteo la vista hacia otro lado – "No quiero verla, solo dígame cual es el nombre de la modelo que aparece en la portada" – pregunto, el vendedor se extraño pero igual forma le contesto – "Se llama Serena" – cuando escucho el nombre no pudo resistirlo mas y soltó la carcajada – "Jajaja no puede ser, envuélvala de modo que no pueda verla" – le pidió, realmente no tenía intenciones de verla – "Claro" – el vendedor envolvió la revista y se entrego._

Después de pagarla regreso a su departamento, estaba muy sorprendido pues creía que ella no se atrevería, y aunque se moría de las ganas de dársela a Seiya no podía hacerlo, por lo menos no ahora, cuando llego sus hermanos estaban desayunando, como siempre Taiki estaba sentado el comedor leyendo el periódico y Seiya frente al televisor viendo caricaturas.

– "_A donde fuiste" – le pregunto el castaño – "Yo fui a… jajaja" – no pudo resistir la risa – "Y ahora que mosco te pico" – pregunto Seiya – "Estoy seguro que te encantaría ver esto, te prometo que la voy a guardar y te la daré de regalo de navidad" – dijo entre risas – "Que es" – pregunto el pelinegro – "Por cierto te juro que yo no la he visto, ni siquiera la portada" – aclaro y camino hasta su cuarto – "Hey dime que es…" – grito Seiya – "No puedo, lo prometí ahora tengo una llamada muy importante que hacer" – contesto desde su cuarto y cerro la puerta – "Pero que diablos…" – dijo Seiya mirando a Taiki quien solo se encogió de hombros – "Hey te prometo no burlarme de ti cuando quieras volver a modelar" – grito, la curiosidad lo estaba matando – "Olvídalo… ahora déjame en paz que voy a hablar por teléfono" – grito nuevamente._

Ya en su habitación Yaten escondió la revista pues conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que buscaría el paquete, una vez que lo escondió tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un número, pero no se imaginaba que Seiya estaba escuchando al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Serena estaba disfrutando de su fiesta sorpresa cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente reconoció el numero y contesto muy nerviosa.

– "_Hola…" – saludo la rubia – "Lo hiciste, no puedo creerlo" – se burlo de ella – "La viste" – pregunto muy apenada, se moriría de vergüenza si la hubiera visto – "Pues la compre… jajaja" – no pudo terminar la frase ya que la risa le gano – "Yaten entonces la viste" – pregunto nuevamente la rubia – "Te dije que la compre pero no, no la he visto y te prometo que nunca la voy a ver, bueno con decirte que ni siquiera vi la portada" – contesto mas serio – "Entonces por que la compraste" – pregunto la rubia – "No lo se, pero si quieres la puedo ver" – bromeo el peliplateado – "No" – grito la rubia – "Esta bien no grites era un broma, pero cambiando de tema cuando piensas volver" – pregunto – "Tengo un desfile dentro de quince días y si no ocurre otra cosa en una mes estoy por allá pero yo te aviso" – contesto la rubia – "Ok espero tu llamada nos ve…" – pero la rubia lo interrumpió – "No la vayas a ver… por favor me daría mucha pena" – dijo la rubia en forma de suplica – "Te lo prometo, pero que más daría si la veo a estas horas muchos deben haberla visto ya" – contesto en tono de burla – "Si pero a esos muchos no los conozco" – dijo la rubia – "No te preocupes te lo prometí, ahora te dejo que tengo algo que hacer, estaré esperando tu llamada" – se despidió y colgó._

Cuando Serena colgó su teléfono suspiro aliviada de que Yaten no la hubiera visto, se moriría de la vergüenza si lo hubiera hecho, pero en fin lo hecho, hecho estaba ahora trataría de disfrutar de la fiesta que le había organizado.

* * *

Cuando Yaten colgó Seiya rápidamente corrió hasta la sala, ahora estaba mas inquieto que nunca se moría de la curiosidad de saber con quien estaba hablando su hermano y para averiguarlo primero necesitaba conseguir ese paquete, cuando vio salir a Yaten de su habitación fingió que miraba la televisión.

– "_No vas a preguntar con quien hablaba" – pregunto el peliplateado mientras se sentaba en un sofá – "No me interesa saberlo, tus aventuras no son de mi interés" – contesto fingiendo indiferencia – "No es ninguna aventura, de hecho es algo que encantaría saber pero creo que tendrás que esperar un mes más" – finalizo el peliplateado sabiendo que lo dejaba muy intrigado – "Bueno ahora voy a ver a Mina que con ella de que la llevaría de compras" – dijo y entro a su __habitación, tomo la revista y escondió entre su saco, prefirió no arriesgarse a que la fuera a encontrar._

Una vez que Yaten salió del departamento, Seiya corrió al cuarto de su hermano, estaba decidido a encontrar ese paquete a toda costa, revolvió los cajones, destendió la cama, bueno busco en cada rincón del cuarto dejándolo patas arriba pero no pudo encontrar nada.

– "_De verdad pensabas que lo dejaría aquí" – pregunto Taiki que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta – "Pues no vi que lo llevara cuando salió" – contesto mientras seguía buscando – "Que poco observador eres lo llevaba en el saco" – dijo el castaño acomodándose sus anteojos – "Por que no me lo dijiste antes de que hiciera este desastre" – pregunto el pelinegro mirando el desorden que había dejado y que obviamente Yaten notaría – "Por que será muy divertido verte tratar de recoger todo esto" – se burlo viendo como Seiya intentaba tender la cama y trataba de arreglar los cajones – "Vamos ayúdame y te prometo hacer el desayuno durante una semana" – ofreció Seiya – "Que sean dos" – regateo el castaño – "Trato hecho" – dijo y ambos se pusieron a tratar de darle orden a aquel desastre._

* * *

**NOTAS.-**

**Bueno que les pareció, si ya se eso de la revista estuvo medio raro pero creo que será divertido ver la reacción de Seiya cuando se entere, además recuerden que Playboy es un revista para caballeros con mucha clase y prestigio.**

**Por otra parte quiero agradecer sus reviews, me emociono mucho al saber que les gusta mi historia y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias.**

**KuMiKo Kou… **

* * *


	9. VIAJE AL PASADO

**Hola!! se que tarde en actualizar pero al fin termine, espero que la disfruten y que les guste por que gracias a ella reprobé un examen y ahora tengo que presentarlo en extra. pero en fin creo que valió la pena… **

* * *

CAPITULO VII

"_**Viaje al pasado"**_

Después de la publicación de la revista el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido que el momento de regresar estaba cada vez mas cerca por lo tanto ella estaba cada día mas nerviosa y daba gracias por tener tanto trabajo, así podía evitar pasarse todo el día pensando. Con todo el trabajo que tenía le había costado mucho trabajo lograr que Setsuna lograra ajustar su agenda para poder viajar y aunque solo había conseguido que le diera quince días libres pensó que era el tiempo suficiente para arreglar las cosas, pero también le había dicho que si surgía algún improvisto tendría que regresar pues aun no se había confirmado la fecha para el desfile de Armani y sabían que sería en cualquier momento.

Como tenía el tiempo contado pensó que lo mejor era viajar lo mas pronto posible y después de la ultima sesión fotográfica de la nueva línea de labiales en Revlon, le pidió a la secretaría de Setsuna que le comprara un par de boletos para el primer vuelo que saliera a Japón al día siguiente y los enviara a su departamento.

Cuando dio gracias de que el pequeño Haru estuviera dormido pues no tenía nada preparado ya que no tenía pensado viajar en esa semana, le pidió a la niñera que se quedara un par de horas más para poder hacer su equipaje y una vez en su habitación comenzó a elegir las cosas que se llevaría, de algún modo quería lucir radiante todo el tiempo que estuviera allá, quería que su familia supiera que le iba muy bien y que su trabajo era perfecto aunque por dentro todavía sentía que le hacía falta algo para lograr ser feliz completamente. Una vez que hubo terminado la niñera se retiro y ella se quedo sola con su pequeño hijo, como siempre lo había estado desde el murió, pero a veces pensaba que quizá estaban solos por que ella así lo había decidido por que sabía que de haberse quedado su familia y amigos la hubieran apoyado, pero como quedarse en aquel lugar que se lo recordaba a cada momento, cada lugar donde había estado a su lado, realmente hubiera terminado por volverse loca de dolor y ella sabía que no podía dejar que eso pasara pues su pequeño la necesitaba, era por eso que cada vez que lo veía sabía que había hecho lo correcto aunque ahora el precio que ella pagaba era estar sola.

Ya casi eran las dos de la mañana cuando recordó que había prometido llamar a Yaten para avisarle cuando iba a llegar así que tomo el teléfono de su casa y comenzó a marcar el número que le había dado, sonó varias veces hasta que finalmente el peliplateado le contesto

– "_Hola Yaten soy yo Serena" – saludo la rubia al escucharlo al otro lado de la línea – "Vaya pensé que nunca ibas a llamar, y por fin ya sabes cuando regresas" – pregunto el peliplateado – "Pues si, mañana llegare como a las 10 de la mañana a Japón" – contesto no muy segura – "Muy bien yo paso a recogerte" – dijo el peliplateado – "Por cierto necesito pedirte un favor, podrías hacer una reservación en algún hotel y podrías conseguirme un auto" – pidió la rubia – "Pensé que te quedarías en tu casa" – comento Yaten un poco extrañado – "No creo que sea buena idea" – explico la rubia – "Muy bien como tu digas entonces te veo mañana y no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo" – se despidió Yaten – "Muchas gracias nos vemos" – finalizo la rubia para después colgar._

Después de hablar con y cerciorarse que el pequeño Haru seguía durmiendo, se metió a la bañera, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba estar preparada para enfrentar su pasado y por alguna razón Seiya vino a su mente no había duda de que lo había extrañado, el siempre la hacía reír todo el tiempo quizá había sido por eso que cada vez que sentía que el corazón se le iba a partir de tristeza por haber perdido al único ser que había amado pensaba en su sonrisa y en la forma que el trataría de hacerla sonreír.

* * *

Cuando Yaten regreso a su departamento después de haber salido con Mina, se encontró con Seiya quien al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras veía la televisión, Yaten sabía que aunque el pelinegro siempre aparentaba que estaba bien y trataba de sonreír por dentro su hermano ya no era el mismo desde que ella se había ido, dio un suspiro pues al parecer las cosas estaban a punto de a cambiar solo esperaba que su hermano no sufriera aún más, se sirvió una bebida y despertó a Seiya para que se fuera a su habitación

– "_Seiya despierta, vete a tu cuarto" – le dijo Yaten mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a el – "Donde estabas" – pregunto el pelinegro algo adormilado – "Salí con Mina y donde esta Taiki" – añadió el castaño – "Parece que salió con Ami, tal parece que ya son novios" – contesto con una mirada de melancolía que Yaten pudo notar – "Bueno ahora me voy a dormir, mañana tengo algo importante que hacer" – dijo el peliplateado – "Oye Yaten, crees que algún día la vuelva a ver" – le pregunto mientras se servía una copa – "Quien sabe, pero si la vuelves a ver no te hagas muchas ilusiones" – le contesto mientras caminaba por el pasillo para entrar a su cuarto – "Si la vuelvo a ver nunca la voy a dejar marcharse otra vez" – dijo el pelinegro para si mismo _

Cuando el peliplateado estaba en su habitación se quedo muy pensativo, realmente no sabía como la iban a aceptar, era cierto que sus amigas la extrañaban pero después de todo ella se había alejado tanto tiempo haciéndolas a un lado, quizá las cosas no iban a ser tan simples pero de ante mano sabía que tanto Kakyuu como Seiya iban a estar muy felices con su regreso especialmente el.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Serena se sentía muy rara tenía un mezcla de sentimientos, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, se dio una ducha lo mas rápido que pudo y se puso un vestido negro de botones muy casual con una zapatillas del mismo color, se veía muy bien y además se había puesto una peluca negra para evitar que la prensa la reconociera, llamo al encargado de edificio para que la ayudara con las maletas, llevaba al pequeño cargando y antes de salir miro su departamento como si no quisiera dejarlo, suspiro y salió cerrándolo con llave para después subir a su coche que estaba en el estacionamiento, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, el momento había llegado.

Durante el viaje había tomado varias copas de vino para tratar de calmar sus nervios, estaba segura que si no estuviera su hijo con ella había terminado completamente borracha, cuando pudo observar la ciudad desde el avión no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche antes de la boda cuando apareció frente a su casa con un enorme ramo de rosas.

_**Flash back**_

– "_Señor Tenoh me puede explicar que hace frente a mi cuarto a las tres de la mañana, no se supone que mañana se casa" – bromeo la rubia, que se encontraba recargada sobre el barandal de su balcón – "Así es mañana me caso con la mujer mas hermosa sobre la tierra, pero no puede evitar pasar a despedirme de usted que a sido mi perdición" – le siguió el juego – "Cero que su futura esposa tiene tanta suerte al casarse con un joven tan apuesto y dulce" – sonrío ella, mientras lo miraba – "Serena, sabes una cosa te amo tanto que si algo me llegara a pasar buscaría la manera de volver para probar nuevamente tus labio" – dijo el rubio casi a manera de susurro – "Y como le haría, como podría volver" – pregunto la rubia – "El viento sería mi aliado en esa travesía" – contesto el rubio – "Haru… que te parece si subes tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir si no estas a mi lado" – le pidió la rubia tratando de cambiar el tema pues no le gustaba que Haruka hablara así – "Señorita no cree que eso no es algo correcto, además que pensaría su padre" – dijo el rubio entre risas – "Vamos Haru… por favor" – suplico la rubia._

_**Fin del flash back**_

En ese momento ella había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, y ahora lo único que la mantenía de pie era el amor que sentía por su hijo. Cuando el avión aterrizo y entro a la sala de espera busco a Yaten por todos lados pero como había tanta gente era difícil encontrarlo así que prefirió ir a buscar sus maletas, y ahí estaba el con una sonrisa.

– "_Como había tanta gente pensé que sería mas fácil encontrarte aquí y dime que tal estuvo el vuelo" – pregunto el peliplateado – "Pues… bien" – contesto la __rubia un poco desanimada – "Muy bien dime cuales son tus maletas para llevarte al hotel y después…" – dijo el peliplateado – "Por ahora primero al hotel, oye conseguiste el auto" – pregunto la rubia – "Claro esta en el hotel, oye por que la peluca y los lentes" – pregunto con curiosidad __– "Bueno es que desde que salí en la revista la prensa me ha estado acosando y quise evitarlos" –__ contesto la rubia con un poco de vergüenza al mencionar la revista __– "Ya veo, bueno vámonos" – dijo el peliplateado._

Cuando los tres salieron del aeropuerto Yaten llevaba las maletas y Serena cargaba al pequeño Haru, subieron al auto del peliplateado, cuando iban sobre una avenida cerca del hotel donde se hospedaría la rubia se detuvieron en un semáforo y del lado donde viajaba la rubia que llevaba al pequeño en sus brazos se estaciono otro auto que Yaten inmediatamente conoció como el de Taiki y para su mala suerte Seiya y las chicas viajaban con el.

– "_Creo que fue buena idea lo de la peluca y los lentes" – dijo Yaten – "Por que" – pregunto la rubia un poco asustada – "No voltees pero du tu lado están mis hermanos y las chicas y si pudieras ver la forma en que no es están mirando" – dijo Yaten tratando de mirar al frente – "Cierra la ventana" – le pidió la rubia – "No, sería mas sospechoso" – contesto Yaten pensando que el semáforo era eterno – "No me importa" – dijo la rubia y se inclino hacia el pasando una manos sobre el para cerrar la ventana ella misma – "Claro ahora se quedaran mas tranquilos" – rió Yaten mientras arrancaba pues el semáforo había cambiado de color – "No te preocupes, todo se aclarara" – sonrió la rubia._

Cuando llegaron al hotel no se percataron que los había seguido, todos estaban muy sorprendidos cuando los vieron bajar del auto por que parecían una familia Serena iba del brazo de Yaten y este cargaba al pequeño Haru cuando entraron al hotel, Mina estaba apunto de bajar del vehículo de no ser por que Lita y Rei la detuvieron, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas pues se estaba imaginando lo peor.

– "_Espera, no es el momento primero debes tranquilizarte a lo mejor estamos sacando conclusiones precipitadas" – dijo Seiya que estaba empezando a sacar sus propias conclusiones – "Seiya tiene razón, por que no lo esperamos __en el departamento" – propuso Taiki – "Esta bien" – acepto la rubia – "Bueno vámonos" – dijo Rei que estaba tan molesta como todos los demás._

Mientras tanto Serena y Yaten estaban platicando en la habitación de la rubia sobre los planes que ella tenía.

– "_Que es lo que vas a hacer primero" – pregunto el peliplateado – "Quiero ir a la tumba de Haruka" – dijo rubia mientras se retocaba el maquillaje y se acomodaba la peluca – "Muy bien, quieres que te acompañe" – se ofreció Yaten – "No quiero causarte más problemas" – dijo apenada – "No en serio prefiero acompañarte, estoy seguro que si Mina me encuentra es capaz de matarme" – sonrió el peliplateado – "La quieres" – pregunto ella tomando por sorpresa a su amigo – "Por supuesto, aunque a veces me saca de mis casillas pero creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta que ella es diferente" – contesto Yaten – "Me alegro y como van Taiki y Ami, leí que andaban en romances" – pregunto nuevamente – "Pues parece ser que ya son novio pero no estoy muy seguro" – contesto – "Y no me preguntas por Seiya" – añadió – "Bueno me imagino que esta bien, me entere que sale con Kakyuu, se lo merece es alguien muy especial" – contesto la rubia – "Pues no, Seiya no tiene novia desde… no lo recuerdo creo que años" – le explico _

Estuvieron un par de horas platicando y después Yaten la acompaño al cementerio, la rubia había comprado un ramo de rosas rojas mientras que Yaten cargaba al pequeño que aunque ya comenzaba a caminar aun era muy difícil para el, la tumba del rubio estaba muy bonita tenía muchas flores y se sorprendió al ver la foto que ella misma había dejado dos años atrás, estaba en un portarretratos, lo tomo en sus manos y sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, de su bolso saco una pequeña foto de ella con el pequeño Haru y la puso junto a otra.

– "_Perdóname por haberte abandonado tanto tiempo" – dijo la rubia entre sollozos – "Mira quiero que conozcas a nuestro hijo" – dijo la rubia mientras tomaba al pequeño de los brazos de Yeten, quien solo la miraba – "Se parece mucho a ti, tiene tus mis…" – no pudo terminar la frase ya que el llanto se lo impidió, se hinco junto a la tumba, el pequeño Haru estaba parado junto a ella y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas por ver a su mama así – "Serena __creo que es tiempo de que lo dejes ir, el te amaba y no creo que le gustaría verte llorar así por el, en mi opinión creo que le gustaría más ver tu sonrisa" – le dijo Yaten mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la rubia – "Gracias, yo se que ha pasado tanto tiempo pero… aun me duele" – se limpio las lagrimas y cargo a su pequeño y limpio las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas – "Lo se pero creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad al amor, estoy seguro que muchos hombres estarían felices de que les dieras el si" – dijo Yante mientras le regalaba una sonrisa – "Tal vez algún día lo intente" – sonrío la rubia y se quedo pensativa por un momento – "Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, tengo un poco de hambre" – dijo la rubia._

Fueron a un restaurante familiar y para mala suerte de Yaten ahí se encontraron con una amiga de Mina, ella se acerco a saludarlo cuando Serena entro al tocador a cambiar al pequeño y después se fue lanzándole una mirada de "Ya te vi", pero el no quiso comentarle nada a la rubia, cuando ella regreso pagaron la cuenta y ella le pidió que la llevara al hotel por que se sentía muy cansada y al día siguiente tenía planeado visitar a sus papas, después de dejarla se marcho a su departamento rogando que no hubiera nadie pues no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Darién y Michiru junto con su pequeña hija acompañaron a Kakyuu al cementerio, Darién seguía a cargo de la presidencia y Michiru trabajaba dando clases de violín en una academia de arte, mientras que Kakyuu seguía como representante de los chicos además de trabajar en algunos negocios de la familia.

Cuando llegaron hasta la tumba del rubio se encontraron con el enorme ramo de flores que Serena había dejado pero no les sorprendió por que las chicas también iban a visitarlo muy a menudo.

– "_Parece que la chicas vinieron" – dijo Michiru quien traía a su pequeña de la mano – "Si ellas vienen mus seguido por aquí" – contesto Kakyuu mientras tomaba la foto donde estaba Serena junto a su hermano – "No es posible que no sepamos nada de ella después de tanto tiempo" – dijo la pelirroja con un __dejo de tristeza en sus palabras – "Lo se es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra" – comento Darién – "De algún modo la entiendo, debió ser muy difícil para ella" – dijo Michiru – "Lo fue para todos nosotros no solo ella lo quería, tu sabes que Haruka era mi mejor amigo" – dijo Darién un poco molesto – "Pero ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, yo no se como hubiera logrado salir adelante sin tu no hubieras estado a mi lado" – Michiru trato de defender a la rubia – "Haruka no la dejo desprotegida, además no tenía derecho a apartar al hijo de Haruka de nosotros" – siguió gritando – "Vamos Darién no es el lugar" – Michiru lo tomo del brazo para tranquilizarlo – "Tienes razón y dime Kakyuu el investigador no te ha dado ninguna pista" – pregunto a la pelirroja – "No, estoy comenzando a pensar que nunca podre conocer a mi sobrino" – contesto ella mientras ponía la foto de su hermano en su lugar – "Hola Srita. Kakyuu – la saludo el encargado del lugar – "Parece que hoy su hermano tuvo muchas visitas" – añadió el hombre – "Eso parece" – dijo la pelirroja señalando las flores – "Sabe hace rato vino una mujer muy extraña acompañada por un niño pequeño y un joven, por cierto ese joven ya ha venido antes con usted" – le comento – "Una mujer extraña… con un niño" – pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad – "Así es, por cierto era un mujer muy guapa" – contesto sonriendo – "Como era ella" – pregunto Michiru – "Pues pelo negro, pero no la pude ver muy bien por que traía unos lentes oscuros, bueno ahora me voy que tengo que seguir vigilando" – dijo el Sr., pero antes de que se fuera Kakyuu lo detuvo – "Y el joven como era" – por alguna razón le interesaba saber quien era esa mujer – "Es uno de los cantantes de su grupo el de pelo plateado" – finalizo para después retirarse – "Yaten" – dijo Kakyuu._

Cuando el vigilante le dijo que el joven había sido Yaten perdió la esperanza que se había empezado a formar, por un momento creyó que se trataba de Serena y su sobrino pero después le pareció graciosas la idea pues no se imaginaba a Serena con el pelo negro y de ante mano sabía que Yaten igual que todos los demás desconocía el paradero de la rubia. Estuvieron ahí un rato más y después regresaron a casa de Darién pues Michiru había invitado a cenar a la pelirroja, Kakyuu había logrado superar la perdida de Haruka gracias a ellos dos y a los chicos que nunca le permitían deprimirse, inclusive Seiya la había invitado a salir varias veces motivo por el cual la prensa comenzaba a inventar rumores sobre su relación, pero ellos eran solamente buenos amigos y trataban de hacerse compañía el uno al otro para hacer mas llevadera su soledad.

* * *

Después de dejar a Serena en el hotel, Yaten regreso a su departamento, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era dormir pues sabía que en cuanto Mina lo encontrara trataría de asesinarlo, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento se encontró con todas la chicas y sus hermanos esperándolos dio un suspiro y entro cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

– "_Muy bien Yaten Kou creo que me debes una explicación" – grito Mina – "Lo se, pero ahora estoy muy cansado y no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie" – enfatizo la palabra nadie mientras miraba a sus hermano – "Quien era esa mujer con la que estabas esta tarde" – pregunto nuevamente la rubia – "Mina por favor ahora no" – suplico y camino hacia su habitación, pero ella lo tomo del brazo deteniendo su huída – "Si no me lo dices tu tendré que ir a ver a esa mujer, se hospeda en el Hotel Royal no es cierto" – Yaten se dio cuenta de que los habían seguido hasta hotel – "Mina confía en mi, ahora no puedo decirte nada pero te prometo que muy pronto se van a enterar" – el peliplateado se soltó del agarre de la rubia y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro._

Estaba seguro que Mina iría a buscar a Serena así que tomo su celular para llamar a la rubia.

– "_Hola, tenemos un problema Mina esta furiosa, me amenazo con irte a buscar, por ahora solo pide en la recepción que no se le de informes tuyos a nadie" – le dijo casi en susurro para evitar que lo escucharan – "Siento mucho causarte tantos problemas, pero muy pronto se van a solucionar las cosas" – se disculpo la rubia – "No importa, me dio gusto haberte encontrado, ahora te dejo que descanses y paso por ti mañana" – pero antes de colgar – "Mañana en la mañana iré a ver a mis padres" – dijo la rubia – "Muy bien entonces me llamas cuando arregles ese asunto esta bien" – le dijo a la rubia – "Ok te llamo __para comer juntos" – dijo la rubia – "Claro, comemos juntos bye" – se despidió de la rubia y colgó._

* * *

Al día siguiente Serena salió del hotel junto con el pequeño Haru, había decidido seguir usando los lentes y la peluca por si Mina decidía aparecer por ahí, subió al auto que le había conseguido Yaten y condujo hasta la casa de sus padres, todo el camino estuvo pensando que les iba a decir y como reaccionarían ella cuando la volvieran a ver, cuando se estaciono frente a su casa no pudo bajar del auto y se quedo ahí casi quince minutos hasta que se armo de valor, bajo del auto y tomo a su pequeño en sus brazos toco el timbre y le abrió una empleada, cosa que extraño a Serena pues su mamá nunca lo había querido hacer.

– "_Buenos días se encuentran el Sr. y la Sra. Stukino" – pregunto la rubia a la empleada – "No los señores salieron de viaje" – contesto amablemente – "Van a estar mucho tiempo fuera" – pregunto la rubia – "Pues dijeron que solo sería un par de días" – le explico la empleada – "Entonces pasare otro día muchas gracias" – se despidió la rubia – "De nada" – contesto la empleada y entro nuevamente a la casa._

La rubia se decepciono en verdad quería volver a ver a sus padres y ahora tendría que espera unos días, subió a su auto nuevamente y como no sabía que hacer ahora le marco a Yaten.

– "_Yaten soy yo" – saludo la rubia – "Sucede algo" – pregunto – "Parece que mis padres salieron de viaje" – contesto tristemente la rubia – "Lo siento, ahora que piensas hacer" – pregunto el peliplateado – "No lo se, siento como si no encajara en este lugar" – respondió la rubia – "Por que no hablas con las chicas, podría organizar una reunión" – propuso Yaten – "No lo se, estoy muy confundida" – respondió la rubia – "Tienes que enfrentarlo, recuerda que a eso viniste" – la amino – "Tienes razón… esta bien reúne a todos en el templo Hikawa, oye podrías pasar por mi al hotel cuando sea la hora" – pregunto la rubia – "Cuando este todo listo paso por ti así que este lista" – afirmo Yaten – "Muy bien te espero" – se despidió la rubia y colgó._

* * *

Mientras conducía de regreso a su hotel para esperar a Yaten, el recuerdo de el lugar donde había amado a Haruka tantas veces llego a su mente formando en sus labios una sonrisa, la casa de la playa del rubio sin duda era un lugar que siempre guardaría celosamente dentro de sus cuatro paredes todas las veces que ellos se habían entregado al amor y a la pasión, recordó que la ultima vez que había estado en ese lugar el había estado a su lado, por que después de perderlo ella no quiso volver, pero ahora deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa estar ahí nuevamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces cambio la dirección del vehículo y manejo por un largo rato hasta que el mar apareció ante sus ojos y en una pequeña colina pudo observarla, la casa estaba igual que antes, nada había cambiado, solo faltaba la sonrisa de aquel rubio para iluminarlo todo. Cuando estuvo para frente a la casa con su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos sintió como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y espero tontamente a que se abriera esa puerta y apareciera el sonriéndole como siempre lo asía, pero alguien la saco de sus fantasías regresándola al mundo real donde el no estaba.

– "_Disculpe señora puedo ayudarla en algo" – se escucho la voz de un hombre atrás de ella._

Cuando se giro para encontrarse con el hombre que la llamaba se dio cuenta que se trataba de unos de los guardias, de la casa, lo reconoció ya que lo había visto muchas veces cuando iba con Haruka, solo que el no la reconoció a ella por la peluca y los lente, pero dio gracias de que así fuera pues aun no quería que Kakyuu se enterara de su regreso.

– "_Si me gustaría saber si la Srita. Tenoh aun sigue siendo dueña de la casa" – pregunto, quería cerciorarse de que la pelirroja no se hubiera deshecho de su tesoro – "Pues ella sigue siendo la encargada del mantenimiento, pero creo que la casa pertenece a la mujer con quien su hermano iba a casarse" – contesto tratando de ser amable – "Ya veo" – Serena pretendió no sorprenderse pero no se esperaba algo así – "Disculpe, cree que podría entrar un segundo, le prometo que no tardare es algo importante" – suplico Serena._

El guardia se negó al principio pero después accedió ante la mirada suplicante de la rubia, en cuanto Serena entro pudo sentir una calidez en su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo el vació de su corazón pareció ser mas grande, camino hasta la terraza, donde tantas veces observo los amaneceres al lado de el, los recuerdo volvieron a su cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

Era muy temprano aun cuando Serena despertó, el sol ni siquiera había salido, así que sintió un poco de frío a pesar de estaba cubierta por una sabana, trato de buscar un poco de calor buscando el cuerpo de su novio, pero al dirigir su mirada al lugar donde el debía estar no había nadie, así que se levanto, se coloco un saco que reconoció como el que había llevado Haruka a la cena tratando de cubrir un poco su desnudes y salió a la terraza donde se encontró con el, estaba pensativo, solo miraba hacia el horizonte mientras disfrutaba un cigarrillo, lo único que llevaba puesto era su pantalón y tenia el cabello revuelto, ella lo miro por uno minutos mientras pensaba _(que será lo que pasa por tu cabeza…) _sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el.

– "_Piensas quedarte ahí solo mirándome o vendrás a sentarte aquí a mi lado" – le dijo Haruka – "Es solo que disfruto observándote, y no estaba segura si debía interrumpir tus pensamientos" – le contesto mientras se sentaba en sus piernas – "Tu nunca interrumpes nada, me encanta poder sentir tu calidez cerca de mi" – le susurro mientras besaba delicadamente su mejilla, la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y continuo mirando el océano sin decir nada._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sonrió melancólicamente y sentó al pequeño sobre la alfombra para recorrer la casa, entro a la habitación y el mundo se cayo nuevamente a sus pies, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo aun seguía sintiendo aquel dolor que le había causado la muerte del hombre mas había amado en la vida, se sentó en la cama que compartió con el tantas noches y que ahora se sentía fría, observo cuidadosamente la habitación y aun seguían ahí las cosas que una vez pertenecieron a Haruka, abrió el closet y toda la ropa seguía ahí como aguardando a que el regresara, sobre el tocador estaba su perfume, lo esparció sobre la cama, había olvidado su aroma y como se estremecía con esa fragancia, nuevamente aquel hombre interrumpió nuevamente.

– "_Es usted Srita. Serena" – pregunto algo confundido – "Lo siento creo que debo irme, muchas gracias" – dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa al saberse descubierta._

Salió de la recamara lo mas rápido posible sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara aquel hombre, cargo a su pequeño entre sus brazos y salió de aquella casa subiendo a su auto y marchándose lo mas rápido de aquel lugar, sabía que ese hombre la había reconocido y quizá llamaría a Kakyuu para avisarle que ella estaba en Japón, su mente estaba trabajando tan rápido que no se percato en que momento llego al hotel y había subido hasta su cuarto hasta que se encontró sentada sobre el sofá abrazando al pequeño tratando de encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentarse a todo lo que estaba segura pasaría mas rápido de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

* * *

Tanto Seiya como Taiki se encontraban en el templo con las chicas, Yaten les había llamado para decirle que tenía algo muy importante que decirles sobre la mujer con la que lo habían visto el día anterior y aunque todos estaban muy molestos por su comportamiento tan extraño habían aceptado esperando que tuviera una buena explicación.

– "_Quien será esa mujer" – pregunto Lita mas para ella misma que pasa sus amigas – "Creo que de eso no enteraremos en cuanto llegue Yaten, solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando" – dijo Taiki – "A que te refieres" – pregunto Mina que estaba muy afectada desde que había visto Yaten el día anterior – "No a nada olvídalo" – le respondió el castaño – "Creen que esa mujer y Yaten tengan algo que ver" – pregunto nuevamente la rubia – "Solo sabemos que se encontró con ella en el viaje que hizo hace un par de meses a Los Ángeles" – contesto Taiki de – "Pero a mi me da la impresión de que se conocieron mucho antes, además estuvo en contacto con ella desde que regreso" – continuo hablando el castaño – "Yo también note que Yaten me estaba ocultando algo y hace como un mes encontré un paquete dentro de su auto y cuando estaba apunto de abrirlo me vio y se molesto mucho, me dijo que era asuntos personales además anoche me llamo una amiga y me contó que lo había visto con una mujer y un pequeño, seguro que se trataba de la __misma mujer que vimos ayer" – les contó Mina mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos – "Un paquete" – dijo Seiya tomando interés en la platica por primera vez – "A ese paquete… no te preocupes ese paquete es para Seiya" – le explico Taiki tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia que se veía muy triste._

– "_Pero que tal si Yaten es el padre del niño y esa mujer…" – dijo Rei – "No creo… debe ser algo más" – dijo Lita tratando de entender la situación – "No deberíamos estar sacando conclusiones precipitadas, Yaten no tarda en llegar y el nos podrá explicar que es lo que esta ocurriendo" – habló Ami muy tranquila mientras tomaba la mano del castaño – "Por cierto, últimamente los hemos visto muy juntitos ya son novio" – pregunto Rei tratando de relajar el ambiente que estaba un poco tenso – "Pues si" – contestó Ami tímidamente – "Vaya ya se había tardado mucho, ahora solo faltas tu Seiya, haber que día nos das la sorpresa de que ya tienes novia" – dijo Rei – "No creo que eso ocurra pronto, por lo menos no hasta que…" – se quedó callado pues no era algo que le gustaba que los demás supieran, todo el tiempo había tratado de mantener en secreto el amor que le profesaba a Serena, pero lo que el no sabía es que todos conocían sus sentimientos – "Muy bien, creo que Yaten se esta tardando demasiado, por que no lo llamas Seiya" – dijo Lita tratando de cambiar el tema pues sabía que era algo que lastimaba a su amigo – "Aun no es tan tarde, hay que esperarlo otros quince minutos y si no llega entonces le llamamos" – sugirió Taiki _

Todos estaba muy desesperados por la tardanza de peliplateado, solo esperaba que el tiempo de espera valiera la pena y el les aclarara todas las dudas que se había formulado sobre su relación con aquella chica, pero la más preocupada era Mina por que sentía que esa mujer le estaba robando el amor de Yaten y pensaba que si ese pequeño era hijo de el entonces ella tendría que hacerse a un lado y eso la tenía muy triste pues ella lo quería como nunca había querido a nadie, además de que le había costado mucho trabajo conquistarlo pues el siempre se mostraba indiferente hacia ella.

_**Flash back**_

Desde que Mina había conocido Yaten cuando estudiaban ella había tratado por todos lo medios conquistarlo, lo había invitado varias veces al cine y el siempre la rechazaba, siempre le pedía ayuda en las materias que no entendía que realmente eran muchas solo para poder estar a su lado y el peliplateado se había dado cuenta ya que cuando se reunían a estudiar ella se la pasaba todo el tiempo mirándolo y cero poniendo atención, pero cuando estaba apunto de darse por vencida sucedió la cosa mas extraordinaria, el la invito a cenar en un lugar muy romántico.

– "_Que lugar tan hermoso" – grito emocionada Mina – "Te gusta" – pregunto el peliplateado – "Claro que me gusta… pero por que me invitaste" – pregunto confundida la rubia pues ella sabía que ellos eran muy diferentes – "Por que quiero pedirte algo y pensé que este lugar seria perfecto" – contesto mientras bebía de su copa – "A si y que quieres preguntarme" – dijo un poco mas seria – "Bueno en realidad son dos preguntas, la primera es si siempre eres tan escandalosa" – dijo muy serio – "A yo…" – la rubia no pudo decir nada, pero en sus ojos se reflejo la tristeza – "Me imagino que la respuesta es si" – se contesto a si mismo – "Si piensas eso de mi por que me invitaste" – dijo la rubia muy ofendida mientras se ponía de pie llamando la atención de la gente que estaba en el lugar – "Por que me gustas, y me gusta mucho tu forma de ser tan peculiar" – contesto mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella ocasionando que esta se sonrojara – "Cual es la otra pregunta" – dijo la rubia con un poco de nerviosismo por la proximidad de Yaten – "Quieres ser mi novia" – le dijo mientras le ofrecía una rosa roja, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta un beso._

_**Fin del flash back**_

De eso hacia ya casi un año, aunque al principio había sido difícil ya que tenía gustos muy diferente había logrado adaptarse el uno al otro, pero ahora ella estaba comenzando a sentir miedo de perderlo.

– "_Ya se tardo mucho y yo tengo algo importante que hacer, díganle que tuve que irme… Nos vemos en el departamento Taiki" – las palabras de Seiya la sacaron a Mina de su ensimismamiento, mientras observaba al rubio marcharse._

* * *

Cuando Yaten llego al hotel Serena ya lo estaba esperando, aunque aun estaba nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido algunas horas atrás.

– "_Te vez muy bien, pero piensas llevar esa peluca" – pregunto extrañado – "Bueno pensé que si queríamos arreglar el malentendido de ayer era mejor que me vieran así" – sonrío la rubia – "Como quieras, bueno si ya estas lista vámonos" – dijo el peliplateado mientras tomaba en sus brazos al hijo de la rubia, por alguna razón ese niño le había caído muy bien – "Esta bien" – contesto la rubia mientras tomaba sus lentes y su bolsa_

Mientras iban en el auto Yaten noto que Serena estaba muy nerviosa, y la verdad tenía razón de estarlo pues ni el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta como iban a tomar las cosas.

– "_Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien" – la amino – "Eso espero, por cierto crees que las cosas se pongan feas cuando me vean con esta peluca" – sonrío la rubia – "Pues la verdad si, tienes idea de lo que todos deben estar pensando en este momento" – comento Yaten sonriendo – "Pues, conociendo a las chicas deben suponer que hay algo entre nosotros y quien sabe hasta pueden estar pensando que Haru es tu hijo y por el color de sus ojos no puedo culparlas" – bromeo la rubia – "Bueno será mejor que estemos preparados, ya veras la sorpresa que se van a llevar, oye cambiando de tema no me has contando que te hizo aceptar la propuesta de la revista" – pregunto Yaten ocasionando que la rubia se sonrojara – "Pues no lo se de pronto me parecía algo interesante, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es que la gente no me reconozca, la verdad por eso he insistido en usar la peluca" – confeso la rubia – "Jajaja, debes haber salido muy bien, te confieso que estuve tentado a verla pero no te preocupes que no lo hice" – aclaro Yaten al ver la cara de Serena – "Eso espero… parece que estamos llegando" – dijo la rubia mientras veía el templo – "Bueno pues mucha suerte" – dijo Yaten – "Gracias la voy a necesitar pero creo que tu también necesitaras un poco de suerte cuando Mina y los demás nos vean llegar juntos" – bromeó la rubia – "Tienes razón" – finalizo Yaten con resignación encogiéndose de hombros._

Después de que Yaten estaciono el auto ayudo a la rubia a bajar de el, esta se coloco sus lentes, el peliplateado tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y le ofreció el brazo a la rubia, caminaron hasta quedar frente a las escaleras del templo, subieron y no encontraron a nadie.

– "_Parece que no están" – dijo la rubia – "Deben estar atrás, ahí es donde nos reunimos para evitar a las fans ya sabes" – contesto el _

Serena sentía que le temblaban las piernas como el primer día que subió a la pasarela, sin darse cuenta apretó el brazo de Yaten.

– "_Lo siento" – se disculpo al escuchar un quejido de él – "No hay problema" – contesto Yaten_

Mientras se iban acercando la vos de las chicas y de los hermanos Kou se empezó a escuchar más fuerte y de pronto Serena detuvo sus pasos, se sentía incapaz de seguir adelante.

– "_Sucede algo" – pregunto Yaten – "No puedo hacerlo, mejor lo dejamos para otro día" – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosas – "Tienes hacerlo, o es que acaso quieres seguir sola" – le dijo sorprendiéndola – "No debió haber sido fácil para ti estar sola" – continuo el peliplateado – "Pero…" – la rubia fue interrumpida por Mina – "Que se supone que hace esta mujer aquí" – pregunto muy molesta._

Tanto Serena cono Yaten se sorprendieron al verla, pero los gritos de Mina habían atraído la atención de todas las demás, cuando Serena reacciono todos estaba ahí quedo completamente paralizada, sin poder moverse ni decir nada.

– "_Tranquilízate Mina" – le pidió Yaten tratando de mantener la clama – "Primero dime quien es ella" – exigió la rubia – "Por que no entramos a la casa" – pidió el peliplateado mirando a Rei – "Esta bien vamos" – contesto Rei, Serena entro al ultimo seguida de Yaten que aun cargaba al pequeño – "Muy bien, estoy esperando una explicación Yaten Kou" – pidió Mina mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Serena – "Chicos recuerdan que cuando estuve en L.A. les llame para decirle que me había encontrado con alguien y…" – trato de explicar pero la rubia lo hizo callar poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

Todos tenían la vista en ella, se quito la peluca dejando ver su cabellera rubia, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, todos estaban sorprendidos no podían creer que fuera ella la que estuviera ahí, por ultimo Serena se quito los lentes de sol dejando ver sus hermosos celestes, ninguna de las chicas dijo ni hizo nada, hasta que la voz de Yaten se dejo escuchar para tratar de suavizar el ambiente.

– "_Sorpresa…" – fu lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento – "Vamos, no piensan decir nada" – continuo diciendo al ver que nadie hablaba._

En ese momento Serena sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, para ella era mas que obvio que ella no perdonarían que ella se hubiera ido de esa manera sin confiar en las que alguna vez la llamaron su mejo amiga. El ambiente era tan tenso que la rubia necesito mucho valor para poder hablar.

– "_Siento haberme ido de esa forma sin decir nada, pero tenía que hacerlo espero que algún día puedan comprenderme" – hablo la rubia tratando de contener las lagrimas – "Se que debí haber confiado en ustedes pero no quería que intentaran detenerme, yo no quería seguir aquí por que el dolor terminaría por volverme loca…" – un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar y solo atino a abrazar al pequeño que tenía en los brazos_ _– "Serena tonta" – fue Rei la primera en decir algo para después correr a abrazar a su amiga, la pelinegra tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas – "Te extrañamos mucho" – dijo Mina uniéndose al abrazo – "Lo se… perdónenme" – se disculpo la rubia entre sollozos – "Eso ya no importa…" – dijo Lita __– "__Has vuelto" __– Ami concluyo la oración empezada por Lita y después ambas se unieron al abrazo _

Tanto Yaten como Taiki se quedaron observando la escena hasta que las chicas se separaron de la rubia aun con los ojos llorosos.

– "_Me da gusto volver a verte" – dijo Taiki para después abrazar a la rubia – "Yo también tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlos" – dijo la rubia correspondiendo al abrazo del castaño – "Serena" – grito Mina asustando a los demás – "Este es nuestro sobrino" – grito nuevamente tomando al pequeño en sus brazos – "Si el es mi hijo" – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa – "Es precioso, como se llama" – pregunto Ami – "Haruka" – contesto la rubia, las chicas se quedaron calladas, no sabían si Serena se había recuperado de la muerte del rubio – "No se preocupen chicas estoy bien" – dijo Serena __interpretando el silencio de las demás, pero en realidad ni ella misma sabía si estaba bien – "Tienes muchas cosas que contarnos, voy por un poco de te" – le dijo Rei con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina __– "Yo te ayudo" – __se ofreció Lita _

Serena no podía creer que las cosas hubieran salido tan bien, ella esperaba que sus amigas estuvieran molestas con ella por haberse ido sin decirles nada, no había duda que su amistad no se había deteriorado y seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre. Entonces se dio cuneta de la ausencia de cierto pelinegro, realmente esperaba verlo ahí, después de todo lo había extrañado tanto, pero prefirió no preguntar nada, pues pensó que tal vez estaría muy ocupado con alguna chica.

– _(Pero que estoy pensando, no debería importarme si el tiene novia, después de todo se lo merece) __– __pensó la rubia _

Cuando Rei regreso con el las chicas comenzaron a bombardear a la rubia con todo tipo de preguntas.

– "_Donde has estado todo este tiempo" – pregunto Mina quien no soltaba al pequeño Haru – "Pues, en Los Angeles" – contesto la rubia – "Y en que trabajas" – la pregunta de Rei, provoco una ligera risa en Yeten que trato de ocultar cuando la rubia le lanzo una mirada asesina – "Bueno, pues yo soy modelo" – contesto la rubia con un poco de pena – "En serio" – grito Mina ya que ese siempre había sido su sueño – "Ya entiendo, entonces por eso te encontró Yaten" – comento Taiki – "Pues si, los dos estamos trabajando junto en una campaña" – contesto la rubia – "Y yo que estaba a punto de matarte" – dijo Mina riéndose – "Lo se" – contesto Serena – "Oye y por que la peluca y los lentes, de quien te escondes" – pregunto Lita – "Si Serena dinos de quien te escondes" – apoyo Yaten con doble intención pues el sabía que Serena no quería que la reconocieran por lo de la revista – "Pues…" – la rubia no supo que contestar – "Oye y como has estado todo este tiempo" – pregunto Ami tratando de cambiar de tema pues observo que la rubia estaba muy nerviosa – "Pues bien no me puedo quejar tengo un buen trabajo y a mi hijo" – contesto la rubia tratando de evitar hablar sobre sus sentimientos – "Bien creo que todos me deben una disculpa" – hablo Yaten fingiendo estar molesto – "Es cierto, __perdón por haber desconfiado de ti, pero reconoce que todo se veía muy sospechoso" – se disculpo Mina dándole un beso fugaz en los labios_ _– "Por cierto donde esta Seiya" – pregunto el peliplateado al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano – "Pues… el estaba aquí pero como tardaron tanto dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue" – contesto Ami – "Tonto" – dijo Yaten mas para si mismo que para los demás – "Ahora que lo recuerdo, Yaten si sabias donde estaba Serena por que no nos habías dicho nada" __– reflexiono Taiki – __"Yo le pedí que no dijera nada hasta que yo pudiera venir" – se adelanto la rubia antes de que Yaten alcanzara si quiera a abrir la boca – "Pero ustedes se encontraron hace mas de dos meses no es cierto" – pregunto Mina – "Si fue durante unas sesiones fotográficas, pero después yo tenía algunos compromisos por eso le hice prometer que no diría nada" – explico la rubia – "Fotografías juntos" – exclamo Mina con un dejo de celos en la voz – "Pues si, somos la pareja principal de la campaña, por cierto las fotos quedaron muy bien, además en cuatro días será el desfile en Milán y tendremos que viajar" – comento Yaten – "Setsuna va a matarme" – grito la rubia y después tomo su celular de su bolso y salió de la casa pidiendo disculpas._

Se había olvidado por completo que quedo de llamar a Setsuna en cuanto llegara al hotel, sabía que Setsuna debía estar furiosa y mas ahora que Yaten le había dicho que el desfile sería en cuatro días.

– "_Setsuna soy, Serena" – dijo la rubia en cuanto escucho la voz de la morena – "Por que no habías llamado, me he estado volviendo loca tratando de comunicarme contigo, las llamadas no entraba a tu celular" – grito Setsuna muy molesta – "Lo siento, lo olvide" – se disculpo la rubia – "Tienes que estar en Milán pasado mañana para el desfile de Armani te voy a estar esperando" – le dijo Setsuna – "Claro Setsuna te llamo mañana para darte la información de mi vuelo" – le dijo la rubia __– "Esta bien, espero tu llamada" – finaliza la morena y después colgó. _

Cuando Serena entro a la casa todos la estaban mirando.

– "_Sucede algo Serena" – pregunto Rei – "Lo que pasa es que olvide llamar a mi representante" – explico la rubia – "Y eso es tan malo, digo estas de vacaciones no es cierto" – pregunto Mina – "Algo así, solo pude conseguir __quince día pero como aún no se sabía la fecha del desfile en Milán tenía que comunicarme con ella para estar pendiente de la fecha" – les dijo Serena – "Creí que ya lo sabías, yo recibí la fecha desde ayer" – comento Yaten – "Y cuando piensas irte" – pregunto Lita – "Pues pasado mañana" – contesto la rubia – "Pero piensas volver" – pregunto Rei – "Claro… después del desfile regresare" – sonrió la rubia – "Chicas que les parece si no acompañan, yo tengo tres boletos para el evento y me imagino que a Serena le darán otros tres" – propuso Yaten – "En serio…" – grito Mina muy emocionada – "Claro, sería maravilloso viajar todas juntas" – sonrió la rubia – "Entonces no se diga mas nos vamos a Milán" – grito Rei._

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas con el viaje y aunque Yaten y Serena les habían dicho que no podrían estar mucho tiempo con ellas por que estarían muy ocupados pero eso no les restaba felicidad, inclusive Taiki había aceptado acompañarlos después de que Ami se lo pidiera y Yaten estaba seguro que Seiya iría encantado.

* * *

Cuando Seiya entro a su departamento ya había obscurecido y sus hermanos aun no regresaban, había pasado toda la tarde caminando por el parque después de salir del templo Hikawa, en realidad no era cierto que tenía algo que hacer solo sintió deseos de estar solo, desde que ella se había marchado el no volvió a ser el mismo era como si la luz que iluminaba su vida se hubiera apagado dejando en una completa obscuridad, sonrió burlándose de si mismo pensaba como era posible que la siguiera amando con aquella intensidad después de no haberla visto por dos años y lo peor de todo es que no terminaba de comprender como se había enamorado si ella nunca mostro sentir algo que no fuera un simple amistad por el. Se sirvió una copa de whisky y se sentó sobre el sofá, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de su celular saco de sus cavilaciones, era el sonido de un mensaje de textos.

"_Tonto, yo tratando de darte la mejor sorpresa de tu vida y tu tienes algo mejor que hacer, ven al templo Hikawa… parece que encontré a tu Ángel" _

La copa de Seiya cayo de sus manos, derramando el liquido que contenía al hacerse pedazos por el impacto, tomo su chaqueta y salió del departamento deseando que no se tratara solamente de un sueño.

**NOTAS.-**

**Bueno… que les pareció, yo se que esperaban el reencuentro en este capitulo pero en el siguiente será lo prometo, ahora que también tengo otra pequeña sorpresa para llamada "Archibald", se que debo dejar de hacer sufrir a Seiya pero no pude resistirlo… es tan lindo cuando esta triste.**

**PD.- Gracias por los reviews me hace feliz que estén disfrutando mi historia… muchisisimas gracias.**

**Ah… para SAN parece que olvidaste poner tu dirección de msn, me encantaría platicar contigo. **

**ATTE: KuMiKo Kou **


	10. CELOS

**Hola me da gusto haber terminado este capitulo, la verdad me costo mucho trabajo y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

"_**Celos"**_

Aun no podía creer ella hubiera vuelto, pensó que quizá era una broma de su hermano pero después se dio cuenta que Yaten no sería capaz de gastarle una broma de ese tipo, corrió por el pasillo hasta el elevador, pero al ver que este demoraba tanto decidió tomar las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento, cuando llego frente a su coche y busco las llaves dentro de su saco se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí por que sin darse cuenta se había equivocado y había tomado el saco de Taiki por error, así que regreso hasta su departamento pero cuando estuvo parado frente a la puerta del mismo la golpeo pues como era obvio las llaves de la puerta también estaban junto a las de su coche, corrió nuevamente hasta el ascensor que para suerte suya esta vez abrió casi inmediatamente, llego hasta la caseta del vigilante para pedirle la llave de su departamento que este tenía para alguna emergencia pero no pudo encontrarlo, parecía que todo estaba en su contra, como era posible que todo esto le pasara a el en ese preciso momento, salió del edificio e intento buscar algún taxi pero nada, su desesperación era tanta que comenzó a correr pensando que esa sería la única manera segura de llegar a menos que algún carro lo arrollara o se torciera un tobillo, sabía que el templo estaba lejos pero un así siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, le tomo casi hora y media llegar a las escaleras del templo, estaba tan cansado pero eso no le importo para subir las escaleras con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerzas, corrió hasta la parte de atrás del templo en donde se encontraba la entrada a la casa de Rei, comenzó a escuchar las voces de las chicas y de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, entro a la habitación y recargo sus manos en sus rodillas tenía la respiración tan agitada que no podía articular palabra alguna, tanto las chicas como Taiki lo observaron pero nadie dijo nada, cuando por fin recupero la voz se levanto y la busco por todos lados pero ella no estaba ahí.

– "_Donde esta" – pregunto Seiya con la voz agitada – "Quien" – pregunto Taiki aunque ya sabía la respuesta – "Serena, donde esta" – volvió a preguntar – _"_Hay Seiya tardaste demasiado hace mas de una hora que Yaten te mando el mensaje, ella se fue" – contesto Mina – "Como que se fue a donde" – pregunto desesperado el pelinegro – "Yaten la llevo a su hotel" – contesto Rei – "Pero por que se fue" – volvió a preguntar – "Tranquilízate la podrás ver mañana" – contesto Taiki con una sonrisa en los labios ante la actitud infantil de Seiya – "No puedo esperar no entienden que he estado esperando por dos años… maldición" – grito Seiya para después salir corriendo del lugar _

Mientras bajaba los escalones del templo Hikawa choco con Yaten pero lo ignoro y continuo corriendo hacía la avenida, no le importaba que tuviera que llegar corriendo hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba la única mujer que había hecho latir su corazón de esa manera en toda su vida.

Mientras tanto Yaten llego hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas junto con Taiki.

– "_A donde fue Seiya" – pregunto el peliplateado – "Parece que fue a buscarla al hotel" – contesto Taiki con la seriedad que la caracterizaba – "Es un tonto, no podrá verla" – dijo Yaten mientras se sentaba junto a su novia – "A que te refieres" – pregunto Mina mientras se colgaba del brazo de Yaten – "Pues Serena dio instrucciones para no ser molestada y mucho menos pueden dar informes sobre ella" – contesto encogiéndose de hombros – "Pobre Seiya se veía tan triste cuando le dijimos que se había marchado" – comento Lita dando un sorbo a su taza de te – "La ha extrañado tanto, incluso me atrevo a decir que mas que todos nosotros" – hablo Rei – "Siempre ha sido así, solo espero que tenga una oportunidad" – dijo Ami – "Pero no sabemos si ella ya tiene a alguien" – comento Mina con una mirada de tristeza, ella esperaba que su amigo no sufriera mas de lo ya había sufrido todo este tiempo – "Ella no me comento nada, pero no estoy seguro nunca se lo pregunte" – les explico Yaten_ _– "Es muy tarde será mejor llevar a las chicas a sus casas" – dijo Taiki poniéndose de pie – "Si Yaten estoy muy cansada" – sonrió Mina mientras abrazaba por la cintura al peliplateado – "Esta bien, bueno Rei nos vemos mañana" – se despidió Yaten de la pelinegra – "Buenas noches muchachos, chicas nos vemos aquí mañana para preparar la comida" – dijo la pelinegra mientras los acompañaba a su auto._

Después de haber dejado a las chicas en sus respectivas casas, Yaten y Taiki por fin estaban en su departamento, Taiki se quedo con Yaten en la estancia a esperar al pelinegro mientras tomaban una copa, el castaño había notado como la mirada de Seiya cuando llego al templo había sido completamente diferente a la que habían visto los últimos años, se veía con mas luz, y aunque se alegraba por el, también estaba preocupado de que las cosas no resultaran como su hermano había estado esperando desde que la conoció en aquella cena.

Estaban por dar la una de la mañana cuando llamarón a la puerta, Yaten sonrío pues sabía que era Seiya, se levanto y camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta, el pelinegro entro y se sirvió una copa igual a la de sus hermanos y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá junto al castaño.

– "_No pudiste verla" – pregunto Taiki y como respuesta solo obtuvo el silencio por parte de su hermano – "Vamos, no es para tanto, mañana comeremos todos en casa de Rei" – Yaten trato de animarlo, pero tampoco contesto nada, estuvieron varios minutos en completo silencio hasta que el pelinegro salió de su trance__– "Oye Yaten, como la encontraste" – pregunto el pelinegro – "Pues en el viaje que hice a L.A. ella es la modelo con quien trabaje" – contesto mientras le se ofrecía a servirle otra copa a su hermano – "Modelo" – inquirió Seiya – "Así es ella es una modelo muy famosa por allá" – contesto el peliplateado – "Y por que no me lo dijiste antes, tu sabías lo mucho que la he buscado" – pregunto un poco molesto – "Ella me hizo prometer que no diría nada hasta que ella viniera" – contesto Yaten con mucha serenidad – "Ella es la mujer con la que te vimos y con la que has estado en contacto todo este tiempo" – dijo atando cabos – "Así es, vaya que eres listo" – dijo burlándose – "Jajaja" – sonrío irónicamente y se quedo en silencio nuevamente – "Su cabello…" – susurro para el mismo pero sus palabras llegaron hasta sus hermanos – "Peluca" – dijo Taiki tranquilizando a su hermano – "El paquete" – Seiya recordó el paquete que Yaten prometió darle – "Cual paquete" – pregunto Yaten pues no entendía a que paquete se refería – "El que me dijiste que sería mi regalo, esta relacionado con ella no es cierto" – dijo Seiya mostrando una sonrisa – "Pues si… pero no te lo pienso dar aun" – dijo Yaten cuando entendió de que hablaba el pelinegro – "Pero por que, ella volvió y no creo tengas nada __que seguir ocultando" – dijo Seiya con la esperanza de lograr que Yaten le entregara el paquete – "Pues, no te lo daré si ella no te acepta" – contesto Yaten para después dar un trago a su bebida – "A que te refieres con aceptarme" – pregunto el pelinegro – "Pues, es obvio que intentaras conquistarla y solo si ella te acepta te lo daré" – explico el peliplateado – "Entonces es seguro que me lo des, ahora me voy a descansar" – finalizo el pelinegro dejando la copa sobre la mesa, para después caminar hacía su recamara sin voltear la vista a sus hermanos._

Yaten dio un suspiro, realmente esperaba que su hermano lograra ganarse el corazón de la rubia pero sabía que sería muy difícil pues el tiempo que había compartido con la rubia le había hecho ver que ella aun conservaba la misma devoción al amor que sentía por Haruka Tenoh cuando el aún vivía, dio una mirada a Taiki quien parecía estar pensando lo mismo que el.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó muy temprano algo muy raro en ella cuando no tenía ningún compromiso de trabajo pero no había podido dormir pues sabía que en muy pocas horas estaría nuevamente frente a la mansión Tenoh y no sabía cual sería la actitud que tomaría Kakyuu, si bien las chicas la había recibido con los brazos abiertos tal vez las cosas serían diferente con la pelirroja, pues la rubia se había ido llevándose la única familia que tendría Kakyuu después de haber perdido a su hermano, pero ese pequeño también era la única cosa que ella tenía de el.

Se levanto de la cama tratando de no despertar al pequeño que dormía a su lado, y entro a darse una ducha rápida pues no quería llegar a casa de Kakyuu y que le dijeran que había salido, aun cuando era domingo no quería arriesgarse, después de ducharse el pequeño aun dormía así que pudo arreglarse con toda la calma y cuidad del mundo, escogió un pantalón de vestir color beige con su caco y una blusa de tirantes blanca y cambio al pequeño mientras dormía, esa era una de las cosas que había heredado de la rubia cuando dormía no había poder humano que lo despertara, cuando tanto ella como el pequeño estuvieron listo tomo el teléfono de la habitación para llamar a Yaten.

– "_Hola Yaten" – saludo la rubia al escuchar al peliplateado – "Madrugaste" – le contesto con la voz adormilada – "Siento despertarte solo quiero saber si ya compraste el boleto para mañana" – pregunto la rubia mientras alimentaba al pequeño Haru – "No aún no pienso pasar mas tarde al aeropuerto para comprarlo, ah y el de mis hermanos y las chicas también" – le contesto – "Oye podrías reservar el mío" – le pidió la rubia – "Claro" – le dijo el peliplateado sentándose sobre la cama – "Muchas gracias, entonces no vemos mas tarde deséame suerte" – se despidió la rubia y después que el peliplateado le dijo adiós colgó el teléfono y termino de alimentar al pequeño._

Casi eran las diez de la mañana cuando Serena dejo su habitación y cuando pasaba por el lobby el encargado le informo que la noche anterior había llegado un hombre buscándola y que se había puesto histérico cuando se negaron a darle informes de la rubia y que seguridad lo había sacado a la fuerza pues comenzaba a mostrarse violento, cuando la rubia pregunto el nombre de esa persona ellos le dijeron que no había dado ninguno, pero cuando le dieron la descripción supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba sonrío y dejo ordenes de que la próxima vez lo dejaran entrar.

* * *

Después de la llamada de Serena Yaten no pudo volver a dormir así que opto darse una ducha, mientras se estaba bañando alguien toco su puerta, dio un suspiro pues ya sabía de quien se trataba.

– "_Pasa, ahora salgo" – grito mientras salía de la ducha y buscaba una toalla – "Yaten, necesito preguntarte algo" – le dijo Seiya cuando vio a su hermano salir del baño – "Claro" – contesto el peliplateado – "Ella sale con alguien" – pregunto un poco intranquilo, esa pregunta había pasado por su cabeza toda la noche y necesitaba saber la respuesta – "Con que era eso, pues en el tiempo que estuve en L.A. no me pareció que saliera con nadie" – contesto mientras se secaba el cabello – "Pero eso no quiere decir nada por que no estoy seguro, fue muy poco tiempo además nunca se lo pregunto así aun no puedes descartar esa posibilidad" – le explico Yaten al ver la sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de su hermano – "Lo se, oye cambiando de tema a donde vas es un poco raro que te levantes tan temprano" – pregunto el _

_pelinegro – "Voy al aeropuerto a comprar los boletaos para el viaje" – contesto – "Viaje, cual viaje" – dijo con curiosidad – "Es verdad ayer no te dijimos nada, lo que pasa es que en unos días es el desfile de Armani en Milán y Serena me pidió que comprara su boleto" – contesto encogiéndose de hombros – "Milán, te vas a Milán con ella" – dijo un poco alterado – "Tranquilízate, además no me voy, nos vamos pero si no quieres venir no importa" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – "Claro que voy" – dijo muy emocionado – "Pero, cuando nos vamos" – pregunto un poco nervioso – "Mañana, Serena y yo tenemos boletos para la recepción que se va a realizar después del desfile a si que ve arreglando tu mejor traje" – sonrió Yaten al ver la cara de Seiya, se veía tan emocionado de saberla tan cerca _

Seiya salió del cuarto de su hermano, no podía evitar sonreír sentía como si la vida cobrara sentido nuevamente, ahora solo tendría que esperar unas cuantas horas mas para volver a verla y aunque en ese momento tenía deseos de salir corriendo a buscarla sabía que ella estaría con Kakyuu y no quería interrumpir algo tan importante.

* * *

Mientras conducía a la mansión Tenoh Serena no podía dejar de pensar en cierto pelinegro y en la escena que seguramente había hecho en el hotel, pero cuando comenzó a reconocer el lugar los nervios volvieron a ella, estaba segura que cuando regresara a L.A necesitaría tratamiento para el estrés, cuando se estaciono frente a la mansión Tenoh no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de aquella mañana cuando había salido histérica de su casa buscando al rubio llegaran a su cabeza, era difícil enfrentarse al pasado y mas cuando ella trato de alejarse de el, pero sin tener ningún éxito pues nuevamente regresaba a su vida como si el destino no quisiera que lo olvidara.

– "_Olvidar" – dijo la rubia para si misma – "No, no puedo olvidar por que si lo hiciera tendría que olvidarme de ti" – se reprocho, mientras tocaba el timbre del intercomunicador – "Residencia Tenoh, en que puedo ayudarla" – se escucho la voz de una mujer – "Busco a la Srita. Kakyuu" – contesto la rubia – "Lo siento mucho aun se encuentra dormida y no le gusta que la molesten" – respondió la empleada – "Dígale que Serena Stukino esta aquí y estoy segura que me __atenderá" – explico la rubia – "Lo siento mucho pero puedo perder mi empleo" – le dijo la empleada – "Lo perderá si no le avisa que estoy aquí" – dijo la rubia empezando a molestarse gracias a los nervios – "Esta bien, pase" – contesto la empleada mientras la puerta se abría._

Serena subió nuevamente a su auto y entro a la mansión, se estaciono frente a la casa y bajo del auto junto con el pequeño Haru, tomo un poco de aire y entro, todo estaba como recordaba, en la estancia se podía ver una foto sobre la chimenea en la cual se encontraba Haruka luciendo su mas encantadora sonrisa, la misma de la que se enamoro, en una pequeña mesa cerca de un sofá había más fotos, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba en casi todas junto al rubio, a pesar de que todo estaba como antes la sensación de mariposas en el estomago que sentía cuando lo visitaba ahí se había ido dejando en su lugar un vació. Serena se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño sobre sus piernas y tomo una foto donde el rubio estaba sentado sobre su jaguar, sonrió al recordad la forma en la que el rubio hablaba siempre de ese auto, incluso llego a sentir celos del que el llamaba su amante, colocó nuevamente la foto en su lugar y beso tiernamente al pequeño.

– "_Serena, volviste" – recoció inmediatamente la voz y se gira para encontrarse con la pelirroja – "Kakyuu" –balbuceo la rubia bajando la mirada – "Ese es mi sobrino" – pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa – "Si, el es mi hijo" – contesto la rubia mientras colocaba al pequeño en brazos de Kakyuu – "Es hermoso como se llama" – pregunto sin poder evitar las lagrimas – "Su nombre es Haruka" – contesto la rubia un poco sorprendida, ella esperaba algún reclamo de su parte – "Es igual a el, sus ojos…" – decía la pelirroja mas para si misma que para la rubia _

Kakyuu se sentía feliz de tener a su sobrino por primera vez, ya que ese pequeño era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, razón por la cual había estado buscando a la rubia por mas de dos años no le importo todo lo que había tenido que pagar los últimos dos años tratando de encontrarlo, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, estuvo mucho tiempo contemplando al pequeño que casi se había olvidado que la rubia estaba ahí.

– "_Por que Serena, por que lo alejaste de mi" – le reprocho mientras la miraba a los ojos – "Perdóname, no supe como continuar viviendo aquí sin el" – trato de excusarse – "Fuiste muy egoísta, acaso crees que yo no sufrí por favor Serena era mi hermano, era lo único que tenía" – grito la pelirroja – "Pero claro, tu solo pensaste en tu dolor" – siguió hablando – "Kakyuu lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, aquella vez que estuve frente a la tumba de Haruka le prometí salir adelante por mi y por nuestro hijo, y si yo permanecía aquí no lo hubiera conseguido" – explico la rubia tratando de mantener la calma – "Solo espero que puedas perdonarme" – dijo la rubia, Kakyuu se quedo en silencio por varios minutos mientras observaba con cariño al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos – "No tengo nada que perdonarte pues gracias a ti mi hermano fue muy feliz, nunca lo había visto sonreír como el día en que te conoció y tampoco creía que mi hermano fuera capaz de llorar como el día en que me dijo que sería papá, todas la alegrías que mi hermano tuvo en su vida te las debo a ti" – le agradeció la pelirroja dejando atrás los reclamos – "Kakyuu yo…" – la rubia no sabía que decir, se sintió culpable por haber causado el sufrimiento de la pelirroja – "Ya no importa, volviste, ambos volvieron" – añadió la pelirroja – "No puedo quedarme, solo vine por algunos días" – explico la rubia pues no quería que Kakyuu pensara que se quedaría ahí – "Pero no puedes llevártelo" – suplico la pelirroja – "Kakyuu puedes visitarlo cuando quieras, además yo vendré seguido te lo prometo, pero no podemos quedarnos tengo una vida" – le dijo la rubia – "Te casaste" – pregunto la pelirroja sin mirarla – "No, no lo hice" – contesto rápidamente – "Entonces" – trato de entender – "Por mi trabajo" – explico la rubia sentándose junto a ella – "No necesitas un empleo, crees que mi hermano te dejo desprotegida" – hablo la pelirroja – "El te lo dejo todo, todo lo que tenía te lo dejo a ti, sus acciones en la disquera, la casa de la playa sus autos, todas sus cuentas bancarias, todo lo que le pertenecía es tuyo" – le explico, quizá lo único que quería era que ella se quedará – "No… te equivocas lo único que yo quería era a el, todo lo demás no me pertenece y nunca me importo" – dijo la rubia, mostrándole una sonrisa, pero sus ojos delataban su infinita tristeza por la perdida del rubio – "No puedes rechazarlo es tuyo" – la pelirroja trataba de hacerle entender – "Kakyuu no quiero hablar de eso ahora" – pidió la rubia – "Esta bien, pero solo por ahora" – aceptó la pelirroja – "Dime cual es su apellido" – pregunto Kakyuu – "Pues… Stukino" – Serena titubeo _

_antes de contestar – "Pero el apellido que le corresponde es Tenoh" – aclaró la pelirroja – "No te preocupes, me encargare de eso" – continuo hablando._

La rubia no contesto pues ella ya sabía que eso tendría que pasar, después de todo el padre de su hijo era el y ella nunca quiso ocultarlo, pero cuando lo registro tuvo miedo que alguien la reconociera por el nombre tan famoso del rubio. Serena desayuno con la pelirroja, después de todo ambas tenían un lazo que las uniría por siempre y ese era su pequeño hijo, junto con el gran amor que tenían por Haruka. Kakyuu paso la mayor parte del tiempo interrogando a la rubia sobre todo lo que había hecho y sobre su trabajo, pero sobre todo la plática se enfoco en hablar del pequeño. Estaban por dar las dos de la tarde cuando Serena le dijo que tenía que irse.

– "_Kakyuu, me tengo que ir quede en comer con las chicas no quieres venir" – la invito la rubia – "Será en otra ocasión me imagino que tiene mucho que platicar, mejor no vemos mañana" – sugirió la pelirroja – "Lo siento, mañana voy a viajar a Milán por asunto de trabajo pero te prometo que cuando regrese saldremos a pasear con Haru" – ofreció Serena – "Cuanto tiempo estarás fuera" – pregunto – "Regreso el jueves" – contesto con una sonrisa – "Lo acepto con la condición que cuando regreses te quedes aquí en la casa, me gustaría mucho, además podría estar mas tiempo con mi sobrino" – le pidió la pelirroja, como respuesta la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza – "Ok entonces los voy a estar esperando, no olvides que esta es su casa" – le recordó la pelirroja – "Gracias, bueno será mejor que me vaya" – se despidió mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja – "Oye crees que podrías dejar a Haru conmigo en lo que vas a comer con tus amigas" – pidió la pelirroja – "Esta bien, paso por el en la noche aquí te dejo sus cosas" – acepto la rubia, sabía que el pequeño no le causaría problemas por que estaba acostumbrado a quedarse con otras personas debido a su trabajo – "Bueno si ocurre algo me llamas, ahora me voy" – le dijo la rubia dejándole una tarjeta con su numero de celular _

Cuando Serena salió de la mansión Tenoh condujo hacía el templo, pero en el camino paso cerca del parque donde disfrutaba tanto caminar cuando aun era estudiante que no resistió la tentación de hacerlo nuevamente, estuvo paseando por varios minutos hasta que llego a su lugar favorito, se sentó en la banca cerca del lago y cerro los ojos para escuchar el sonido del viento, entonces una sombra evito su contacto con el sol, al abrir los ojos se encontró con un helado de fresa frente a ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de L.A. se encontraba Setsuna en su departamento se estaba preparando para irse a dormir cuando el sonó el timbre, se sorprendió un poco pues normalmente nadie la visitaba ahí y mucho menos a esa hora, cuando abrió se sorprendió mucho, aunque ella sabía quien era el estaba segura que el no la conocía y mucho menos podría saber donde vivía, aun no le permitía el paso cuando el ya había entrado, aunque esta visita la tenía muy sorprendida cerro la puerta y le ofreció algo de tomar como si se tratara de un viejo amigo, el acepto una copa de coñac y una vez que Setsuna le dio su bebida comenzó a hablar.

– "_Srita. Meioh lamento esta visita tan extraña, aunque me imagino que ya sabe quien soy si no me hubiera dejado entrar así déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell" – se presentó con la morena besando su mano – "No quiero ser grosera pero a que debo esta visita nocturna" – pregunto con una mirada muy seria – "Pues bien, yo soy un hombre de pocas palabras así que le diré que el motivo de mi visita se llama Serena Stukino" – contesto para después dar un trago a su bebida._

* * *

Cuando Serena se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que le ofrecía el helado se olvido por completo que ya no era una adolescente y se lanzo a sus brazos haciendo que el casi tirara los helados, estaba muy contenta de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, lo había extrañado tanto que un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a los hombros de quien la tenía en sus brazos.

Aunque al principio el mismo se sorprendió por su reacción estaba muy feliz de tenerla en sus brazos, la había esperado tanto tiempo, todas la noches había soñado con ese momento, día a día se preguntaba cual era la razón para seguirla amando y ahora que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su olor, esa pregunta perdía sentido, su corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que iba a salir de su pecho, quería que ese momento se hiciera eterno entre los brazos de la única mujer que había amado, la había extrañado tanto que le aterraba la idea de que solo fuera un sueño y que al abrir los ojos ella se desvaneciera como lo había hecho tantas veces, pero cuando la escucho llamar su nombre se dio cuenta que no era un sueño que ella estaba ahí nuevamente y no estaba dispuesto a perderla nuevamente.

– "_Seiya… te extrañe tanto" – lloro la rubia sin soltar el abrazo – "Bombón… yo también te extrañe" – confeso el pelinegro – "Lo siento, no quise irme de esa manera es solo que…" – trato de explicar la rubia pero sus palabras fueron calladas por el – "Shhh, Bombón no digas nada ya no importa" – la tranquilizo mirándola a los ojos._

Seiya había esperado tanto tiempo para volver a encontrarse con los celestes de la rubia, los mismos que le había robado el corazón y a los cuales su alma se había entregado en el momento en que los vio por primera vez, y aunque en ese momento cualquier intento por ganarse el corazón de la rubia hubiera resultado en vano esta vez el estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo y contra todos por conseguir que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos, después de todo ella siempre había sido su ángel.

– "_Bombón no quisiera dejar de abrazarte pero…" – dijo el pelinegro al sentir como los helados comenzaban a derretirse – "Lo siento" – dijo la rubia sonrojándose un poco por haberlo abrazado de esa manera – "Toma, es para ti" – dijo Seiya entregándole el helado – "Muchas gracias, hacia mucho tiempo que no comía helado" – sonrió la rubia – "Pero… como me encontraste" – pregunto la rubia con curiosidad – "El destino, yo solo vine a caminar un poco antes de la comida y entonces te vi" – sonrió de una manera tan linda – "El destino…" – dijo la rubia un poco incrédula – "Esta bien supe que estaría en casa de Kakyuu y te estuve esperando afuera, pero como saliste tan aprisa que no escuchaste cuando te llame así que te seguí, fue una suerte que llevaba mi coche por que ayer que salí en tu búsqueda corrí tanto que hoy no lo hubiera conseguido" –confeso el pelinegro – "Saliste corriendo tras de mí" – pregunto la rubia con curiosidad – "Bueno es que…" – balbuceo un poco nervioso – "Me __imagino que antes del escándalo en el hotel" – bromeo la rubia sonriendo para el ocasionado que el se sonrojara – "Pues veras…" – _

Seiya le contó a la rubia todo lo que había hecho después de que recibió el mensaje de Yaten, mientras le relataba toda la aventura no podía evitar perderse en los celeste de la rubia, se sentía tan feliz de volver a estar a su lado y al mismo tiempo sentía temor pues sabía que ella solo lo veía como un amigo y tal vez nunca lograría conquistar su corazón pero de igual forma no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Después de estar cerca de una hora en el parque se fueron al templo Hikawa cada uno en su auto, cuando llegaron al templo todos los estaban esperando, con una cara de vaya ya era hora.

– "_Vaya ya era hora me estoy muriendo de hambre" – les dijo Yaten – "Ya no exageres lo que pasa es que encontré a mi Bombón en el parque y nos quedamos platicando" – le dijo el pelinegro – "Esta bien, pero mejor vamos a comer que yo también tengo hambre" – los disculpo Mina_

Después de comer pasaron toda la tarde platicando en el templo, las chicas le habían contado a Serena todo lo que había pasado con sus vidas después de ella se marchara, Serena se la paso el rato escuchándolas y sonriendo ante algunos comentarios que hacía Seiya. Yaten siempre había sido un persona muy observadora y no solo pudo darse cuanta de que la rubia ya no era la misma en su opinión era como si ella no tuviera sueños, de igual forma noto el cambio de su hermano ahora lo veía lleno de luz como si el hecho de que ella estuviera a su lado iluminara su vida y eso aunque le alegraba por el no podía dejar de preocuparle que es lo pasaría con su hermano si ella no lo aceptara, además estaba el hecho de que Serena no podía quedarse en Japón y Seiya no podía vivir en Estados Unidos, ambos tenían un vida lejos el uno del otro. Los pensamientos de Yaten fueron interrumpidos cuando Mina se lanzo a sus brazos.

– "_Que te sucede Yaten" – le pregunto la rubia – "No es nada, pero ya viste lo feliz que esta Seiya" – le dijo el peliplateado en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír – "Tienes razón ahora, todo este tiempo no había sonreído como ahora, __solo espero que no sufra mas" – susurro la rubia – "por cierto ya preparaste tu cosas" – le pregunto mientras la abrazaba – "No, aun no he decidido que vestido llevar quiero verme muy linda para ti" – sonrió la rubia – "Tu siempre te ves preciosa" – le dijo para después darle un beso – "Vamos no empiecen a comer pan delante de los pobres" – les dijo Rei – "Yo no tengo la culpa que no tengas novio" – se burlo la rubia – "Oye Serena tu tienes novio" – le pregunto la rubia._

Todos observaron a la rubia especialmente Seiya, la rubia se quedo callada por un momento.

– "_No" – contesto la rubia _

Fue lo único que contesto ya que su celular comenzó a sonar, se disculpo y salió de la habitación para atender la llamada. Pero la respuesta que dio fue suficiente para arrancar una sonrisa de cierto pelinegro.

– "_Bueno" – contesto la rubia – "Soy yo Setsuna" – contesto la morena al otro lado de la línea – "Te iba a llamar esta noche, mi vuelo llega mañana las tres a Milán" – le informo la rubia – "Muy bien te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto, pero te llamo para pedirte un favor, es algo muy importante" – le dijo la morena – "Claro, dime de que se trata" – le dijo la rubia – "No te va gustar nada pero si no fuera importante no te lo pedía" – le explico – "Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime de que se trata" – le pidió la rubia – "Ya sabes que después del desfile habrá una recepción y necesito que durante ese evento seas la acompañante de un hombre muy importante, esto es sumamente importante para mi" – suplico la morena – "No puede ser, yo no quiero ser la dama de compañía de nadie yo soy modelo" – se negó la rubia – "Por favor hazlo como un favor personal para mi" – suplico Setsuna – "De verdad es tan importante" – pregunto la rubia, de alguna manera le debía lo que era a la morena – "Si no fuera así no te lo pediría, verdad que aceptas" – le dijo la morena – "Esta bien, diem de quien se trata" – acepto la rubia – "Su nombre es Archibald Cornwell, mañana te doy los detalles, ahora tengo algo que hacer" – le explico – "Esta bien nos vemos mañana" – se despidió la rubia y colgó._

No le agradaba la idea, pero Setsuna era una gran amiga para ella y no pudo negarse, sabía que la morena debía ten una muy buena razón de otra manera no se lo hubiera pedido, dio un suspiro de resignación y regreso con los demás.

– "_Pasa algo Serena, Haru esta bien" – pregunto Ami – "No era Kakyuu, era mi representante Setsuna" – le dijo la rubia – "Paso algo no te vez muy contenta" – le pregunto Yaten – "Bueno es que se le metió un idea en la cabeza y no pude negarme le debo mucho" – les explico la rubia – "De que se trata Bombón" – pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad – "Bueno, parece que se olvido que yo soy modelo y no dama de compañía, me comprometió para hacerle compañía durante la fiesta que abra después del desfile con un tal Archibald Cornwell" – le explico la rubia con un dejo de resignación – "Que…" – dijo Seiya, se moría de coraje de pensarla cerca de otro – "Ese tipo es muy importante en el mundo de la moda en Europa" – hablo Yaten – "De hecho es un poco raro ya que me imagino que muchas mujeres guapas deben andar tras el, por que es inmensamente rico además de que es un tipo bien parecido" – le conto Yaten, su comentario no le hizo nada de gracia al pelinegro – "Y tu como sabes eso amor" – pregunto Mina – "Pues me gusta estar informado" – sonrió Yaten – "Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que prepara mis maletas para llevarlas a la casa de Kakyuu" – le dijo la rubia – "Te quedaras en su casa" – pregunto Seiya – "Si, esta mañana me lo pidió" – sonrío la rubia – "Me da gusto por Kakyuu, tenia muchas ganas de conocer a su sobrino" – hablo Taiki – "Lo se, bueno entonces no vemos mañana en el aeropuerto" – les dijo la rubia – "Te acompaño a tu auto Bombón" – se ofreció el pelinegro y la rubia le contesto con una sonrisa._

* * *

Cuando Serena llegó al hotel se encargo de arreglar su equipaje y le pidió a un empleado que la ayudara a subirlo a un taxi en lo que ella pagaba la cuenta, horas antes había entregado el auto en la agencia, cuando llego a la mansión Tenoh Kakyuu estaba acompañada por Darién y Michiru junto con su pequeña hija.

– "_Serena que gusto me da verte" – la abrazo Michiru en cuanto la vio llegar – "A mi también" – sonrió la rubia – "Hola Serena" – saludo Darién un poco serio – "Hola Darién, Michiru ella es tu hija" – pregunto cuando vio a la pequeña – "Si __ella es Fuyumi" – dijo la peliazul sonriendo – "Es muy hermosa" – dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a la pequeña – "También Haru esta muy lindo es igual a su papá" – dijo Michiru – "Así es, son idénticos" – sonrió Kakyuu – "No debiste haberte ido de esa forma" – interrumpió Darién – "Haruka era mi mejor amigo y me pusiste difícil la promesa que le hice de cuidar de ustedes" – hablo un poco serio – "Lo se, pero no es necesario que nadie cuide de mi yo puedo hacerlo sola, desde hace dos años lo he hecho yo sola" – aclaro la rubia – "Espero que no pienses volver a irte, ni siquiera tienes que trabajar Haruka te dejo la vida resuelta" – siguió hablando el moreno – "Yo no quería eso de el, tu sabes que mi familia siempre a sido de dinero a si que eso era lo que menos me importaba de el, lo único que yo quería me fue arrebatado frente al altar" – dijo la rubia un poco molesta – "Y no, no pienso quedarme aquí, sabes tengo una vida" – siguió hablando la rubia – "Pero Kakyuu tiene derecho de estar con su sobrino, además me parece una tontería que el niño no lleve el apellido Tenoh" – grito Darién – "Vamos no discutan, ambos tienen puntos a su favor, lo importante es que ella regreso y aunque no viva en Japón yo podré visitarla y ella prometió venir también" – Kakyuu trato de tranquilizarlos – "Esta bien , lo siento Serena no debí haberte hablado así tienes razón tu ahora tienes un vida" – se disculpó el moreno – "Esta bien, yo también siento todas la molestias que les cause todo este tiempo" – acepto la rubia – "Sabes una cosa estoy seguro que Haruka estaría muy orgulloso de ti, has logrado salir adelante por ti misma y por lo que me contó Kakyuu te ha ido muy bien" – sonrió el moreno – "Gracias" – sonrió la rubia._

Los cuatro se quedaron platicando hasta muy tarde sobre la herencia que el rubio le había dejado y aunque al principio ella no quería aceptar nada al final lograron hacer que entendiera que ese había sido el deseo de Haruka para protegerla a ella y a su hijo, pero de igual forma no lograron hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre dejar su trabajo y regresar a vivir a Japón, cuando Darién y Michiru se fueron ya era muy tarde. Kakyuu le dijo que podía quedarse en la habitación que pertenecía a Haruka pero ella no quiso pensó que no podría dormir ahí con cada rincón del cuarto recordándoselo. A la mañana siguiente Serena ya estaba lista para irse al aeropuerto cuando se encontró con la pelirroja en la cocina.

– "_Serena, no crees que Haru podría quedarse conmigo, es mejor a que lo cuide alguna niñera" – pidió la pelirroja mientras se servía un poco de café – "No lo se son mucho días, nunca ha estado tanto tiempo lejos de mi" – titubeo la rubia – "Por favor, te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien" – suplico – "Esta bien pero prométeme que cualquier cosa que pase me lo dirás inmediatamente sin importar la hora" – acepto la rubia, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea sabia que era mejor que se quedara con ella en vez de alguna niñera extraña que pudiera contratar Setsuna en aquel país – "Si, lo cuidare muy bien" – sonrió la pelirroja – "Ok, ahora me voy por que si no voy allegar tarde, por cierto le pedí a tu chofer que me llevara espero no te importe" – dijo la rubia – "Claro que no recuerda que somos familia y esta casa es tan tuya como mía" – sonrió la pelirroja – "Que tengas buen viaje y que todo salga bien" – añadió mientras se despedía de la rubia con un abrazo – "Gracias, cuando llegue a Milán te llamo" – sonrió la rubia y después se despidió de su hijo._

* * *

En el departamento de los hermanos Kou tanto Yaten como Taiki estaban listos, ya solo estaban esperado a Seiya que para variar se había quedado dormido, los chicos había quedado de pasar por las chicas al templo Hikawa y ya era muy tarde.

– "_Seiya si no te apuras nos vamos a ir sin ti" – le grito Yaten – "Por que no me despertaron" – grito el pelinegro mientras se peinaba – "Creo que ya estas lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo solo, además nosotros que sabíamos que no te habías despertado aun" – le dijo Taiki mirando a su reloj – "Ya estoy listo" – silió el pelinegro mientras se abotonaba la camisa – "Lo bueno es que ya tenía mis cosas listas" – sonrió – "Bueno vámonos y ojala no haiga trafico o perderemos el avión" – hablo Yaten._

Cuando los chicos llegaron al templo Hikawa tuvieron que esperar a Mina pues igual que Seiya se había quedado dormida, esa eran una de las razones por las que Yaten a veces no entendía por que estaban junto si eran completamente diferentes, el odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar y ella parecía tener eso como propósito, así que cuando llegaron al aeropuerto ya no encontraron a la rubia en la sala de abordaje pues aunque ella hubiera querido esperarlos no podía perder ese vuelo por que Setsuna la estaría esperando, cuando la rubia los vio entrar en el avión les sonrió pues no le gustaba viajar sola y menos en ese momento que su hijo por primera vez no la acompañaba, todos ocuparon sus lugares, las filas eran para tres pasajeros en una estaba Taiki, Ami, y Lita, en otra estaba Yaten, Mina y Rei y en otro solo estaba Seiya, Serena y junto a ella se había sentado un hombre que desde el primer momento trato de coquetear con ella, así que Seiya se cambió de lugar con ella pues no tenía la intención de ver como se le insinuaba durante todo el viaje cosa que divirtió mucho a la rubia. Durante el trayecto Seiya fue el único que mantuvo la conversación logrando obtener solamente monosílabos como respuesta de la rubia.

– "_Te sucede algo Bombón" – pregunto un poco preocupado – "No, es solo que me siento un poco cansada creo que dormiré un poco antes de llegar" – contesto la rubia para después recostarse sobre su hombro._

Seiya se extraño de su actitud, pero la comprendía era lógico que para ella había sido difícil sobreponerse al dolor de la muerte de Haruka y al mismo tiempo comenzar una nueva vida lejos de sus amigos y su familia, dio un suspiro y solo se limito a observarla dormir, se veía tan desprotegida y al mismo tiempo tan hermosa como un ángel, mientras la observaba y recordaba los ojos celestes de la rubia que estaban ocultos tras sus parpados, una lagrima escapaba de ellos recorriendo su mejilla, se aventuro a limpiarla con su mano ese simple contacto logro estremecerlo y tratando de tranquilizar su mente y su corazón cerro los ojos, no supo en que momento se quedo profundamente dormido como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sentía mucha paz y tranquilidad al saberla a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a Milán Yaten tuvo que despertarlos pues no habían dado cuenta en que momento había aterrizado el avión, cuando llegaron a la sala de espera Setsuna ya la estaba esperando.

– "_Me da gusto verte Serena" – le dijo la morena mientras la abrazaba – "A mi también" – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa._

Después de las presentaciones correspondientes Setsuna los llevo al hotel donde se hospedarían, y mientras les entregaban su llave un joven muy atractivo se acerco a ellos.

– "_Es un placer conocerla en persona Srita. Serena" – saludo con una encantadora sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquier chica – "Serena déjame presentarte, el es Archibald Cornwell" – interfirió Setsuna, en cuanto Seiya escucho el nombre inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el – "El placer es mío" – contesto la rubia regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones y si Setsuna quería que ella le hiciera compañía quizá a ella le convenía tener un trato cercano a el – "Ellos son mis amigos" – dijo la rubia para después presentarlos adecuadamente, en el momento en Seiya lo saludo pudo sentir algo en ese tipo que no le agrado mucho – "Bueno ahora si me disculpan estoy un poco cansada y quisiera acostarme un rato antes de ir al set" – se despido la rubia, Archibald como respuesta solo se limito a besar cortésmente su mano._

Cuando Seiya llego a su habitación la cual compartiría con Taiki, solo se limito a golpear la puerta del baño tratando de descargas ahí el coraje que sentía de haber visto la forma en que ese tipo la miraba cuando ella se fue a su habitación, estaba completamente muerto de los celos y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de volver a perderla.

– "_Tranquilízate" – le dijo Taiki mientras arreglaba sus cosas – "Viste la forma en la que ese idiota la miraba" – grito un Seiya enfurecido – "No pienso permitir que ese tipo se hacer que a ella" – continuo gritando – "Debes recordad que ella será su acompañante durante la fiesta" – le recordó el castaño – "Lo se, es solo que no quiero volver a perderla" – dijo Seiya un poco mas tranquilo mientras se sentaba en su cama – "No podría soportarlo" – continuo mientras apretaba sus puños sobre sus rodilla y una lagrima salía de sus zafiros._

* * *

**NOTAS.- **

**Bueno al fin se reencontraron, tal vez no fue tan romántico como todas hubieran querido pero deben entender que ella aun no siente por Seiya nada mas que una amistad y a el le va a costar mucho trabajo luchar **

**contra la sombra de lo que significo para ella el amor de Haruka. Así que paciencia todo a su tiempo…**

**Pasando a otra cosa quiero agradecerle a todas la personas que han estado siguiendo mi historia y que me han dejado reviews me ayudan mucho para continuar y por favor si tiene alguna idea que es lo que debo hacer Seiya para conquistar a Serena por favor díganme por que yo aun no se como… **

_KuMiKo Kou_

* * *


	11. DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS

**Hola… bueno pues no los quiero entretener mucho así que espero que disfruten de este cap.**

* * *

CAPITULO IX

"_**Descubriendo sentimientos"**_

Durante el tiempo que llevaban en Milán Seiya no había tenido muchas oportunidades de estar con Serena pues debido a todos los ensayos, las pruebas de maquillaje, de peinado las cosas se ponían muy complicadas para poder hablarle y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que Archibald no se le despegaba a la rubia durante sus horas libres había resultado imposible cosa que lo tenía realmente molesto, sin embargo el no había sido el único que había tenido que sufrir de abandono gracias a ese evento ya que Mina tampoco había visto muy seguido a Yaten y todos los demás estaban comenzando a pagar las consecuencias por eso ya que las veces que habían salido a pasear en grupo por la ciudad el paseo terminaba volviéndose una pesadilla por el mal genio por parte de ambos.

Por su parte Serena tampoco estaba pasándosela muy bien ya que a ella le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con Seiya y los demás, pero para su mala suerte Archibald la había acorralado en varias ocasiones para que aceptara acompañarlo a cenar, y aunque el aparentaba ser una persona muy seria con toda la gente la rubia había descubierto que podía ser un hombre muy divertido pero sobre todo siempre se comportaba como un caballero, estas fueron algunas de las causas para que entablaran una amistad que lejos de alegrar a Seiya lograba que le hirviera la sangre cada vez que la veía en compañía de Archibald y que en diversas ocasiones sus hermanos hubieran tenido que evitar que armara un escándalo al intentar salir tras la rubia cuando esta se iba con Archibald.

El día del desfile por la mañana Seiya estaba de muy mal humor pues una cosa era saber que ella salía con otro y otra muy diferente era verla y para su mala suerte la noche anterior la había encontrado en el bar del hotel, al principio quedo impresionada ya que se veía muy linda y cuando iba a acercarse a ella vio como llegaba Archibald para después salir juntos, esa era la rozón de su mal genio de esa mañana incluso se había escapado de Taiki, las chicas y otra de sus giras por las tiendas de ropa para tratar de tranquilizarse, eligió como refugio el bar del hotel, mientras jugaba con el liquido de su bebida y mantenía sus pensamiento vagando en su imaginación no se percato en que momento la rubia entro al bar y se sentó a su lado.

Serena siempre se había sentido protegida a su lado y todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos lo había extrañado, incluso ahora después de tanto tiempo aun podía sentir esa calidez cuando estaba junto a el, se dejo llevar por su presencia y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro como había hecho tantas veces durante su juventud, esos días habían sido muy difíciles para ella y estaba muy cansada, en ese momento lo único que quería era permanecer así por unos momento ya que por alguna razón que ella desconocía Seiya siempre lograba que se olvidara que a su alrededor había todo un mundo que siempre se encargaba de exigirle lo mejor.

Cuando Seiya sintió como se recargaban en su hombro no necesito voltearse para sabe que era ella, el calor que le producía la rubia era inconfundible, pero no dijo nada solo se quedo ahí disfrutando de ese rose y de su bebida, después de todo le había dolido la forma tan distante en la que ella lo había estado tratando los ultimo días.

– "_Sucede algo" – pregunto la rubia al sentir la frialdad del pelinegro – "No, estoy bien pero dime donde dejaste a tu nuevo amiguito" – pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente a su propio dolor – "A que te refieres con eso" – le dijo la rubia mientras se separaba de el – "A nada, mejor olvídalo pero que no se supone que estés muy ocupada" – hablo irónicamente – "Yo solo… solo quise escapar por un momento, lamento haberte molestado será mejor que me vaya" – añadió la rubia para después alejarse del pelinegro rumbo a la salida._

Antes de que la rubia consiguiera dejar el bar Seiya la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo impidiendo que se marchara, pero al sentirla tan peligrosamente cerca y poder percibir claramente su cuerpo de mujer rozando el suyo opto por alejarse un poco.

– "_No te vayas, lo siento" – se disculpo, pero aun podía sentir como su cuerpo se quema por el contacto que había tenido con ella – "Lo que pasa es que me sentí un poco celoso" – siguió hablando al ver como la rubia se quedaba en silencio – "No tienes por que sentirte de esa manera, sabes es mi trabajo" – contesto la rubia con un poco de resignación – "Pero ese tipo no me agrada" – aclaro el pelinegro, Serena supo inmediatamente de quien estaba hablando – "Sabes Archibald es una buena persona, me agrada" – confeso la rubia tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo._

Pero esas palabras lejos de tranquilizar al corazón de Seiya lograron una reacción completamente diferente, el hecho de que la mujer que amaba se expresara así de un hombre que no era el le rompía el corazón y se encargaba de extinguir la ilusiones que habían comenzado a formarse desde que volvió a sumergirse en los celestes de la rubia, pero de igual forma trato de sonreír.

– "_Parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien" – comento con un dejo de melancolía en sus palabras – "Pues, no es que seamos grandes amigos pero creo que si voy a trabajar con el es mejor llevar una buena relación no crees" – contesto la rubia mientras le sonreía dulcemente sin darse cuenta de que ese gesto tan simple lo volvía loco – "A demás nadie podría ocupar tu lugar" – continuo hablando la rubia para terminar de alejarse del bar dejando a un Seiya completamente confundido pero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

* * *

Estaba por comenzar el desfile cuando las chicas llegaron acompañadas de Seiya y Taiki quienes escoltaban cada uno a dos de ellas, y aunque no entraron por la entrada principal para evitar a la prensa, causaron una sorpresa en el evento pues nadie esperaba que los hermanos de Yaten asistieran pues el no había confirmado su presencia, por otra parte la prensa que había sido invitada al evento comenzaron por armar un alboroto al verlos acompañados por las chicas, motivo por el cual Taiki tuvo que hacer publico su romance con Ami y Seiya solo dijo que ellas eran tanto amigas de los cantantes como de la modelo Serena, cuando por fin lograron deshacerse de todos lo periodistas tuvieron oportunidad de observar el lugar, realmente se veía muy glamuroso y había presente gente muy importante del medio, por todo el lugar se habían colocado estratégicamente diversas fotografías de la colección en las cuales aparecían tanto Serena como Yaten y en la mayoría aparecían como pareja, los dos se veían muy bien juntos sin duda alguna el evento sería magnífico ya que ellos se complementaban formando una pareja muy elegante y glamurosa.

Seiya se había quedado observando una fotografía donde aparecían juntos y no podía quitar la vista de Serena, se veía muy bien en esa foto y llego a la conclusión de que no era su cabellera rubia de la que se había enamorado ya que en todos los afiches traían una peluca negra si no de la dulzura que se reflejaba en sus celestes aunque ahora también podía darse cuanta de que ella seguía sufriendo y se había propuesto a iluminar nuevamente esa mirada.

– "_Serena se ve muy linda en esa foto" – le dijo Ami mientras se acercaba a el con Taiki a su lado – "Mas que eso" – sonrío el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del afiche – "Además hace muy bonita pareja con Yaten creo que se ven muy bien juntos" – agrego Lita sin malas intenciones – "Si yo también lo creo, hicieron un trabajo muy bueno" – reconoció Rei – "Parece que ustedes buscan una pelea verdad chicas" – dijo mina mientras la miraba con cara de las voy a matar a todas si siguen hablando._

Todos estaban interviniendo en la plática cuando el vocero principal del evento pidió que todo mundo tomara su lagar pues el desfile estaba a punto de dar inicio, los lugares que les habían asignado eran muy buenos y se podía ver muy bien a pesar de no estar hasta adelante, cuando el desfile estaba por dar inicio se apagaron las luces del salón dando lugar solo a las que iluminaban la pasarela, el primero en ser presentado fue el creado de la colección Giorgio Armani que después de una palabras de bienvenida dio comienzo al desfile.

Serena fue la primera modelo en aparecer dejando a casi todos los caballeros con la boca abierta al lucir un hermoso vestido blanco con un pronunciado escote en la parte de adelante y en la espalda, simplemente se veía muy sensual, pero Seiya era sin duda el mas sorprendido ya que nunca la había visto con ese tipo de ropa tan sexy ocasionando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que sentía ganas de correr hasta ella y colocarle su saco para que nadie mas se atreviera a posar sus ojos sobre su ángel. Después de Serena apareció Yaten, para ser honestas lucía mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era con aquel traje color beige, su camisa era color blanca al igual que sus zapatos, en realidad su traje lucía muy moderno con algunos detalles rasgados tanto en el saco y el pantalón, pero lo que mas hacía lucir el conjunto era la personalidad del peliplateado dejando a mas de una de las presentes totalmente deslumbradas.

Después de ellos hubo varios modelos más y durante el evento aparecieron nuevamente tanto Serena como Yaten por separados como junto, realmente el desfile estaba siendo un completo éxito, los flashes de las cámaras todo el tiempo estuvieron tras la pareja principal de la pasarela y los comentarios entre los asistentes al evento no se hicieron esperar, las chicas estaban completamente sorprendidas de la fama que la rubia tenía, pero era Seiya quien estaba mas que sorprendido nunca pensó poder verla de esa manera, de cierto modo se sentía feliz por ella pero también existía comenzaba a sentirla tan lejos y el miedo de nunca poder alcanzarla igual que a una estrella comenzaba a apoderarse de el.

El vocero anunció el final del desfile con la pareja principal del evento, Yaten apareció de un lado de la pasarela y Serena apareció del otro lado, ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta quedar uno al lado del otro para continuar su camino por la pasarela junto, Serena llevaba un vestido de noches color azul zafiro muy entallado y con un abertura desde la pierna hasta el tobillo, realmente se veía muy provocativa y elegante, mientras que Yaten llevaba un smoking color negro igual que la camisa y la corbata, los flashes no dejaban de atacarlos en ningún momento, los dos hacían la pareja perfecta y realmente se veían muy bien juntos.

Cuando el desfile hubo terminado dio comienzo el evento de celebración, las chicas estaban en compañía de Taiki y de Seiya, todos estaban mirando hacía donde estaban Serena y Yaten, les estaban tomando algunas fotografías y les hacían algunas preguntas, ambos se miraban y sonreían como si fueran los únicos dueños de algún secreto, bueno eso era lo que Seiya se imaginaba cada que los veía sonreír, de pronto Mina se puso unos pasos delante de el observando la misma imagen, la mirada tan triste de la rubia lo saco de ensimismamiento para acercarse a ella.

– "_Sucede algo Mina" – le pregunto mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro, la rubia solo dio un ligero suspiro – "Se tan bien junto, realmente parecen la pareja perfecta" – contesto con un poco de tristeza – "Pues tal vez tienes razón, pero no dejes que eso te afecte recuerda que Yaten te escogió a ti" – sonrió Seiya – "Lo se, yo se que Yaten me quiere pero es que a veces pienso si de verdad soy suficiente para alguien como el, por si no lo habías notado somos como el agua y el aceite" – comento Mina apartando la mirada de peliplateado para mirar a Seiya – "Según mi punto de vista por eso te quiere, por que eres diferente a todas la chicas que el había conocido y tachado como superficiales" – le sonrió tratando de brindarle un poco de seguridad – "Muchas gracias Seiya" – sonrió la rubia._

En ese momento Mina sintió como la rodeaban por la cintura y le besaba dulcemente el cuello.

– "_Que te pareció, Mina" – le pregunto Yeten con una sonrisa en los labios pero sin apartar el abrazo de la rubia – "Estuvo maravilloso, los dos estuvieron sensacionales" – contesto Mina muy animadamente – "Y Serena" – pregunto Seiya al peliplateado que solo dio un suspiro y señalo hacía una parte del salón._

La mirada de Seiya se poso en la hermosa rubia que sonreía sensualmente ante algún comentario de su acompañante, pero sintió como la sangre le hervía al darse cuenta que su acompañante no era otro que Archibald Cornwell, apretó sus puños a sus costado pues sabía que no podía ir hacía ella y armarle un escándalo pues ni siquiera tenía derecho para reclamarle nada ya que ella lo consideraba solamente como a un amigo.

El pelinegro paso gran parte de la fiesta observando a la rubia y las coqueterías de Archí hacia ella, había hecho un gran esfuerzo por no corre junto a ella y gritarle que la amaba, todavía no se terminaba el evento cuando Seiya se despidió de sus hermanos y de las chicas poniendo como pretexto que se sentía muy cansado, por ellos sabían que el pelinegro no soportaba verla con otro hombre aun cuando todos sabía que solo era por negocios y cosas de trabajo y no por que ella realmente quisiera estar con "ese tipo" que era como todos le llamaban.

* * *

Seiya llego hasta el hotel y se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación realmente hubiera preferido no ir a ese desfile para no tener que verla sonriendo del brazo de otro, una vez que estuvo en su habitación se deshizo del molesto traje, se dio una baño y cuando salió se enredó una toalla en la cintura y busco algo para cubrirse, solo se puso un pantalón de algodón un poco flojo, después se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama y su ultimo recuerdo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido fueron los ojos de la rubia, los mismos celes que lo habían enamorado mirando a otro hombre.

* * *

Serena se dio cuenta cuando Seiya de fue y dio gracias de que el evento ya estaba llegando a el final y su presencia ya no era necesaria, busco la manera de deshacerse de Archibald poniendo como escusa que ese día había sido muy pesado para ella y que se sentía muy cansada y prefería irse al hotel en vez de salir a cenar esa noche con el, pero no pudo hacer nada contra su deseo de acompañarla al hotel, le dijo que pidiera el auto en lo que ella se despedía de sus amigos. Se acerco a donde estaban las chicas los dos hermanos Kou, se despidió de ellos y se disculpo por no haber podido estar más tiempo con ellos prometiéndoles que se los iba a compensar.

Cuando salió del lugar Archibald ya la estaba esperando afuera de su automóvil, le abrió la puerta del mismo y la ayudo a subir cortésmente a el, durante el camino al hotel el estuvo hablando todo el tiempo de bien que había salido el evento y lo hermosa que lucia esa noche, mientras que Serena se limitaba solamente a contestarle con monosílabos y sonreír en algunas ocasiones para no verse tan grosera, pero lo que mas quería era llegar al hotel para arreglar un asunto mas importante para ella.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente al hotel Archibald insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su habitación, y una vez que la rubia entro se apresuro a quitarse el vestido y ponerse algo mas cómodo, de igual manera se quisto la peluca y se retiro el maquillaje y los accesorios que llevaba puestos, a pesar de todo seguía luciendo muy hermosa, después de cerciorarse de que Archibald no estaba por ahí camino hasta la habitación que el pelinegro compartía con Taiki y de convencer a una de las mucamas de que le abriera la puerta, entro buscando al pelinegro y al no encontrarlo en la pequeña estancia supuso que estaría en la habitación, se asomo un poco y lo vio durmiendo sobre su cama, sonrió un poco y camino a la pequeña cantina y sirvió dos copas, camino con ambas hasta la habitación y las coloco sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la cama y se sentó juntó a el, acarició su cabello y el contorno de su rostro, le parecía muy tierno durmiendo de aquella manera que se inclino para besar su mejilla pero un movimiento del pelinegro hizo que le diera el beso muy cerca de los labios, de pronto un ligero rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de la rubia, se quedo observándolo fijamente como si tratara de descubrir que es lo que soñaba y pudo apreciar como una lagrima salía de sus ojos, en el momento que estaba por limpiarla una mano aprisiono la suya provocándole un tremendo susto que se convirtió en sonrisa al ver los zafiros del pelinegro brillando intensamente.

– "_Serena… que haces aquí" – le pregunto – "Bueno pues… quería celebrar contigo y como te fuiste sin decirme nada decidí venir" – sonrió la rubia dándole una de las copas que había servido – "Creí que irías a festejar con Archibald" – pregunto el pelinegro con un dejo de celos en sus palabras – "Pues se supone que así sería pero le dije que estaba muy cansada para librarme de el y poder venir a celebrar contigo, pero si no quieres…" – contesto la rubia poniéndose de pie – "Por supuesto que quiero, solo quiero saber por que yo" – le dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie muy cerca de ella – "Bueno pues… por que te quiero mucho y me siento muy bien a tu lado" – contesto la rubia mientras se giraba para encontrarse con su mirada – "Pero que te parece si salimos a la terraza del hotel hay una noche muy linda para estar encerrados" – continuó hablando sin darle tiempo a que preguntara nada más ya que la rubia comenzó a jalar de su brazo. _

Antes de salir de la habitación la rubia tomo la botella de vino y le sonrío al pelinegro quien la miraba un poco confundido, después ella lo tomo del brazo y camino a su lado sin decir nada, cuando llegaron a terraza del hotel no había nadie, el lugar tenía una vista impresionante y la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre la alberca, Serena se sentó a la orilla de la alberca y se quito sus sandalias para meter lo pies en el agua, mientras que Seiya se sentó a su lado, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas pero no quiso preguntar nada para no romper ese momento, tomo un trago de su bebida y dirigió su mirada a la luna, esta se veía resplandeciente y brillaba como si fuera de plata, se había formado un silencio entre ellos que lejos de se incomodo los hacía sentirse tranquilos, Serena solo miraba el contenido de su copa tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho muchas desde que lo conoció, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo sin verlo la misma pregunta comenzaba a atormentarla al no ser capaz de responderla, lo único que siempre estuvo claro para ella había sido el amor que le tenía a Haruka y ella sabía muy bien que el siempre ocuparía un lugar muy especial dentro de su corazón pero también necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía cada vez que Seiya estaba a su lado, recordó que cuando lo vio irse del desfile sin decir nada todo lo demás paso a un segundo termino y lo único que quería era correr a alcanzarlo.

– _¿Pero por que…? __– la ultimas palabras la dijo en voz alta – "Por que… que Bombón" – pregunto el pelinegro – "No, estaba pensando en voz alta, pero no me has dicho que te pereció el desfile o acaso estuve tan mal" – bromeo la rubia – "Te veías hermosa, todas las miradas estaban sobre ti realmente eres muy buena en tu trabajo" – sonrió Seiya mientras le guiñaba un ojo – "Pues muchas gracias por el cumplido Sr. Kou" – agradeció la rubia, para después lanzarle agua en el rostro – "Esto no se va a quedar así" – le dijo Seiya tratando de sonar enojado y corrió tras la rubia que había comenzado a escapar de el._

Estuvieron jugando por mucho rato, por mas que Seiya trato de alcanzarla ella era muy hábil y lograba escabullirse de sus brazos, cuando los dos estaban muy cansado decidieron darse una tregua, Seiya le ofreció su mano y en cuanto la rubia la tomo este la arrojo a la alberca, después el pelinegro salto a la misma y ambos continuaron jugando guerras de agua, en un movimiento brusco que hizo la rubia se lastimo el tobillo, perdió el equilibrio y Seiya la detuvo antes de caerse.

El pelinegro pudo sentir el cuerpo de la rubia pegado al de el, a pesar de que el agua estaba muy fría podía sentir la calidez que ese contacto le producía, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo hundir su mirada en los celestes de la rubia, acerco su rostro peligrosamente a los labios que mas de una vez había estado tentado a probar y que ahora al tenerla tan cerca le incitaban a besarlos.

Serena podía sentir el calor de la respiración del pelinegro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir los labios de Seiya tan cerca de los suyos, por un momento se sintió perdida entre los brazos del pelinegro, y antes que pudiera besarla la rubia se separo de el rompiendo el abrazo que los unía, el miedo invadió su cuerpo, no quería volver a enamorarse por que no quería volver a sufrir al encontrarse sola nuevamente por que tal vez no podría salir adelante otra vez.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer o decir algo los gritos de las chicas los interrumpieron.

– "_Con que es aquí donde se estaban escondiendo" – les grito Mina – "Vaya parece que estamos interrumpiendo algo" – bromeo Yaten, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Serena y de Seiya – "Será mejor que no vayamos" – hablo Rei – "No se vayan, nosotros solo… estábamos festejando" – les grito la rubia muy nerviosa – "En ese caso…" – contesto Yaten antes de arrojar a Mina – "podemos quedarnos" – Taiki termino la frase de su hermano y siguió su ejemplo arrojando Ami._

Después Yaten y Taiki persiguieron a Rei y a Lita alrededor de la alberca, Rei fue un blanco fácil para Yaten pero cuando iba tras de Lita esta resulto mas ágil y fue el peliplateado quien termino dentro de la alberca y antes de que Taiki pudiera hacer algo contra Lita, Seiya lo agarro desprevenido y sin que el castaño se diera cuenta de que el pelinegro se había salido de la alberca y lo arrojo al agua, Seiya estuvo tras Lita por varios minuto pero al final logro cargarla y se arrojo junto con ella dentro de la alberca, todos estuvieron jugando por mucho rato hasta que el frio comenzó a hacer de las suyas y todos regresaron a sus habitaciones.

Cuando Serena regreso a su habitación lleno la bañera para tratar de relajarse un momento antes de acostarse a dormir, una vez que termino de preparar su baño se metió en la tina y cerró los ojos, no podía evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si las chicas no hubieran llegado, realmente estaba muy confundida y lo único que quería era tiempo para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos y estaba segura que lo mejor era regresar a L.A. lo mas pronto posible pues ya había tenido suficiente con todas las cosas que habían pasado y no quería tomar una decisión equivocada respecto a lo que fuera que estaba pasando con Seiya pues no quería salir lastimada ni mucho menos quería lastimarlo a el.

Mientras tanto Seiya estaba muy confundido por todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos día, por una parte Serena le había dicho cosas muy confusas en varias ocasiones y siempre trataba de cambiar el tema antes de que el pudiera preguntar algo y por otro lado estaba Archibald, a pesar de que la rubia le había dicho que solo era por cosas de trabajo no podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que lo veía junto a ella.

De igual forma lo que había pasado en la alberca, le había dado nuevas esperanzas y en el fondo de su corazón había algo que le decía que ella también sentía algo por el, pero podía ver a través de los ojos de la rubia que ella tenía mucho miedo y no podía culparla durante mucho tiempo ella había estado sola y quizá tenía miedo de volver a estarlo, pero esta vez el no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, el la ayudaría a volver a sonreír nuevamente y nunca se dejaría que la soledad se apoderara de su ángel otra vez.

* * *

Setsuna estaba en su habitación cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, le pareció muy extraño pues era muy tarde, pero de igual forma tomo el aparto para contestar.

– "_Srita. Meioh, disculpe usted la hola pero se me ha ocurrido una buena idea y estoy seguro que estará muy interesado en escucharme" – escucho una voz __muy animada al otro lado de la línea, pero como estaba aun medio dormida no pudo identificar de quien se trataba – "Disculpe quien habla" – pregunto un poco cansada – "Es verdad, soy Archibald" – contestó sin dejar de sonar emocionado – "Bueno Sr. Cornwell, lo escucho" – dijo la morena tratando de sonar un poco seria – "Quiero que Serena viaje conmigo a Italia para comenzar a trabajar en la nueva campaña de una de mis joyerías" – le explico – "Vaya yo creo que primero debería hablar con ella por que esta en medio de sus vacaciones y tiene planeado regresar a Japón mañana mismo" – le explico la morena – "A Japón… bueno creo que hace mucho tiempo que no estoy por allá" – hablo mas para si mismo que para la morena – "En ese caso hablare con ella, que pase buenas noches" – continuo hablando y antes de que Setsuna pudiera contestar cualquier cosa el ya había colgado _

Setsuna regreso a su cama, pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, las palabras que había dicho Archibald le hacían pensar que el viajaría a Japón, sonrío al pensar la sorpresa que se iba a llevar la rubia cuando lo viera en su país natal, en cierta forma ella quería que su amiga se reencontrara con el amor y pensó que tal vez esta sería una buena oportunidad para hacerlo después de todo Archibald era un buen partido y era muy obvio que el estaba perdidamente enamorado de la rubia.

* * *

**NOTAS.-**

**Bueno se que tarde un poco en actualizar pero espero que este cap. haya sido de su agrado, a partir de aquí tengo pensado comenzar a hacer que la relación de Seiya y Serena se vea un poco mas romántica.**

**También quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia, ya casi esta llegando a su final creo que uno cuatro cap. más y se termina. Además ya tengo en mente un nuevo universo alterno, solo que esta vez quiero que el protagonista sea Yaten, claro eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de querer a Seiya. **

**Bueno nuevamente gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, me animar a seguir escribiendo y a las personas que la han leído y no han ****dejado un comentario pues de igual forma muchas gracias pero me agradaría saber de ustedes… **


	12. ILUMINANDO TU VIDA

CAPITULO X

"_**Iluminando tu vida"**_

Al día siguiente del desfile Serena tenía intenciones de dormirse hasta muy tarde ya que su vuelo saldría por la noche, aun estaba dormida cuando el teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar, con mucha pesadez levanto el aparato y contesto.

− "_Hola" – contesto con la voz aun adormilada – "Serena soy yo Setsuna" – escucho hablar a la morena – "Que sucede Setsuna" – pregunto la rubia – "Tengo que hablar contigo antes de que te vayas a Japón" – le dijo muy seriamente – "Esta bien, te espero aquí en mi habitación" – contesto la rubia un poco resignada a perder sus planes de quedarse dormida hasta tarde – "Prefiero que nos veamos en el restaurante del hotel" – contesto Setsuna – "Esta bien nos vemos en media hora" – acepto la rubia – "Ok, nos vemos" – dijo la morena y colgó._

Serena dio un suspiro y se levanto de la cama, realmente lo único que odiaba de su trabajo era tener que desvelarse y levantarse temprano al día siguiente, busco algo de ropa para vestirse, se decidió por un vestido blanco muy sencillo, aunque la verdad hubiera preferido ponerse unos jeans pero sabía que la prensa aun seguía alborotada y ella tenía que lucir siempre despampanante por su trabajo, cuando ya estaba lista bajo al restaurante del hotel y se llevo una sorpresa cuando encontró a Setsuna acompañada por Archibald, sin duda alguna su amiga estaba tramando algo, la conocía muy bien, pero lo que no gustaba es que ella estuviera directamente involucrada en lo que la rubia llamaba sus planes malévolos de la moda, en cuanto llego a la mesa, Archí se levanto para ayudarla a ocupar su lugar, Serena como siempre sonrío en señal de agradecimiento.

– "_Me da gusto que hayas aceptado bajar a desayunar con nosotros" – sonrió el castaño – "De hecho Setsuna me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme" – aclaró la rubia – "Y es verdad" – se defendió la morena – "Pero que __les parece si primero si pedimos algo para desayunar ya que tengo mucha hambre" – dijo Archibald – "Esta bien, de hecho yo también me muero de hambre" – aceptó la rubia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa._

Los tres pidieron algo para desayunar y mientras esperaban a que llegara su comida Archibald le comentaba a Serena sobre la propuesta de que fuera la imagen para la nueva colección de la joyería que tenía, la propuesta en si era algo muy importante ya que la joyería era muy conocida a nivel mundial, lo único que no le agradaba era que tenía que estar viviendo en Italia por un tiempo, ya que el contrato pedía disponibilidad de seis meses.

Mientras Archibald le explicaba detalladamente el contrato a Serena, Seiya y sus hermanos entraron al restaurante, los tres venían muy emocionados platicando sobre el día anterior, pero en cuanto Seiya vio a la rubia acompañada por Archibald su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, realmente le molestaba verlo junto a Serena por lo que sin decirle nada a sus hermanos salió del restaurante, Yaten y Taiki se voltearon a ver muy confundidos por la actitud de su hermano pero cuando encontraron con la mirada a Serena se dieron cuenta del por que de su comportamiento y simplemente se encogieron de hombros, ellos conocían el temperamento del pelinegro y no les resultaba extraño que se comportara de esa manera tan infantil, los chico se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la de Serena y pidieron algo para desayunar.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Serena ya solamente se encontraban Archibald y la rubia pues Setsuna se había marchado con el pretexto de que tenía algunos pendientes que arreglar antes de que regresar a L.A., aunque la rubia se sentía cómoda platicando con Archibald, hubiera preferido no quedarse sola con el ya que ella se había dado cuenta que la intenciones de el no eran del todo profesionales, en varias ocasiones le había dado la impresión de que estaba interesado en ella.

Después de un rato la rubia intento retirarse con la excusa de que tenía que arreglar su equipaje y para su mala suerte Archibald no la dejo irse hasta que ella le dio el numero telefónico donde se iba a quedar el tiempo que estuviera en Japón, cuando por fin se pudo despedir de el, regreso a su habitación, era mentira que aun no terminaba de ordenar sus cosas ya que por la mañana le había pedido a una mucama que lo hiciera por ella, ya en su habitación la rubia se sirvió una copa y comenzó a revisar unos papeles que le había llevado Setsuna, mas bien era una agenda de los próximos dos meses, sin duda estaría muy ocupada y lo peor de todo es que uno de los evento tenía que ver con la revista de playboy para la cual había posado, el evento consistía en que al finalizar el año se elegía a la chica playboy del año y en el contrato que había firmado se especificaba que si llegaba a ganar tendría que ser la modelo del calendario de playboy, al principio eso no le preocupaba ya que no creía que entre las doce chicas con las tendría que competir fuera ella la ganadora pero ahora que la fecha estaba mas próxima comenzó a sentir un poco de preocupación pues en sus planes no estaba volver a posar semidesnuda para una revista, mientras estaba sumida en estos pensamiento el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta la volvió a la realidad, dejo su agenda sobre el sofá y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yaten.

– "_Hola Yaten… pasa" – saludo la rubia haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso – "Creía que anoche había dicho que te levantarías muy tarde y por eso podría ir a desayunar con nosotros" – pregunto el peliplateado – "Lo se, es que Setsuna me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo" – contesto la rubia mientras – "Todo esta bien" – le pregunto con curiosidad – "Quieres algo de beber" – pregunto la rubia, y camino hacia el mini bar – "Un whisky por favor" – acepto el peliplateado – "Parece que Setsuna esta tramando algo" – comento la rubia – "A que te refieres" – dijo Yaten con curiosidad – "No lo se, pero cuando me llamo por teléfono no me dijo que Archibald estaría presente" – le explico la rubia – "Además tengo la impresión de que el esta buscando en mi algo mas que una amistad" – siguió hablando – "Y el te interesa" – pregunto el peliplateado – "Por supuesto que no, no puedo negar que me agrada pero solo como amigo" – contesto la rubia mientras le daba la copa – "Que es esto" – pregunto refiriéndose a la agenda de la rubia – "Es mi agenda para los próximos dos meses" – contesto la rubia sentándose frente a el – "Te molesta si la veo" – pidió con una sonrisa curiosa – "Por supuesto que no, adelante" – sonrió la rubia._

Yaten estuvo revisando la agenda por unos minutos, y cuando por fin termino de leerla no pudo evitar echarse a reír, Serena no necesito preguntar a que se debía la risa por que era obvio que tenía que ver con el evento de playboy, dio un suspiro de resignación y se recargo en el sofá.

– "_Vaya, sería interesante asistir a ese evento de playboy" – contento Yaten sin borrar su sonrisa – "No te burles, de verdad estoy preocupada por que no quiero ganar" – dijo la rubia – "Pues como no vi la revista no puedo opinar, pero a simple vista te puedo decir que tienes grandes oportunidades para ganar" – bromeó el peliplateado – "Por cierto, Archibald me ofrece ser la nueva imagen para la joyería Tiffany que opinas" – comentó la rubia – "Pues es algo muy importante, esa joyería tiene mucho prestigio… pero lo importante es lo que tu quieras" – le aconsejo – "Pues me interesa, lo único que no me agrada es que el contrato exige que viva en Italia por seis meses" – le explico Serena – "Eso es muy raro" – le dijo el peliplateado – "Yo también lo creo, a mi mas bien me parece que Archibald pretende tenerme cerca" – acepto la rubia bajando la mirada – "Entonces no aceptes" – dijo el peliplateado encogiéndose de hombros – "A lo mejor no lo hago, pero ya no quiero hablar de trabajo" – pidió la rubia – "Serena puedo hacerte una pregunta personal" – hablo Yaten un poco serio – "Claro…" – sonrió la rubia – "Tienes alguna relación con alguien" – pregunto – "Te refieres a novio" – sonrió la rubia – "Pues si" – acepto el peliplateado – "Pues no, no he salido con nadie después de… Haruka" – acepto la rubia – "Pero por que lo preguntas" – continuo hablando – "Solo tenía curiosidad" – se defendió._

Los dos continuaron platicando por un rato, hasta que las chicas los llamaron desde la recepción para decirle que los esperaban abajo por que saldrían a comer todos junto y que no aceptaban una negativa de ninguno, Serena y Yaten bajaron juntos, cuando llegaron todos estaba esperándolos menos Seiya.

– "_Y Seiya" – pregunto la rubia – "Dijo que no estaba de humor y no quiso venir" – contesto Taiki – "Le sucede algo" – pregunto la rubia un poco __preocupada – "Solo amaneció de mal humo" – contesto Yaten, aunque la verdadera razón del comportamiento de su hermano tenía que ver con ella – "A donde tiene pensado que vayamos" – pregunto la rubia – "Primero daremos una vuelta por el centro y después buscamos un lugar para comer" – contesto Mina muy emocionada – "Ustedes adelántense, yo voy a buscar a Seiya y después los alcanzamos" – sonrió la rubia para después regresar al elevador._

Serena llego hasta la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro y toco, pasaron unos segundos y nadie le contesto, por lo que volvió a tocar mas fuerte, estaba por ir a buscarlo a otra parte cuando la puerta se abrió, la rubia se encontró con los zafiros del pelinegro y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, no entendía por que le ocurría todo esto cuando el estaba cerca de ella. Seiya por su parte no podía evitar sentirse derrotado, la presencia de Archibald en la vida de la rubia estaba comenzando a ser mas constante y se sentía desplazado, pero cuando la tenía frente a el y podía respirar la dulce fragancia de la rubia todo lo demás dejaba de tener sentido y se volvía completamente irrelevante.

– "_Vine por que me dijo Taiki que no habías querido ir a comer con ellos por que iría yo" – mintió la rubia – "No… no les hagas caso" – contesto el pelinegro un poco sobresaltado – "Oye crees que podría pasar" – pregunto la rubia regalándole una sonrisa – "Lo siento, pasa…" – dijo el pelinegro haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar – "Quieres algo de tomar" – ofreció el pelinegro – "Un poco de agua esta bien" – acepto la rubia _

Después de que Seiya le dio el agua se sentó frente a ella, realmente el silencio era un poco incomodo después de lo que había pasado en la alberca.

– "_Seiya…" – dijo la rubia llamando la atención del pelinegro – "Te sucede algo, te he notado un poco raro" – pregunto la rubia – "No, estoy bien" – contesto el pelinegro, pero en su mirada se podía reflejar la tristeza que había en su corazón – "A mi no puedes engañarme" – susurro la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y se hincaba frente a el – "Bombón…" – balbuceo el pelinegro un poco nervios por la cercanía de la rubia._

Seiya tomo el rostro de la rubia con sus manos y se quedo mirando los celestes de su ángel, la rubia podía sentir como dentro de su corazón se desataba una revolución, una parte de ella quería permanecer siempre cerca de el pero también existía la parte que prefería quedarse sola antes que volver a sufrir, quiso alejarse de aquel contacto pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondió, ella podía quedarse mirando esos zafiros toda la vida pero entonces el recuerdo de un par de ojos color esmeralda llego a su cabeza, sentía que lo estaba traicionando y no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas escapara de sus celestes, recorrieran sus mejillas y detuvieran su camino en las manos del pelinegro.

– "_Sucede algo Bombón" – pregunto el pelinegro – "No, no me pasa nada mejor vayamos a encontrarnos con las chicas y tus hermanos, les prometí que iríamos" – respondió la rubia mientras se acercaba a la puerta alejándose del contacto con el pelinegro, realmente no entendía que era lo que pasaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca – "Solo por que tu me lo pides" – sonrió el pelinegro _

Los dos salieron del hotel y en vez de tomar un taxi prefirieron caminar hasta el centro que no estaba muy lejos, mientras caminaba iban platicando y riendo como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

Serena lo tomo del brazo para seguir caminado, sin darse cuanta que esa acción ruborizo completamente el pelinegro.

Una vez que llegaron a la plaza principal no les costo mucho trabajo encontrarse con los demás, en el lugar había un exposición cultural y todos estaba recorriendo los puesto y compraban algunas curiosidades, Mina se emociono cuando se encontraron con una gitana y convenció a Serena de que le leyeran la mano, todos estaban escuchando las palabras de la gitana que había adivinado varias cosas sobre la vida de la rubia, pero hubo un momento en que la mujer se que muy pensativa mientras miraba la mano de la rubia, Serena volteo la vista en busca de Seiya quien le sonrió provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, entonces la voz de la gitana la regreso a la realidad

– "_Si continuas llorando por haber perdido al sol tus lagrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas…" – fueron las ultimas palabras de la gitana para después entrar a la parte trasera de la tienda dejando a todos muy extrañados por la actitud de la mujer._

Pero las palabras que había dicho en verdad había dejado conmocionada a la rubia, que inmediatamente saco una cadena de su cuello donde traía el anillo con el que Haruka le había pedido matrimonio, lo apretó con su mano y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y sin decir nada salió corriendo de aquel lugar, solo una pregunta resonaba en su cabeza… _¿Acaso en verdad el amor que le tenía al rubio, era lo que le impedía cumplir la única cosa que el le pidió antes de morir… ser feliz?_, se detuvo frente a una hermosa fuente y limpió sus lagrimas mientras pensaba en que momento de su vida se olvido de ser feliz, en que momento dejo que el amor que le tuvo a Haruka se convirtiera en algo mas que un bonito recuerdo y le impidiera se feliz.

De pronto alguien le toco el hombro, no necesito voltear pues ya sabía de quien se trataba, su perfume era inconfundible y la paz que le transmitía con ese simple movimiento solo la sentía cuando estaba a su lado, no pudo resistirlo mas y se volteo para abrazarse al cuerpo del pelinegro quien correspondió al abrazo sin preguntarle nada, solo dejo que la rubia se desahogara en su pecho, después de algunos minutos la rubia se tranquilizo y rompió el abrazo.

– "_No pude ser capaz de cumplir lo único que me pidió antes de morir" – le dijo la rubia – "Sabes, lo único que el quería era que yo fuera feliz y no lo soy" – continuo hablando – "Bombón" – fue lo único que pudo decir Seiya – "Haruka debe estar muy feliz de ver a la gran mujer en la que te has convertido, ahora tienes que darte la oportunidad de volver a encontrar el amor" – le dijo el pelinegro al oído._

Serena levanto la mirada, su rostro estaba a uno cuanto centímetros del pelinegro, podía sentir el calor de su respiración acariciando su rostro.

Mientras que Seiya disfrutaba la cercanía de la rubia, sentía que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de los celestes de la rubia, en ese momento ella le parecía tan indefensa que sentía el deseo de protegerla aun con su propia vida, con el dorso de su mano limpio los rastros que las lagrimas había dejado sobre sus mejillas, y sin darse cuenta en que momento la distancia que había entre ellos se iba haciendo cada vez mas corta.

El tiempo dejo de transcurrir para ellos dos y la distancia entre sus labios se iba haciendo mas corta, los celestes de la rubia tenían un brillo que Seiya nunca había visto, logrando iluminar su vida, la misma que se había detenido en el momento en que ella se fue, no pudo resistir mas y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos acercando su cuerpo al de ella, y cuando sus labios estaban apunto de besarla ella bajo la mirada, quizá si tenía deseos de besarlo pero pensó que sería mejor hacerlo cuando su corazón hubiera sanado por completo y no sintiera ninguna culpa al hacerlo, pensó que cuando su alma estuviera libre de aquel trágico recuerdo podría volver a comenzar, por su parte Seiya cerró los ojos por un momento y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, disfrutando de la caricia de algunos de sus cabellos sobre su piel.

En el momento en que sintió tan cerca los labios del pelinegro, dentro de su cuerpo logro escuchar con más fuerza aquella voz que le decía que lo quería, la misma voz que había susurrado dentro de ella tantas veces que lo extrañaba y la hacía recordar un par de zafiros cada vez que sentía que las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarle y no podría salir adelante para cumplir con aquella promesa hecha frente a una tumba, estaba a punto de separarse de él cuando las palabras dichas por la gitana vinieron a su mente.

"_Si continuas llorando por haber perdido al sol tus lagrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas…" _

Y se aferro a la única persona que quería tener a su lado, sujeto con fuerza la camisa del pelinegro, necesitaba volver a ver la vida como cuando era una adolescente y todo era sueños e ilusiones, aunque también era cierto que amaba a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas y que desde el momento en que lo tuvo entre sus brazos su vida había recuperado el sentido, también era verdad cada que llegaba la noche y todo era un completo silencio sentía la necesidad de que alguien estuviera a su lado y la abrazara mientras dormía.

– "_Bombón, te encuentras bien" – pregunto el pelinegro al sentir como la rubia se aferraba a su cuerpo como una niña asustada – "No, no estoy bien no lo he estado por dos años" – lloro la rubia – "Déjame ayudarte a encontrar la luz, déjame ayudarte a iluminar tu vida otra vez" – susurro el pelinegro mientras tomaba el rostro de la rubia para que lo mirara a los ojos – "Seiya… yo" –comenzó a decir la rubia mientras se perdía en los zafiros del pelinegro _

– "_¡¡Serena!!..." – _

El grito de Mina interrumpió a Serena antes de que terminara la frase haciendo ambos rompieran el abrazo en el cual habían permanecido todo ese tiempo.

– "_Te encuentras bien" – pregunto Mina – "Si, lo siento creo que me puse un poco sentimental" – dijo Serena tratando de sonreír – "Estas segura, te vez un poco pálida" – pregunto Rei un poco preocupada – "Claro que si, de hecho tengo un poco de hambre" – trato de bromear la rubia – "Muy bien entonces vamos a comer algo" – propuso Taiki._

Las chicas arrastraron a Serena hasta un restaurante cerca de la plaza en la que habían estado segundos antes mientras que Taiki y Yaten se quedaba atrás con el pelinegro.

– "_Sucedió algo" – pregunto el peliplateado – "No lo se, estoy muy confundido" – contesto el pelinegro – "A que te refieres" – dijo el castaño – "Lo que pasa…" – titubeo un poco antes de continuar hablando – "Hay ocasiones en las que siento que ella me quiere, pero después…" – comenzó a decir – "Es como si tuviera miedo a enamorarse" – fue Yaten quien termino la frase del pelinegro – "Como lo sabes" – inquirió Seiya – "Es normal que sienta temor, si de verdad la quieres tendrás que ser paciente y esperar a que cicatricen por completo las heridas del pasado" – termino de hablar el peliplateado antes para después __entrar al restaurante seguido por el castaño, Seiya miro el cielo azul y sonrió, el estaba dispuesto a esperar toda la vida si era necesario para que el corazón de la rubia sanara y lo aceptara a el_ _– "Te amo Bombón" – susurro antes de entrar al restaurante._

Cuando terminaron de comer regresaron nuevamente al hotel, y quedaron de verse en la recepción para irse al aeropuerto, Serena subió a su habitación y se dio un baño y se vistió con un conjunto sport negro, se recogió el cabello de forma que pudiera usar su peluca negra no quería que la prensa supiera que estaba en Japón, cuando termino de arreglarse pidió que le ayudaran a bajar su equipaje y antes de dejar la habitación bebió una copa para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco, todo lo que había pasado con Seiya esos días la tenía muy confundida.

Después de terminar de beber su copa salió de la habitación y subió al elevador, una vez que llego a la recepción todos estaba esperándola a excepción de cierto pelinegro cosa que la extraño un poco.

– "_Serena, por que usas la peluca" – pregunto Rei – "No quiero que la prensa se entere que estoy en Japón" – contesto la rubia – "Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos el avión" – dijo Yaten – "Donde esta Seiya" – pregunto Taiki mientras buscaba al pelinegro con la mirada – "No lo se hace poco estaba aquí" – contesto Ami – "Siempre desaparece en el momento mas inoportuno" – exclamo Yaten – "Vamos a buscarlo" – propuso Mina – "No será necesario ahí viene" – señalo Serena, al ver entrar al pelinegro – "A donde fuiste" – cuestiono Yaten – "Tenía algo que hacer" – sonrió el pelinegro – "Si no nos damos prisa perderemos el vuelo" – inquirió la rubia mientras le sonreía la pelinegro._

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto el avión estaba a punto de dejarlos pues el trafico había sido espantoso, una vez que abordaron el avión Seiya se sentó junto a la rubia y esta vez el tercer asiento de su fila estaba desocupado cosa que agradeció Seiya.

– "_Bombón, aun te seguirás hospedando en el mismo hotel" – pregunto el pelinegro – "No, me quedare en la mansión Tenoh" – contesto la rubia mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión – "Kakyuu me pidió que me quedara con ella para estar mas tiempo con Haru" – continuo hablando la rubia – "Es verdad, yo aun no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a tu hijo" – sonrió Seiya – "Pues, quizá algún día podamos salir juntos para que lo conozcas" – sugirió la rubia – "Eso tenlo por seguro" – dijo el pelinegro – "Y cuanto tiempo mas estarás en Japón" – le pregunto, tratando de sonar indiferente – "Pues, solo serán tres días más, tengo algunos compromisos y no puedo retrasarlos mas tiempo" – contesto la rubia – "Bombón, no quiero que te vayas" – pidió el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia – "Seiya…" – balbuceo la rubia – "Mira te compre esto" – sonrió el pelinegro, mientras le mostraba un hermoso dije en forma de estrella que tenía un diamante en el centro – "Mi estrella siempre brillara para iluminar tu vida"– le dijo mientras le ponía el dije – "Muchas gracias, no tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste" – sonrió la rubia – "Y tu a mi" – respondió el pelinegro mientras le sonreía_

Después de ese momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Serena solo apretó con más fuerza la mano del pelinegro para después desviar su mirada hacia el cielo, esa noche se podían ver millones de estrellas iluminando el firmamento, trayéndole recuerdos una noche parecida.

_**Flash back **_

Serena había regresado a su departamento después de un día muy agotador en el restaurante, sabía que tendría que dejar ese departamento por que ahora que su amiga Molly se había casado ya no podía costearlo sola, después de darse un bien merecido baño se acostó para tratar de dormir un poco aunque los últimos dos mese con su embarazo era muy difícil ya que no estaba cómoda en ninguna posición, pero esa noche no se percato en que momento el cansancio la venció y se quedo profundamente dormida hasta que un dolo en su vientre la despertó, el dolor era cada vez mas intenso y el miedo comenzó a tomarla como presa, temía por su bebé y lo único que pudo hacer fue vestirse con lo primero que encontró pero antes de salir el dolor se volvió tan intenso que se vio obligada a recostarse sobre el sofá, busco su teléfono con la mano y marco a la encargada del edificio para que la ayudara, las espera se le había hecho eterna y se sentí mas sola que nunca, recordó que llamo varias veces a Haruka y le reprochaba haberla dejado sola cuando mas lo necesitaba.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Serena no se percato en que momento ese recuerdo había hecho que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, mismas lágrimas que limpió el pelinegro con una suave caricia.

– "_Bombón, nunca mas voy a permitir que te sientas sola, te lo prometo" – susurro el pelinegro mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros – "De ahora en adelante siempre estaré a tu lado" – continuo hablando – "Gracias" – fue lo único que contesto la rubia._

Serena cerró los ojos y continuo recordando lo que había pasado cuando dio a luz a su pequeño hijo.

_**Flash back**_

La rubia despertó en una habitación del hospital, su primera reacción fue tocar su vientre, pero en ese momento una de las enfermeras entro con su bebe en los brazos y se lo entrego felicitándola y diciéndole que había tenido un niño hermoso.

_**Fin del flash back**_

A partir de ese día su vida se enfoco en sacar adelante a su hijo y quizá fue en ese momento cuando se olvido que además de ser madre también era una mujer.

Cuando la rubia regreso a la realidad el pelinegro se había quedado dormido, sonrió un poco y tomo el dije que el le había regalado, recordó como esa tarde después de volver al hotel se había quitado la cadena en la cual traía en anillo de compromiso que Haruka le había dado con la firme decisión de darse una nueva oportunidad de volverse a enamorar, y ahora esa estrella estaría cerca de su corazón recordándole que nunca mas volvería a estar sola mientras el estuviera a su lado.

Estuvo algunos minutos contemplando el rostro del pelinegro hasta que una ligera turbulencia lo hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un par de celestes, en ese momento la rubia decidió seguir a su corazón y lo beso, al principio el se sorprendió un poco pero después le correspondió dejándose llevar por el dulce sabor de los labios de la rubia, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo solo para ellos dos, las mejillas de Serena se había sonrojado y sentía como su corazón latía muy rápido.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, el pelinegro no despego la vista de la rubia, mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, la rubia se sonrojo todavía más y bajo la mirada.

– "_Yo… lo…lo siento" – titubeo un poco la rubia sin mirarlo a los ojos – "No tienes por que disculparte ya que si no hubieras sido tu lo hubiera hecho yo en cualquier momento" – bromeo el pelinegro mientras tomaba el rostro de su ángel entre sus manos, para besarla nuevamente._

Esta vez el beso fue muy tierno, Seiya trato de expresar a través de esa caricia todo el amor que había guardado solo para ella por todos esos años.

Cuando se separó nuevamente de ella no pudo evitar susurrarle al oído lo que su corazón le gritaba desde el momento en la había visto entrar al restaurante de la mano de otro hombre.

– "_Te amo, mi dulce Bombón" – _

Serena no esperaba que Seiya le dijera le dijera que la amaba, de hecho esa confesión la dejaba sin palabras, ya que ella no podía decirle que también lo amaba por que aun no estaba segura de hacerlo, las cosas entre ellos habían pasado tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo que estaba muy confundida, pero también era cierto que lo quería y que siempre que estaba a su lado podía sentirse segura, sin duda alguna estaba muy confundida y pensó que eso no era justo para Seiya.

– "_Seiya yo…" – balbuceo la rubia pero después Seiya callo sus palabras – "Shhh… no tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras" – sonrió el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba._

Después de esto ninguno volvió a decir nada, Serena se quedo dormida en el pecho del pelinegro quien no hizo nada mas que vigilar el sueño de la rubia, el sabía que ella aun no estaba lista para decirle que lo amaba, solo quería que ella conociera sus sentimientos ya que a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a ser completamente diferente entre los dos, por que no solo era una amistad los que lo unía sino que ambos tenía un cariño especial por el otro.

Seiya se aferro al cuerpo de la rubia, para el era como haber encontrado su otra mitad, solo ella complementaba su cuerpo y su alma, beso dulcemente la frente de la rubia provocando una sonrisa en los labios de la rubia acompañada por un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

_**Hola…**_

_**Bueno espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado, realmente no tenia pensado que las cosas entre Seiya y Serena ocurrieran tan pronto pero me di cuenta que tanta vuelta al asunto volvería repetitiva la historia, y debido a este nuevo cambio la historia tendrá cuando mucho dos cap. más… y tal vez un prologó. Por cierto ya estoy comenzando mi nuevo fic. y espero que cuando lo publique… que será al término de esta historia lo apoyen.**_

_**Y finalmente quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia y espero que siga cumpliendo sus expectativas… admito **__**dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás ya que son ustedes las personas que me motivan a seguir escribiendo… ah y claro la imaginación tan grande que tengo, que como pueden ver en los dos fics, que he escrito hasta ahora se declina un poco en lo trágico… pero siempre al final trato de que sea algo como sacado de un cuento de hadas como casi todas soñamos que será nuestra historia de amor. **_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**_


	13. DECISIONES

CAPITULO XI

"**Decisiones"**

Cuando llegaron a Japón, Yaten y Taiki se encargaron de llevar las demás chicas a sus casas mientras que Seiya insistió en acompañar a la rubia a la mansión Tenoh, el ambiente entre ambos estaba un poco extraño pero de igual forma se sentían muy bien en compañía del otro, mientras viajaban en el taxi la rubia se percato de que Seiya parecía abatido, realmente no quería lastimarlo, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión lo mas pronto posible y para hacerlo necesitaba tiempo, tomo la mano del pelinegro logrando atraer su atención y en cuanto su ojos se encontraron con un par de zafiros le regalo una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

– "_Parece que ya llegamos Bombón" – dijo el pelinegro al ver que el taxi se detenía, mientras que la rubia solo asentía con un movimiento – "Bueno, voy a tocar para que abran la reja" – dijo el pelinegro mientras bajaba de taxi._

Serena espero en el interior del vehículo hasta que la reja se abrió y el pelinegro subió nuevamente al auto, una vez que el taxi se detuvo en la entrada principal de la mansión Seiya le ayudo a bajar sus maletas ya que las de el se las habían llevado sus hermanos en el carro que había solicitado a la disquera para que los recogiera, después de haberle pagado al taxista y que este se hubiera marchado, los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin poder decir nada, Seiya tenía miedo de decir cualquier cosa por temor a que ella pensara que la estaba presionando de alguna manera y Serena tenía miedo de no poder corresponderle como el quería.

Serena fue la primera en terminar con aquel silencio que de cierta forma estaba transformando el ambiente a uno un poco tenso.

– "_Quieres pasar" – pregunto la rubia – "No creo que sea buena idea, Kakyuu aun debe estar dormida" – contesto el pelinegro – "La verdad lo dudo, Haru se __levanta muy temprano" – sonrió la rubia – "Vamos, sirve que conoces a mi hijo" – lo animo la rubia – "Esta bien" – acepto el pelinegro._

Serena se estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió como Seiya rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, el simple contacto del pelinegro lograba que la rubia se estremeciera, sintió como Seiya giraba su cuerpo para quedar de frente a el, realmente estar en esa posición la ponía muy nerviosa, bajo la mirada al no sentirse capaz de continuar mirando aquel par de zafiros que la tenían hipnotizada.

Seiya no había podido resistir y la había tomado entre sus brazos, realmente necesitaba volver a probar sus labios, cuando se percato como la rubia bajaba la mira el tomo su rostro con una de sus manos y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la beso, la beso como no lo había hecho, todo este tiempo había esperado probar sus labios y ahora que finalmente lo había hecho no se cansaría jamás de disfrutar el sabor de sus labios ni de la sensación que la rubia le producía al corresponderle.

De pronto en el interior de la casa se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos y la rubia se separo sorpresivamente del abrazo del pelinegro justo antes de que la puerta se abriera frente a ellos.

Kakyuu había salido a recibir a la rubia, pero nunca pensó encontrarse con Seiya, de igual forma les sonrió y les pidió que entraran, la pelirroja había notado el nerviosismo en el que se encontraban pero prefirió no preguntar nada para no incomodarlos, después de todo ella conocía los sentimientos del pelinegro por la rubia ya que el mismo le había confesado lo que sentía. Por otro lado ella quería que Serena encontrara la felicidad, pues le estaba muy agradecida por haber hecho feliz a su hermano.

– "_Vaya veo que regresaron temprano… " –sonrió la pelirroja – "Pero no se queden ahí, entren en seguida pediré que preparen el desayuno… ¿Por qué vas a acompañarnos verdad Seiya?" – pregunto la pelirroja mientras entraba seguida de Serena y Seiya – "No quiero causar problemas…" – dijo el pelinegro _– "_Sabes perfectamente que no causas problemas, siempre has sido bienvenido" – puntualizo Kakyuu mientras llamaba a una de las empleadas con la mano – "Ordena que sirvan el desayuno y que trae al pequeño Haru" – ordeno la pelirroja._

Los tres pasaron al comedor y mientras conversaban acerca del desfile y lo que habían hecho durante el viaje, una de las empleadas entro al lugar con el pequeño Haru entre sus brazos y se lo entrego a la rubia que en cuanto la vio entrar con el pequeño corrió a su encuentro, la verdad aunque no había mencionado el asunto se moría de ganas de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos ya que durante los día que estuvo en Milán lo había extrañado mucho pues nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo sin verlo, pero cuando Kakyuu le pidió que se lo dejara simplemente no había podido negarse pues sabía que no estaría mucho tiempo en Japón y quería que la pelirroja tuviera tiempo para poder convivir con el pequeño.

Cuando Seiya la vio con el pequeño le pareció que se veía hermosa, sonrió un poco al verla sonreír de esa manera, no tenía la menor duda de que ese pequeño era de cierta manera el motivo más grande que tenía la rubia para lograr haber salido adelante después de todo lo que seguramente había sufrido después de la muerte de Haruka.

– "_Mi amor te extrañe tanto" – le dijo la rubia al pequeño – "Mami, mami" – repetía el pequeño contantemente mientras trataba de abrazarla – "Haru quiero que conozcas a alguien" – le dijo al rubia llamando la atención del pequeño que inmediatamente presto atención a las palabras de su madre – "Mira, el es mi amigo Seiya" – dijo la rubia mientras señalaba al pelinegro – "Hola, Haru" – sonrió Seiya, el pequeño lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos para después regalarle una sonrisa – "Seia" – repitió el nombre – "Si mi nombre es Seiya" – le contesto el pelinegro – "Hoa, Seia" – saludo el pequeño, pero después enfoco nuevamente la tención sobre Serena quien sonreía – "Parece que le agradas" – sonrió la rubia, ocasionando que el pelinegro se sonrojara y se rascara la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo – "Es que soy irresistible Bombón" _– _bromeo el pelinegro – "Y parece que también un poco presumido" – añadió la rubia._

Durante el desayuno Seiya y Kakyuu estuvieron conversando sobre algunos asuntos relacionados con el grupo, pero Seiya prestaba más interés en la rubia que luchaba por tratar de alimentar al pequeño mediante una pequeña guerra que termino con la rubia cubierta de comida en todo el rostro, ante tal escena Seiya no pudo contener la risa y se burlo abiertamente de la rubia que solo lo miraba un poco avergonzada pues siempre le había costado mucho trabajo alimentar al pequeño pues al parecer siempre que intentaba hacerlo el pequeño creía que ella solo quería jugar, Kakyuu desistió en su intento por informar al pelinegro sobre los nuevos planes del grupo y sonrió para después tomar al pequeño Haru mientras la rubia iba a limpiarse un poco.

Cuando Serena regreso al comedor se quedo un poco sorprendida pues la pelirroja había conseguido lo que ella nunca había logrado, había hecho que el pequeño Haru se mantuviera quieto en su lugar y comiendo tranquilamente los que Kakyuu le ofrecía, dio un suspiro y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar.

– "_Vaya, Kakyuu parece que lograste lo imposible" – sonrió la rubia – "No es imposible Serena, lo que sucede es que Haru cree que solo quieres jugar con el" – sonrió la pelirroja – "Tal vez…" – asintió la rubia – "Pero luces muy linda cubierta de comida" – sonrió el pelinegro mientras le guiñaba el ojo coquetamente, consiguiendo ahora un sonrojo total de la rubia – "Parece que me perdí de algo" – intervino la pelirroja con una sonrisa ocasionando esta vez que ambos se sonrojaran y se miraran nerviosamente ante su comentario – "Bueno será mejor que me vaya, mis hermanos deben estar esperándome" – se disculpo el pelinegro tratando de ignorar el comentario de Kakyuu quien solo sonrió pues realmente era obvio que algo había cambiado entre ellos en los últimos días – "Bombón, te llamo luego… adiós Haru" – le dijo a la rubia para después acercarse al pequeño que le sonrió al momento que Seiya revolvió su cabello – "A Seiya, diles a tus hermanos que necesito hablar con ustedes esta tarde en la disquera" – agregó la pelirroja antes de que el pelinegro abandonara __la habitación – "Ahí estaremos, nos vemos Bomboncito" – finalizo para salir despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano sin voltear a tras _

Serena se quedo viendo hacía donde el pelinegro se había marchado con un ligero rubor en sus mejilla y una extraña sensación dentro de ella, sin duda esos días había sido muy extraños pues nunca se imagino que Seiya provocara ese tipo de sensaciones que había llegado a pensar que nunca volvería a sentir después de la muerte del rubio.

La voz de la pelirroja la saco de sus pensamientos dejándola un poco avergonzada por no haber estado prestando atención a lo que Kakyuu decía.

– "_Serena… me estas escuchando" – pregunto la pelirroja – "Lo siento Kakyuu que decías" – se disculpo la rubia – "Ay, Serena te decía que me entere que tus padre regresaron ayer" – repitió la pelirroja – "Piensas visitarlos hoy mismo" – siguió hablando al ver que la rubia no decía nada – "Si, esta tarde iré a verlos" – contesto la rubia un poco temerosa de la reacción de sus padres pudieran tomar – "Darién y yo necesitamos tratar algunos asuntos contigo antes de que regreses a L.A., crees que mañana podamos reunirnos" – pregunto la pelirroja – "Esta bien…" – contesto la pelirroja aunque realmente no le hacía mucha gracia pues ya se imaginaba sobre que querían hablar con ella. _

* * *

Cuando Seiya llego a su departamento sus hermanos ya habían regresado de dejar a las chicas y estaba conversando en la estancia, el pelinegro le informo sobre la reunión que tenían con la pelirroja esa tarde y cuando estaba a punto de irse a su habitación.

– "_Espera… no piensas contarnos que es lo que paso entre tu y Serena" – comento Yaten con un tono burlesco – "Los dos estuvieron muy raros durante el viaje" – continuo hablando al ver que Seiya no contestaba nada – "Pues… la verdad no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que esta pasando pero de algo estoy seguro, cada vez estoy mas cerca de conseguir que me acepte" – contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa de triunfo – "Vaya, pues felicidades __aunque te aconsejo que no te confíes mucho" – comento el peliplateado logrando llamar no solo la atención de Seiya sino que también la de Taiki – "A que te refieres" – pregunto Seiya mientras se sentaba en un sofá frente a Yaten – "Pues, ayer estuve platicando con ella y al parecer Archibald le ofreció trabajo y en el contrato se señala que ella tiene que vivir en Italia por seis meses, además casualmente esta es la ciudad donde tu querido amigo vive" – explico el peliplateado – "Que… pero ella ya acepto" – pregunto Seiya muy sobresaltado – "Pues me dijo que aun no estaba muy segura pero, pero la verdad creo que si va aceptar pues se trata de una gran oportunidad para solidificar su carrera" – le explico tratando de que el pelinegro entendiera sobre esas cosas – "Pero ella no necesita nada de eso... ella no aceptara" – dijo el pelinegro un poco inseguro de sus afirmación – "Pues la verdad espero que tengas razón, ese tipo de ve muy interesado en ella y no puedes culparlo, Serena es una gran mujer además de que esta muy guapa" – señalo Taiki, dejando sorprendido a sus hermanos – "No me miren así, solo estoy diciendo la verdad" – se defendió mientras se ruborizaba un poco – "Por ahora estoy seguro que no le soy indiferente… saben ella y yo nos besamos" – confeso el pelinegro – "En serio, pues vaya hermanos te felicito quizá muy pronto podre darte tu regalo y quien sabe a lo que se puede que no solo se trate de uno sino de dos" – señalo el peliplateado – "Vamos por que no me lo das de una vez" – pregunto Seiya – "No lo se, si te lo diera me prometes no decirle nada a nadie ni mucho menos a Serena por que es capaz de matarme" – le dijo el peliplateado, dudando un poco si debía o no de entregarle la revista – "Te lo prometo, no le diré a nadie" – aceptó el pelinegro mientras un brillo en sus ojos delataba su impresión – "No lo se, tal vez no sea buena idea no creo que tengas la mente tan abierta como para entender el lo artístico que pude llegar a ser el trabajo que hace Serena" – comento Yaten – "Vamos por favor prometo que nunca le diré a nadie" – pidió Seiya – "Esta bien pero quiero ver tu expresión cuando lo veas así que tienes que verlo aquí" – acepto el peliplateado – "Esta bien, pero podre quedármelo" – sonrió el pelinegro – "Claro que si y recuerda ver las cosas por el lado artístico" – le repitió el peliplateado mientras entraba a su habitación en busca de la revista._

Seiya estaba muy emocionado pues estaba seguro que se trataba de algo relacionado con la rubia y se moría de la curiosidad por saber que era, camino en círculos por la estancia un poco inquieto por la tardanza de Yaten mientras que el Taiki lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, pues el pelinegro parecía un niño emocionado por que le darían un juguete nuevo, le alegraba que su hermano volviera a recuperar la alegría que había perdido cuando la rubia se había marchado, pero también tenía cierta curiosidad por saber de que se trataba pues en varias ocasiones intento que Yaten le dijera algo pero el peliplateado no había cedido en ningún momento, y aunque ya se había hecho en animo de que nunca podría saber que era por lo menos al igual que Yaten tendría el placer de observar el rostro de Seiya cuando le entregara el paquete.

Cuando Yaten regreso a la estancia traía entre sus manos el paquete pero se veía un poco indeciso entre entregárselo o no.

– "_No lo se tal vez no sea una buena idea" – dijo el peliplateado mas para si mismo que para su hermano – "Vamos, que puede ser tan malo" – dijo el pelinegro – "Esta bien , después de todo no es algo malo, pero no estoy muy seguro yo no la he visto y no se que tipo de fotografías puedan aparece, sabes que mejor cuando te cases con ella te la doy" – dijo Yaten dándole la espalda a Seiya con la clara intención de regresar a su habitación – "Vamos, ya te prometí que nadie va a saber de que se trata" – insistió Seiya – "Mmmm esta bien pero, no se lo puedes decir nunca" – le repitió, mientras le entregaba al paquete a un Seiya muy emocionado._

El Yaten se sentó en el comedor junto a Taiki, ninguno despegaba la vista del pelinegro que abría el paquete como si se tratara de una regalo de navidad, Yaten se llevo la mano a la frente, pensando que quizá no había sido tan buena idea y que quizá el pelinegro no entendiera que las fotografías de ese tipo en cierta forma eran arte. Mientras que Taiki pasaba la mirada de una consternado Yaten a un emocionado Seiya y la escena le parecía bastante divertida.

Cuando Seiya por fin termino de abrir el empaque se encontró con la portada de la revista de Playboy y para su gran sorpresa la modelo que aparecía ahí no era otra mas que Serena, realmente se quedo sorprendido nunca se imagino que la rubia fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, la imagen que aparecía si bien mostraba la mayoría del cuerpo de la rubia no estaba completamente desnuda. Levanto la vista hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos especialmente hacia Yaten quien sonreía nerviosamente.

– "_Como supiste" – pregunto el pelinegro en un tono serio que pocas veces usaba – "Pues cuando la encontré, me entere por causalidad que la revista estaba interesa en que apareciera como la modelo principal del mes y aunque cuando le pregunte si lo haría me dijo que no estaba muy segura, pero de igual forma cuando se publico fui a cerciorarme so lo había hecho o no y cuando lo confirme pues la compre para ti" – explico el peliplateado – "Pero te juro que no la he visto" – aclaró al ver la mirada de Seiya – "Pues eso espero" – añadió el pelinegro._

Seiya se levanto del sofá y entro a su habitación, realmente no sabía que pensar, de cierta manera se sentía un poco decepcionado pues nunca creyó que su Bombón fuera capaz de hacer una cosa como esa. Hojeo la revista hasta encontrarse con la sección dedicada exclusivamente para la rubia, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante las imágenes que estaba viendo, la mayoría de las fotos había sido tomadas cerca de una cascada y en ninguna aparecía la rubia completamente desnuda, simplemente dejaban ver la parte sensual de la rubia.

Mientras Seiya estaba en su habitación Yaten esta apunto de darse de topes contra la pared, pensaba que no debió haber comprado nunca esa revista pero cuando se entero de que si era ella no había podido resistir la tentación.

– "_No creo que sea tan malo o si" – le dijo Taiki logrando captar su atención – "Pues según yo no lo es, pero tal vez su forma de pensar sea un poco mas conservadora y si a eso le agregas que no tiene idea de lo que significa vivir en el mundo de la moda… cielos realmente no debí habérsela entregado" – se dijo a si mismo después de haber analizado las cosas – "De que se trata" – quiso saber el castaño pues realmente tenía mucha curiosidad al ver la actitud que __había tomado Seiya – "Ya que importa solo que esto no lo puede saber nadie entendiste" – le dijo el peliplateado pues realmente confiaba en su hermano – "Serena fue la modelo principal de la revista Playboy hace unos meses" – confeso Yaten – "Con razón Seiya actuó de esa manera" – entendió el castaño – "Pues yo creí que le gustaría la sorpresa pero creo que no debí habérsela dado en este momento" – dijo el peliplateado al ver la expresión de "era obvio que se molestaría" que tenía el castaño – "Pues bien creo que ya no hay marcha atrás solo espero que no se le ocurra decirle algo a Serena por que me dijo que si le decía a alguien me mataría" – comentó Yaten._

Tanto Yaten como Taiki permanecieron en silencio como si esperaran oír cualquier sonido proveniente de la habitación del pelinegro pero no se escuchaba nada, cuando por fin Taiki se había concentrado en revisar las cuentas y Yaten solo mantenía su mirada fija en la habitación del pelinegro cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a Seiya.

– "_Sucede algo" – pregunto el peliplateado un poco preocupado – "No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a hacer algo así" – comento finalmente el pelinegro mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá – "No tiene nada de malo, esa revista es muy respetable mundialmente y muchas actrices y modelos famosas han considerado un honor posar para ella" – le explico Yaten – "Tal vez tengas razón… pero" – titubeo el pelinegro – "Esa publicación le abrió las puertas de muchas oportunidades" – continuo hablando Yaten – "Es que… es difícil asimilar que la mujer que amas ha sido vista en todo el mundo por miles de hombres, además es algo que solo yo quería hacer y no pensaba compartir con nadie" – dijo el pelinegro – "Pues deberías sentirte orgulloso por que quizá tu seas el único que podrá tocar el cuerpo que mucho desean poder tener incluidos Archibald Cornwell" – intervino Taiki, logrando la atención del menor de lo Kou – "No… quizá no, yo seré el único que podrá tocarla eso se los aseguro" – sonrió finalmente el pelinegro – "Vaya veo que estas muy seguro" – sonrió Yaten un poco mas tranquilo por el cambio de actitud del pelinegro – "Lo estoy, estoy seguro de que soy mas que un buen amigo para ella…" – dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar el dulce sabor de los labios de su Bombón_

Tanto Yaten como Taiki se voltearon a ver como esperando que el otro pudiera decirle que es lo que había cambiado en su hermano menor.

– "_Pero bueno mejor dime que tal luce" – bromeo Yaten mientras servía una copa para el y para sus hermanos – "Pues, lo único que puedo decirte es que no estaba equivocado ella es… un ángel" – contesto Seiya con una ligera sonrisa en los labios – "Mi ángel…" – finalizo el pelinegro mas para si mismo que para sus hermanos_

Mientras tanto Serena ya había descansado un poco y ahora se estaba arreglando para la visita que le haría a sus padre, esta vez había escogido un atuendo un poco mas serio pues quería que se padre se enorgulleciera de la gran mujer en la que se había convertido eso si lograba hacer que entendiera que el hecho de que fuera modelo no era una razón para avergonzarse, por otra parte también esperaba que sus papás se alegraran al conocer a su primer nieto.

Una vez que termino de arreglarse entro a la habitación que Kakyuu había decorado especialmente para su sobrino y se encontró con la pelirroja quien ya había terminado de vestir a su pequeño, sin duda se veía que adoraba a su hijo y se sentía culpable por no permitir que lo conociera antes, había sido muy injusta al creer que la única que había sufrido cuando Haruka murió había sido ella, el dolor que sentía la había cegado a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por otro lado cuando regresaba sobre sus pasos no se arrepentía pues gracias a eso ahora podía sentirse orgullosa de si misma. Platico un rato con la pelirroja y después salió de la mansión Tenoh en uno de los autos que había pertenecido al rubio solo por que Kakyuu insistió en que lo usara.

Mientras conducía rumbo a su antiguo hogar decidió desviarse un poco, y tomo rumbo hacía el panteón, una vez que llego hasta la tumba de Haruka releyó varias veces la inscripción sobre la lapida.

_**Algún día...**_

_Un día por culpa del destino, tu camino se cruzó con el mío,  
después de eso las excusas por volver a estar a tu lado fueron diversas._

_Te quise como si la vida durara instantes, te quise con silencios, con sonrisas, con alientos... a mi modo te quise._

_Pero el camino que nos unió, hoy se separa y es momento de que recorras un camino distinto al mío, y quizá algún día volvamos a encontrarnos._

_**Haruka Tenoh**_

_**(19/11/83 - 15/07/08)**_

Ahora después de tanto tiempo esa palabas significaban mucho mas, sonrió al recordad las citas que había tenido con el. Observo a su pequeño hijo perseguir una mariposa alrededor de la tumba del rubio y no pudo dejar de sentir nostalgia de la familia tan bonita que hubieran sido. Y por primera vez volvió a sentir odio contra la persona que le había arrebatado todo.

_**Flash Back**_

Justo cuando el padre iba a comenzar con la parte donde ambos se jurarían amor eterno, alguien abrió estrepitosamente las puertas de la iglesia, todos los invitados voltearon ver que era lo que sucedida, tanto como Haruka como Serena se pusieron de pie para observar que estaba ocurriendo, Serena quedo en shock al ver a Diamante caminando hacia ellos, a escaso dos metros de distancia Seiya se interpuso en el camino Diamante, quien parecía que se encontraba en un alto estado de ebriedad.

– "_Quítate Kou, mas te vale que no te interpongas en mi camino" – grito el chico – "Vamos Diamante estas muy borracho, lo mejor será que te vayas" – Seiya trato de tranquilizarlo._

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo Diamante saco una pistola de su saco y apunto a la rubia.

– "_Prefiero verte muerta antes de permitir que te cases con otro hombre que no sea yo" – grito al momento que apuntaba a la rubia con el arma._

Todo pasó tan rápido, solo se escucho un disparo y el grito de varias de las chicas, Seiya inmediatamente logro quitarle en arma y darle un buen golpe que lo dejo inconsciente con ayuda de la cantidad tan alta de alcohol que Diamante había consumido. Cuando Seiya volteo hacia el altar se sorprendió al ver a la pareja en el suelo, Haruka estaba sobre Serena, ella lo sostenía, el traje del rubio comenzó a teñirse de rojo, al igual que las manos de la rubia.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Cerro sus puños tratando de controlar el dolor de la herida que ese recuerdo había abierto y por primera vez sintió deseos de enfrentarse a Diamante Black, el cual sabía seguía preso en.

– "_Mami, po que lloras" – escucho la voz del pequeño Haru mientras la jalaba de su falda – "No, bebe no tengo nada mejor por que no te despides de papi" – sonrió mientras se ponía a la altura del pequeño limpiando los rastros de las lagrimas que derramo sin darse cuenta – "Mi papa" – pregunto con una sonrisa – "Así es" – contesto la rubia mientras dejaba una pequeña flor sobre su tumba y se ponía nuevamente de pie – "Aios papa" – se despidió Haru para tomar la mano se Serena – "Mami y Seia" – pregunto sonriente el pequeño rubio mientras caminaba junto a Serena._

La pregunta de su hijo la dejo completamente impresionada, realmente era raro que su preguntara por Seiya ya que solo lo había visto una vez, cerró los ojos por un momento y el recuerdo del pelinegro llego a su cabeza y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

– "_En su casa, quizá mas tarde lo visitemos te parece" – de dijo la rubia mientras lo subía al auto y le ponía el cinturón de seguridad – "Si" – contesto el niño de manera tranquila ya que la mayoría de las veces parecía todo un caballerito._

Nuevamente tomo dirección a la casa de sus padres pero ahora tenía dentro de la cabeza la idea de enfrentarse con Diamante Black y lo haría antes de regresar a L.A.

* * *

Mientras tanto en uno de los hoteles mas prestigiado en Japón se encontraba Archibald Cornwell, se hallaba buscando la forma de que la rubia aceptara salir a cenar con el esa misma noche pues se moría de ganas de volverla a ver.

Pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba sentirse muy raro ya que nunca una mujer le había interesado tanto como la rubia y estaba decidido a conseguirla al precio que fuera, pues lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que ella tenía que ser solamente de el.

* * *

La tarde estaba cayendo y los últimos rayos de sol iluminaba la esplendorosa cuidad de Tokio, mientras Serena aun conducía a la casa de sus padre, realmente no había tenido la intensión de llegar tan tarde pero después de haber visitado el cementerio se había detenido nuevamente en un jardín cercano, el mismo que había sido testigo de mucho momentos felices de su vida, jugo un par de horas con el pequeño Haru, quizá estaba tratando de retrasar el enfrentamiento con su familia.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a su antiguo hogar bajo de auto y cargo entre sus brazos al pequeño Haru quien se había quedado dormido pues estaba muy cansado por haber corrido tanto en el parque, se detuvo frente a la puerta y antes de tocar beso la frente de su pequeño buscando tal vez un poco de valor y antes de que los nervios la hicieran presa toco a la puerta, no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de la misma empleada que había visto anteriormente le abriera la puerta, la muchacha no le dio tiempo de decir nada pues inmediatamente la hizo pasar cosa que la sorprendió mucho.

– "_Pase Srita. Serena" – le dijo la empleada mientras cerraba la puerta a su paso – "Como sabes quien soy yo" – pregunto la rubia – "Pues… mire" – __contesto la muchacha mientras le señalaba el enorme retrato que colgaba en la estancia._

Serena sonrió interiormente pues había olvidado por completo esa fotografía que sus padres habían insistido en poner ahí declarando que ella era la única heredera de la compañía y la fortuna de la familia Stukino.

– "_Se encuentran mis padres" – pregunto la rubia – "Si, la Sra. Esta en su habitación y su el Sr. en el despacho" – contesto la empleada – "Podrías llamarlos por favor" – sonrió la rubia a lo que la empleada contesto asintiendo con la cabeza._

La rubia observó como la empleada se alejaba en dirección al la habitación de sus padre, realmente estaba un poco nerviosa peor a la vez sentía mucha emoción de volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo ya que los había extrañado mucho. La rubia se sentó en un de los sillones pues con el pequeño Haru dormido en sus brazos y con todo lo que había jugado en el parque realmente estaba muy cansada. Mientras miraba cada rincón de su antiguo hogar su celular comenzó a sonar y lo tomo para atender la llamada.

– "_Hola" – contesto la rubia – "Soy Kakyuu, solo llame para saber si vendrás a cenar, lo que pasa es que invite a los chicos y no gustaría que nos acompañaras" – le respondió la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea – "No se si alcance a llegar a tiempo" – dijo la rubia – "Esta bien te esperaremos hasta las ocho y si no llegas comenzamos sin ti te parece" – sugirió Kakyuu – "Esta bien, tratare de llegar a tiempo" – contesto la rubia – "Muy bien te estaremos esperando" – se despidió la pelirroja – Adiós – dijo la rubia para después colgar y guardar su celular en su bolsa._

En el momento que dejo su bolso sobre el sofá escucho que alguien bajaba las escalares, levanto la vista y se encontró con su madre quien bajaba lo mas rápido que podía, Serena se puso de pie y camino hasta encontrarse con ella, en ese momento no hicieron falta palabras de alguna manera con ese abrazo se decían todo, Ikuko se separo de su hija y de una manera muy emotiva tomo al pequeño Haruka y sonrió, en ese momento apareció el Sr. Stukino quien solo se quedo parado observando a la rubia pero en su rostro no se podía observar ningún sentimiento, Kenji siempre había un hombre que siempre trataba de mantenerse firme incluso a sus propios sentimiento.

– "_Papá" – la rubia fue la primera en romper el silencio y corrió a los brazos de su padre – "Los extrañe tanto" – lloraba la rubia, en ese momento sintió como Kenji le devolvía el abrazo y acariciaba su cabeza como cuando era una niña – Serena… hija te extrañamos mucho – le dijo mientras se separaba de ella y con sus manos limpiaba las lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la rubia – "Yo también los extrañe, por favor perdónenme por haberlos hecho sufrir" – pidió la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada – "No tienes que pedirnos perdón, somos tus padres y siempre te amaremos" – esta vez fue Ikuko quien trato de reconfortar a la rubia – "Pequeña el es tu hijo" – pregunto Kenji mientras se acercaba a su esposa y miraba al pequeño que aun dormía – "Si papá el es su nieto, su nombre es Haruka… igual que su padre" – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa, de cierta manera estaba orgullosa de tener a ese pequeño a su lado ya que el era la mejor prueba del amor que se tuvieron ella y el rubio – "Hija, se parece mucho a Tenoh" – comentó Kenji – "Lo siento, no quise" – se disculpo inmediatamente por haberle recordado al rubia – "No te preocupes papá, ya logre superarlo, además tienes razón es igual a el" – dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en es sofá acto que imitaron sus padres – "Hija donde has estado, tu padre y yo te estuvimos buscando" – pregunto Ikuko._

Serena les explico todo lo que había hecho desde el momento en que dejo su hogar, les contó que había vendido sus joyas para poder viajar, de la misma forma les dijo que era una modelo cosa que al principio ocasiono que Kenji se molestara un poco con ella argumentando que no tenía necesidad ya que toda la fortuna de la familia Stukino era de ella y que solo hubiera bastado con pedirle una mensualidad si no quería regresar a Japón, pero al final termino aceptando que ya no era una niña pequeña y que se había convertido en toda una mujer aceptando la manera de vida tan independiente que ahora llevaba.

Estuvieron platicando por varias horas y sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido en esos años hasta que Serena les dijo que tenía que irse por era un poco tarde y no quería expones al pequeño.

– "_Serena, por que no te quedas aquí" – pregunto Ikuko pues realmente tenía muchos deseos de ver a su nieto despierto y hasta ese momento el niño simplemente no lo había hecho – "Lo siento mamá, Kakyuu me esta esperando pero te prometo traerlo mañana para que estés con el mientras yo arreglo unos pendientes" – sugirió la rubia mientras tomaba su bolso – "Esta bien hija mañana te estaré esperando" – acepto Ikuko poniendo al pequeño entre los brazos de la rubia – "Hija, por lo visto sería inútil pedirte que te quedes a cenar esta noche pero mañana no puedes negarte te estaremos esperando… esta bien" – hablo Kenji – "Te lo prometo" – sonrió la rubia._

La rubia se despidió de sus padres, realmente estaba muy feliz de que hubieran aceptado su forma de vida ya que por ningún motivo tenía pensado dejarla, por otra parte sentí que una gran carga que había estado cargando durante este tiempo había sido liberado. Mientras esperaba en un semáforo rojo miro a su reloj, aun faltaba una hora para las ocho cosa que agradeció ya que quería darse un baño antes de la cena que tendría con Kakyuu y los hermanos Kou.

Cuando llego a la mansión Tenoh pidió a una de las empleadas que le avisara a la pelirroja que bañaría al niño y después estaría con ellos. La rubia preparo la bañera y se encargo de despertar al pequeño.

– "_Ma… no quero" – lloraba el pequeño – "Que te parece si me baño contigo" – le dijo la rubia a lo que el pequeño Haru acepto – "Ven mami" – el pequeño corrió desnudo hasta el baño._

La rubia entro a la bañera en ropa interior junto con el pequeño, siempre había disfrutado mucho compartir esos momentos con su hijo ya que ambos jugaban como si fueran los mejores amigos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Seiya y los demás estaban esperando a que la rubia bajara, el pelinegro estaba muy nervioso pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando la viera después de haber visto la revista, sin duda se sentiría un poco incomodo pues no podría evitar recordar cada foto que había visto.

– "_Seiya te encuentras bien" – pregunto la pelirroja pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta ya que en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y se levanto a ver de quien se trataba – "Discúlpenme muchachos en seguida regreso" – pidió la pelirroja saliendo de la estancia – "Seiya tranquilízate" – le pidió Yaten en cuanto vio que Kakyuu no podía escucharlos – "No puedo, no se que voy a hacer cuando la vea" – contesto el pelinegro – "Nada, recuerda que tu no sabes nada" – dijo el peliplateado – "Lo se pero será difícil verla a los ojos sin pensar en esa revista… además" – _

Pero no pudo terminar la fase pues en ese momento apareció la pelirroja acompañada por una mujer de nombre Esmeralda, la cual era amiga de la pelirroja desde que ambas estudiaban en la preparatoria. En cuanto Seiya la vio no pudo evitar mostrar desagrado ante su presencia ya que Esmeralda no hacía otra cosa mas que coquetearle cada vez que estaba cerca de el.

– "_Muchachos, Espero que no le moleste que Esmeralda nos acompañe a cenar"– sonrió la pelirroja – "Por supuesto que no" – contesto el castaño antes de que Seiya dijera algo indebido – "Parece que Serena esta tardando, por que subes a buscarla Seiya, debe estar en el cuarto de Haru" – pidió la pelirroja._

Seiya se levanto y subió las escaleras en busca de la rubia, entro a la habitación del pequeño Haru y pudo escuchar la voz del pequeño y de la rubia provenientes del baño, y pensando que Serena estaba bañando al niño entro sin llamar a la puerta encontrándose con la rubia casi desnuda dentro de la bañera junto a su pequeño niño. El pelinegro se quedo completamente paralizado ante esa imagen y no reacciono hasta que la rubia le grito que saliera.

– "_Bombón yo lo siento, no pensé…" – se disculpaba con la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta – "No te preocupes, pero la próxima vez toca la puerta antes de entrar" – dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de secar al pequeño y ponerle una pequeña bata de baño._

El pequeño Haru salió del baño antes que la rubia y se sentó sobre la cama mientras miraba mientras se encargaba de examinar al pelinegro.

– "_Seia, hoa" – sonrió el pequeño – "Hola…" – contesto el pelinegro mientras se sentaba junto a el sin poder hacer nada por desaparecer el color rojo de sus mejillas – "Podrías cambiarlo mientras voy a mi recama a vestirme" – le dijo la rubia en el momento que salió del baño en una bata – "Ahí esta su ropa" – señalo la rubia ante la respuesta afirmativa que le había dado el pelinegro con la cabeza al no poder articular ninguna palabra – "Buen en cuanto termine de vestirme regreso" – finalizo la rubia dejando a un Seiya cambiando de colores._

La rubia entro a su habitación y rápidamente busco algo que ponerse, se decidió por un pantalón de vestir un poco flojo desde las piernas y una blusa blanca de manga larga escotada de los hombros, no tardo mucho en arreglarse y cuando regreso a la habitación del su hijo se encontró al pelinegro luchando con los botones de la ropa de dormir del pequeño. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras los observaba, realmente Seiya se veía muy tierno, antes de ser descubierta espiando al pelinegro se aclaró la garganta atrayendo su atención, camino hasta que se encontró junto al pelinegro y termino de vestir a su hijo, estaba a punto de tomarlo en sus brazos cuando…

– "_Yo lo llevó" – se ofreció y tomo al niño – "Esta bien… sucede algo" – pregunto la rubia al ver la manera tan rara en que Seiya la mirara – "No… no pasa nada, será mejor que bajemos que deben estar esperándonos" – y salió de la habitación dejando muy extrañada a la rubia _

Cuando llegaron a la estancia la pelirroja se encargo de presentarla con Esmeralda, estuvieron conversando por un rato y después pasaron al comedor, antes de que sirvieran la cena la rubia le pidió a una de las empleadas que diera de cenar al pequeño y después lo llevara a su habitación y cuidara de el. Después de eso comenzaron a cenar mientras platicaban sobre diversos temas.

– "_Serena, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte en persona pero oí mucho de ti por Haruka" – comento Esmeralda con una sonrisa un poco engreída – "Así, que raro en cambio el nunca me hablo de ti" – contesto la rubia de manera tranquila._

Esmeralda estaba por contestarle a la rubia cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, una de las empleadas contesto.

– "_Srita. Serena la busca un joven llamado Archibald" – informo una empleada mientras le entregaba el teléfono a la rubia – "Discúlpenme en seguida regreso" – dijo la rubia mientras salía del comedor y entraba a la cocina – "Bueno" – contesto la rubia una vez que nadie podía escucharla – "Serena, solo llamo para invitarte a cenar que te parece" – se escucho la voz de Archibald – "Lo siento mucho pero justamente me encuentro en medio de una cena" – se disculpo la rubia – "Que lastima pero no puedes escaparte de comer conmigo mañana" – le dijo en un tono seductor que lejos de impresionarla le molestaba – "Esta bien, pero con la condición de que me acompañes a arreglar un asunto un poco mas temprano" – condiciono la rubia antes de aceptar pues había recordado que tenía que ir a ver a Diamante a la cárcel y no quería hacerlo sola y sabía que cualquiera de sus amigos tratarían de persuadirla incluido Seiya – "Esta bien, yo te acompaño y después vamos a comer" – acepto con una sonrisa triunfal que la rubia no pudo ver – "Bueno entonces nos vemos en la penitenciaria norte a las doce de la tarde" – explico la rubia y colgó antes de obtener alguna respuesta de Archibald._

Serena dejo el teléfono en la cocina y regreso al comedor encontrándose con las miradas interrogativas de los hermanos Kou, pero fue la pelirroja la que rompió el silencio.

– "_Todo bien Serena" – pegunto Kakyuu – "Si, todo esta bien" – sonrió la rubia – "Que quería ese tipo" – pregunto Seiya ante la sorpresa de los presentes – "Seiya tranquilízate, no veo por que deban importarte los asuntos de Serena" – intento Tranquilizarlo Esmeralda pero el pelinegro solo dejo el comedor y salió de la mansión Tenoh sorprendiendo a todos los presentes especialmente a Serena._

Serena salió del comedor en busca del pelinegro, pero cuando salió de la casa no lo encontró por ningún lado, le parecía infantil el comportamiento que había tenido Seiya, estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, sonrió un poco pues sabía que era el pues la calidez que sentía en ese momento solo la había experimentado en los brazos del pelinegro.

– "_Lo siento… Bombón es solo que ese tipo no me agrada" – le susurro cera del oído, ocasionando que la rubia se sonrojara – "Seiya… yo" – Serena se sentía incapaz de formular alguna frase – "Shhh…" – la callo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios para después besarla tiernamente._

Por primera vez Serena deseo que ese beso no terminara, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente y su cuerpo le pedía mantener ese contacto. Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro para profundizar aquel beso mientras que Seiya la atraía a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura.

A ninguno le importo si alguien los estuviera viendo, para cuando se rompió el contacto ambos tenía las mejillas encendidas y la respiración un poco entrecortada por el beso.

– "_Bombón, dime que me vas a dar una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo" – pidió el pelinegro mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la rubia hundiendo su rostro en su cuello – "Dame la oportunidad de ser la estrella que ilumine tu vida" – susurro para que solo la Serena escuchara sus palabras – "Seiya yo… estoy muy confundida" – dijo la rubia._

Las palabras de la rubia ocasionaron que este se separara bruscamente de ella y retrocediera algunos pasos antes como si el contacto con la rubia le quemara.

– "_Eso quiere decir que estas interesada en ese tipo" – pregunto apretando los puños a sus costados mientras mantenía la pirada en el piso – "No, el no me interesa… es solo que" – titubeo la rubia antes de continuar hablando – "Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, intenta entenderme, durante estos años trate de alejarme de todo lo relacionado con el amor y ahora no puedo ni siquiera evitar sonrojarme cada vez que tu imagen llega a mi cabeza pero… después lo recuerdo y siento que no esta bien" – trato de explicarle mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos – "Lo siento… no quise presionarte, perdóname Bombón" – le pidió mientras la abrazaba – "Seiya yo… te" – la rubia no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpida por Esmeralda que abrió la puerta._

Seiya se sintió frustrado y con ganas de ahorcar a la peliverde por ser tan inoportuna, ahora ya no podía escuchar lo que la rubia estaba a punto de confesarle y todo gracias a ella.

– "_Lo siento, espero no haber interrumpido, pero lo estamos esperando para tomarnos una copa junto… ven Seiya vamos" – dijo Esmeralda mientras tomaba al pelinegro del brazo y entraba a la casa dejando a la rubia un poco confundida por lo que iba a confesarle._

La rubia entro a la casa encontrándoselos a todo en la estancia disfrutando de alguna bebida, estuvo un rato con ellos platicando de trivialidades mientras Esmeralda no se alejaba del pelinegro en ningún momento, por alguna razón esa imagen le dio la impresión de que llevaban una relación cercana y por primera vez se sintió fuera de lugar, se disculpo de todos argumentando que estaba muy cansada y subió a su habitación no sin antes voltear a ver al pelinegro que estaba sentado junto a Esmeralda mientras esta no dejaba de coquetearle mientras ambos sonreían por algún comentario de la peliverde, por alguna razón la rubia sintió un sabor amargo en su boca al verlos tan cerca que prefirió retirarse.

– "_Que tonta soy… es obvio que existe algo entre ellos, lo mejor será regresar a L.A. lo mas pronto posible y quien sabe, tal vez debería aceptar la propuesta de trabajo de Archibald" – pensaba la rubia una vez que estaba en su habitación._

Por alguna razón estaba muy molesta y no podía explicarse el por que, pero sentía ganas de gritar. Y de pronto una palabra llego a su cabeza… _**¿celos?**_

* * *

**Notas.-**

**Bueno pues el final cada vez esta más cerca, solo espero que estén disfrutado de esta historia junto conmigo, y ojala apoyen las nuevas propuestas que ya tengo en mente y no he publicado por que me prometí no hacerlo hasta ver completa esta y lo voy a cumplir.**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a todas la personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme algún comentario, en verdad son ustedes los que me dan aminos para seguir escribiendo… me alegra saber que alguien disfruta de mis locuras… **

**Si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o cualquier cosa háganmelo saber y con gusto responderé a todas ellas.**

**KuMiKo Kou… **


	14. QUEDÁTE A MI LADO

**CAPITULO XII**

"**Quédate a mi lado"**

Cuando los hermanos Kou regresaron después de la cena en la mansión Tenoh, se quedaron platicando en la estancia de su departamento y aunque Seiya les contestaba algunas cosas su mente no estaba del todo presente en aquella habitación ya que no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que la rubia había tenido al ver que Esmeralda no se despegaba de el, además también pensaba en lo que Serena había tratado de decirle antes de que fueran interrumpidos.

Mientras la cabeza de Seiya divagaba sus hermanos lo miraron un poco extrañados, ya que no solo la actitud del pelinegro había sido rara esa noche sino también el comportamiento de Serena.

– "_Seiya…" – lo llamó el peliplateado – "Eh… que decías Yaten" – pregunto Seiya regresando nuevamente la mirada a sus hermanos – "Pasó algo cuando Serena y tu salieron de la casa" – cuestiono el castaño – "Nada… igual que siempre pero" – suspiro el pelinegro sin querer darles detalles – "Por cierto parece que Esmeralda sigue muy interesada en ti, tal vez debería hacerle caso y olvidarte de Serena" – comento Yaten mientras se quitaba el saco y se desabotonaba la camisa – "Yaten tiene razón… deberías olvidarte de ella, tal vez tu y ella nunca podrán estar juntos ya que el recuerdo de Haruka aun pesa demasiado en su mente" – admitió Taiki, aunque ellos realmente apreciaban a Serena no podía permitir que su hermano siguiera sufriendo por su causa – "Como pueden pedirme eso si ustedes mejor que nadie saben lo que he sufrido por ella cuando no estaba a mi lado y ahora…" – Seiya no pudo terminar ya que Yaten lo interrumpió – "Es verdad, pero ahora que ha vuelto debes preguntarte si ella realmente esta a tu lado" – las palabras del peliplateado lo golpearon como un balde de agua fría – "No lo se… tal vez si" – finalizo el pelinegro y entró a su habitación al no querer continuar con esa conversación._

Una vez en su habitación entró a la ducha para tratar de relajarse un poco y mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, los recuerdo de los últimos días volvían a su cabeza, solo el sabía que entre la rubia y el había algo mas allá de una simple amistad, pero el hecho de que Serena aun se mostrara confundida comenzaba a desesperarlo y estaba comenzando a creer que lo que había dicho sus hermanos era verdad, tal vez el recuerdo de Haruka nunca le permitiría ser feliz a su lado.

Cuando Seiya salió de la ducha se puso un pantalón de algodón para tratar de dormir un poco con el deseo de no pensar en todo lo que había estado atormentándolo todo ese tiempo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Serena se despertó muy temprano pues realmente no había podido conciliar el sueño, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y todo eso estaba comenzando a fastidiarla, si bien una parte de ella quería estar al lado de Seiya no creía justo verlo envuelto en todas sus dudas, y esa mañana pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse por un tiempo para aclarar su cabeza aunque eso significaba darle una oportunidad a Esmeralda de ganarse el amor de Seiya pero ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr.

Cuando la rubia Salió de su habitación se encontró con Kakyuu quien al parecer también tendría un día muy ocupado.

– "_Buenos días Kakyuu" – saludo Serena – "Buenos días, vas a salir" – le pregunto la pelirroja al verla salir con su bolso y las llaves del auto – "Si tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero primero voy a llevar a Haru a casa de mis padres pues quede de cenar con ellos" – contesto la rubia – "Esta bien, entonces nos vemos esta tarde recuerda que tienes que pasar a la disquera" – Kakyuu le recordó la cita que tenía con ella y Darién – "Si no te preocupes, nos vemos ahí a las tres te parece" – sonrió la rubia – "Perfecto, que tengas un buen día" – le deseo la pelirroja._

Serena dejo la mansión de los Tenoh en compañía de el peño Haru quien aun seguía dormido y tomo rumbo hacía la casa de sus padres, una vez que llego ahí bajo del auto con el pequeño en los brazos y sonrió al recordar las veces que Haruka la regaño por su mal habito de dormir hasta tarde, cuando entro a su antiguo hogar su mama estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno trayéndole viejos recuerdos de todo el tiempo que vivió en aquella casa. En cuanto su mamá se percato de su presencia corrió hacia ella y la recibió calurosamente con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

– "_Serena que bueno que llegaste temprano, veo que tu mal habito de levantarte tarde desapareció" – bromeo Ikuko – "Yo mas bien creo que madure" – sonrió la rubia mientras se sentaba en una silla del ante comedor de la cocina – "Te quedas a desayunar con nosotros" – pregunto su mama – "Lo siento, tengo algunas cosas que hacer… por cierto ya es tardísimo mejor nos vemos aquí para cenar" – dijo al rubia la revisar la hora en su reloj – "Esta bien, no vayas a llegar tarde" – aceptó Ikuko mientras tomaba al pequeño de entre los brazos de la rubia y lo besaba en la frente – "No te preocupes llegare a tiempo, mira en esta bolsa están las cosas de Haru si te da mucha lata márcame al celular y vendré a recogerlo" – dijo la rubia mientras anotaba su numero en una pequeña libreta que estaba sobre la mesa – "Todo va a estar bien anda mejor vete o llegaras tarde a lo que sea que tengas que hacer" – sonrió Ikuko a lo que Serena asintió besando la mejilla de su hijo y despidiéndose de su mamá._

Cuando Serena salió de la casa de sus padres ya iba muy retrasada de la hora que había quedado de encontrarse con Archibald y manejaba lo mas rápido que podía, sin duda manejar le gustaba mucho y eso era algo que había adquirido al lado de Haruka Tenoh junto con el gusto por las carreras de autos pero nunca había conseguido sentir la misma pasión por ese deporte como el, ya que ella tenía miedo de que algún día tuviera un accidente mientras competía.

Mientras su mente se mantenía ocupada en esos recuerdos el tiempo de cierta manera transcurrió más rápido y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba estacionada en la penitenciaría donde Diamante cumplía su condena que según había escuchado por las noticias era de 10 años de cárcel, recordó que cuando supo que solo estaría en la cárcel por 10 años gracias a la influencia de la familia Black sintió mucha rabia pues no era suficiente castigo después de haberle arrebatado la vida al hombre que amaba y dejar a su hijo sin un padre.

Mientras caminaba hacía la entrada logro visualizar a Archibald recargado sobre una de las bardas de aquel lugar quien al verla sonrió y se acerco hasta ella saludándola con un delicado beso en la mano.

– "_Pensé que no vendrías" – le dijo Archibald mientras le ofrecía su brazo para entrar a aquel lugar tan sombrío – "Discúlpame pero tuve que hacer algo antes de venir para acá" – contestó la rubia mientras tomaba el brazo que le había ofrecido – "Bueno ahora me gustaría saber para que estamos en este lugar" – pregunto pues desde que la rubia le había dicho que se verían ahí la curiosidad lo estaba matando – "Digamos que necesito ver a la cara de la persona que mato una parte de mi hace años y quisiera pedirte que no digas nada cuando estemos frente a esa basura" – le pidió la rubia con un tono muy serio a lo que Archibald contestó con simple movimiento de cabeza._

* * *

Mientras tanto Seiya y sus hermanos se habían despertado muy temprano esa mañana pues tenían un ensayo para el concierto que se llevaría a cabo en la ciudad de Hong Kong el mes siguiente y para el cual tenían cerca de dos meses preparándose, pero durante el ensayo Seiya había tenido varios errores que normalmente no cometía como olvidar la letra de las canciones, cosa que resultaba un tanto irónica pues era el quien las escribía.

El ensayó había terminado una hora antes de lo previsto pues el humor de Yaten estaba siendo alterado por culpa del pelinegro y Taiki prefirió salir de ahí antes de que comenzara una pelea, los tres salieron del estudio con la intención de desayunar en un restaurant cercano para después ir a una firma de autógrafos en un centro comercial muy prestigiado.

Una vez estaban en el restaurante esperando a que les entregaran sus respectivos platillos Seiya marco el número de la rubia pues necesitaba hablar con ella y quería saber si se podían ver por la tarde en algún lugar, al principio se escucho el timbre que indica que esta marcando pero después se cortó, el pelinegro marco nuevamente pero el celular de la rubia había sido apagado cosa que el pelinegro interpreto como una indirecta de que no quería hablar con el.

* * *

Antes de entrar a la zona de visitas Serena había recibido una llamada de Seiya pero había preferido no contestar y apago el teléfono para que no la interrumpiera, pero en ningún momento lo hizo por que no quería hablar con el solo que en ese momento estaba muy nerviosa pues de cierta forma reabriría una herida que había cicatrizado hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando entro a la pequeña habitación en donde se entrevistaría con Diamante se sintió un poco mas segura de saber que Archibald estaba junto a ella pues el temor que el recuerdo de Diamante le inspiraba mucho temor ya que cuando por mucho tiempo había tenido una pesadilla en la cual Diamante la buscaba y trataba de lastimarla.

Estaba sentada sobre un silla de metal que estaba alrededor de una pequeña mesa, frente a ella estaba otra silla que seguramente sería ocupada por el hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo, mientras esperaba a que llagara Diamante trataba de reprimir aquel recuerdo de Haruka sobre ella mientras su vestido de novia comenzaba a teñirse de rojo por la sangre del rubio.

El sonido de una de las puertas abriéndose la regreso a la realidad para encontrarse nuevamente frente a un hombre completamente diferente al que ella había conocido durante su adolescencia.

Diamante entro en aquella habitación, pero se quedo completamente estático al ver a la rubia que lo estaba esperando, el siempre supo que ese día llegaría y aunque había pensado en que iba a decir, en ese momento todo se le borro de la mente. Diamante realmente había cambiado, todos esos meses en aquel lugar lo había convertido en un hombre completamente diferente, ahí había aprendido a que el dinero no valía nada pero sobre todo había llegado a apreciar la vida lejos de ese lugar y de su familia.

Una vez que terminara su condena trataría de empezar una nueva vida, pero después se daba cuenta que nunca podría empezar desde cero hasta que obtuviera el perdón de la mujer a la cual había causado tanto daño con su obsesión pues realmente era solo eso lo que sentía por Serena, no era nada mas allá de una simple obsesión lo que lo había llevado a cometer el acto mas vil y despiadado, durante las noches en aquella oscura celda los recuerdos de aquella rubia llorando desconsoladamente ante el cuerpo de su amado bañado en sangre no lo dejaba alcanzar la paz que su lama le pedía y que solo Serena podía darle.

Una vez que se recupero de la primera impresión se sentó frente a ella y bajo la mirada la sentirse incapaz de poder siquiera verla directamente a los ojos. Si bien aun seguía siendo un hombre atractivo también se podía apreciar un par de ojeras alrededor de sus ojos a juego con una barba y bigote que la hacían lucir mas viejo de los realmente era.

Serena lo observo por algunos minutos sin atreverse a decir nada hasta que recordó cual era el motivo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar.

– "_Creo que por lo menos deberías verme a los ojos no crees" – espetó la rubia con un tono frió que pocas veces podía escuchar de sus labios – "No puedo, no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo" – contesto Diamante sin cambiar su posición – "Tienes razón siempre fuiste un cobarde y aun lo sigues siendo" – agregó la rubia – "Pero solo vine hasta este lugar para saber por que… que te llevó a arrebatarle la vida a la persona mas importante para mi" – preguntó la rubia, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna se llenó de coraje – "Creo que por lo menos merezco saber la razón por la cual he sido tan infeliz" – grito la rubia golpeando la mesa pero al mismo tiempo tratando de evitar que sus lagrimas salieran de sus ojos – "Nada de lo que pueda decir va a cambia todo lo que pasó… pero quiero que sepas que realmente estoy arrepentido y te pido perdón" – habló Diamante, en su voz se podía percibir que realmente estaba arrepentido pero eso no era suficiente para la rubia quien lo único que deseaba era que fuera infeliz el resto de su vida – "Aunque quisiera hacerlo simplemente no podría perdonarte" – contestó la rubia, mientras buscaba algo dentro de su sacó – "Observa esta fotografía" – puso una foto de su hijo sobre la mesa._

Diamante tomó la fotografía, en ella se podía ver al pequeño Haruka sonriendo felizmente mientras juega con un pequeño carro sobre el piso del departamento donde la rubia vivía, en la foto se podía observar claramente el par de ojos color esmeralda del niño y su cabello rubio brillaba al ser iluminando por unos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación.

Si la vida en ese lugar había sido completamente dura para el ahora además de eso sería miserable, el hecho de saber que le había arrebatado la vida al padre de ese pequeño ángel lo había terminado de destruir completamente. Una lagrima escapo de los ojos de Diamante.

– "_Ahora… no creo ni que tu mismo puedas perdonarte ¿O si...?" – finalizo la rubia mientras tomaba la foto de las manos de Diamante._

Serena dejo aquella pequeña habitación dejando a tras a un hombre completamente miserable y que estaba segura de que nunca podía volver a ser feliz después de ese día.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad Seiya y sus hermanos estaban en un centro comercial realizando la firma de autógrafos cuando pareció Esmeralda quien se quedo cerca de ellos a esperar hasta que terminaran para obtener una oportunidad de hablar con el pelinegro.

Tenía mas de una año tratando de conquistarlo pero sin ningún resultado, hasta ese momento no le había dado mucha importancia al asunto pues el no tenía intensiones de salir con alguna otra chica pero ahora se sentía amenazada por Serena pues había que ser realmente tonto para no darte cuenta de que Seiya de moría de amor por la rubia y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie le arrebatara su oportunidad de conocer el amor.

Entre ella y Serena había existido una rivalidad de la cual solamente ella era consiente ya que la rubia no le daba la mas mínima importancia. Todo había surgido cuando Esmeralda se enteró por Kakyuu que Haruka estaba enamorado de la rubia, en varias ocasiones intentó separarlos pero nada le había resultado efectivo, hasta que finalmente desistió, pero no lo hizo por iniciativa propia sino que el mismo Haruka le había pedido que dejara en paz su relación con Serena pues aunque ellos llegarán a terminar el nunca se fijaría en ella pues no le atraía de ninguna manera.

Pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer nuevamente sin dar una buena batalla y por lo que había observado la noche anterior Serena no estaba dispuesta a responder a ningún ataque y mucho menos a luchar por el pelinegro cosa que trataría de aprovechar al máximo haciéndole ver a Seiya que no valía la pena esperar a que la rubia se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Una vez que se dio por terminada la firma de autógrafos y los chicos se hubieran tomado algunas fotos con sus fans la peli verde se acerco hasta ellos tomando el brazo de Seiya.

– "_Seiya, vine hasta aquí para llevarte a comer conmigo… que dices verdad que si aceptas" – sonrió Esmeralda – "Ahora no tengo muchos ánimos" –se negó tratando de sonar lo mas educadamente posible – "Anda solo serán un par de horas, lo que pasa es que el día de hoy no me apetece comer sola" – insistió mientras se aferraba al brazo del pelinegro – "Bueno Seiya parece que ya tiene planes, nos vemos en el departamento… vámonos Taiki" – habló Yaten mientras se retiraba del lugar en compañía del castaño comprometiéndolo a aceptar salir con ella – "Esta bien Esmeralda pero solo serán un par se horas" – aceptó el pelinegro mientras suspiraba resignado a perder su tarde en compañía de la peli verde._

* * *

Archibald no había hecho ningún comentario sobre lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar aunque tenía muchas dudas pensó que ese no era el momento para aclararlas, después de dejar el reclusorio Archibald le había pedio a su chofer que se fuera y que el lo llamaría cuando lo necesitara, para poder viajar en el auto de la rubia.

Archibald manejaba el carro ya que no le agradaba la idea de que lo hiciera ella pues sentía que era falta de caballerosidad, la llevó a un restaurante muy bonito en la zona centro de Tokio buscando que la rubia se animara un poco después de lo que había sucedido. Se había encargado de pedir una botella de vino en lo que esperaban a que les llevaran sus platillos.

La rubia estaba un tanto distraída pero de igual forma contestaba a la preguntas hechas por Archibald y sonreía educadamente, pero por dentro lo único que quería era salir de aquel lugar y estar sola pues aquel encuentro la había dejado muy consternada.

Serena estaba tomando un trago de su copa mientras estaba esperando a que Archibaldo regresara del baño cuando se percató de que en una mesa cerca a la suya se encontraba Seiya acompañado por Esmeralda, el pelinegro no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pues estaba dándole la espalda, se bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago en el momento que vio a Esmeralda tomar la mano del pelinegro pero inmediatamente su sacudió su cabeza.

– "_No tengo por que sentirme de esta manera, después de todo Seiya tiene derecho de encontrar a alguien que pueda ofrecerle algo más que dudas" – pensó – "Tal vez sea lo mejor…" – esta vez hablo en voz alta y Archibald que acababa de volver del baño la había escuchado – "A que te refieres" – preguntó – "Pues creo que es hora de que regrese a L.A. no puedo dejar botado mi trabajo mas tiempo" – contestó tratando de sonar de lo mas normal – "Me parece bien. Pero que has pensado acerca de mi propuesta de trabajo" – quiso saber al momento que se servía mas vino – "Aun no estoy decidida pero te daré mi respuesta una vez que termine con mis compromisos actuales" – contestó la rubia, pues realmente aun no sabía si era algo bueno sabiendo que Archibald buscaba algo mas allá de una simple amistad._

Serena y Archibald estuvieron platicando acerca de todos lo compromiso que tenían y sobre la propuesta de el trabajo en Italia, sin embargo la rubia no estaba del todo concentrada ya que no podía dejar de ver hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el pelinegro y cada vez que podía ver a la peliverde sonreír mas se convencía de que lo mejor era alejarse de el para permitirle ser feliz pues pensaba que a su lado no podría serlo mientras aun existieran dudas.

La comida paso amenamente sin que Seiya y Esmeralda la hubieran visto hasta el momento en que la pareja que había observado todo el tiempo estaba a punto de salir del restaurante, que fue el momento en que Seiya se percato de la presencia de la rubia pero de no haber sido por que Esmeralda insistió en saludarlos argumentando que Archibald era un amigo suyo el hubiera fingido no haberla visto. Cuando los dos se acercaron hasta la mesa de Serena el millonario se puso de pie para saludar a Esmeralda.

– "_Esmeralda, que milagro encontrarte aquí pensé que aun estabas en Paris" – sonrió Archibald para después depositar un beso en la mano de la peliverde – "Pues ya vez que no, mira te presentó a Seiya Kou" – presentó al pelinegro – "Ya lo había visto anteriormente pero no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo" – aclaró mientras saludaba a Seiya – "Disculpen, ella es Serena Stukino" – intentó presentar a la rubia – "Ya nos conocíamos, como estas Serena" – sonrió Esmeralda mientras tomaba el brazo de Seiya – "Hola Esmeralda… Seiya" – saludo la rubia en un tomo mas serio a lo que Seiya solo contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza un tanto confundido por la actitud de Serena y al saber por que Serena no había contestado su llamada – "Podemos sentarnos" – dijo Esmeralda – "Por supuesto" – aceptó Archibald._

Seiya trato de hacer desistir a Esmeralda de quedarse pero al final termino sentado entre Serena y Esmeralda, no dejaba de observar a la rubia mientras Esmeralda y Archibald les contaban como se habían conocido y cosas sobre moda hasta que un comentario de la peliverde lo saco de su trance.

– "_Y bien, pensé que estarías en L.A tratando de conquistar a la modelo de la que has quedado flechado, recuerdo que me comentaste que por ella dejarías tu valiosa soltería para formar una familia a su lado" – comento Esmeralda_

Archibald se quedo sin palabras ante el comentario tan indiscreto pues esa modelo no era otra que la mismísima Serena, quien por su parte solo pudo confirmar sus sospechas de los sentimientos del millonario hacia ella. Mientras que Seiya sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle y lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

Serena quien sintió la tensión que se había formado en el lugar miro su reloj con la intensión de fingir que era tarde y tenían algo que hacer.

– "_Esmeralda, Seiya espero que nos disculpen pero ya es algo tarde y tengo un compromiso" – se limito a decir la rubia mientras le sonreía a Archibald en forma de complicidad – "Es verdad, tal vez otro día podamos salía a cenar" – el millonario le siguió el juego – "No se preocupen, nosotros ya nos íbamos solo pasamos a saludar" – sonrió Esmeralda._

Archibald llamo al mesero para pedir la cuenta y cuando estaba por sacar su cartera un movimiento de Seiya se lo impidió.

– "_Yo invito" – dijo el pelinegro – "No te molestes, Seiya" – dijo la rubia sin voltear verlo pues sabía que en cuanto se encontrara con los zafiros del pelinegro no podría hacer lo que había decidido desde el momento que logro verlo en la otra mesa junto con la peliverde._

Archibald pago la cuneta y los cuatro salieron del restaurante rumbo al estacionamiento del mismo, pero cada pareja partió en su respectivo automóvil. Por su parte Serena comenzó a hablar sobre el trabajo que le esperaba cuando volviera a L.A. para terminar con el silencio que los había rodeado pues se notaba Archibald se sentía muy avergonzado por el comentario de Esmeralda pero al ver que la rubia aparentemente no le había dado importancia siguió la conversación mientras la llevaba a la disquera pues sabía que la rubia tenía un compromiso en ese lugar.

Una vez que llegaron el auto del millonario ya estaba esperándolo pues había dado órdenes a su chofer de pasar a recogerlo en ese lugar, se despidió de la rubia pero no sin antes decirle que la llamaría esa noche.

Cuando Serena vio que Archibald ya estaba a una distancia razonable se sentó en una banca que estaba fuera de la disquera, sin duda había significado un gran esfuerzo para ella comportarse con Seiya de la forma en que lo hizo pero no quería lastimarlo mas de lo que estaba segura ya lo había hecho con todas sus dudas. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodo por sus mejillas, como señal de todo lo que le dolía tener que separarse del pelinegro pero ya había tomado una decisión y no pensaba cambiarla aunque eso significara perder su última oportunidad de volver a ser feliz.

Limpio sus propias lágrimas y de una manera decidida busco su celular dentro de su bolsa, lo prendió nuevamente y comenzó a marcar un número. Escucho como timbro varias veces hasta que alguien le contesto al otro lado de la línea.

– "_Buenas tardes Srita. quiero hacer un par de reservaciones para L.A. mañana mismo…" – _

* * *

Cuando Seiya llegó a su departamento después de haber dejado a Esmeralda en su casa se metió al estudio en donde ensayaba con sus hermanos con la intensión de sacar el coraje que sentía pues todo parecía indicar que cada vez estaba más lejos de conquistar a la rubia y solo la música lograba relajarlo.

Se sentó frente a la batería y comenzó a tocarla de una manera tan impresionante que sus hermanos que acaban de llegar al edificio lograron escucharlo estando todavía en el estacionamiento. Ellos conocían muy bien a Seiya y sabían que estaba sufriendo pues solo tocaba de esa manera cada vez que sentía que el dolor lo estaba consumiendo, pero esta vez le pareció más raro pues desde que la rubia había regresado parecía que la vida le había sido devuelta y su mirada solo destellaba felicidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto cuando ya era la hora que había acordado con Kakyuu Serena entró a la disquera y camino decididamente hasta la oficina del presidente, ella conocía perfectamente el camino ya que estuvo muchas veces en aquel lugar, solo que esta vez no sería igual que años atrás ahora no se encontraría con un Haruka feliz de verla una vez que abriera la puerta. La secretaria la anuncio con Darién que el continuaba siendo el presidente y la hizo entrar inmediatamente pues solo la estaban esperando a ella, dentro de la oficina estaban Darién, Kakyuu y un hombre que supuso sería un abogado, después de saludar Darién le dijo que el motivo de la reunión era para firmar los papeles donde todo lo que pertenecía a Haruka Tenoh pasaría a su poder.

Aunque Serena no estaba completamente de acuerdo con quedarse con el dinero del rubio habían logrado que aceptara diciéndole que era la última voluntad de Haruka que ella y su hijo quedaran completamente protegidos. Serena se quedo pensativa antes de firmar los documentos, después de algún tiempo firmo los papeles, ahora ella la única dueña de todo lo que perteneció al padre de su hijo, en el testamento se le nombraba como heredera universal de una parte de las acciones de la disquera, la casa de la playa, parte de la mansión Tenoh, los autos del rubio, y todas las cuentas que el tenía tanto en el país como en el resto del mundo.

Cuando todo el papeleo estuvo terminado el abogado se despidió dejando solo a la rubia con Kakyuu y Darién.

– "_Y bien Serena que es lo que piensas hacer ahora" – pregunto Darién – "Pues mañana regreso a L.A. tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo seguir aplazándolo" – contestó la rubia un poco triste pues de cierta forma era difícil regresar a aquella ciudad para volver a estar sola – "Pero no tienes necesidad de seguir trabajando" – argumento Kakyuu pues no quería separarse de su sobrino – "Tal vez tengan razón, pero me gusta mi trabajo… soy una mujer independiente y eso me hace sentir bien conmigo misma" – contestó – "Pero… yo quiero estar con mi sobrino" – dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaba la mirada – "Y eso algo que no te puedo negar, te prometo que vendremos muy seguido, además tu puedes visitarnos cuando gustes" – sonrió la rubia – "Tienes razón, de cierta forma pensamos igual por eso continuo como representante de los chicos para sentirme útil y no morirme de aburrimiento en este lugar" – la apoyo Kakyuu pues entendía que aunque Serena se fuera del país eso no significaba que nunca podría ver tanto a su sobrino como a ella – "Serena, y que pasará con tu parte de las acciones en la compañía… buscaras a alguien que te represente" – pregunto Darién cambiando el tema – "Claro que no, si tu aceptas me gustaría que siguieras al frente de ellas ya que confió en ti tanto como lo hacía Haruka" – le confió la rubia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa – "Esta bien, yo me hare cargo de todo" – sonrió Darién, por fin había terminado __con la misión que le era encomendada cada que su mejor amigo participaba en una carrera, el ver que Serena tenía todo lo que le pertenecía y al verla tan fuerte lo alegraba – "Serena, que pasará con Seiya" – pregunto la pelirroja – "No entiendo a que te refieres" – mintió la rubia – "Pensé que había algo entre ustedes… Serena quiero que sepas que a mi hermano le gustaría que te dieras la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida al lado de un hombre que te ame tanto como el te amo alguna vez" – dijo Kakyuu mientras le sonreía esperando algún día volver a ver el brillo en los ojos de la rubia._

Serena no supo que contestar al comentario de la pelirroja y solo permaneció con la mirada fija en el ventanal de la oficina, pensaba que todo sonaba muy fácil cuando alguien le decía que rehiciera su vida pero en realidad las cosas no eran fáciles, por lo menos ella no lo veía de esa manera.

– "_Bueno, lo siento mucho si no puedo seguir conversando con ustedes pero tengo un compromiso en una hora" – habló Darién rompiendo con el silencio – "No te preocupes Darién, yo también tengo algo que hacer antes de irme… pero me gustaría pedirte un favor" – pidió la rubia – "Quisiera llevar el jaguar de Haruka a L.A. ese auto significa mucho para mi" – acepto la rubia – "No te preocupes, yo me encargo de hacer todos los tramites y te llamo por la noche para darte los datos" – sonrió el moreno – "No te molesta verdad" – dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la pelirroja – "Claro que no, ese auto es tuyo y me alegra que lo uses pues era el favorito de mi hermano" – sonrió la pelirroja al recordar el día que llego su hermano con el auto, parecía un niño con un caramelo – "Gracias… bueno ahora si me voy que tengan un buen día" – se despidió la rubia y antes de abrir la puerta la voz de Darién la detuvo por una segundo – "Serena recuerda que aunque la tormenta sea larga no significa que sea para siempre" – Serena volteo la vista hacia el moreno, le sonrió y después salió de aquella oficina_

* * *

En el departamento de lo hermanos Kou Taiki y Yaten trataban de no volverse locos con el ruido que hacía Seiya, tenía varias horas tocando y les había provocado dolor de cabeza. Cada uno estaba sentado sobre un sillón sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la música, hasta que por algún tipo de milagro Yaten escucho el timbre de la puerta y se levantó a abrirla, encontrándose con todas la chicas a excepción de Serena, las hizo pasar y sonrió un poco al sentir un cálido beso de Mina sobre una de sus mejillas. Una vez que cada busco donde sentarse intentaron preguntar que sucedía con Seiya pero no se entendían nada por el ruido hasta que Rei les grito.

– "_Chicos, podrían hacer que pare un momento no me deja escuchar mis propios pensamientos" – grito Rei – "Es todo tuyo, si lo convences de estarse quieto serás casi un dios" – bromeo Yaten señalando la habitación del estudio._

Rei entró a la habitación cerrándola a sus espaldas, casi al instante la música ceso y todo respiraron aliviados. Mientras Rei estaba con Seiya las demás chicas les hablaban sobre el motivo de su visita.

– "_Serena se va mañana" – habló Mina, se escuchaba muy triste pero en realidad no era esa la razón sino otra que tenía que comunicarle a Yaten – "Y yo… Serena me ofreció ayudarme en mi carrera como modelo" – dijo Mina mientras bajaba la mirada – "Eso es maravilloso Mina" – la felicito Yaten sorprendiendo a todos ya que esperaban que se otro tipo de reacción de su parte – "Te alegra que me vaya" – pregunto Mina sorprendida – "Mina por favor… es una gran oportunidad para ti, además el hecho de que te mudes no significa que no te pueda ver, recuerda que soy muy famoso y por consiguiente tengo dinero para viajar cada vez que yo quiera" – explico el peliplateado mientras la abrazaba – "Te amo Yaten" – sonrió Mina y después lo beso – "Y yo a ti" – correspondió dentro del beso – "Entonces esa es la razón por la que Seiya esta deprimido" – preguntó Taiki – "No creo, Serena dijo que aun no había hablado con ustedes" – le contestó Ami – "Mina, entonces te vas mañana con ella" – pregunto Yaten – "Así es, el avión sale muy temprano… pero no veremos en tres horas en el templo Hikawa, nos pidió que le avisáramos" – contestó Mina – "Claro, cuando sea casi la hora nos vamos todos juntos que les parece" – sonrió Taiki mientras abrazaba a Ami – "Perfecto, oigan creen que suceda entre Seiya y Serena" – inquirió Lita al momento que pasaba sus manos por detrás de su nuca – "Es verdad, han estado muy raros… pero el que mas me preocupa es Seiya" – aceptó Yaten – "Creen que Serena sienta algo __por el" – les pregunto Ami pero su respuesta no alcanzo al ser contestada por que en ese momento salieron Seiya y Rei del estudio._

* * *

En ese momento Serena se encontraba ya en la mansión Tenoh, había preparado la bañera para darse una ducha de relajación, estaba dentro de la tina pensando en la sensación que le producía el cuerpo de Seiya cuando estaban tan cerca uno del otro, toco sus labios con sus dedos tratando de sentir el rose de sus labios contra los de ella. Pero nuevamente se sintió culpable por no poder apartar al rubio de su mente para poder ser feliz al lado del pelinegro lo que la hacía no duda en su decisión, no quería que algún día sus temores le impidieran hacerlo feliz y terminara causándole dolor.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar sus pensamientos y salió de la ducha, busco algo que ponerse y se decidió por un lindo vestido muy sencillo y cómodo color blanco con algunos detalles en color celeste que contrastaba con sus ojos, se puso una zapatillas blancas, se miró al espejo y una idea paso por su cabeza, pero antes de salir de su habitación llamo a su mamá y una vez que se cercioro de que su hijo estaba bien salió para llevar a cabo su ultima ocurrencia.

Esta vez uso el convertible rojo que perteneció a Haruka y condujo hasta una estética que conocía cerca de ahí, cuando por fin llegó su turno le pidió al estilista que rizara su cabello pues aunque hubiera querido cortarlo no podía hacerlo por su trabajo. Una vez que terminaron se veía muy linda, nunca antes había llevado su cabello de aquella manera y se le veía muy bien, nuevamente subió a su auto y verifico que aun tuviera tiempo de hacer una visita antes de la cita que tenía con sus amigas. Sabía que tal vez pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a Japón y quiso visitar la tumba de Haruka.

* * *

Seiya saludo a todas las chicas y entró a su cuarto para darse un baño, Rei le había dicho que Serena partiría al día siguiente y necesitaba hablar con ella, haría su último intento.

Después que termino de vestirse salió del apartamento sin despedirse de nadie no sabía exactamente donde estaba ella pero tenía una ligera idea y esperaba no estar equivocado su corazón le servía como guía. Subió a su auto y manejo con una sola idea en la mente, si era verdad que la rubia se iba muy temprano estaba seguro que iría a despedirse de quien hubiera sido su mas grande amor.

Cuando llegó a su destino bajo de su auto y camino entre las tumbas, una vez que logró ver a la rubia sentada al lado de la tumba de Haruka, camino silenciosamente tratando de no ser descubierto por la mujer que amaba, una vez que llegó junto a ella se hincó a su lado y la abrazo, no quería perderla pero no sabía como retenerla a su lado.

Serena al sentir el cálido abrazo del pelinegro sintió deseos de permanecer junto a el toda la vida pero sabía que era algo que no podría ser, sentía que su corazón le gritaba que lo amaba pero sus recuerdos de un hombre muriendo en sus brazos por salvarle la vida no le permitirían ser feliz. Ella sentía que traicionaba a Haruka al enamorarse de otro hombre, y el hecho de que hubiera muerto por ella le hacía mas difícil las cosas.

La rubia se separó bruscamente del pelinegro y se puso de pie, estaba a punto de salir corriendo de aquel lugar cuando Seiya la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo.

– "_Por favor no te alejes de mi" – le decía el pelinegro suavemente al oído – "Seiya por favor déjame ir" – le pedía la rubia mientras sentía como su voz comenzaba a quebrársele – "No quiero volver a perderte" – le confesaba – "Lo siento pero… no puedo quedarme a tu lado, no podría hacerte feliz como te lo mereces" – confesaba la rubia pues eso era lo que realmente pensaba – "No entiendes que si tu no estas a mi lado no soy feliz… mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido" – le repetía al oído – "Estoy segura de que algún día encontraras a alguien y serás muy feliz…" – la rubia se separó completamente de Seiya._

En ese momento el pelinegro sintió que todo había terminado, sabía que ella sentía algo por el pero no podía obligarla a que se diera cuenta, se quedo observando como la rubia se hincaba frente a la tumba de Haruka y buscaba alrededor de su cuello lo que parecía ser una cadena, vio como la retiraba de su cuello para quitarle el anillo que usaba como dije, observo como removía un poco de tierra y dejaba aquel anillo para después cubrirlo nuevamente.

Una vez que dejo el anillo de compromiso que Haruka le había regalado se puso de pie y mirando la inscripción sobre la lapida susurro lo mas suavemente que pudo.

– "_Perdóname por no cumplir con tu deseo de que fuera feliz…" –_

Después de decir estas palabras, se dio la vuelta pasado a un lado de Seiya… sabía que estaba dejando atrás la oportunidad de ser feliz y eso le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era lo mejor para el, salió de aquel lugar con el deseo de que Seiya encontrara la felicidad y el amor que ella no podía brindarle, no por que no lo deseara si no por que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo pues en ese viaje había descubierto que sus heridas a pesar de haber sanado habían dejado cicatrices difíciles de ignorar.

Seiya la vio perderse en la distancia pero no fue capaz de correr tras ella, prefirió respetar su decisión aun cuando esta lo había destruido por dentro.

* * *

Las chicas estaban ya en el templo Hikawa junto con Taiki y Yaten esperando a que aparecieran tanto Serena como Seiya, pero cuando la rubia por fin hizo acto de presencia, en su mirada se podía reflejar que estaba muy triste pues sus celestes la delataban, todos se imaginaron que la razón tenía que ver con Seiya por lo cual asumieron que el no se presentaría, pero de igual forma ninguno dijo nada dando por hecho que cualquier decisión que hubieran tomado sería lo mejor para los dos.

– "_Serena que lindo se ve tu cabello" – comentó Mina tratando de romper con el silencio – "Es verdad te vez muy linda" – corroboro Rei al momento que le ofrecía una taza de te – "Muchas gracias" – sonrió la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de Yaten con cierta pereza – "Te encuentras bien" – le susurro el __peliplateado de forma que nadie logro escucharlo mas que ella – "No… no estoy bien, pero no te preocupes mañana volveré a L.A. y ahí podre despejar mi mente" – sonrió la rubia tratando de sonar segura de sus propias palabras pues no estaba segura de querer seguir sola – "Pero…" – intentó hablar Yaten pero la rubia lo calló al poner un dedo sobre sus labios – "No tiene caso… he tomado una decisión y no pienso cambiarla" – finalizo la rubia para terminar por unirse a la platica con las chicas y Taiki por lo que el peliplateado desistió con el tema._

Estuvieron un par de horas platicando y planeando un viaje que harían todos juntos para visitar no solo a la rubia sino también a Mina que a partir del día siguiente se iría en busca de su sueño, aunque Yaten amenazo con que a el lo verían mas pronto de lo que pensaban y mucho muy seguido pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar que llegara algún desconocido y le robara a la mujer de su vida.

Cuando se llegó la hora de la cena con sus padres Serena los invito a todos y aunque los chicos estuvieron por escaparse tanto Mina como Ami se encargaron de convencerlos de que sería divertido y que además convivirían todos juntos un poco más. Los chicos se encargaron de llevar a Ami y a Mina en su auto y Serena llevo a Rei y a Lita con ella, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de los Stukino la mamá de Serena se puso muy contenta de volver a ver juntas a Serena y a sus amigas, se quedaron conversando un rato en la estancia con el padre de la rubia mientras Ikuko terminaba de preparar la cena con ayuda de Lita y de Rei mientras Mina acompañaba a Serena a buscar al pequeño Haru que según su mama dormía en la que hubiera sido su recamara dejando solo a Yaten, Taiki y Ami en una conversación sobre política que solo ellos tres podrían entender.

Cuando Serena entró a su habitación una ola de recuerdos de su juventud la lleno de repente, todos los momentos al lado de sus amigas pasaron por su memoria, poso la mirada sobre la que era su antigua cama, seguía con la misma colcha que ella usaba… de hecho todo en ese lugar estaba tal y como lo había dejado, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haber abandonado a sus padres sin decirles nada por tanto tiempo. Pero después ante sus ojos tuvo la mayor razón de todos sus actos del pasado, sonrió por primera vez durante el día al ver a su pequeño hijo que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, se acerco hasta el y lo beso en la mejilla ocasionando que el pequeño abriera los ojos.

– "_Mami… one etabas" – lloró mientras la abrazaba del cuello – "Fui a ver a tu tía y a tu papi" – contesto la rubia mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos – "Mi pa… y seia" – sonrió mientras veía con un poco de desconfianza a Mina, la pregunta sorprendió mucho a la rubia por lo que fingió no haberlo escuchado – "Haru, mañana regresamos a casa" – Serena trato de que Mina olvidara que su hijo recordaba al pelinegro aun después de haberlo visto tan pocas veces – "Y Mina vendrá con nosotros que te parece" – le explico la rubia mientras señalaba a su amiga que solo sonreía ante el nerviosismo de Serena – "Mmmm… beno" – dijo el pequeño mientras la miraba con cierto recelo – "Bueno ahora que tal si te pongo guapo para bajar ver a tus abuelitos quieres" – pidió la rubia – "Siii" – grito el niño muy emocionado – "Mina me pasas esa bolsa" – le pidió señalando la bolsa que tenía las cosas que había llevado esa mañana para cambiarlo. _

Entre Mina y Serena se encargaron de arreglar al pequeño que como siempre daba toda una batalla antes de dejarse vestir, cuando regresaron a la estancia todos estaban esperándolos para comenzar a cenar, la cena paso entre divertidas anécdotas de todas la travesuras hechas por la chicas cuando eran niñas, Yaten no paraba de reí al imaginarse a Mina corriendo por el jardín junto con Serena casi desnudas cuando apenas tenían cinco años queriendo escapar de la mamá de Serena para que no las bañara, por su parte Mina estaba mas que sonrojada y las chicas se burlaban de ellas dos.

Cuando la cena había concluido todos se quedaron conversando en la estancia, Kenji tenía entres sus brazos a su pequeño nieto que se había quedado dormido después de cenar, mientras Ikuko servía les algo de beber el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar, esta se disculpo con todos y se retiro a la cocina a contestar, cuando escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Seiya, pero había algo raro en su voz, estaba completamente borracho, la rubia se preocupo y le pidió que le dijera en que lugar estaba para ir a recogerlo. Una vez que colgó regreso a la estancia.

– "_Era Seiya" – dijo la rubia mientras buscaba su bolsa – "Tengo que ir a buscarlo, parece que esta completamente ebrio" – les explico la rubia – "Yo te acompaño" – se ofreció Yaten – "No prefiero ir sola, mejor lleven a las chicas a sus casas y si no es mucha molestia podrían llevar a Haru con Kakyuu" – pidió la rubia – "No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargamos… ahora ve o quien sabe que mas se le ocurra a ese inconsiente" – indico Rei – "Muchas gracias chicas, mamá… papá mañana paso muy temprano para despedirme de ustedes esta bien" – sonrió la rubia – "No te preocupes hija te estaremos esperando" – aceptó Kenji._

La rubia se despidió de todos y salió en su auto a un bar cerca del centro de la ciudad, cuando llego el lugar estaba casi vació solo habían otras dos personas y Seiya que esta en la barra sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un intento de conversación con el cantinero ya que el único que hablaba era el pelinegro, cuando Seiya se percato de la presencia de la rubia se abalanzo sobre ella haciendo que ambos estuvieran a punto de caerse pero la rubia logro sostenerse de una mesa. Con mucho trabajo logró sacarlo de bar y subirlo a su auto con ayuda de un mesero, ambos permanecieron en silencio por mucho rato hasta Seiya logro observar el edificio en donde vivía junto a sus hermano.

– "_Bombón, no quiero quedarme aquí, crees que podrías llevarme a la playa y quedarte a mi lado hasta el amanecer" – le pidió el pelinegro sin atreverse a verla directamente a los ojos – "Seiya… no creo que sea buena idea" – trato de hacerlo razonar pues no sabía que podría pasar si se quedaba un minuto mas a su lado – "Por favor, te prometo que después hoy no volveré a molestarte" – le dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con los celeste de la rubia – "Esta bien pero no será hasta el amanecer, aun no tengo listas mis cosas y mi avión sale temprano" – accedió la rubia poniendo en marcha nuevamente el vehículo._

Mientras conducía con rumbo a la playa mas cercana de aquel lugar tomo su celular para avisarle a Yaten que Seiya no llegaría a dormir, una vez que termino de hablar por teléfono dirigió un vistazo rápido al pelinegro quien tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer se había quedado dormido, suspiro pues tal vez era lo mejor para ambos, cuando llego hasta su destino se estaciono frete a la playa, el lugar estaba completamente desierto y el mar se veía hermoso pues la luna se reflejaba sobre el mientras las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento, Serena bajo del auto, se quito los zapatos dejándolos sobre el asiento y después tomo una manta para cubrirse del frió, camino hacía el agua y dejo que las pequeñas olas que llegaban hasta la arena mojaran sus pies. Después de un rato extendió la manta sobre la arena y se sentó sobre ella pero antes miro hacía su vehículo para comprobar que Seiya siguiera dormido, abrazo sus rodillas tratando de cubrirse un poco pues la noche era muy fría. El viento comenzó a soplar ligeramente revolviendo su cabello, no supo en que momento las lagrimas habían salido se sus ojos dejando un rastro salado sobre sus mejillas, sintió tanto dolor al saber que la mañana siguiente se iría de aquel lugar dejando nuevamente la felicidad atrás, de cierta forma se repetía la historia, pero esta vez no fue el destino el que le arrebato al amor de su vida sino que ahora era ella la que se alejaba de el, sus temores la llevaban a alejarse de los zafiros que tanto amaba como de la presencia del hombre que lograba estremecerla con un simple rose sobre su piel.

Serena lloro como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Haruka, su corazón se sentía tan solo, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para evitar que continuaran saliendo, se abrazaba a si misma con la esperanza de sentir consuelo pero no era suficiente. En ese momento sintió como alguien la abrazaba, limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos, no quería que el supiera que estaba sufriendo.

– "_Sabes Bombón, te he amado desde el primer día que te conocí y no me arrepiento de hacerlo… siempre serás lo mas lindo que me ha pasado en la vida, desearía poder retenerte a mi lado pero no se como hacerlo" – le susurraba dulcemente al oído – "Seiya no digas nada" – le pidió la rubia pues sus palabras la lastimaban al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle que lo amaba – "Pero no entiendes que necesito decirlo o este amor terminara por consumirme" – hablo mientras se separaba de ella y se sentaba sobre la arena a su lado._

Seiya aun estaba muy mareado por causa del alcohol, pero prefirió mantener la distancia por que sería capaz de cometer alguna tontería, se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. La rubia se recargo sobre su hombro buscando el calor que el pelinegro le producía, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que creía se saldría de su pecho. Y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo retiro sus manos de su rostro y lo beso como nunca lo había hecho tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía. El pelinegro correspondió a aquel beso mientras la atraía hacia el tomándola por la cintura, el beso fue tan largo que cuando se separaron Serena estaba sobre el cuerpo de Seiya, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por mucho tiempo hasta que la rubia reacciono y quiso separarse de el pero ya era muy tarde Seiya había conseguido hacer que rodaran hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo aprisionándola entre sus brazos y la manta sobre la arena.

– "_Serena mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mi" – en la voz de Seiya se podía escuchar la tristeza que vivía dentro de el – "No puedo… no puedes hacerme esto, por favor suéltame… acaso no entiendes que yo no podría hacerte feliz, yo no puedo hacerlo… entiende no quiero verte sufrir por mi causa, no soportaría verte infeliz a mí lado significas tanto en mi vida que no lo resistiría" – susurro mientras apartaba su mirada de los zafiros del pelinegro._

¿Qué fue lo que cambio en ese momento? Serena no lo sabía, solo podía sentir que Seiya la hacía sentirse segura, el le había devuelto el amor a su vida y el tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba sensaciones que no creyó volver a sentir.

Seiya tomo suavemente el rostro de la rubia para que lo mirara y se inclino aun más para besarla… en poco tiempo fueron profundizando aquel beso hasta que Serena permitió que poco a poco la fuera conociendo en un encuentro mas intimo, lleno de pasión pero igualmente lleno de ternura.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar mas lento para ellos, cada uno podía sentirse comunicado por completo con el otro, entendiendo sus sentimientos y manifestándolos con besos y caricias, en un momento donde las palabras estaban de sobra… ya que el brillo en sus miradas lo decía todo, se pertenecían.

Ambos terminaron por se arrastrados por la pasión que sentían al estar cerca del otro, después de mucho tiempo de haberlo deseado al fin sus cuerpos se encontraban unidos en un solo ser mientras sus respiraciones se entrecortaban con cada rose hasta que juntos alcanzaron el éxtasis de aquel encuentro tan especial.

Seiya no pudo evitar caer suavemente sobre Serena quien sólo atino a abrazarlo mientras hundía sus dedos sobre su cabello. El pelinegro besó dulcemente el cuello de la rubia para terminar por sonreírle y separarse de ella. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento que habían perdido, hasta que finalmente Seiya rompió con el silencio.

– "_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… Te amo" – susurro mientras el cansancio comenzaba a vencerlo. _

La rubia lo contemplo por mucho tiempo, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que lo amaba pero a pesar de todo aun existía dentro de ella el miedo de no ser lo que el esperaba de ella.

Se levantó y se vistió tratando de no despertarlo, caminó hasta el auto dando gracias de que por lo menos Seiya se había vuelto a poner el pantalón así no tendría que despertarlo para que lo hiciera. Busco su celular en su bolso y marco nuevamente el número de Yaten y sin darle explicaciones de nada le pidió que fuera hasta la playa donde lo estaría esperando.

Serena espero casi una hora antes de que Yaten por fin apareciera, estaba sentada junto a Seiya recordando lo que había ocurrido esa noche entre ellos cuando escucho el auto del peliplateado estacionarse junto al suyo, se inclino para besar los labios del pelinegro y le susurro suavemente al oído algo que seguramente Seiya no lograría escuchar.

– "_Te amo, Seiya…" – dicho esto ultimo se puso de pie y se acerco a Yaten quien la miraba un poco extrañado al ver el estado semidesnudo de su hermano – "Llévalo a casa… yo me tengo que ir, no dejes que vaya al aeropuerto" – pidió la rubia mientras subía a su auto y se marchaba sin atreverse a mirar atrás._

* * *

Cuando llego hasta la mansión Tenoh, ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y su vuelo salía a las siete de la mañana, subió rápidamente a su habitación pues aun no había recogido sus cosas, cuando entro se percato de que todo estaba ordenado incluso alguien le había dejado fuera un traje para que lo usara ese día, sonrió agradeciendo el detalle de Kakyuu y se metió a darse una ducha rápida pues aun tenía que pasar a despedirse de sus padres.

No tardo mucho tiempo en arreglarse ya que tenía el tiempo medido, llamó a una de las empleadas ordenándole bajar sus cosas y las de su hijo que también estaban listas. Entró al cuarto del pequeño Haru encontrándolo despierto cosa que le pareció muy rara pues el no era de los niños que se levantaran temprano por voluntad propia.

– "_Mi amor que haces despierto a esta hora" – sonrió la rubia mientras lo abrazaba – "Etoy fugando mami" – contesto el pequeño mientras le señalaba su oso de peluche – "Con el osito" – le pregunto la rubia – "Siii, mami ya no vamos" – dijo el niño muy inocentemente – "En un ratito mas" – contesto la rubia mientras lo dejaba nuevamente en su cuna – "Y mi tía kaky" – pregunto siguiendo con la mirada a la rubia mientras buscaba una chamarra para el pequeño – "Ella no vendrá pero después vendremos a visitarla… te parece" – contesto a lo que el pequeño solo atino a sonreírle._

La rubia cubrió al pequeño con un pequeño abrigo pues aun estaba muy frio, lo tomo en sus brazos y salió de la habitación, cuando bajo a la estancia Kakyuu ya estaba esperándola pues ella se había ofrecido a llevarla al aeropuerto y así aprovecharía para despedirse de su sobrino y la rubia.

Cuando todo estuvo listo subieron al auto de la pelirroja, pasaron a la casa de los papás de Serena quienes estaba esperándolas, la despedida fue muy rápida, ellos le prometieron visitarla en muy poco tiempo pues esta vez no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de estar juntos debido al poco tiempo que tenía la rubia.

Una vez que se despidieron de los padres de Serena partieron al aeropuerto donde Mina y las chicas estaba esperándolas acompañadas solamente por Taiki ya que según Mina Yaten la había llamado para disculparse por no ir a despedirla pues había decidido quedarse con Seiya para evitar que el pelinegro saliera buscar a Serena tratando de impedir que su hermano saliera más lastimado al no poder evitar que la rubia se fuera solo que Mina no menciono nada de la playa por lo que Serena comprendió que no le había contado nada de lo sucedido esa noche.

Estaban en la sala de de abordaje cuando se anunció el próximo despegue del vuelo a L.A., las chicas se despidieron muy calurosamente de ambas rubias prometiendo ir a visitarlas en la primera oportunidad y deseándole suerte a Mina en la realización de su sueño.

– "_Bueno chicas creo que será mejor que se vayan o si no el avión se ira sin ustedes" – sonrió Taiki – "Tienes razón… ah por cierto te encargo a mi adorado Yaten vigila que se porte bien" – bromeo Mina entre lagrimas – "Vamos Mina no llores nos veremos muy pronto y…" – Lita trato de reconfortarla pero las lagrimas la traicionaron y comenzó a llorar abrazándose de Rei quien también lloraba – "Serena, cuídense mucho y por favor mantente comunicada" – le pidió Kakyuu mientras le entregaba al pequeño Haru quien estaba comenzando a llorar al verlas con lagrimas a todas – "Aio tía Kaky" – le dijo el pequeño rubio provocando que la pelirroja comenzara a llorar – "Vamos no llores, te prometo que pasaremos la navidad juntos" – la consoló la rubia quien no había mostrado ni una sola lagrima aunque por dentro estaba desecha pues sentía que su corazón se quedaba al lado del pelinegro – "Bueno chicas ahora será mejor que nos vayamos cuídense mucho te parece" – le dijo Serena con una sonrisa – "Tienes razón, cuídense mucho" – contesto Ami mientras todas se abrazaban entre lagrimas – "Cuídenlo mucho, no dejen que sufra por mi" – fueron las palabras que Serena le susurro a Taiki cuando la abrazo, cosa que el contesto con un simple asentimiento de cabeza – "Nos veremos pronto deséenme suerte" – grito Mina mientras se alejaban de todas las demás._

Después de haber pasado por revisión y ahora que por fin estaban en el avión, Serena estaba mas segura que antes de que este sería el final de lo que pudo haber sido una hermosa historia de amor, miro por la ventana observando la ciudad y rogando por que Seiya lograra perdonarla por no tener el valor de enfrentar todos sus miedos para poder estar juntos… pero tenía tanto miedo de volver a sufrir… quizá esa era la razón por la que temía entregarse nuevamente al amor.

Una lágrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla como señal de todo el dolor que esa separación le causaba… pero rápidamente la limpio pues si ella había elegido estar sola tenía que ser fuerte y afrontar lo que esto conllevaba.

– "_Hasta siempre… Seiya" – susurro la rubia pues sabía que lo volvería a ver, pero esperaba que cuando ese momento llegara el hubiera encontrado una persona que lo hiciera feliz y lograra que el amor que el le tenía despareciera aunque para que esto sucediera tuviera que odiarla._

* * *

En ese momento Seiya estaba sentado frente al mar, sentía que su corazón estaba completamente destrozado y lo único que deseaba era tenerla frente a el para decirle lo desdichado que había sido desde que la conoció, apretó los puños sintiendo rabia pero después el recuerdo de un par de celestes llegó a su cabeza recordándole la razón del por que la amaba tanto, siempre se sintió atraído por el brillo que la rodeaba y la calidez que envolvía su presencia… las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus zafiros sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Yaten estaba recargado sobre su auto sin atreverse a acercarse a su hermano, de cierta forma entendía lo que debía estar pasando y pensó que lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo para asimilar el hecho de que Serena se había marchado, se sintió culpable pues de alguna manera había sido el quien la había regresado a su vida pensando que eso le devolvería la alegría pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto pues la mirada llena de decepción y tristeza que había observado en el pelinegro cuando despertó una hora atrás al darse cuenta de que la rubia no estaba a su lado y que quizá en ese momento ella estaría de regreso a los L.A. sin siquiera haberse despedido, lo había hecho comprender la magnitud del amor que su hermano le profesaba a la rubia.

El peliplateado no pudo seguir indiferente ante el sufrimiento de una de las personas que más quería en el mundo, se acerco hasta el pelinegro que estaba de pie a la orilla del mar y coloco una mano sobre su hombro tratando de decirle sin palabras que el estaba a su lado y que pasará lo que pasara siempre podía contar con el. Seiya miro a Yaten y le sonrió el gesto, sabía que no estaba solo pero eso no era suficiente para el, la vida perdía el sentido si ella no estaba ahí para iluminar el camino, pero no podía dejarse caer… sus hermanos lo necesitaban y no podía dejarse caer aun cuando todo estuviera perdido para el.

– "_Regresemos" – fue lo único que le dijo al peliplateado quien le sonrío y camino hacia el auto esperando que Seiya lo siguiera._

Seiya contemplo el horizonte y se prometió a si mismo continuar adelante aun cuando su corazón no quisiera hacerlo.

– "_Bombón… te amo como no puedes imaginarte… pero si lo que quieres es rehacer tu vida yo también puedo intentar rehacer la mía" – _

__

_**NOTAS!!**_

_**Bueno disculpen la tardanza pero la verdad es que no había tenido mucho tiempo por la escuela, además de que no estaba muy convencida con el final del capitulo… se que algunas querrán asesinarme pero les prometo que el siguiente les gustara muchísimo. **_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración o queja háganmela saber y tratare de responderle ok.**_

_**Ahora quiero darles las gracias a todas la chicas que me han dejado comentarios, la verdad me da mucho gusto saber que les gusta la historia la cual me esta costando un poco de trabajo pero gracias a todos sus **__**reviews me siento muy segura y puedo continuar… MIL GRACIAS POR TODO.**_

_**KuMiKo Kou**_

* * *


	15. SIN LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS

**Hola!! **

**Después de tanto tiempo aquí esta por fin el siguiente cap. que como se podrán dar cuenta es mas largo que los anteriores "Esa es la razón principal de mi tardanza"… **

**Pero bueno espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo...**

* * *

CAPITULO XIII

"**SIN LA LUZ DE TUS OJOS"**

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Serena y su hijo habían regresado a L.A. en compañía de Mina a quien las cosas le estaban saliendo de maravilla ya que con ayuda de Serena y de Setsuna había logrado conseguir ser la modelo de una compañía cosmética, durante ese tiempo Yaten había viajado desde Tokio solo una vez debido a que la gira de su grupo estaba por comenzar y no tenía mucho tiempo pero casi llamaba a diario y platicaban por horas.

Mientras tanto Serena trataba de continuar con su vida tratando de mantenerse ocupada durante el día no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para pensar ya que el trabajo era realmente abrumador, tenían tanto proyectos en puerta y todo el día andaba de aquí para allá entre sesiones fotográficas, maquillaje, pruebas de vestuario, el gimnasio, eventos sociales, pasarelas y todo esto sin contar que Archibald no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra ya que para sorpresa de la rubia se había mudado a L.A. argumentando que tenía algunos negocios en ese lugar los cuales prefería atender personalmente, aunque realmente su único propósito era conquistar a la rubia, todos los día le mandaba flores a su departamento y la invitaba a salir constantemente, al principio la rubia se negaba pero con el tiempo las excusas se terminaron y termino saliendo con el varias veces.

Pero por la noche cuando todo estaba silencio y la oscuridad reinaba en su habitación el recuerdo de cierto pelinegro aparecía en su cabeza recordándole que a pesar de tener todo lo que cualquier mujer pudiera desear no era suficiente para poder ser feliz por que estaba sola, si bien era verdad que tenía a su hijo junto a ella y que ahora también contaba con la presencia de una de sus mejores amigas, le faltaba algo… mejor dicho alguien.

Seiya se había convertido en algo muy importante para ella y el no poder estar a su lado estaba consumiéndola, pero no podía regresar y decirle que se había equivocado, que haberse marchado de aquella manera había sido un error y que estaba arrepentida de no haberle dicho que ella también lo amaba, ahora lo único que deseaba es que el fuera feliz.

* * *

Por su parte Seiya había ocupando todo su tiempo entre los ensayos de la banda, las presentaciones, firmas de autógrafos, entrevistas, las preparaciones para su gira y Esmeralda quien había conseguido iniciar una relación con el después de haberlo perseguido por todos lados como su sombra. Se habían hecho novios a penas dos semanas después de la partida de Serena en un intento desesperado del pelinegro por sacar de su cabeza a la rubia… que resulto ser un intento fallido, por que a pesar de todo no había pasado si quiera un día en que los recuerdos de su ángel aparecieran en su cabeza, había intentado llamarla en varias ocasiones pero su corazón estaba muy lastimado y cansado de seguir sufrir por alguien que no era capaz enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Seiya había escuchado una conversación entre sus hermanos, en la cual Yaten hablaba con Taiki sobre Serena después de su viaje que había hecho a L.A. para visitar a Mina, se había enterado que la rubia tenía tanto trabajo que el peliplateado no la había visto mucho, pero lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue enterarse de que Archibaldo estaba viviendo en L.A., por un momento se lleno de coraje al imaginarse al tipo detrás de Serena pero después pensó que si el no era lo suficiente para ella quizá Archibald si lo era y lo único que el quería era verla feliz.

Había pasado mas de un mes desde la ultima vez que la había visto, pero cada noche recordaba la primera y única vez que había estado con la rubia, para el esa noche junto a ella en la playa sería un recuerdo tan hermoso del cual nunca se iba a poder olvidar… aun podía sentir el cuerpo de la rubia como si aun la estuviera tocando. Todo su ser le pertenecía… pero si ella había decidido continuar su vida, el no era nadie para impedírselo aun cuando la luz que iluminaba su camino se hubiera extinguido con su partida.

* * *

La semana había sido muy pesada y por fin era domingo, tenía pensado dormir hasta muy tarde pero en el momento en que sintió como alguien subía a su cama desistió de ello, cerró los ojos finiendo seguir dormida y sonrió al sentir como Haru besaba su mejilla.

– "_Mami, evantate…" – pidió el pequeño al ver que Serena aun tenía los ojos cerrados – "Maaa" – grito el pequeño por lo que la rubia abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, ese pequeño era toda su vida – "Haru es muy temprano…" – se quejo la rubia – "Ma… quero ir al parque" – pidió el pequeño – "No podemos recuerda que hoy viene a visitarte tu tía" – le recordó la rubia mientras salía de la cama – "Mi tía Kaky…" – sonrió el pequeño mientras brincaba sobre la cama – "Ahora ve a despertar a Mina mientras me doy un baño" – le dijo la rubia mientras lo bajaba de la cama._

Kakyuu iría a visitarlos por un par de días, antes de que comenzara la gira de los chicos, le había dicho a Serena que avión llegaba ese día y que le tenía una sorpresa. La rubia tenía un par de horas antes de la llegada de la pelirroja ya que le había dicho que llegaría por la tarde por lo que entro al baño a darse una ducha antes de salir al hospital, en los últimos días no se había sentido muy bien por lo Setsuna la había llevado al doctor quien le había mandado a realizar algunos estudios y le entregarían los resultados a medio día, el doctor le había dicho que posiblemente se trataba de una anemia debido al agitado estilo de vida que llevaba. Cuando termino de bañarse y de arreglarse salió a la estancia donde se encontró a su hijo viendo la televisión como todos los días y a Mina que estaba preparando el desayuno.

– "_Buenos días Serena, como te sientes hoy" – pregunto Mina un poco preocupada debido a que últimamente había notado que Serena se veía muy pálida y estaba comenzando a preocuparse por ella – "Me siento mejor, aunque me siento un poco mareada… tal vez se deba a que he estado trabajando mucho últimamente y a veces no tengo tiempo de comer como es debido" – sonrió Serena mientras se acercaba a la cocina a ayudar a Mina – "Y bien a que horas iremos al aeropuerto, por alguna razón creo que nos la pasaremos muy bien" – sonrió Mina mientras comenzaba a servir el desayuno – "Pues después una vez que regrese de recoger los resultados de los estudios que me practique ayer… oye has hablado con Yaten" – pregunto la rubia, la verdadera razón por la que preguntaba era por siempre Mina le contaba algo referente a Seiya, pero últimamente la había notado un poco rara como si estuviera ocultándole algo – "Pues anoche llamo, me contó que han tenido mucho trabajo con lo de la nueva gira" – sonrió Mina un tanto nerviosa – "Que sucede Mina te he notado un poco extraña últimamente" – la interrogo Serena – "No es nada, en verdad… oye hace tiempo he querido hacerte un pregunta" – comentó Mina – "No, la respuesta a esa pregunta es no… no estoy enamorada de Seiya" – Serena sabía que Mina había querido preguntarle esto desde que dejaron Japón pero no se había atrevido… aunque prefirió no decirle la verdad pues no servía de nada que Mina supiera que lo amaba como nunca pensó __**volver a amar**__ a nadie después de Haruka – "Ya veo… entonces no tiene caso seguir ocultándotelo, ahora que se que no sientes nada por Seiya puedo decirte que el por fin tiene novia… y eso que estábamos comenzando a creer que se quedaría soltero toda la vida" – bromeó la rubia sin saber que había terminado de destruir su corazón, ahora si era algo definitivo… lo había perdido._

Después de esa platica las chicas comenzaron a desayunar, aunque en realidad solo era Mina la que lo estaba haciendo ya que Serena estaba teniendo una lucha con Haru quien se resistía a dejar de ver las caricaturas para desayunar, la rubia termino por rendirse después de haber lo grado que por lo menos tomara un poco de jugo de naranja y algunos trozos de fruta picada. Serena se sentó frente a Mina para forzarse a comer algo ya que últimamente no tenía mucho apetito, mas bien sentía nauseas de tan solo ver la comida, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba el hecho de que Mina le hubiera contado que Seiya ye tenía novia y que por fin había decidido olvidarse de ella había terminado por confirmar que realmente ya era muy tarde para regresar y decirle que se había equivocado. Ahora solo podía seguir viviendo como lo había hecho ya por tanto tiempo… sola.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de L.A. se encontraba Kakyuu acompañada por Ami, Lita, Rei, Yaten y Taiki, habían cambiado sus boletos de avión para llegar más temprano y darle una sorpresa a las rubias. Después de que todos recogieron su equipaje subieron a la camioneta que Kakyuu había rentado para tener como transportarse el tiempo que estuvieran ahí y partieron rumbo al departamento de Serena.

Seiya había preferido no acompañarlos pues no quería ver a Serena aún estaba demasiado lastimado como para volver a verla como si nada hubiera pasado, además pensaba que la mejor forma de olvidarse de ella era mantener la distancia y tal vez con el tiempo lograría pasar un día completo sin recordarla y sentirse completamente miserable.

Tanto Yaten como Taiki habían intentado persuadirlo para que los acompañara pero nada de lo que le dijeron funciono, los dos estaban muy preocupados por el ya que aunque Seiya estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para rehacer su vida, lo conocían muy bien y su mirada no podía engañarlos, el pelinegro realmente estaba sufriendo y se sentían impotentes de no poder hacer nada por el. Yaten se había dado cuenta de que Serena también lo quería, de hecho todos lo sabían ya que era obvio, la forma en la que se miraban cuando estaban juntos y la forma en la que se sonrojaban cuando tenían alguna clase de contacto físico no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, era por eso que le resultaba demasiado estúpido que estuvieran separados si ambos se querían.

* * *

Una vez que las rubias terminaron de desayunar partieron rumbo al hospital, Mina había insistido en acompañar a Serena, las dos siempre habían sido muy unidas y eso era algo que no había cambiado. Una vez que el doctor hizo pasar a Serena Mina se quedo en la sala de espera cuidando del pequeño Haru.

– "_Buenos días Srita. Stukino" – saludo el doctor una vez que la rubia entro al consultorio – "Hola Dr. Tomoe ya tiene mis resultados" – pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa que mas que ser de felicidad parecía triste – "Si en un segundo los traen… pero dígame como se ha sentido últimamente" – pregunto mientras la observaba detenidamente – "Pues mas o menos, he tenido mareos constantes y no tengo mucho apetito que digamos" – contesto – "Pues veremos a ver que dicen los estudios…" – contesto un poco serio, en ese momento entro una enfermera con un sobre, después de saludar se lo entregó al doctor y volvió a salir del consultorio._

El Dr. Tomoe reviso los resultados por unos minutos, mientras que Serena observaba la expresión que se formaba en el rostro del hombre, no debían ser noticias muy buenas ya que por el tiempo que demora en decirle algo era obvio que les dio un vistazo un par de veces antes de hablar.

– "_Srita Stukino usted esta embarazada" – la noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fría, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el Dr. Continuo hablando – "Pero… sus estudios también revelan que presenta un grado muy peligroso de anemia lo que ocasiona que su embarazo sea de alto riesgo ya que no solo la vida de su hijo esta en peligro si no la suya también… siento mucho decirle esto pero lo mejor en este caso sería suspender el embarazo, pero eso es algo que usted tiene que decidir" – le explico el medico, Serena se quedo en silencio por mucho tiempo… no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo – "No pienso suspender mi embarazo…" – la rubia estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por salir adelante aunque eso implicara poner en riesgo su propia vida – "Esta bien ,pero me gustaría que lo pensara mejor… en su estado no puedo recetarle las medicinas apropiadas para su anemia y eso puede ser muy peligroso" – trato de persuadirla pues de lo contrario su vida correría peligro – "Ni importa… yo quiero que nazca" – susurro la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada._

El doctor le dio varias indicaciones y le receto algunos medicamente que no dañaran al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella, le dijo que las cosas serían muy difíciles y que tendría que estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Serena salió del consultorio y se encontró Mina que al ver la expresión en la cara de Serena se acerco a ella muy preocupada.

– "_Que te dijo el dijo el doctor" – pregunto la rubia – "Mina… yo" – la rubia no pudo decirle nada mas, la abrazo y lloro amargamente sobre el hombre de su amiga, estaba muy asustada, no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer – "Serena, que pasa" – pregunto Mina muy asustada al verla en ese estado – "Vámonos en el departamento hablamos" – le dijo Serena mientras se limpiaba el rostro, no quería que el pequeño Haru la viera de esa manera – "Esta bien… vamos entonces" – aceptó Mina al darse cuenta de que Serena trataba de ser fuerte por su hijo._

Ninguna de las dos habló en el trascurso a su departamento, Serena iba conduciendo, Mina había observado como de vez en cuando una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, estaba muy preocupada pues no se imaginaba que podía haber ocurrido en aquel consultorio para que Serena estuviera en ese estado, una vez que llegaron al departamento Mina llevo al pequeño Haru a su habitación y le prendió la televisión para que se entretuviera y poder hablar con Serena.

Cuando regreso a la estancia se encontró con Serena sentada sobre un sofá, tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, Mina se sentó a su lado y coloco una mano sobre la rodilla de su amiga tratando de reconfortarla. Espero un momento hasta que Serena por fin se decidió a hablar.

– "_Mina… estoy muy asustada" – susurro la rubia – "Que es lo que te dijo el doctor…" – pregunto Mina – "Estoy embarazada y… yo" – las lágrimas le impidieron continuar hablando y entonces el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar._

Mina se levantó para a abrir la puerta, rogando que no se tratara de Archibald ya que todos los días pasaba a visitar a Serena, pero para sorpresa de las dos se trataba de Kakyuu y todos lo demás, quienes al departamento con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver a Serena.

– "_Que sucede Serena… Haru esta bien" – pregunto Kakyuu _

Pero su respuesta fue contestada cuando el pequeño salió corriendo de una de las habitaciones, la pelirroja lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras todos se miraba un poco confundidos y a la vez preocupados por la actitud de la rubia, el timbre de la puerta sonó una vez más, esta vez se trataba de Setsuna y su sobrina Hotaru, la morena había venido a visitar a la rubia pues Hotaru disfrutaba mucho de estar con el pequeño Haru. Al ver la situación que había quiso retirarse pero Serena le pidió que se quedara, por lo que Setsuna le pidió a Hotaru que sacara a Haru a un pequeño parque que había frente al edificio. Cuando Hotaru hubo salido del departamento todas las miradas se fueron sobre la rubia quien continuaba sentada sobre el sofá aferrándose a las orillas del mismo como si de eso dependiera su vida, Mina quien creía saber que era lo que ocurría, se limito a sentarse a su lado y abrasarla, hasta que Yaten se hinco frente a ellas.

– "_Que es lo que esta pasando" – pregunto el peliplateado, realmente estaba muy preocupado… pero Serena estaba tan afectada por la noticia que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna – "Vamos Serena, nos estas asustando" – le exigió Rei – "Espera, Rei deja que se tranquilicen" – agrego Ami – "Serena, tiene algo que ver con la cita de esta mañana" – Setsuna hablo por primera vez, ella estaba al tanto de que la salud de Serena no era muy buena, por eso la había acompañado al doctor – "De que esta hablando" – le pregunto Taiki, pero la morena ignoro por completo la pregunta pues no estaba segura si era algo que todos lo presentes pudieran saber_

Serena se puso de pie y se dirigió a Setsuna, había conseguido tranquilizarse pues sabía que no podía dejarse caer tan fácilmente por que tenía muchas responsabilidades encima, trataría de agilizar su trabajo para terminarlo a tiempo sin la necesidad enfrentar alguna demanda por incumplimiento de contrato.

– "_Si me disculpan en seguida regreso necesito hablar con Setsuna un momento…" – hablo la rubia dirigiéndose a todos sus amigos quienes solo se limitaron a observarla un tanto contrariados – "Vamos a mi habitación" – finalizo la rubia mientras caminaba a su cuarto seguida por la morena._

Mientras tanto todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo además de lo que sabía Mina, pero ella solo atino a abrazar a Yaten, la rubia estaba un poco sorprendida por la noticia del embarazo pero no entendía por que parecía algo tan malo para que Serena estuviera en ese estado, después de un rato Mina fijo la mirada en todas sus amigas y se percato de la ausencia de Seiya.

– "_Y Seiya, donde esta" – la pregunta de Mina tomo por sorpresa a todos – "Decidió quedarse, al parecer Esmeralda lo había invitado a una fiesta… ya sabes que a ella le encantan todos esos eventos" – le respondió Yaten – "Ya veo…" – finalizo Mina – "Mina que es lo que a pasado" – quiso saber el peliplateado – "Pues…" – pero la rubia fue interrumpida al ver como Serena salía de la habitación junto con Setsuna a quien le había comentado la situación antes que a nadie para poder arreglar todos sus compromisos._

Serena se veía muy tranquila y por primera vez sonrió al ver que todos estaban ahí junto a ella como si hubieran adivinado que en ese momento los necesitaría pues tal vez no podría salir adelante sola. Se limitó a ofrecerles algo de beber pero ninguno quiso nada, lo único que necesitaban era saber que estaba pasando. La rubia se había percatado desde que llegaron que Seiya no venía con ellos pero no quiso preguntar nada, sabía que lo había perdido por ser tan cobarde, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que estuviera junto a ella y poder refugiarse entre sus brazos, después de todo el era el padre del bebe que crecía en su vientre.

– "_Muy bien, la situación es la siguiente" – las palacras tan serias de Serena sorprendieron a Mina al ver como dejaba las lagrimas atrás por una actitud mas firme – "Esta mañana tuve una cita con el Dr. Tomoe quien es el hermano de Setsuna, me dio los resultado de unos estudios que me realizaron la semana pasada y todo indica que tengo una anemia muy avanzada… por lo cual __necesito un tratamiento para reponerme, pero por mi estado no puedo tomar ese tratamiento" – les explico la rubia – "A que te refieres por que no puedes atenderte" – quiso saber Ami – "Pues, es un tratamiento muy agresivo… y como estoy… embarazada puede afectar a mi bebe, el doctor me recomendó suspender mi embarazo pero no lo hare" – termino por decir la rubia. Todos permanecieron en silencio pues nadie sabia que decir – "Serena se que debe ser muy difícil pero tienes que pensar en Haru, el te necesita tal vez deberías reconsiderar y quizá lo mejor sea interrumpir tu embarazo" – fue Kakyuu quien hablo antes que nadie – "No… este tema no esta a discusión solo quise que supieran la decisión que he tomado por que son mis amigos… yo pienso tener a este bebe aun cuando…" – la rubia fue interrumpida nuevamente– "Cuales son los riesgos para ti o el bebe" – pero esta vez fue Yaten quien hablo – "Mi embarazo es de alto riesgo, además el doctor me advirtió que no podría realizarme cesárea en caso de presentarse alguna emergencia durante el parto pues mi corazón esta muy débil por la enfermedad y es muy probable que surjan muchas complicaciones y en el peor de los casos ambos podríamos morir" – Serena se quedo callada por un minuto y bajo la mirada tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan nuevamente de sus ojos, pero continuo hablando sin levantar la vista – "Pero… no se preocupen todo saldrá bien… nosotros estaremos bien" – trato de reconfortarse mas a si misma mientras tocaba suavemente su vientre que aun continuaba siendo plano. _

Pasaron varios minutos y nadie se atrevía a decir nada, las chicas habían dejado escapar algunas lágrimas por miedo a que algo pudiera pasarle a su amiga. Pero el silencio no duro mucho tiempo ya que Yaten hizo una pregunta que llamo la atención de todos.

– "_Quien es el papá de tu hijo, acaso se trata de Archibald" – pregunto el peliplateado pues el sabía por Mina que salían muy seguido juntos – "No, Archibald y yo solo somos buenos amigos… el padre es, bueno creo que no importa su nombre ya que el esta rehaciendo su vida y lo ultimo que deseo es que siga sufriendo por mi causa" – en las ultimas palabras de la rubia todos pudieron percibir que era un tema del que le dolía hablar – "Pero, no crees que el deba saber lo que está ocurriendo… el tiene derecho a conocer la verdad y __aunque nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado, su compañía te hará sentir mas protegida" – esta vez fue Rei la que rompió el silencio – "Tal vez tienen razón… pero ahora no quiero seguir hablando sobre…" – Serena no pudo terminar la frase ya que comenzó a sentir un ligero mareo, Taiki que estaba cerca de ella logro sostenerla para evitar que se cayera._

El castaño la cargo en sus brazos y Mina le indico donde se encontraba su habitación, las chicas se quedaron con ella hasta que se sintió mejor y lograron hacer que se quedara profundamente dormida. Una vez que Hotaru regreso con el pequeño Haru ella y Setsuna se retiraron del departamento pues la tarde estaba comenzando a caer y pensó que era mejor dejar descansar a la rubia. Al cabo de unas horas Lita preparo algo para cenar y Yaten se ofreció para ir buscar a Serena, aunque lo que el quería era poder hablar a solas con ella ya que tenía algunas sospechas sobre quien era el padre del hijo que estaba esperando la rubia.

Yaten llamo a la habitación de la rubia y entro una vez que Serena se lo permitió, cerrando la puerta tras el para que nadie escuchara la conversación.

Serena estaba sentada en una de las orillas de la cama, tenía entre sus manos el dije en forma de estrella que el pelinegro le había regalado durante su viaje a Milán, lo miraba fijamente deseando que Seiya estuviera a su lado pues era en ese momento cuando ella mas necesitaba sentir la calidez y la protección que el le brindaba cada vez que estaba a su lado.

El peliplateado comprendió todo lo que debía estar sufriendo en ese momento, se acercó sigilosamente a la rubia y la abrazo dulcemente tratando reconfortarla y hacerle ver que el siempre estaría a su lado, Serena correspondió a su abrazo aferrándose a su camisa con mucha fuerza, tenía tanto miedo de que algo le pasará y no por que tuviera miedo de morir sino que no quería dejar solo a Haru ni al bebe que estaba ahora creciendo en su vientre y que era prueba del amor que sentía por Seiya.

– "_Yaten, tengo tanto miedo… de dejarlos solos, no quiero que mis hijos se queden solos" – lloró amargamente pues recordaba lo difícil que había sido __explicarle a Haru por que su papá no estaba con ellos y no quería que la historia se repitiera si algo le pasaba – "No pienses en eso, nada va a pasarte… pero te prometo que si algo ocurriera todos nosotros estaríamos con ellos" – le sonrió el peliplateado – "Además, estoy seguro que en cuanto Seiya se entere no se apartará de tu lado ni un segundo" – el peliplateado conocía tan bien a su hermano y estaba seguro que aun cuando sus sospechas resultaran falsas Seiya se encargaría de cuidarla – "Lo necesito… pero ya es tarde, lo deje ir… fui muy cobarde y no tuve el valor de decirle que lo amo"– lloró la rubia – "Como puedes estar segura de que es tarde" – le pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabello – "Le hice mucho daño… pero yo tenía tanto miedo de volver a sufrir otra vez y no puede enfrentarme a eso" – continuo hablando mientras sus lágrimas mojaba la camisa del peliplateado – "Entonces no piensas decírselo… el merece saber la verdad" – trato de convencerla de hablar con el pelinegro, pero la rubia se negó a hacerlo – "Tu sabes que yo los quiero mucho a ambos y es por eso que no pienso guardar tu pequeño secreto así que si no se lo dices tu lo haré yo… piénsalo, no crees que sería mejor que lo escuchara de tus labios y no de los míos" – habló el peliplateado mientras limpiaba su rostro – "Tal vez tienes razón pero y si el ya no quiere verme…" – susurro la rubia con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras – "Por lo menos, estarás tranquila de saber que lo intentaste… en cuanto a mi sobrino ten por seguro que no te dejara sola" – sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo que arranco una sonrisa del rostro de la rubia – "Hablare con el…" – finalizo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie con un pequeña esperanza._

Después de un rato todos se encontraban cenado, como el comedor no era muy grande algunos estaban comiendo el la barra de la cocina y otros en la mesa de centro.

Durante la cena todos estuvieron haciendo planes para poder quedarse con ella por lo menos por algún tiempo ya que como Mina también trabajaba no podía estar a su lado a cada momento, como las vacaciones de invierno aun no llegaban ninguna de las chicas podían quedarse ya que las clases en la universidad aun no terminaban, por su parte Kakyuu tenía algunos pendientes en la disquera, y al final solo Yaten y Taiki accedieron quedarse con ella por lo menos hasta que comenzaran con la gira de nuevo.

– "_Chicos no es necesario que se queden, además yo tengo que seguir trabajando por lo menos hasta terminar con los compromisos que tengo" – les explico – "Estas loca, no pienses que continuaras trabajando en ese estado" – le grito Rei un poco molesta – "Tengo que hacerlo o si no tender que enfrentarme a las demandas que seguramente tendré si no termino con mis contratos… no será mucho tiempo, cuando hable con Setsuna me dijo que en tres meses terminaríamos" – sonrió la rubia tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos – "No estoy de acuerdo, tienes que cuidarte y todo eso puede llegar a ser realmente agotador" – agregó Mina que en los últimos meses se había dado cuenta lo difícil que era ser una modelo – "Tengo que hacerlo, les prometo que no haré demasiado esfuerzo y me cuidare mucho" – siguió hablando con la esperanza de que todos pudieran entender por lo que estaba pasando – "No estamos de acuerdo pero si esa es tu decisión no podemos hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión" – Kakyuu apoyó la decisión de la rubia, en sus brazos yacía el pequeño Haru que había caído dormido después de cenar. _

La noche trascurrió tranquilamente y cuando todos estaban dormidos Serena se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Kakyuu y a Lita quienes se habían quedado con ella en su habitación ya que el departamento solo contaba con dos habitaciones y un pequeño estudio que ella usaba como la habitación de Haru donde Yaten y Taiki se habían quedado con el pequeño, mientras que las demás dormían en la otra habitación junto con Mina.

Había pasado todo el rato dando vueltas en la cama decidiéndose entre si debía hablar con Seiya o no, pasaron varias horas hasta que al final reunió el valor suficiente para hacerlo, no esperaba que el la recibiera con los brazos abiertos y mucho menos ahora que era novio de Esmeralda pero pensó que tal vez sus amigos tenían razón y el pelinegro debía saber que sería papá, después de todo si algo llegara a pasarle quería que sus hijos estuvieran protegidos y aun cuando Haru no era hijo de pelinegro ella estaba segura de lo querría como tal. Marco el número del departamento de los chicos, en Japón sería muy pronto de noche y pensó que tal vez estaría ahí. El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que alguien le contesto, pero para su sorpresa no se trataba de Seiya si no de Esmeralda, escuchar la voz de la peliverde la sorprendió mucho y no pudo articular palabra, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y colgó… su mente rápidamente fabrico imágenes que explicaban la presencia de Esmeralda en el departamento de Seiya, pensó que al no estar sus hermanos ahí quizá ellos estuvieran durmiendo juntos.

Comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta lo tonta que había sido, había dejado escapar la felicidad y ahora estaba sola, sin poder hacer nada para recuperarlo… decidió no ser ella quien le dijera a Seiya sobre su embarazo, sabía Yaten lo haría en su lugar y quizá así sería mejor para ambos. Después de todo no quería que el pensara solo por que tendrían un bebe juntos ella había cambiado de opinión, pensó que tal vez haberlo dejado ir había sido lo mejor pues el ya había encontrado quien tomara su lugar en el corazón del pelinegro, y de pronto algo dentro de ella le dijo que tal vez era hora de hacer lo mismo, si ella había escogido dejarlo ir ahora no podía retractarse, si ya no podía ser feliz al lado de Seiya por lo menos le haría a el las cosas mas fáciles, pensó que si el pelinegro sabía que ella también había encontrado una pareja, ser feliz al lado de Esmeralda sería mas fácil.

* * *

Mientras tanto Seiya estaba terminando de vestirse para una cena con algunos de los amigos de Esmeralda, realmente no tenía muchos deseos de asistir pero la peliverde apareció en su departamento y no había podido negarse al verla insistir tanto, mientras se bañaba había escuchado el teléfono, había salido lo mas rápido que pudo de la ducha pero en su habitación se encontró a la peliverde con el teléfono en sus manos y cuando le pregunto quien había llamado ella le había dicho que al parecer la persona al otro lado de la línea se había quedado callada y colgó después de unos segundos.

Al poco rato ambos se encontraban camino al restaurante mientras sostenían una conversación sobre las cosas que había hecho el tiempo que llevaban de novios, si bien era cierto que Seiya no la amaba en cierta forma sentía un poco de cariño por ella pero no se creía capaz de llegar a amarla como amaba a Serena, varias veces se planteó la posibilidad de terminar su relación con la peliverde pues no creía justo para ella vivir a la sombra del amor que sentía por la rubia, pero si se quedaba solo tenía miedo de tomar el primer avión a Estados Unidos y suplicarle a la rubia que le permitiera estar a su lado y no quería ver sus sentimientos humillados nuevamente ante una respuesta negativa por parte de Serena.

– "_Mi amor, que te parece si mañana vamos a la playa" – sonrió Esmeralda sacándolo de sus cavilaciones mientras el pelinegro se detenía en un semáforo – "No crees que comienza a hacer frió, además mañana me gustaría trabajar en una nueva canción que tengo en mente" – contesto el pelinegro mientras la tomaba de la mano – "No tienes por que trabajar mañana, después de todo tus hermanos están de vacaciones… yo pienso que deberíamos hacer algo juntos" – contesto un poco seria la peliverde – "Mmmm, esta bien… pero no iremos a la playa" – aceptó Seiya, de cierta forma Esmeralda era una chica muy especial para el ya que siempre había estado a su lado cuando se sentía perdido por la partida de la rubia – "Muchas gracias mi amor… te amo" – le susurro mientras le besaba la mejilla – "Ya casi llegamos…" – Seiya cambio rápidamente el rumbo de la conversación, no quería decirle que la amaba por que al hacerlo le estaría mintiendo y no quería hacerlo._

El amor que Esmeralda le tenía a Seiya era real, ella sabía que Seiya no le correspondía pero aun así no estaba dispuesta rendirse tan fácilmente, en ese tiempo que habían sido novios por primera vez en su vida se había sentido feliz y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo. Pensaba que ya una vez Serena le había robado algo y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que volviera a ocurrir.

* * *

Los días habían transcurrido y Serena no había intentado llamar a Seiya nuevamente, aquella noche que Esmeralda le contesto el teléfono se había dado cuenta que todo estaba perdido y no quería interponerse en su felicidad al lado de la peliverde, aunque ella sabía que Seiya tarde o temprano se enteraría de que iba a darle un hijo prefería no ser ella quien le diera la noticia.

Después de algunos días todos regresaron a Japón pues Serena no les había permitido interrumpir sus vidas para quedarse con ella, el único que aun continuaba en L.A. era Yaten quien había puesto como excusa el querer pasar mas tiempo con Mina pero en realidad buscaba convencer a Serena de que lo mejor era hablar con Seiya. Durante los días siguientes Yaten había notado una actitud muy rara en Serena, varias veces la había visto en compañía de Archibald anteriormente pero en esos días notaba que la relación que existían entre ellos estaba dejando de ser una simple amistad y le preocupaba que lo hiciera solo para no estar sola. La noche de una evento muy importante al cual asistiría Serena en compañía del peliplateado y de Mina Yaten logro sostener una pequeña plática con la rubia cuando esta salió a buscar un vaso de agua.

– "_Serena, no piensas llamar a Seiya verdad" – le pregunto un poco molesto por la actitud tan infantil que estaba tomando – "No… prefiero no ser yo quien se lo diga, además estoy segura que tu lo harás por mi" – contesto con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras – "De eso puedes estar segura pero… lo mejor hubiera sido que lo oyera de tus labios" – finalizo Yaten mientras se levantaba del sofá en el que estaba sentado al lado de la rubia – "Yaten… es lo mejor" – le dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a el, le sonrió una vez que estuvo frente a frente con el peliplateado – "Seiya decidió empezar una vida en la que yo no tengo lugar y no soy nadie para hacerlo cambiar de opinión… después de todo lo único que yo quiero es que el sea feliz" – sonrió y camino rumbo a su habitación dejando a Yaten sin poder decir nada, _

Yaten estaba asombrado por la manera en que Serena estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su amor por su hermano con tal vede no volver a verlo sufrir por ella. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que quizá en vez de ayudarlo lo estaba condenando a vivir una mentira al lado de una mujer que no amaba.

Serena estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse para el evento principal del año de la revista Playboy, en el cual se anunciaría a la nueva Playmate del año quien sería la modelo del calendario para el siguiente año. Recordaba lo difícil que había sido decirle a Mina lo de la revista pero no podía ocultarlo ya que en el medio era un evento muy importante y lograr que su amiga no se enterara hubiera sido como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo. Serena había conseguido un par de invitaciones extras para que tanto Mina como Yaten pudieran acompañarla. Cuando tanto Mina como Yaten estaba listo salió Serena de su habitación y les pidió que esperaran un poco mas ya que Archibald los acompañaría, al principio la idea no fue del agrado de ninguno de sus amigos pero su amistad con el millonario no era algo sobre lo cual pudieran opinar. Una vez que Archibald se presentó en el departamento los cuatro salieron rumbo al evento, pero no sin que antes Serena le diera miles de instrucciones a la niñera de Haru.

Mientras iban en la limosina que llevaba Archibald Serena comenzó a sentirse muy débil y cada vez podía respirar menos, trato de no darle mucha importancia pues alguno de sus amigos lo llagaba a notar tratarían de obligarla a volver a casa y no podía hacerlo, lo único que deseaba era que el evento no durara demasiado y rogaba por no ser la ganadora. Mina noto que el rostro de la rubia se ponía cada vez más pálido y se comenzó a preocupara por su amiga.

– "_Serena te encuentras bien, te vez muy pálida" – le pregunto de forma que ninguno de sus acompañantes pudieran escucharla – "Claro que si… lo que sucede es que estoy algo nerviosa" – sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza – "Muy bien, pero si en algún momento comienzas a sentirte mal avísanos" – le pidió Mina aunque no estaba segura que de que Serena le estuviera diciendo la verdad._

Habían pasado mas de dos horas desde que llegaron al evento y para alivió de Serena no resulto ganadora, pero lo que ella desconocía en ese momento y quizá nunca se enteraría era que Archibald había intercedido para que no resultara ganadora, su nombre tenía mucho peso entre las familias mas importantes del mundo y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado volviera a aparecer en una revista de ese tipo. Cuando el evento estaba a punto de finalizar Serena comenzó a sentirse muy mal, realmente toda la noche había sentido que le faltaba el aire, pero en ese 

momento la sensación comenzó a crecer, estaba parada junto a Archibald mientras Yaten y Mina estaban bailando, la rubia se aferro al brazo del millonario buscando sostenerse, Archibald se percato de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido y lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerla en sus brazos, había perdido el sentido debido a la falta de oxigeno, Yaten y Mina se percataron de la situación debido al alboroto que se formo y uno de los invitados llamo rápidamente a una ambulancia.

Las cosas después tan rápidamente que cuando menos se dieron cuenta Yaten y Mina estaba en la sala de espera de una hospital muy reconocido de la cuidad, Archibald estaba junto con ellos esperando a recibir noticias sobre la salud de Serena, pero las horas seguían pasando y nadie les informaba nada. La noche había dado paso a un hermoso día, Mina cada vez estaba más angustiada debido a la falta de información hasta que una de los médicos que estaba atendiendo a la rubia salió de la sala de emergencia para darles informes.

– "_Buenos días ustedes son familiares de la Srita. Stukino" – les pregunto al verlos acercase a el – "Así es nosotras somos sus amigos, su familia vive en Japón" – contesto Mina – "Pero díganos como se encuentra Serena" – pregunto Yaten muy preocupado – "Me gustaría que habláramos en mi oficina síganme por favor" – les pidió el medico mientras caminaba a su oficina seguido por los tres jóvenes._

Una vez que estaba en el consultorio del doctor todos tomaron asiento a excepción de Archibald y de Yaten, el doctor suspiro un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

– "_Bueno… lo que les voy a decir es algo muy difícil pero tienen que tener fe… cuando la Srita. Stukino ingreso al hospital no podía respirar por lo cual la conectamos a un respirador artificial, esto ocurrió debido a que su corazón esta demasiado débil, por otra parte estuvo a punto de perder a su bebe pero después de un arduo trabajo logramos salvarle la vida y el se encuentra en creciendo perfectas condiciones… pero ella cayo en un estado de coma del __cual no sabemos cuando vaya a despertar y que daños pueda presentar debido al tiempo que no recibió el oxigeno necesario, lo único que nos queda es esperar hasta que ella recupere el sentido y para eso puede pasar horas, días, meses… no es posible saber cuando despertara" – las palabras del doctor retumbaron en los oídos de los presentes._

Mina comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que la vida se ensañara de esa manera con su amiga, mientras que Archibald se recargo en una pared de la oficina y se froto la cabeza en señal de angustia e impotencia, por su parte Yaten se mantuvo tranquilo, siempre había sido un hombre muy fuerte y pocas veces se dejaba caer o mostraba sus emociones. Se paso una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

– "_Dr. usted cree que el bebe estará bien, es decir si ella permanece en ese estado mucho tiempo que pasara con su bebe" – pregunto, después de todo el sabía que la prioridad para Serena siempre había radicado en la vida de ese pequeño que crecía en su vientre – "Por supuesto, durante todo este tiempo se estará alimentando a la paciente de modo que su embarazo llegue a su termino" – le explico mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo a Mina – "Esta bien y que pasara con Serena" – pregunto el peliplateado nuevamente – "Solo podemos esperar…" – finalizo._

La noticia les cayó como bomba, ahora tenían que avisar a todos lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso incluía a Seiya, Mina y Yaten dejaron el hospital pues Mina estaba preocupada por Haru y Yaten tenía que avisarles a todos, pero no se marcharon hasta cerciorarse de que Archibald se quedaría con ella hasta que ellos regresaran.

* * *

Seiya y Taiki se encontraban durmiendo cuando el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar, paso mucho tiempo antes de que el castaño se levantara contestar, aun estaba medio dormido pero al escuchar la voz tan angustiada de Yaten termino de despertar y trato de tranquilizar a su hermano pues no lograba entender nada de lo que el peliplateado decía.

– "_Yaten tranquilízate… no puedo entender nada" – le dijo el castaño – "Lo siento… lo que sucede es que Serena esta en el hospital, al parecer esta en coma, necesito que te encargues de avisarle a su familia, a Kakyuu y a las chicas esta bien" – le pidió un poco mas tranquilo – "Por supuesto pero el bebe que paso con el bebe… esta bien" – pregunto el castaño muy preocupado – "Muy bien, parece ser que no le sucedió nada ahora es Serena la que me preocupa… pero ahora me gustaría hablar con Seiya" – le pidió pues necesitaba decirle que el bebe que esperaba la rubia era suyo._

Taiki entro a la habitación de Seiya quien seguía durmiendo, el castaño trato de despertarlo suavemente para no sobresaltarlo pero el pelinegro terminó por caerse de la cama una vez que Taiki lo despertó.

– "_Que sucede Taiki, casi me matas de un susto" – se quejo mientras se sobaba por el impacto con el piso – "A ocurrido algo… Yaten quiere hablar contigo, yo voy a salir en un rato regreso… ah y por favor espera a que regrese con las demás antes de hacer cualquier cosa" – le pidió mientras le entregaba el teléfono y salía de la habitación. Seiya tomo el teléfono un poco confundido por lo que esta ocurriendo – "Que sucede Yaten" – le pregunto en un tono serio – "Primero que nada quiero que me respondas una pregunta y quiero que seas honesto" – le pidió a lo que el pelinegro accedió – "Muy bien, necesito saber que es lo que sientes por Serena" – la pregunta de Yaten le molesto un poco pues el les había dejado claro que no le interesaba tocar el tema nuevamente – "No se a que viene esa pregunta, te aprovechas de que nunca he sido capaz de mentirles… además ya conoces la respuesta, pero sobre todo también debes saber que estoy intentado rehacer mi vida al lado de Esmeralda"– le contesto muy molesto – "Lo se, pero ahora a ocurrido algo que cambia todos tus planes" – Yaten intentaba decirle las cosas de manera tranquila ya que el no estaba enterado de nada aun aún ya que les había pedido a los demás no decir nada hasta su regreso – "Necesito que viajes junto con los demás a L.A. Serena esta muy grave… se encuentra en coma" – le explico – "Que fue lo que ocurrió…" – pregunto muy alterado – "Han ocurrido muchas cosas que debes __saber pero lo importante ahora es que viajes… ellos te necesitan" – finalizo Yaten – "Salgo para allá…" – dijo el pelinegro para después colgar la comunicación con Yaten._

Rápidamente comenzó a preparar una maleta pues no importaba lo que había pasado entre ellos el siempre estaría al lado de su bombón, nunca la dejaría sola en esos momentos, ya que ella era la única razón por la que se levantaba día a día, por primera vez experimento el dolor que representaría en su vida si algo le llegara a ocurrir, era un sentimiento muy angustiante que ni siquiera cuando ella despareció años atrás había experimentado, pues en aquella ocasión el sabía que aunque no pudiera verla ella estaba bien en algún lugar del mundo. Termino de empacar tan rápido que ahora solo estaba dando vueltas dentro del departamento esperando la llegada de Taiki, en su mente le daba vueltas a la conversación que había sostenido con el peliplateado hasta que una frase dicha por Yaten resonó dentro de su cabeza.

– "_Ellos te necesitan" – repitió para si mismo mientras le daba un trago a su copa – "Que habrá querido decir con eso…" – _

Por mas que intentaba responderse a si mismo no encontraba una respuesta, sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar mas en ello pues ahora lo único que realmente importaba en su vida era el hecho de que a miles de kilómetros se encontraba muy grave la dueña de su corazón.

* * *

Mientras tanto en L.A. Mina y Yaten habían regresado al hospital donde se encontraba Serena, en la sala se espera se encontraron con Archibald quien aun lucia el smoking que había llevado la noche anterior, el peliplateado se sorprendió ante el afecto que el millonario sentía por la rubia, después de todo no se había separado de Serena en toda la noche. Yaten se aproximo hasta Archibald y lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

– "_Muchas gracias por haberte quedado, ya avisamos a la familia de Serena y estarán aquí en muy poco tiempo… dime has tenido noticias del estado de Serena, ya podemos pasar a verla" – le pregunto tragándose a si mismo su __orgullo ya que Archibald nunca había sido de su total agrado quizá como respuesta a un acto de solidaridad con Seiya – "No, todo sigue igual... los doctores dicen que es cuestión de esperar, ya que no es posible saber cuando vaya a reaccionar, por otra parte hice algunos arreglos para que reciba la mejor atención y cuando salga de terapia intensiva la trasladaran al mejor hospital de L.A" – les explico, realmente esperaba que el peliplateado se molestara por haber decidido sin consultarlo con nadie pero su intención era que Serna recibiera la mejor atención – "Muchas gracias" – agradeció a mientras le ofrecía su mano en señal de paz – "Pero y como esta el bebe" – Mina interrumpió aquel momento ya que le preocupaba saber si el bebe seguía bien – "Si… todo sigue igual que desde que se fueron… ah y donde esta Haru" – pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada al pequeño rubio – "Lo lleve a la guardería… no me gustaría que Haru estuviera mucho tiempo entre este ambiente, además Setsuna pasara por el y lo llevará a su casa" – sonrió desanimadamente, realmente estaba muy agradecida con Setsuna ya que había aceptado cuidar dl pequeño Haru – "Tienes razón" – reconoció el millonario, pero en ese momento apareció uno de los médicos que estaba atendiendo a la rubia – "Sr. Cornwell todo esta preparado para transferir a la Srita. Stukino al Hospital Lancaster, solo necesitamos la firma de autorización" – dijo el medico mientras le extendía un documento para que firmara, Archibald lo tomo y se lo entrego a Yaten, el peliplateado firmo la autorización un poco sorprendido por la forma en que había actuado el millonario._

* * *

Habían pasado más de 24 horas desde que Serena estaba hospitalizada y las cosas no habían mejorado en ningún aspecto y lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

Yaten había dejado a Mina en la habitación de la rubia mientras el iba a buscar a todos los demás al aeropuerto y Archibald había ido a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y atender algunos negocios que no podían esperar y necesitaba su presencia.

Cuando el peliplateado llagó al aeropuerto todos estaban esperándolo, primero pasaron al departamento de la rubia a dejar sus maletas y en menos de dos horas se encontraba nuevamente en el hospital, aunque Seiya había insistido en entrar a la habitación inmediatamente Yaten había conseguido hacerlo desistir de su idea para poder hablar con el y contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Ambos se encontraban en un pequeño jardín que estaba frente al hospital, los dos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos pues Yaten no encontraba la manera de decirle que Serena lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida de la rubia. Mientras que Seiya estaba comenzando a impacientarse ante el silencio de su hermano después de todo había sido Yaten quien había insistido en hablar con el.

– "_Yaten… necesito que me digas exactamente que fue lo que sucedió" – pregunto un poco irritado por el silencio de Yaten – "En realidad pasaron muchas cosas… Serena esta muy enferma, pero aunque el tratamiento es muy efectivo ella no puede tomarlo por que al mismo tiempo es muy agresivo y en su estado no es algo recomendable" – el peliplateado trataba de explicarle la situación de forma que Seiya mantuviera la calma – "De que estas hablando de que esta enferma, cual estado… no entiendo nada" – habló Seiya en un tono de voz tan bajo que a penas si Yaten pudo oírlo – "Pues se trata de una leucemia, esta enfermedad debilito el funcionamiento del corazón de Serena provocándole un insuficiencia respiratoria, ella ahora esta en estado de coma y no es posible saber cuando va a despertar" – siguió hablando – "Pero hay algo más, ella esta embarazada… es por eso que no pudo recibir el tratamiento adecuado, el doctor le había recomendado suspender su embarazo pero ella se negó completamente" – las palabras de Yaten cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre el pelinegro – "Embarazada…" – susurro Seiya mas para si mismo – "Así es… ahora el estado del bebe es muy bueno, el doctor dice que aunque Serena tarde en recobrar el sentido el seguirá desarrollándose normalmente" – le explico, pero el sabía que la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de su hermano no era esa – "Pero… ella estará bien" – pregunto un poco aturdido por la noticia – "No lo sabemos, antes de todo esto ella no dijo __que su embarazo era muy peligroso tanto para ella como para su bebe… ella te necesita" – las ultimas palabras de Yaten lo regresaron a la realidad, se paso las manos sobre su rostro – "Hay otra cosa que debes saber… Serena no quiso decírtelo por que no quería empañar tu felicidad al lado de Esmeralda, el hijo que ella esta esperando… es tuyo" – Seiya levanto la mirada, no podía creer lo que su hermano había dicho._

No sabía como debía sentirse, sabía que debí estar feliz pues sería papá… el tendía un hijo junto a la mujer que amaba. Pero también estaba sumamente preocupado por la salud de Serena, no sabía que sería de el si algo llegaba a ocurrirle, al final de cuentas ella era todo en su vida.

Después de haber tenido esa plática con Yaten el pelinegro se quedo por largo rato sentado sobre aquella banca, la obscuridad de la noche había llegado, la luz de la luna era ensombrecida por las nubes y pocas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, no sabía como debí actuar la noticia lo había dejado perplejo, ni siquiera se había atrevido a entrar en aquella habitación por miedo a perderse en la desesperanza, no podía dejarse caer en ese momento cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Se puso de pie y se subió el cierre de su chaqueta, camino hasta la entrada de aquel hermoso hospital, tenía la mirada perdida pero de igual forma se veía decidido, era verdad que había intentado dejarla atrás y comenzar de nuevo pero todo sus esfuerzos se vinieron abajo cuando recibió la llamada de Yaten, había comprendido que por más que intentara sacarla de su corazón nunca podría hacerlo, ella simplemente se había adueñado de su ser.

Cuando entro a la sala de espera se encontró con algo que nunca olvidaría en su vida, todas las chicas lloraban desconsoladamente y sus hermanos mantenían la mirada baja, su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte y corrió frente a Yaten. El peliplateado le dijo que había una emergencia pero que no sabían nada más.

El tiempo a partir de ese momento trascurría tan lento que al pelinegro le perecía una eternidad lo que llevaba esperando por noticias. Seiya estaba sentado sobre el piso recargado en una pared, tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas y pasaba desesperadamente sus manos sobre su cabeza, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella, sentía que la vida se le escapaba de las manos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Después de tres horas de larga angustia salió uno de los médicos que habían estado con Serena, el pelinegro salió inmediatamente de su trance y se paró rápidamente.

– "_Como esta, doctor dígame como esta ella" – suplico mientras sus zafiros lo miraban insistentemente – "Tuvo alguna complicaciones respiratorias debido a la debilidad en su corazón, realmente tiene que tomar una decisión y lo más recomendable es que suspendamos su embarazo para poder atacar la enfermedad" – les explico el doctor – "Pero esta decisión tiene que tomarla alguien con derechos, pueden ser los padres de la Srita. Stukino o el padre de la creatura" – siguió hablando, ante esto Seiya se quedo completamente inmóvil._

El no era capaz de tomar una decisión como esa, no podían decirle que escogiera entre la vida de la mujer que amaba o la de su hijo, se sintió desesperado hasta que alguien toco su hombro.

– "_Esa decisión ya esta tomada, fue la misma Serena quien la tomó desde que supo de las condiciones de su embarazo… ella prefiere al bebe sobre su vida" – le hablo Mina mientras una lágrima solitaria escapaba de sus ojos azules._

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y se alejo pero no sin antes decirle que ya podían pasar a verla pero que solo podía entra una persona a la vez, recordándoles que ella aun estaba en estado de coma.

– "_Seiya que te parece si entras tu primero" – sonrió Kakyuu mientras se acerba al pelinegro, este solo asintió y camino hasta la puerta del dormitorio de la rubia._

Se acercó hasta la cama donde descansaba la rubia, a pesar de estar conectada a diversos aparatos aun podía decir que era la mujer más bella que había conocido, verla en ese estado le dolía profundamente. Tomo una de sus manos y la beso dulcemente, había extrañado la suavidad de su piel y pero sobre todo extrañaba su mirada celeste, esa mirada que no podía ver ya que se escondía tras sus parpados.

Desvió su mirada hasta el vientre de la rubia, no podía creer que ahí se encontraba creciendo una nueva vida, toco torpemente su vientre plano y una calidez invadió su cuerpo, ella siempre había tenido ese efecto en el pero ahora era algo diferente, pero de igual forma le gustaba… acercó su rostro cerca del de ella y rozo sus labios probando una vez mas su dulce sabor, no supo en que momento las lágrimas escaparon de sus zafiros y rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre el suave rostro de Serena.

– "_Te amo tanto Bombón… por favor regresa a mí, permíteme ver una vez más el brillo de tu mirada, te necesito" – susurro sin apartarse de su lado, se sentía tan impotente al verla tan frágil y no poder hacer nada por ella._

Estuvo con ella por varias horas hasta que una enfermera casi lo obligo a salir de aquella habitación se marchó después de besar dulcemente su mejilla en señal de despedida y susurrándole al oído que volvería cada día que fuera necesario hasta que volviera a mirar su reflejo sus celestes otra vez. Después de esto no hubo ningún cambio y el tiempo comenzó a pasar.

* * *

Pasaron siete meses y nada había cambiado, aunque los doctores decían que Serena estaba estable ella no había reaccionado, la única prueba de que ella aun estaba con vida se podía ver en su vientre que estaba ya muy abultado, su bebe estaba en perfectas condiciones y muy pronto estaría listo para ver la luz del día, Seiya había estado a su lado todo este tiempo pasaba con ella todo su tiempo libre pues aunque hubiera deseado dejar su trabajo en el grupo no podía hacerlo, había terminado su relación con Esmeralda pues no podía seguir a su lado sabiendo que su corazón seguía amando a la rubia. Cada día que pasaba le rogaba que volviera a su lado, la necesitaba y no soportaba verla en ese estado, ansiaba volver a ver la luz en los celestes de la rubia y poder reflejarse en ellos una vez más.

Pero el no había sido el único que permanecía al pendiente de ella, Mina también pasaba con ella todo el tiempo que podía, las chicas aunque no habían podido permaneces en L.A. llamaban todos los días con la esperanza de que ella hubiera reaccionado, por su parte Kakyuu, Yaten y Taiki permanecieron a su lado de esa manera podrían apoyar a Seiya que parecía estar comenzando a caer en la desesperación. La pelirroja se había hecho cargo del cuidado de Haru con ayuda de Mina y los chicos, al principio el pequeño lloraba a cada momento por la ausencia de la rubia pues como cualquier niño de su edad no entendía por que no podía estar con ella y aunque las lagrimas habían desaparecido ahora era una niño muy callado y no había día que no preguntará cuando volvería a verla.

Aunque al principio Archibald estuvo muy pendiente los negocios lo habían absorbido completamente y solo pasaba a verla cada que su trabajo se lo permitía, ya la mayoría del tiempo estaba de viaje. El hecho de no poder estar cerca lo volvía loco pues sus sentimientos eran sinceros y al ver que no era el único competidor se sentía impotente ante su situación. El al igual que las chicas llamaba cada día preguntando por la rubia solo que el lo hacía directamente con el hospital. Se había dado cuenta que Seiya estaba completamente enamorado de Serena y al enterarse de que la rubia estaba embarazada del pelinegro pensó por un momento hacerse aun lado pero su corazón le pedía que luchara y quizá lograría ser correspondido.

* * *

El día que por fin nacería el bebe de Serena todos estaba presentes, las chicas había viajado desde Japón al igual que los padres de la rubia, el único que no estaba presente era Archibald.

Seiya estaba muy preocupado pues los doctores temían a que se presentara alguna complicación. Todos estaban en la sala de espera viendo las horas pasaban y nadie decía nada, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, el miedo de que alguno de los dos pudiera morir se reflejaba en los ojos de todos. El pelinegro estaba sentado sobre un sofá con las manos sobre su rostro y cada cierto tiempo levantaba la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la recepción, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que sentía que cualquiera podía escucharlo.

– "_Tranquilízate, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien" – le dijo Yaten mientras se sentaba junto a el – "Además recuerda que serás papá" – continuo hablando para tranquilizarlo._

El pelinegro sonrió, pareciera como si de pronto acaba de comprender que sería papá. En ese momento apareció una enfermera frente a ellos, entre sus brazos traía al bebe de Serena.

Seiya se quedo completamente inmóvil, quería correr y abrazas a su primer hijo pero su cuerpo no respondía, la emoción era tanta que no sabía que hacer, Yaten al ver el estado pelinegro lo animo dándole un empujón que lo saco de su trance. Una vez que estuvo frente a la enfermera esta le sonrió mientras retiraba un poco la frazada blanca para que pudieran ver al bebe.

– "_Muchas felicidades, es usted el padre de una hermosa niña" – le dijo mientras le entregaba a la pequeña, esa era la primera vez que Seiya tendía en sus brazos a su hija._

En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, le parecía increíble lo pequeña e indefensa que era. Seiya Kou se había convertido en el padre de una hermosa niña, su cabello era tan negro como el suyo y su piel era tan clara, toco suavemente el pequeño rostro de su hija, ante esa caricia la pequeña abrió pesadamente sus parpados dejando ver un hermoso par de celestes como los de Serena, rápidamente volvió la vista hacia la enfermera pues aun no le había dicho como estaba la rubia.

– "_Como se encuentra ella" – pregunto muy preocupado ante el silencio de la mujer – "No se preocupe ella esta bien, ahora mismo el doctor quiere hablar con usted" – contesto la enfermera – "Si quiere puede dejar a la bebe con su familia y en seguida volveré a buscarla" – sonrió amablemente._

Seiya deja a la pequeña entre los brazos de Ikuko para que todos pudieran conocerla y siguió a la enfermera acompañado por el Sr. Kenji, una vez que ambos estuvieron sentado frente al doctor que atendía a la rubia este comenzó a explicarles todo lo que había ocurrido.

– "_Muy bien primero que nada quiero felicitarlo Sr. Kou su hija nació muy sana para sorpresa de todos y mañana mismo puede llevarla a casa" – sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba alrededor del consultorio – "Pero en cuanto a la Srita. Stukino las cosas continúan igual, no hubo ninguna complicación durante la cesárea y lo único que nos resta es seguir esperando, no es posible saber cuanto tiempo permanecerá así, de hecho no puedo asegurarles que ella reaccione algún día…" – las palabras dichas por el medico devastaron completamente a Seiya, ya que por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de que ella reaccionara una vez que su hija naciera._

La noche cayó mas pronto de lo que todos imaginaron y después de pasar a ver a la rubia y a la bebe todos regresaron al departamento, todo el camino Seiya se veía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, se veía sumamente cansado pues las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, aunque el no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, ahora tenía una hija y además confiaba en Serena, estaba completamente seguro de que ella no lo defraudaría.

Se fue a dormir después de haberse dado un baño, dormía junto al pequeño Haru quien parecía quererlo mucho, cada noche el pelinegro le contaba historias y en varias ocasiones se ponían a jugar como si en lugar de ser un solo niño hubiera dos sacando completamente de quicio a Yaten y Taiki que compartían la habitación con el, pero esta ocasión agradeció que el pequeño estuviera durmiendo cuando llegaron.

* * *

Al día siguiente Seiya llegó al hospital acompañado de Yaten y Taiki pues las chicas irían más tarde a si no dejarían a Haru nuevamente con la niñera además que prepararían todo para la llegada de la bebita, una de las enfermeras le dijo que su hija estaba en la habitación de la rubia. Para su sorpresa Serena no estaba sola, en la habitación se encontraba Archibald quien traía en brazos a la bebe.

– "_Y tu que haces aquí" – le reclamo Seiya mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el pero la mano de Taiki le impidió que avanzara más – "Buenos días, llegue esta mañana y quise pasar a ver a Serena y me encontré con esta hermosa sorpresa" – sonrió Archibald mientras observaba a la niña, ignorando el comentario del pelinegro – "Realmente te felicito Kou, se parece mucho a ti, pero además tiene los ojos de su mamá…" – continuo hablando mientras colocaba a la pequeña en la cunera que estaba al lado de la cama de la rubia – "Ahora, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya… pasaré en otra ocasión Sere" – se despidió de la rubia depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Serena, ante una mirada furiosa de Seiya._

El millonario pasó al lado de Seiya pero antes de salir regreso sobre sus pasos hasta encontrarse frente a Seiya.

– "_Quiero que sepas que no eres el único que la ama" – finalizo y después abandono la habitación si dar tiempo a que Seiya contestara cualquier cosa – "Pero quien se cree…" – rabio el pelinegro golpeando la puerta._

El sonio del golpe despertó a la bebe quien comenzó a llorar, Yaten la cargo y comenzó a mecerla para tratar de calmarla pero no parecía dar resultado, hasta que Seiya la tomó y comenzó a hablar con ella.

– "_Lo siento, deja de llorar… anda no me gusta que llores" – le repetía dulcemente, como por arte de magia la niña dejo el llanto y lo cambio por una sonrisa _

Seiya sonrió pues era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, se acerco hasta la cama de la rubia y se sentó a un lado de ella, tomo una de sus manos y la beso devotamente.

– "_Bombón, mira aquí esta nuestra hija… es hermosa" – la voz de Seiya se escuchaba tan triste, sus hermanos se colocaron a su lado – "Ella va a reaccionar, es una mujer fuerte" – lo animo Taiki – "Lo se, pero la necesito… __necesito volver a ver sus hermosos ojos, necesito escuchar su risa… la necesitamos" – las lágrimas de Seiya se escaparon de sus zafiros – "Lo sabemos, pero tienes que ser fuerte no solo por Serena sino también por ese pequeño angelito" – le recordó Yaten – "Es por ellas que aun estoy aquí, ellas son mi razón para vivir… ambas" – repitió – "Vamos, quita esa cara y préstame a mi sobrina" – sonrió el castaño – "No préstamela a mí" – peleo Yaten – "Vamos, ahora que tengamos que cambiarle los pañales espero que ambos sean tan esplendidos" – lo regaño Seiya mientras le entregaba la niña al castaño._

Los dos salieron de la habitación con la bebe dejando a Seiya a solas con la rubia, este se recostó junto a ella, la echaba tanto de menos, mientras descansaba su cabeza junto a la de ella le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que la extrañaba, estuvo de esta manera casi una hora hasta que el doctor le dijo que lo mejor era que llevará a su hija casa y que podría regresar más tarde si así lo deseaba. Aunque Seiya no quería separarse de la rubia sabía que el medico tenía razón, el hospital no era lugar para su hija. Se despidió de la rubia depositando un beso sobre sus labios.

– "_Nos vemos luego Bombón, no creas que te vas a librar tan rápido de mí, ahora tengo que ir a cambiar pañales y no pienses que voy a hacerlo todo yo solo tienes que despertar pronto después de todo es nuestra hija… ah no olvides que te amo" – sonrió guiñándole un ojo, siempre trataba de hablarle como si ella pudiera escuchar cada palabra que decía._

Cuando Seiya salió de la habitación sus hermanos estaba esperándolo, Yaten le entrego a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida después de que una de las enfermeras la alimento mientras a Yaten y a Taiki todo lo referente a su cuidado.

Seiya giró su vista una vez más a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y sonrió deseando que su ángel volviera a su lado sin siquiera imaginarse que… dentro de aquella habitación una lágrima había escapado de un par de celestes.

**Notas.-**

**º-º Bueno antes que nada se que le prometí que sería algo muy diferente pero no pude resistirme, la idea de todo esto llego a mi cabeza y no pude sacarla de ahí, pero espero que le haya gustado.**

**º-º Con todo esto logre acercar a Seiya al lado de Serena y separarlo de Esmeralda (un estorbo menos y falta uno… jajaja que mala soy después de todo ellos también tiende derecho). Ahora las cosas se pondrán mas románticas pues ya me canse de hacerlos sufrir ¿Eso creo…?**

**º-º En el siguiente cap. tengo pensado poner algunas escenas entre románticas y sensuales a ver que tal me queda. Si tienen alguna sugerencia será bien recibida.**

**º-º Bueno… ahora quiero agradecer a todos lo que siguen mi fic. De verdad se los agradezco mucho pues sin ustedes no podría seguir escribiendo, créanme cuando les digo que acepto todo tipo de comentarios, criticas, dudas, reclamaciones… en fin recuerdes que "El cliente siempre tiene la razón"**

**º-º Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia que cada día esta mas cerca de su final (me urge terminarla… tengo otra y quiero subirla pronto, pero eso será hasta que el final de esta llegue).**

**Bye… **

**Atte... ****KuMiKo Kou**


	16. MI AMOR POR TI

_**

* * *

**_

Hola!!

_**Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto en este capitulo pero tuve algunos problemas: falta de tiempo por la escuela, problemas con mi computadora (que ya están completamente solucionados**__**) y por ultimo pero lo más importante un escena en especial de este capitulo (ya sabrán a que me refiero cuando lean el cap. como no había escrito nada así antes me costo mucho trabajo).**_

_**Bueno ahora si espero que les guste.**_

**CAPITULO XIV**

"**Mi amor por ti"**

Después de un mes del nacimiento de su pequeña hija, las cosas se volvieron mas pesadas para Seiya, al principio contaba con la ayuda de las chicas y la madre de Serena para cuidar de la bebe, pero después de una semana todos regresaron a Japón dejándolo solo con sus hermanos, Kakyuu y Mina.

Todo era muy difícil al principio pues todo era algo nuevo para el, preparar mamilas, cambiar pañales todo era muy complicado para el pelinegro y le costo algo de tiempo aprender a hacer todas y cada una de estas actividades sin la ayuda de Serena, pues ella era la única que había hecho este trabajo, Kakyuu era mas mujer de negocios que ama de casa y Mina… de ella ni que hablar se ponía nerviosísima cada vez que la bebita estaba a su cuidado, al grado de que una vez comenzó a llorar junto a la niña al no poder hacer que dejara de llorar y se durmiera.

Pero eso no terminaba ahí pues no solo se encargaban del cuidado de la bebe si no que también del pequeño Haru que era un niño muy travieso, todo el día se la pasaba corriendo por todo el departamento con Kakyuu detrás de el. Pero hasta ese momento había logrado arreglárselas muy bien para dividir su tiempo entre los niños, su trabajo y Serena.

Cuando por fin llegaba la noche y lo único que deseaba era dormir la bebe comenzaba a llorar, al principio no le costaba nada levantarse a ver el motivo del llanto de su hija pero con forme paso el tiempo cada vez le costaba más despertar completamente. Aunque Kakyuu le ayudaba todo lo que podía durante el día al igual que Mina y sus hermanos nadie era capaz de abandonar la cama a mitad de la noche así que intentaba arreglárselas solo lo mejor posible, sorprendentemente Taiki había sido el único que lo había ayudado en una de esas noches que difícilmente el pelinegro mantenía los parpados abiertos, aunque claro esto fue después de observar como le ponía un pañal al revés pues estaba más dormido que despierto.

Además todos los días pasaba por el hospital esperando que hubiera ocurrido un milagro y que la rubia hubiera reaccionado le hablaba sobre sus hijos y lo grande que se estaban poniendo con el paso de los días, le contaba todas y cada una de las cosas que le sucedían, pero nada parecía cambiar… ella no daba muestras siquiera de estarlo escuchando, la extrañaba tanto que no podía evitar derrumbarse frente a ella al sentirse impotente y varias veces lloró amargamente, le dolía ver que sus mejillas habían perdido su rubor, que no podía ver la luz de su mirada, le dolía no poder decirle que la amaba, besarla… pero sobre deseaba tanto estar con ella otra vez y sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre su piel. Pero al final de las visitas siempre trataba de despedirse con una sonrisa y pidiéndole que volviera a su lado…

* * *

Una noche Seiya, sus hermanos y Kakyuu habían tenido que viajar a una firma de autógrafos y una sesión fotográfica al día siguiente lo peor de todo fue que el evento había sido nada mas y nada menos que en Japón por lo cual habían dejado el departamento cuando apenas se comenzaba a ocultar el sol en L.A. para lograr aterrizar en Japón cerca del medio día. Habían dejado a los niños al cuidado de Mina y una niñera pues Seiya no había confiado cien por ciento en la novia de su hermano pues solía ser muy distraída, además Setsuna había prometido pasar la noche con ella para poder ayudarla cuidando de Haru, aunque claro para esto contaba con su sobrina Hotaru quien tenía un efecto tranquilizador en el pequeño rubio.

El día había sido especialmente pesado para ellos pues el evento se había prolongado más de lo esperado por lo que tuvieron que esperar dos horas en el aeropuerto para abordar el siguiente vuelo de regreso a L.A. Cuando su avión finalmente aterrizo la tarde ya comenzaba a caer sobre la cuidad, los cuatro se encontraban muy cansados pues a pesar de la hora ellos tenían mucho tiempo despiertos y estaban realmente agotados por la diferencia de horarios y el viaje tan largo. Antes de regresar al departamento pasaron al hospital para ver a Serena, estuvieron cerca de una hora en la habitación hasta que Kakyuu quien estaba muy angustiada por los niños se había marchado acompañada por Yaten y Taiki dejando solo a Seiya pues había querido quedarse un rato más junto a la rubia.

Seiya se sentó frente a la rubia y recargo su cabeza sobre la cama, tenía entre sus manos la mano de la rubia… estuvo tanto tiempo contemplándola que no supo en que momento el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaron de el y lograron vencerlo… su viaje había sido tan agotador que simplemente había caído rendido.

El ocaso comenzaba a caer iluminando la habitación que se llenó de un color rojizo amenazando con el final de día, el pelinegro seguía durmiendo cuando inesperadamente la rubia abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba completamente confundida no sabía donde estaba ni que era lo que había ocurrido, en su mente todo estaba confuso y su cuerpo parecía dormido. Descanso nuevamente sus parpados pues el brillo de la habitación la lastimaba un poco, cuando nuevamente abrió los ojos se percato de la presencia de alguien a su lado, se sorprendió al reconocer que era Seiya quien dormía a su lado mientras sujetaba su mano, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y sin pensarlo apretó débilmente la mano que sujetaba el pelinegro.

Este pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para que el pelinegro despertara, se sorprendió mucho al ver un par de celestes mirándolo de una manera confusa, se quedo inmóvil sin saber si era real lo que estaba ocurriendo… entonces ella le sonrió débilmente. Al principio creyó que el cansancio estaba jugándole una mala pasada pero cuando vio su sonrisa supo que no era así.

Inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo… sentía miedo de estar soñando pero si se trataba de un sueño no quería despertar, se aferró a ella y le susurro al oído.

– "_No me dejes… por favor quédate a mi lado, te necesito" – _

Pero sus deseos de saber que era real lo hicieron separarse de ella, necesitaba ver una vez más los celestes de su ángel. Serena no podía entender que era lo que había pasado y por que estaba Seiya a su lado, bajo la mirada pues no podía seguir mirando los zafiros del pelinegro por que le dolía amarlo tanto y saberlo perdido.

En ese momento algunos recuerdos de lo ocurrido invadieron su cabeza, recordó que la noche del evento Playmate se había sentido muy mal, recordó como se aferro a Archibald para no caer y después no había nada. Abrió nuevamente los ojos pero esta vez sentía miedo, miro a su alrededor quería saber donde se encontraba. Pudo reconocer el lugar como un cuarto de hospital y se sintió aterrada, temiendo lo peor se llevo una mano hasta su vientre.

– "_Mi… mi bebe" – no podía hablar claramente y su voz parecía un suave murmullo – "Tranquilízate Bombón ella esta bien" – contestó Seiya intentando tranquilizar la angustia que se reflejaba en los celestes de la mujer que amaba – "Pe…" – no podía articular las palabras – "Voy a buscar al medico, tranquilízate todo esta bien" – el pelinegro le sonrió mientras besaba su frente y salió de la habitación._

Mientras Seiya corría por el pasillo choco con el doctor que atendía a la rubia, pero estaba tan emocionado que no podía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que después de muchos intentos le dijo finalmente que Serena había despertado. El doctor busco a una de sus enfermeras y entraron a revisar a la rubia, aunque Seiya había querido entrar con ellos el medico no se lo permitió y le dijo que lo mejor era que esperara afuera y así podría aprovechar para avisar a los familiares y amigos de la rubia que ella había recuperado el sentido.

Pero ante su preocupación por la rubia prefirió esperar a que el doctor terminara de revisarla y le dijera como estaba para llamar a sus hermanos. Pasó casi medía hora antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera nuevamente dejando ver al doctor que salía acompañado por un par de enfermeras.

El doctor le dijo que después de haber hecho una pequeña evaluación todo parecía indicar que no existía ningún daño, pero para estar seguro ordeno que en la mañana temprano le realizaran diversos estudios para confirmar que todo estaba bien. De igual forma le dijo que Serena se encontraba durmiendo ya que le habían puesto un sedante debido a que se había exaltado mucho después de haberle dicho todo lo que había ocurrido. El pelinegro le pidió permiso para pasar la noche junto a ella pues no quería que despertara y se encontrara sola. Aunque al principio el doctor no estuvo de acuerdo Seiya termino por convencerlo, cuando entró a la habitación tomo su celular e inmediatamente marco al departamento para avisarles que Serena por fin había recuperado el sentido y que había podido hablar con ella por un momento.

A pesar de que Taiki le había dicho que saldrían para el hospital en ese momento, Seiya les dijo que no tenía caso que lo hicieran pues ella se encontraba sedada por lo cual no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, les aviso que se quedaría con ella toda la noche y les pidió que se encargaran de los niños y que les avisaran a todos los demás.

Después de haber hablado con Taiki se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama donde descansaba la rubia, acarició suavemente su rostro, ante este contacto ella se movió un poco, realmente nunca pensó que ese pequeño movimiento lo hiciera tan feliz, todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en coma lo único que deseaba era un pequeño indició de que estaba viva.

El pelinegro sabía que en ese momento era cuando la rubia necesitaría el apoyo de sus amigos y de su familia, pero sobre todo necesitaría mucho valor para retomar las riendas de su vida y el estaba dispuesto a apoyarla en todo, lo único que deseaba era que esta vez su Bombón le permitiera compartir su vida con el. Después de haber estado parado junto a ella camino hasta un pequeño sofá al fondo de la habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría ahora que ella finalmente había despertado, todo ese tiempo había podido estar junto a ella pero… ¿Que haría si ella no quería que estuviera a su lado? Después de todo la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos ella había preferido alejarse de el.

De pronto Archibald vino a su mente, no sabía que es lo que había entre ellos, recordó que cuando llego a L.A. lo primero que hizo fue correr al hospital donde se encontraban Yaten y Mina, ellos le había contado lo que ocurrió… Archibald había estado con ella cuando perdió el sentido y fue gracias a el que la habían trasladado al mejor hospital de la cuidad y con el paso del tiempo Archibald siempre estuvo presente, se enteró por una enfermera que el millonario llamaba cada día para preguntar por ella e iba al hospital cada vez que la infinidad de negocios que tenía se lo permitían. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, el miedo de perderla nuevamente invadió su cuerpo… no quería separarse de ella y menos ahora que tenían una hija juntos, entonces otra cosa comenzó a rondar por su mente ¿Por que Serena no le había dicho que estaba embarazada de el? ¿Acaso no pensaba decírselo?

Sintió que su cabeza iba a estallarle de tanto pensar… se puso de pie y se sentó sobre la cama de la rubia, inclinándose lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios, estaba a punto de besarla, pero no pudo hacerlo y se separó de ella. Nuevamente se sentó sobre el sofá sintiéndose aún mas abatido que antes, se quedo pensando por horas hasta que el cansancio finalmente lo venció y se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Mientras Seiya pasaba la noche en el hospital, sus hermanos, Mina y Kakyuu se estaban haciendo cargo del cuidado de la bebita y del pequeño Haru, todos estaban muy felices de que por fin Serena hubiera despertado. Taiki y Yaten se encontraban cuidando de los niños mientras Mina y Kakyuu se encargaban de preparar la mesa para cenar pues habían ordenado pizza.

Después de que la cena trascurrió entre risas y una pequeña guerra de comida entre Yaten y el pequeño Haru todos se fueron a dormir, Kakyuu y mina se encargarían de cuidar al pequeño Haru quien estaba muy inquieto. Por su parte Yaten y Taiki cuidaban de la bebe, realmente ver a los dos chicos cuidando de un bebe era una escena muy cómica pues no podían hacer por ningún medio que la niña se durmiera así que decidieron turnarse por que de otra manera no resistirían toda la noche, Taiki fue el primero… sufrió mucho cuando tuvo que cambiarle el pañal y lo único que deseaba era que Ami estuviera ahí en ese momento para ayudarle, por más que el castaño intento hacerla dormir fue imposible pues la niña se reía con la canción de cuna que Taiki le estaba cantando. Cuando llegó el turno de Yaten para cuidarla Taiki estaba exhausto y se quedo dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, para suerte del peliplateado la bebe se quedo dormida justo después de darle el biberón por lo que en menos de una hora los tres estaban profundamente dormidos.

Kakyuu después de haber hecho que Haru se durmiera, se apiado de los dos hermanos, pero cuando entro a la habitación para ver en que podía ayudarlos los encontró profundamente dormidos, sonrió al pensar que eran buenos niñeros sin siquiera imaginar todo lo que habían sufrido una hora antes de que ella decidiera ayudarlos.

La pelirroja había sido la encargada de avisarles a las chicas y a los padres de Serena que ella había despertado, así como también le aviso a Darién y a Setsuna. Cuando todo estuvo tranquilo en el departamento, se quedo sentada en sobre uno se los sillones, por fin todo volvería a ser como antes… cada noche pedía que sucediera un milagro y ahora por fin su suplicas se habían hecho realidad, no quería que su sobrino perdiera a su mamá como perdió a su papá antes de siquiera haberlo conocido.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la pelirroja, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo aun extrañaba muchísimo a Haruka… después de todo ellos siempre habían estado juntos, aún le dolía la forma en la que le habían arrebatado la vida a su hermano. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo feliz que había sido su hermano desde el día que Serena apareció en su vida.

_**Flash Back**_

Kakyuu se encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba y la levantaba del piso, giro la vista y se encontró con su hermano, pero no supo como reaccionar ya que el nunca se había comportado así y menos la había abrazado de esa manera tan efusiva.

– "_Hermanita soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo" – le dijo mientras le daba vueltas en el aire – "Que te pasa Haruka, te estas volviendo loco, ah… ya se, estas borracho verdad" – le pregunto mientras este la bajaba para servirse una copa – "Claro que no, es solo que hoy me paso lo mas maravilloso del mundo" – le dijo antes de dar un trago a su bebida – "Así y se puede saber que es eso tan maravilloso que te paso" – le pregunto muy intrigada, en verdad que se moría de la curiosidad por saber que había provocado ese estado en su hermano que siempre se había comportado serio, frío y sin sentimientos – "Lo que pasa es que hoy me enamore de un ángel…"_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Se limpio las lágrimas, realmente deseaba que Serena fuera feliz, le estaba muy agradecida por haber hacho feliz a su hermano durante el tiempo que la conoció y ahora gracias a ella tenía cerca una parte del alma de su hermano en su sobrino. Simplemente esperaba que Serena y Seiya pudieran ser felices por que ambos se lo merecían. Se puso de pie y se fue a la habitación, sabía que el día siguiente sería muy pesado y necesitaba dormir un poco.

* * *

Al día siguiente Seiya aun continuaba durmiendo cuando Serena despertó, con un poco de esfuerzo logro sentarse sobre la cama mientras en silencio manteniendo la mirada perdida… a su cabeza venían los recuerdos de la noche anterior cuando el Dr. Tomoe quien la había estado atendiendo le había explicado todo lo que había pasado después de que perdió el conocimiento en el evento de Playmate. No había sido fácil de asimilar el hecho de haberse enterado de que estuvo en coma por más de nueve meses… meses en los cuales su bebe había seguido creciendo dentro de ella. Y ahora era mamá de una hermosa niña a la cual ni siquiera la conocía.

La desesperación de no haber estado con sus hijos comenzó a invadirla, se imaginaba lo difícil que debió ser para el pequeño Haru entender que su mamá no podía estar con el. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no haber estado al lado de su pequeño todo ese tiempo, pero tampoco estaba arrepentida de las decisiones que tomó… cuando supo que nuevamente sería mamá no dudo ni un minuto en hacer hasta lo imposible por que su bebe naciera sin ningún problema aun cuando eso le hubiera costado la vida. De igual forma también estaba segura que si algo le hubiera pasado a ella, cuando el pequeño Haru se convirtiera en un hombre hubiera llegado a entenderla ya que el niño había heredado el corazón de su papá… Haruka Tenoh.

Un pequeño suspiro por parte de Seiya la hizo enfocar sus pensamientos y su mirada sobre el pelinegro, lo observo detenidamente por un rato… y ahora que sabía que había estado en coma por tanto tiempo le intrigaba saber por que Seiya estaba a su lado cuando se suponía que el debía estar rehaciendo su vida al lado de Esmeralda, le dio varias vuelta al asunto y entonces la respuesta más lógica llego a su cabeza, era obvio… Yaten sabía que estaba embarazada del pelinegro por consiguiente dedujo que… su bebe era la razón por la que Seiya estaba ahí. Sonrió con un poco de melancolía al ver rota su pequeña ilusión de que el estuviera ahí por ella, cuando lo más lógico era que para ese entonces quizá ya hasta había formalizado su relación con la peliverde y a ella solo le quedaba un hermoso de recuerdo de lo que había sido y un deseo de añoranza sobre todo lo que pudo ser y ahora no sería por su cobardía… el miedo a sufrir la había condenado a una vida lejos del amor.

En ese momento sintió tantos deseos de echarse a llorar como una niña, pero no podía hacerlo… se había prometido no volver a llorar por el la noche que lo llamó para decirle que estaba embarazada, recordaba que le había dolido mucho escuchar la voz de Esmeralda contestando el teléfono del departamento de Seiya y darse cuenta que había perdido al hombre que amaba... pero no lo había perdido había sido ella quien lo había echado de su lado… Esa noche después de haber llorado amargamente su derrota se prometió no volver a hacerlo por que el merecía ser feliz. Apretó los puños sobre sus piernas y cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

– "_No llores, el llanto es derrota… no llores" – dijo para si misma – "No llores, no llores" – se repetía mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse._

En ese momento sintió como una par de brazos la rodeaba brindándole la paz que necesitaba, abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos… era Seiya, estaba tan sumida en su propio dolo que no se percato en que momento el pelinegro despertó y camino hasta ella.

– "_Bombón… tranquilízate, yo estoy aquí" – le susurro al oído – "Siempre estaré a tu lado" – siguió hablando mientras un solitaria lágrima escapaba de sus zafiros._

Realmente le dolía verla sufrir de esa manera, pero lo que realmente lo destrozaba era no poder hacer nada para ayudarla… ya que mientras ella no se lo permitiera el no podría hacerlo.

– "_Por que estas aquí" – la pregunto la rubia, mientras se aferraba a cuerpo de Seiya – "Acaso no es obvio, tenía que conocer a mi hija y… estaba preocupado por ti" – contesto el pelinegro, una parte de su respuesta era cierta, adoraba a su hija y estaba ahí por ella… sin embargo eso no era el único motivo, el amor que sentía por ella lo obligaba a estar a su lado… la amaba esa era la respuesta que hubiera querido darle pero no pudo hacerlo – "Oh, ya veo… Seiya siento no habértelo dicho" – habló la rubia, intentando ocultar la desilusión de saber que no estaba a su lado por amor sino por el lazo que ahora los uniría para siempre… su hija – "Eso quiere decir que no pensabas decírmelo" – inquirió mientras se separaba de ella – "Por supuesto que lo sabrías… pero no pensaba ser yo quien te lo dijera, Yaten lo sabía y yo estaba segura que sería el quien te lo haría saber" – contesto intentando ser firme ante el y no derrumbarse – "Ya veo…" – finalizo el pelinegro y cuando estaba por añadir algo entre un par de enfermeras a la habitación – "Buenos días, Srita. Stukino tenemos que llevarla a realizarle unos estudio ante de que pueda ser dada de alta" – explico una de ella mientras._

Las enfermeras se llevaron a la rubia dejando a Seiya dentro de la habitación sumido en sus pensamiento y recordando la platica que acaba de tener con la rubia… ¿En verdad nunca me amado? Era la pregunta que atormentaba su corazón y destrozaba su alma.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un departamento de la zona centro de L.A. Archibald acaba de regresar de uno de sus tantos viajes, estaba muy cansado y aunque su cuerpo le exigía descansar un poco lo único que él realmente deseaba era darse un baño y salir corriendo al hospital como lo había hecho desde que la rubia estaba ahí, a sus amigos les parecía extraño que aun a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que Serena había caído en coma aún siguiera manteniendo la esperanza de algún día conseguir su amor, si él era uno de los solteros más codiciados de su circulo social y podría conseguir a cualquier mujer que quisiera con tan solo tronar los dedos.

Pero él era una persona realmente distinta a lo que toda la gente quería pensar, a el nunca le habría interesado estar con una mujer guapa si en el fondo era frívola y superficial… y en Serena había encontrado todo lo que siempre había deseado en una mujer.

El millonario aún no estaba enterado de que Serena había despertado, normalmente siempre llamaba al hospital para informarse sobre todo lo referente a la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, pero como sabía que iría a L.A. no lo había hecho pues prefería pasar personalmente. Se metió a la ducha pues su viaje había sido muy pesado y necesitaba refrescarse un poco para despejar su cabeza.

Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo los recuerdos de la primera vez que su mirada se poso con la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto, llegaron a su mente.

_**Flash Back**_

Todo ocurrió en un evento donde se presentaría una de las colecciones de su joyería en Nueva York, se pasó gran parte del evento mirando cada uno de los movimientos que la rubia hacía, durante el baile había notado como la rubia logro escaparse de bullicio del evento a una hermosa terraza del salón… la siguió quizá solo por la curiosidad de saber quien había logrado llamar su atención como no lo había hecho nadie en muchos años y ahí mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba sus celestes quedó completamente deslumbrado ante su belleza y buscando descubrir que había más allá de su cara bonita se había encargado de contratar un investigador privado para conocer cada detalle de la vida que llevaba la rubia… después logró conseguir que una mujer de negocios en el mundo de la moda se la presentara. Fue durante un desfile en Milán que por fin pudo comprobar por si mismo que cada cosa dicha por el investigador se quedaba corta ante lo que el mismo había descubierto después de entablar una amistad con ella.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Cerró la llave de la ducha y sonrió al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho para conseguir acercarse hasta ella, pero su sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando el recuerdo de un hombre apareció. Seiya Kou se había convertido en el único obstáculo entre el amor de su vida y él… Archibald era consiente de que Serena amaba al pelinegro y para mejor prueba estaba la hermosa bebe que había nacido un mes atrás. Pero a pesar de todo esto no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, sabía que las cosas entre Serena y Seiya no habían terminado bien del todo… ya que desde que la rubia regreso de Japón no había vuelto a verlo.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacer estos pensamientos de su mente pues no era el mejor momento para pensar que quien se quedaría con el amor de la rubia, para el lo más importante en ese momento era que se recuperara. Termino de arreglarse y salió de su departamento rumbo al hospital, llevando consigo un hermoso ramo de rosas que su asistente había encargado en una florería, pero además había pedido que llevaran un arreglo al hospital donde se encontraba la rubia.

* * *

Seiya estaba en la habitación de la rubia cuando aparecieron sus hermanos, Kakyuu y Mina, la pelirroja traía de la mano al pequeño rubio que lucía una encantadora sonrisa ya que le habían dicho que volvería a ver a su mamá y Yaten traía en sus brazos a la pequeña hija de Seiya y Serena, la bebita parecía un ángel con su pequeño vestidito color blanco con detalles celestes, que hacían lucir sus ojos tan parecidos a los de la rubia, claro todo esto como resultado de el sorprendente sentido de la moda del peliplateado.

Mientras esperaba a que la rubia regresara a la habitación entro un par de enfermeras a ordenar la habitación, mientras una de ella se encargaba de cambiar las sabanas de la cama la otra colocaba un hermoso arreglo florar en la mesa de noche. Las flores eran simplemente maravillosas, le daban un toque especial a la habitación, Kakyuu y Mina las observaron encantadas pero después de ver la expresión en la cara de Seiya borraron inmediatamente la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

– "_Quien mandó la flores" – pregunto el pelinegro a la enfermera – "Parece que el Sr. Archibald Cornwell" – contesto amablemente – – "Pero que se a creído ese tipo" – hablo Seiya cuando las dos enfermeras habían abandonado la habitación – "Tranquilízate Seiya… después de todo el tampoco a dejado pasar un día sin llamar para preguntar por ella – le dijo Yaten mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano – "Lo se… pero no puedo evitar sentir celos" – reconoció el pelinegro mientras apretaba los puños a sus costados – "Además recuerda que cuando todo ocurrió el estaba con ella y podría ser que ambos estuvieran manteniendo una relación… debes tomarlo en cuenta, además por ese tiempo tu estabas saliendo con Esmeralda" – agregó Taiki mientras miraba por la ventana, no quería que Seiya se hiciera falsas esperanzas – "Puede ser… si tu ya estaba tratando de empezar una vida sin ella no puedes reprocharle que ella intentará hacer lo mismo" – Yeten apoyó la palabras dichas por el castaño – "Pero…" – el pelinegro se interrumpió a si mismo. El sabía que era verdad lo que sus hermanos le decían, cuando todo pasó el estaba intentando mantener una relación con Esmeralda y era muy probable que Serena estuviera haciendo lo mismo con Archibald. _

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver tras ella a Serena, un enfermero la traía en una silla de ruedas. Seiya se quedó perplejo ante ella, por alguna razón que él desconocía la rubia se había cortado el cabello arriba de los hombros, pero de igual modo para el seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, pero no había ninguna duda que algo había cambiado en ella, sus ojos le decían que algo no estaba bien… Seiya la conocía demasiado para darse cuenta que ella estaba sufriendo y se sentía terriblemente mal de no poder ayudarla por que a menos que ella le permitiera hacerlo no podía acercarse lo suficiente para consolarla.

La rubia fue sorprendida cuando el pequeño Haru se abalanzo sobre ella, el niño no había podido contener las lágrimas y en menos tiempo de lo que nadie se imaginaba se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de su mamá.

– "_Mami, mami…" –el llanto del pequeño le rompió el alma a Serena, tomo el pequeño rostro entre sus manos y lo beso en la frente para después sonreírle dulcemente – "Lo siento, te prometo que no me iré otra vez… te quiero tanto" – le susurro mientras lo abrazaba – "Yo también te quiero" – sonrió el pequeño_

En ese momento Seiya tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y camino hasta quedar frente a la rubia quien tenía sentado sobre sus piernas al pequeño Haru. El pelinegro se inclino hasta quedar al nivel de la rubia y con mucho cuidado puso a la bebita en sus brazos… esa era la primera vez que Serena podía tomar cargar a su hija y se sentía culpable, la bebita le parecía tan indefensa y pequeña que se condenaba a si misma por no haber estado ahí para protegerla.

La rubia dedico una hermosa sonrisa al pequeño Haru quien estaba observando atentamente a su hermanita, de hecho eso era algo que acostumbraba hacer desde que la niña había nacido. Por alguna extraña razón desde ese día Haru se portaba mucho mejor, la mayor parte del día se la pasaba cerca de la bebe y se había olvidado por completo de su misión principal… correr y brincar por toda la casa.

– "_Ella es mi hemanita" – le dijo el pequeño rubio – "Sabes mami seia es su papá… y tamién es mi papá, po eso yo teno dos papis" – sonrió dulcemente sorprendiendo a la rubia, Serena no supo que decir… y se limito a sonreír y besar la mejilla del pequeño rubio y de su bebita._

La mirada de Serena tenía tanto brillo en ese momento que pareciera que nada hubiera pasado, lo niños parecían devolverle la vida a esa mirada llena de dolor que Seiya había visto esa misma mañana. Sigilosamente coloco una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la rubia obligándola a mirarlo. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente… Serena desvió su mirada y movió su rostro evitando así el contacto con Seiya, entonces por primera vez se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus amigo en la habitación.

– "_Me da mucho gusto que ya te encuentras bien Serena" – sonrió Kakyuu – "Te extrañe tanto" – agregó Mina mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la abrazaba._

Mina no había podido evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, estaba muy feliz de ver que por fin su amiga había despertado. Serena solo se limito a sonreír se sentía muy bien al saber que no estaba sola sus amigas siempre estarían ahí para apoyarla. Verlos a todos le daba el valor que necesitaba para empezar nuevamente con su vida, pero la razón principal para hacerlo eran sus hijos, por ellos tenía que ser fuerte.

– "_Por cierto Serena ese corte te queda muy bien" – sonrió Yaten Mientras pasaba amabas manos detrás de su cabeza – "Vamos Yaten no es momento para hablar de moda" – lo regaño Taiki ante una mirada divertida de Kakyuu – "Vamos es la verdad" – se defendió el peliplateado. _

Mientras los dos hermanos seguían con su discusión Serena se percato de todas las flores que había en la habitación, recordó que esa mañana cuando se despertó no estaba ahí por lo que supuso que las acababan de llevar, estaba a punto de preguntar quien las había mandado cuando Seiya le daba respuesta a su pregunta sin siquiera haberla formulado.

– "_Parece ser que tu amigo Archibald las mando" – el pelinegro, se había percatado de que la rubia estaba observando las flores – "Archi" – susurro la rubia – "Con que ahora es Archi… me voy a poner celoso Bombón" – agregó el pelinegro en un tono divertido aunque por dentro el saber que Serena tenía ese tipo de confianzas con el millonario no le agradaba en lo más mínimo – "No tienes por que… tu eres muy especial para mi, eres mi mejor amigo" – dijo la rubia en un tono serio… aunque hubiera querido gritarle que el era el único en su corazón no podía hacerlo ella estaba consiente que lo había perdido._

Nadie se dio cuenta de la platica que habían sostenido, ya que Yaten y Taiki aun continuaba discutiendo mientras Kakyuu servía de mediadora y Mina se reía de la actitud tan infantil que podía llegar a ser Yaten. Serena sonrió al verlos, pero un pequeño movimiento de la bebita la hizo darse cuenta que no sabía el nombre de su hija.

– "_Seiya…" – lo llamó, esta vez logró atraer la atención de todos lo presentes – "Si…" – contesto el pelinegro – "Cual es su nombre" – pregunto, Seiya supo inmediatamente a que se refería – "Ah… pues veras, yo quise esperar a que despertaras y así escogeríamos un nombre juntos" – contesto un poco nervioso mientras aparecía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas – "Pero…" – Serena no termino la frase, bajo la mirada y después añadió – "Y si yo no hubiera…" – pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro – "Yo sabía que lo harías…" – sonrió Seiya mientras tomaba a la bebe de los brazos de la rubia – "Y bien dime que nombre te gustaría que le pusiéramos" – sonrió el pelinegro._

Pero antes de que Serena pudiera contestar cualquier cosa la puerta de la habitación se abrió tras ellos, se trataba de Archibald, venía muy agitado ya que cuando llegó al hospital una de las enfermeras le informo que Serena había despertado, no pudo esperar más para verla y corrió hasta la habitación, se acercó a la rubia y le sonrió dulcemente, gesto que fue correspondido de la misma manera. Archibald estaba tan contento de verla que ni siquiera se percató de que un par de zafiros lo miraban con deseos de desaparecerlo de la tierra.

– "_Serena, que gusto me da que estés bien" – le dijo mientras continuaba hincado frente a ella – "Gracias por las flores" – sonrió la rubia – "No tienes nada que agradecer, hay Serena estoy tan feliz de verte tan bien… no sabes como te he extrañado" – le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos._

El contacto con el millonario provoco un leve sonrojo en la rubia, cosa que Seiya noto, sentía que la estaba perdiendo y no sabía que hacer… había estado a su lado tanto tiempo que una ilusión creció nuevamente dentro de su corazón, le entrego la bebe a Kakyuu y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, no quería estar en ese lugar mientras Archibald estuviera ahí. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la actitud de Seiya, especialmente Serena… pero nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que Serena despertó, aun le costaba mucho trabajo permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo caminar. Pero el doctor le había dicho que podía regresar a su departamento siempre y cuando realizara todos los ejercicios necesarios para recuperar un control total sobre su cuerpo.

Era un día sábado por la mañana cuando la rubia fue dada de alta, como era de esperarse Seiya acompañado por Yaten fueron quienes la llevarían al departamento pues Taiki iría al aeropuerto a recoger a las demás chicas y la familia de Serena que llegaban ese mismo día. Mientras Mina y Kakyuu cuidaban a los niños al mismo tiempo que se encargaban de preparar la comida para celebrar el regreso de Serena.

* * *

Serena estaba en su habitación esperando a que llegaran Seiya y Yaten, realmente no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando que por fin podría recuperar su vida… estaba un poco impaciente por la tardanza de ambos chicos pero no podía reprocharles nada por que aún era muy temprano. Sin embargo ella ya estaba lista, una de las enfermeras la había ayudado a darse un baño y a vestirse, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga color negra a juego con un par de botas y se había maquillado un poco pues si cara aun lucía pálida y ojerosa.

Estaba sentada sobre una silla de ruedas mirando por la ventana el amanecer de un nuevo día, le resultaba increíble haber estado tanto tiempo pérdida dentro de su cabeza. Al principio pensó que no podría empezar nuevamente pero no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente cuando tenía dos poderosas razones para seguir adelante. Sus hijos le brindaban el valor necesario para enfrentar a la vida, ellos eran el motivo por el cuál seguía con vida, por que de no haberlo tenido no hubiera soportado todas las pruebas a las que el destino la había enfrentado.

Su vida comenzó a caer a su pies cuando murió Haruka, lo había amado tanto como ahora amaba a Seiya y haberlo perdido no había sido nada fácil… ¿Cómo seguir adelante sin el? Se había preguntado tantas veces mientras se miraba al espejo… pero la respuesta llego cuando pudo sentir a pequeño Haru por primera vez en su vientre. Ese pequeño le devolvió la fuerza que había perdido y el deseo de salir adelante… por mucho tiempo su vida mantuvo un equilibrio que le brindaba paz y tranquilidad, había logrado aceptar la muerte de quien fuera su primer amor, pero el destino decidió llevarla por otro camino muy diferente… después de mucho tiempo los fantasmas de un pasado que trato de olvidar regresaron nuevamente a su vida, Seiya apareció en su vida y junto con el nuevamente apareció esa sensación de calor dentro de su pecho pero de igual forma apareció el miedo a verse abandonada nuevamente.

A partir de ese momento la tormenta de la cual había tratado de huir regreso con más fuerza, no era capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos… sentía que al enamorarse de otro hombre traicionaría la memoria de quien fuera el amor de su vida, busco esconderse de su propio corazón levantando una pared que el pelinegro no fuera capaz de atravesar… pero termino derrumbándose nuevamente, quiso huir pero su corazón fue más fuerte que ella. Nuevamente se entregó al amor, pero no pudo quedarse a su lado y huyo. Tiempo después supo que en su vientre crecía el fruto de la única noche de pasión… pero sobre todo de amor que había pasado al lado de Seiya.

Apretó con fuerza un oso de peluche que Seiya le había llevado, le daba rabia saber que había perdido al único hombre capaz de volver a hacer latir su corazón. Soltó el oso de peluche con resignación de nada le servía arrepentirse en ese momento, ahora el estaba al lado de otra y no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose tras ella sacándola de su ensimismamiento, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Seiya. El pelinegro le sonrió coquetamente como lo hacía siempre desde que la había conocido. Lo que Serena desconocía era que el solo sonreía de aquella forma para ella, solo cuando estaba a su lado su mirada se llenaba de vida y le devolvía la luz a su camino.

Se quedaron mirándose por varios minutos pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de romper con aquel silencio que esta lejos de ser incomodo, el pelinegro camino hasta ella y se coloco a su lado dirigiendo la mirada a través de ventana por la cual Serena había estado mirando minutos antes de que el llegará.

– "_Como te sientes…" – pregunto Seiya sin mirarla – "Bien, bueno eso creo… oye me ayudas a ponerme de pie, no quiero seguir en esta silla" – le pidió mientras lo miraba sonriente – "No creo que sea buena idea, aun estas un poco débil y podrías caerte" – Seiya intento hacerla cambiar de opinión – "Ya me siento mejor" – le dijo mientras estiraba una de sus manos esperando que el la sostuviera._

Seiya se quedo mirándola por un momento, antes de tomar la mano que ella le ofrecía, la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras la sostenía para que no se callera… permanecieron uno frente al otro pero ninguno dijo nada, el pelinegro sentía que tenía tantas cosa que decirle pero no sabía por donde empezar. Se separó un poco de ella y desvió su mirada nuevamente hacía la ventana.

En ese momento que Seiya parecía perdido en sus propios pensamiento Serena estuvo a punto de abrazarlo pero antes de que sus manos tocaran el cuerpo del pelinegro desistió y solo bajo nuevamente ambas manos a sus costados. Bajo la mirada y apretó los puños, lo necesitaba a su lado pero no sabía como decírselo… habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos, que le resultaba imposible que algún día pudieran estar juntos. Para ella todo estaba perdido, ahora solo podrían seguir siendo amigos…

– "_No, ahora tenemos una hija juntos y eso no hace mas que amigos… pero aun así siempre seremos menos que novios" – pensó la rubia mientras recordaba a la pequeña pelinegra que siempre sería un lazo indestructible entre ellos._

En ese momento Yaten entro a la habitación obligando al pelinegro a dejar los pensamientos en los que había estado sumido, dando gracias de que el peliplateado hubiera llegado, por alguna razón lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era estar a solas con ella… la amaba tanto que a veces sentía que no podría detenerse a si mismo y terminaría besándola. El peliplateado convenció a Serena de que aún no era buena idea dejar la silla por lo menos hasta que sus piernas volvieran a tener las fuerzas suficientes para sostenerla. Como Yaten había terminado de arreglar todo los tres abandonaron el hospital, Seiya caminaba un poco aprisa dejándolos atrás, cosa que sorprendió al peliplateado quien iba empujando la silla en la que la rubia tendría que estar algunos días más mientras recuperaba completamente el control de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se encontraron con Archibald quien iba a visitar a Serena pues nadie le había dicho que sería dada de alta ese día. Sorprendentemente Serena le pidió que si podía llevarla el y se disculpo con Yaten. El peliplateado sabía que la rubia tenía razón para preferir irse con el millonario después de todo Seiya no se estaba comportando muy amable y la ultima prueba había sido que al ver a Archibald lo había ignorado completamente y después subió al auto que llevaban.

* * *

Serena iba en el auto de Archibald cuando el auto que era conducido por Seiya pasó junto a ellos a una alta velocidad. La verdad no era que Serena hubiera deseado que fuera Archibald quien la llevara de nuevo a su departamento pero no podía estar cerca de Seiya y al mismo tiempo soportar la tratara fríamente. Lamentablemente eso era lo que él había estado haciendo desde que Archibald se había enterado que Serena había recuperado la memoria. Ella prefería mil veces estar lejos… simplemente no quería ser testigo de cómo todo el amor que un día había sentido por ella ahora se comenzaba a convertir en un hermoso recuerdo y mucho menos podía ver como sus hermosos zafiros la miraban tan fríamente.

* * *

Seiya iba manejando a toda velocidad, la sangre le hervía al pensar que Serena había preferido irse con Archibald. Yaten solo se limitó sonreír burlonamente ante la actitud tan infantil de su hermano. El peliplateado dio un suspiro y se cruzo de brazo cuando Seiya se detuvo frente a un enorme parque y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el volante.

– "_No entiendo por que te pones en ese plan tan infantil cuando tu mismo propicias sus encuentros" – se burlo el peliplateado – "Pero de que estupidez estas hablando" – le reclamo el pelinegro mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. El mismo par de ojos color Esmeralda que Yaten había heredado de su madre – "Así es, últimamente te has comportado muy distante con ella… y sinceramente hoy se te excedió la mano esta vez" – le hizo saber – "No se de que diablo estas hablando" – pregunto Seiya – "pues resumiendo tu visitas se vieron reducidas y hace rato sinceramente pareciera que no quisieras tenerla junto a ti" – Yaten le dio su forma de pensar – "Las cosas no están así por que no la amé, de hecho es la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida y si ella me permitiera ser yo quien despierte a su lado todas las mañanas me haría el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo… pero ella no piensa de la misma manera y pensé que si me alejaba un poco de ella las cosas serían más fáciles para mi" – en las palabras de Seiya se podía percibir la tristeza que sentía – "No seas tonto, Serena te ama y si continuas así la perderás y no solo eso sino que además le estas dejando el camino libre a Archibald" – Yaten intentó abrirle los ojos._

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada y al poco rato regresaron al departamento. Sin embargo Seiya se quedo pensando en lo que Yaten le había dicho.

Cuando llagaron al departamento ya estaban ahí los papás de Serena y todas las chicas, todos estaban celebrando el regreso de la rubia. Seiya se quedo observando la escena desde uno de los sillones, pero principalmente mantenía la mirada sobre la rubia quien tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija mientras Haru corría de un lugar a otro. Como el departamento no era lo suficientemente grande para que se quedaran todos cuando cayó la noche las chicas y los papás de Serena se fueron a un hotel que estaba cerca.

En el departamento solo se quedaron los hermanos Kou, Mina, y Kakyuu; la rubia se quedo en su habitación mientras Kakyuu compartía la habitación con Mina, y ambas se encargarían de cuidar del pequeño Haru y por ultimo los chicos se quedaron en el pequeño estudió que había sido acondicionado para el pequeño Haru.

Por alguna razón el pelinegro no podía conciliar el sueño y solo estuvo dando vueltas en la cama. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Seiya dejo el cuarto y entro a la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo la rubia, se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba colocado cerca de la cama. Estuvo vigilando el sueño de Serena y de la bebita que dormía plácidamente sobre su pequeña cuna.

Seiya estaba convencido de que si no hacía algo para que ella lo aceptara la perdería nuevamente y no quería hacerlo… no lo resistiría, lo único que deseaba era formar una verdadera familia al lado de su Bombón, pero parecía que el destino no le permitiría hacer realidad su sueño tan fácilmente.

Sigilosamente se paro del sofá había tomado una decisión y no podía echarse para atrás ahora que finalmente se había decidido, se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde se encontraba durmiendo ella, Serena le parecía el ser mas hermoso de todo el mundo, la luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal de la habitación iluminado el rostro de la rubia ocasionando pequeños destellos. Acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas y rozo sus labios contra los de ella… para Seiya Kou ella siempre sería su ángel y eso nunca cambiaría. No podía perderla, no sabía como lo iba a conseguir pero no la perdería, cerró sus ojos por un momento, estaba tan cansado de todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. De pronto sintió como una mano de ella se cerraba sobre la suya, inmediatamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de celestes que lo estaban mirando, la rubia, se recorrió sobre la cama haciendo un espació para el.

– "_Ven… quédate a mi lado" – le pidió dulcemente al mismo tiempo que le sonreía._

Seiya solo se limito a sonreírle y se recostó a su lado, Serena se recargo sobre su pecho y permaneció en silenció, ninguno quiso interrumpir aquel momento… el pelinegro la abrazo y en poco tiempo la rubia cayó en un profundo sueño. Sin duda alguna a su lado se sentía completamente segura y feliz, el miedo que había tenido tiempo atrás había desparecido, ahora no le importaba nada más si el estaba junto a ella.

Serena cayó dormida en muy poco tiempo, a pesar de haber sido dada de alta aun se sentía débil. Mientras que Seiya permaneció despierto, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y poder quedarse junto a ella toda la vida, tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras con el otro acariciaba su cabello. Aun le parecía un enigma el por que se lo había cortado pero eso era algo que le preguntaría en otra ocasión, pues lo único que deseaba era poder sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

En ese momento la pequeña bebe comenzó a llorar, sorprendiendo a la rubia quien se había despertado un poco asustada. Cosa que le pareció muy divertida al pelinegro, se sentó tras la espalda de la rubia.

– "_No te asustes Bombón es solo nuestra hija" – le susurro al oído, provocando que esta se estremeciera por su cercanía – "Estoy bien… solo que pareceré que perdí práctica" – contesto un poco nerviosa por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca – "No te levantes yo voy por ella, lo más seguro es que tenga hambre" – sonrió Seiya mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba por la bebita – "Por cierto Bombón si aun te cuesta trabajo ponerte de pie como se supone que cuidarías de ella" – le dijo con mucha curiosidad, por que no había pensado en eso sino hasta ese momento – "Muy fácil, veras… aquí tengo un celular y lo único que iba a hacer era marcar al tuyo y tu vendrías a echarme la mano" – le contesto pícaramente – "Vaya… así que ese era tu plan" – pregunto entre sonrisas por las ocurrencias de la rubia – "Así es… pero me lo facilitaste mucho" – contesto mientras se sentaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama y unas almohadas de forma que pudiera ser ella quien alimentará a la bebe._

Seiya dio un suspiro, sin duda su Bombón nuca cambiaría y sería la misma estudiante de preparatoria con la que solía bromear a su lado todo el tiempo. Le entrego a la bebita y le dio una mamila que el mismo había preparado, mientras la rubia se encargaba de alimentarla Seiya solo se quedo sentado frente a ella. Por mucho tiempo había deseado compartir ese tipo de cosas con ella y ahora que podía hacerlo le parecía la escena más maravillosa, tanto que podía pasar horas observándola. Para sorpresa de los dos la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente para dejar ver a un pequeño niño entrar a la habitación cerrándola tras de si, se trataba del pequeño Haru que al ver a la rubia la miro con cara suplicante. Serena le sonrió y con una de sus manos lo invitó a subirse, el pequeño obedeció casi al momento, pero por primera vez pareció notar la presencia de Seiya quien le sonreía.

– "_Seia, tu po que estas con mi mami" – le pregunto seriamente – "Este… pues, lo que pasa es que tenía miedo" – mintió esperando no ser descubierto por el pequeño. Sin duda alguna Seiya podría llegar a ser muy infantil – "Ah weno" – acepto el pequeño rubio mientras se acostaba junto a la rubia – "Haru… te adoro" – le dijo la rubia mientras con una mano acariciaba el cabello rubio de su pequeño, quien se limitó a sonreír y como por obra de magia cayo dormido casi en ese momento. _

Después de cambiarle el pañal a la bebita (cosa que hizo el pelinegro) esta se quedo dormida nuevamente y Seiya la acostó sobre su cuna. Cuando regreso a la cama Serena había hecho un espació para que el pudiera dormir a su lado dejando al pequeño contra la pared después de haber puesto alguno cojines para evitar que se golpeara. Seiya se recostó a su lado solo que esta vez Serena estaba dándole la espalda, la rubia quería agradecerle haber estado con ella todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, pues Mina le había contado que el había llegado L.A. desde que se entero de su estado y que no se había separado de ella ni un instante. Se giro para quedar frente a él, quizá no tendría otra oportunidad como esa para hacerlo.

– "_Seiya, muchas gracias…" – le dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos – "No tienes nada que agradecerme, ella también es mi hija" – sonrió el pelinegro pensando que se refería a estar en ese momento para ayudarla con la bebe – "No… hablo de haber estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, lamento mucho haberte causado tanto problemas, después de todo tu debes tener mil cosas más importantes… además no creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia a Esmeralda que la abandonaras tanto tiempo, ella debe extrañarte mucho" – le dijo Serena un poco triste – "Creo que estas equivocada mi querida Bombón, Esmeralda y yo terminamos desde que dejé Japón… no podía estar con ella por que no la quiero, además prefiero estar cerca de ti… de ustedes" – le dijo dulcemente mientras la abrazaba – "Seiya… yo" – titubeo, pero Seiya continuo hablando – "No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, ahora será mejor que descanses…" – finalizó el pelinegro._

Serena dio por terminada la conversación, lo mejor era esperar un tiempo. Después de todo ahora tenía que ocuparse por recuperar su vida, pero aún no estaba segura de que es lo que iba a hacer. Aunque Setsuna le había dicho esa noche que en cuanto estuviera recuperada podría comenzar a trabajar nuevamente ella estaba reconsiderando volver a Japón y dedicarse a cuidar de sus hijos. Además aún estaba Archibald, tenía que hablar con el, por que aún cuando no tuviera ninguna esperanza con Seiya, ella no quería engañarlo, el merecía estar con alguien capaz de entregarle todo y ella no podía ofrecerle nada más allá de una amistad por que su corazón le pertenecía al hombre que estaba a su lado.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Serena había regresado del hospital, y todo estaba comenzado a regresar a la normalidad, incluso habían hecho una pequeña fiesta después del haber llevado a registrar a la hija de Serena y Seiya a cual le pusieron como nombre Yukino Kou, luego de eso todos regresaron a Japón pues no podían dejar abandonadas sus vidas por tanto tiempo, las chicas tenían que volver a sus clases en la universidad, los papás de Serena también habían regresado debido a diversos compromisos del Sr. Stukino, Kakyuu había regresado a Japón pues tenía algunos compromisos que atender en la disquera, los únicos que se habían quedado en L.A eran los hermanos Kou pues tenían un par de semanas antes de comenzar a promocionar su nuevo material discográfico.

Yaten se había quedado por que Mina estaba ahí y siempre trataba de dedicarle todo su tiempo libre, aunque realmente el peliplateado era un poco celoso de la profesión de su novia, y aunque Taiki al principio estuvo por regresar a Japón ya que extrañaba a Ami, pero la peliazul le informo que tenía un congreso en L.A. e inmediatamente cambio sus planes para poder estar junto. Por ultimo Seiya no había decidido que era lo que iba a hacer, sabía que tendría que regresar a Japón pues sus compromisos estaba ahí pero tampoco quería separarse de Serena y de sus hijos… si sus hijos pues quería al pequeño Haru como si también fuera sangre de su sangre y estaba seguro que el pequeño también lo quería.

Las cosas entre Seiya y Serena no habían cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez ya que por una razón u otra no conseguían tiempo para estar a solas. Las cosas para Serena habían sido muy complicadas, al principio tuvo que lidiar con la prensa que no dejaba de acosarla y atacarla con una infinidad de preguntas cada vez que la veían en cualquier parte, las preguntas más comunes eran ¿Por qué estuvo en el hospital tanto tiempo? ¿Fue a causa de su embarazo? ¿Qué relación tiene con el grupo Three Lights? ¿Quién es el padre de su hija? ¿Qué tipo de relación mantiene con Archibald Cornwell? Y lo único que ella deseaba era que la dejaran tranquila. El único método que Setsuna le había dado para quitarse de encima a la prensa era enfrentarlos.

Pero ese no era el único problema que tenía, en los últimos meses Archibald había estado muy cerca de ella y no dejaba de insistirle para que le diera una oportunidad de hacerla feliz. La presencia del millonario había sido la principal causa de que Seiya se mantuviera distante cosa que inconscientemente Serena había comenzado a notar pero no le había dado suficiente importancia. La rubia sabía que tenía que ser sincera con Archibald pues no se merecía seguirse ilusionado con ella pues nunca podría corresponderle aun cuando lo intentara con toda el alma

* * *

Archibald había le había pedido a Serena que fuera su acompañante en un evento muy importante de donde lanzaría la nueva colección de sus joyerías, al principio Serena no estaba muy convencida de asistir pero pensó que quizá esa noche después del la recepción podría decirle que no podría corresponderle al amor que sentía por ella y que lo mejor era que se dejarán de ver. La noche del evento Seiya y sus hermanos estaban en la sala cuidando de los niños mientras las chicas ayudaba a Serena a arreglarse, había escogido un vestido color azul zafiro straple muy entallado, llevaba un conjunto de aretes y una gargantilla color plata, que hacían juego con sus zapatillas. Justo iba terminando de arreglarse cuando el timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar, fue Taiki quien se encargo de recibir a Archibald pues tanto Seiya como Yaten hubieran preferido no abrirle, Seiya por que simplemente no podía verlo y Yaten por solidaridad ante su hermano.

Serena salió unos minutos después, tanto Archibald como Seiya se quedaron completamente sin habla, sencillamente la rubia lucía espectacular y no había duda alguna de que sería la envidia de muchas mujeres esa noche. Serena se despidió de sus hijos y salió del departamento del brazo de Archibald. Dejando a un Seiya completamente devastado que por más que trataba de fingir que no pasaba nada sus hermanos y las chicas sabían que le dolía verla al lado del millonario. El pelinegro opto por dedicarse a ver películas para niños al lado de Haru mientras comían pizza, pues tanto Yaten como Taiki saldrían a cenar con las chicas. Sin duda esa sería una noche larga pensó el pelinegro miraba la película de Sherk.

* * *

Cuando Archibald y Serena llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento todos estaban esperándolos pues la prensa estaba casi segura de Serena iba a ser la acompañante del millonario y pensaron que quizá esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con ella, pero la prensa no contaba con que en cuanto bajaron de la limosina los encargado de la seguridad les impidieron acercarse a ellos y lo único que consiguieron fueron algunas fotos.

El lugar estaba simplemente encantador, lo que no le agrado mucho a Serena fue que casi todas la miradas estaba puestas sobre ella, todo el mundo estaba enterado de lo que le había ocurrido por lo tanto era algo así como una novedad entre ellos. Pero Archibald se encargó de hacerla sentir bien toda la noche, dificultándole lo que estaba decidida a decirle, estaba segura que si no hubiera vuelto a Japón después de haberse encontrado con Yaten hubiera aceptado formar algo con el millonario, pues Archibald era encantador y siempre trataba de hacerla sentir especial y diferente a todas la mujeres como si fuera única.

La noche estuvo realmente encantadora y Archibald había nuevo existo, pero eso no era lo que haría especial esa noche para el pues había decidido proponerle a Serena que comenzarán un relación más allá de una amistad. Mientras regresaban al departamento de la rubia Archibald no le dijo ni una sola palabra, iba tratando de reunir el valor necesario para poder hablar con ella. Cuando se estacionaron frente al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento de Serena Archibald bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta, una vez que se encontraron frente a frente el millonario comenzó a hablar.

– "_Serena hace tiempo que yo he querido hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante para mi" – comenzó a hablar el millonario – "Archi… no sigas por favor" – le pidió la rubia pues sabía que ese podría ser el final de su amistad – "Pero necesito que sepas lo que siento" – le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos – "Yo… yo se lo que tu siente y créeme que me gustaría poder decirte que siento lo mismo pero no puedo…" – le explico la rubia – "Es por él cierto" – le pregunto tristemente – "Así es… Archi, si te hubiera conocido tres años atrás no hubiera dudado en aceptar comenzar algo a tu lado ya que eres un hombre muy especial y estoy segura que cualquier mujer estaría muy feliz de poder compartir su vida contigo… pero yo no podría ofrecerte nada más allá de una amistad" – habló Serena mientras lo miraba a los ojos – "Me hubiera gustado haberte conocido antes" – le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica – "Lo siento…" – se disculpo mientras bajaba la mirada – "No tienes que disculparte, de cualquier forma será un honor para mi seguir contándome entre tus amigos" – le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro para que lo mirara a loso ojos – "Eso no lo dudes…" – sonrió la rubia – "Bueno… ahora solo puedo desearte que seas feliz con él" – dijo el millonario mirando hacía el departamento de la rubia donde las luces ya estaba apagadas – "Tal vez, ya es muy tarde para eso" – señalo la rubia – "Ya veras que no… aunque me pese reconocerlo el te ama tanto o quizá más que yo" – le confesó, ocasionado que se sonrojara – "Bueno… creo que es hora de irme" – se despidió la rubia tratando de ignorar su comentario – "Tienes razón ya es muy tarde… te llamo luego, aún quiero que seas la imagen principal de mis joyerías" – le dijo mientras sonreía coquetamente – "Puedes contar con ello" – aceptó la rubia y lo beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al edificio._

Archibald se quedó afuera hasta que la rubia desapareció tras la puerta, sabía que había perdido frente a alguien digno de ella pero de cualquier forma no dejaba de doler. Y a pesar de no poder estar con ella como hubiera deseado siempre estaría junto a su lado como un amigo, y quien sabe y tal vez algún día podría encontrar a la mujer que logrará recuperar su corazón que en este momento le pertenecía a una rubia de mirada celeste.

* * *

Cuando Serena entro al departamento todo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad y el silencio, todo indicaba que todos se habían ido a dormir. Camino hasta la pequeño bar que estaba en la sala y se sirvió una pequeña copa de whisky y permaneció por mucho rato mirando por la ventana, la noche era muy hermosa, se podía ver la luna rodeada por las estrellas. Dio un suspiro largo y dejo la copa vacía sobre la mesa de centro y se fue a su habitación.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación se encontró con una Seiya dormido, sonrío un poco la verlo con un biberón en una de sus manos y el chupón en la otra, sin duda sería un buen padre. Camino hasta la cuna de la bebe y la encontró profundamente dormida, la cargo por un momento y después la volvió a dejar sobre la cuna. Busco al pequeño Haru en la cama pero no estaba y pensó que lo más seguro es que se había quedado en el cuarto de las chicas. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quito las zapatillas. Después le quito el biberón y el chupón a Seiya y lo tapó con una sabana pues la noche era un poco fría. Entró al cuarto de baño emparejando la puerta tras de ella y comenzó a llenar la bañera pues necesitaba relajarse un poco, solamente había encendido una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Mientras tanto se quito el maquillaje, los aretes y la gargantilla que llevaba puestos, finalmente se desabrocho el vestido y lo dejo caer hasta sus pies quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

Una vez que la bañera estuvo preparada cerro la llave del agua, se quito la parte superior de su coordinado… y cuando estuvo por entrar al agua sintió un como par de brazos rodeaban su cintura. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante ese contacto y cerró suavemente los ojos, mientras sus sentidos se embriagaban con una fragancia muy conocida para ella. Seiya era la única persona capaz de hacerla sentir de esa manera… estuvo a punto de girase pero el pelinegro se lo impidió aferrándose a su cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

– "_Déjame quedarme así un poco más" – le susurro al oído – "Bombón dime que es lo que debo hacer para quedarme así… toda la vida, no quiero perderte pero te siento cada vez más lejos" – siguió hablando mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello – "Serena te amo tanto… desde la primera vez que te vi en aquel restaurante, a partir de ese día se convirtió en una necesidad para mi estar a tu lado" – le confeso mientras rozaba con sus labios los hombros desnudos de la rubia que solo se estremecía ante las caricias del pelinegro olvidándose que estaba semidesnuda. _

Seiya la giró en sus brazos para quedar frente a ella, no pudo contenerse más tiempo y termino besándola. Al principio fue un beso lento y suave pero que se fue convirtiendo en uno cada vez más urgido y apasionado, Serena le correspondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras Seiya atraía sus caderas contra su cuerpo. En poco tiempo el deseo fue invadiendo el lugar y apoderándose de ellos. El pelinegro la acorralo contra la pared mientras acariciaba sus piernas y besaba su cuello frenéticamente provocando miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Por su parte Serena comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Seiya hasta que logro deshacerse de ella, podía sentir la piel del pecho firme de él sobre sus pechos estremeciéndola ante ese contacto con su piel. El vapor desprendido por el agua caliente de la bañera ocasionaba que sus cuerpos comenzaran a sudar mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más. Seiya subió torpemente sus manos hasta los pechos de la rubia mientras ella se encargaba de desabrochar el pantalón del pelinegro, pero se retiro al sentir las como las caricias de Seiya sobre sus pechos. El pelinegro se deshizo de su pantalón quedando solamente con su ropa interior, nuevamente busco sus labios e introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca y ella le correspondió de la misma manera, era un beso profundo y lleno de deseo. Las caricias entre ellos se hicieron cada vez más intensas y llenas de pasión, suavemente apoyo sus manos en la espalda de ella acariciándola torpemente. Serena bajo nuevamente sus manos hasta llegar a su pantalón pero el pelinegro le facilito el trabajo deshaciéndose él mismo de el. Ella pasó su mano por debajo de su cintura ocasionando que el pelinegro se estremeciera ante el contacto, fue ahí cuando se deseo se apodero de el y frenéticamente se desprendió de las únicas prendas que aún quedaban entre ellos. El pelinegro se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo tratando de liberar en ella todo el deseo que sentía al sentir su piel sobre la suya. Serena lo beso suavemente tratando de hacerle sentir cuanto había deseado estar con el nuevamente, él tomó su rostro con ambas manos y correspondió al beso de la manera más tierna como si se tratara de un sueño y sintiera miedo de que se desvaneciera si lo tocaba, fue entonces cuando la levanto por las caderas de modo que sus piernas lo rodearan por la cintura y suavemente introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, ante ese contacto ella se aferro a su espalda con fuerza, mordiéndole su labio inferior. Ante cada movimiento de el dentro de ella, su cuerpo se acoplaba a él, en ese momento todo se detuvo dentro de ella, detuvo su respiración y se aferro con más fuerza a el arqueando la espalda. El la abrazo posesivamente mientras besaba su cuello, y después hundió su cabeza entre su cuello, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y sus cuerpos empapados en sudor. Permanecieron unidos de este modo varios minutos hasta que poco a poco la fue soltando y una vez que sus miradas se encontraron frente a frente Seiya la atrajo nuevamente a sus bazos, ella podía sentir su respiración agitada sobre su cuello y solo se limito a abrazarlo.

– "_Te… te amo" – le susurro entrecortadamente al oído – "Yo también te amo… Seiya Kou, no quiero volver a separarme de tu lado nunca más… quiero quedarme así toda la vida" – le confesó mientras colocaba su frente sobre la suya – "No sabes cuanto tiempo desee escucharte decir que me amas" – sonrió coquetamente, para después besar fugazmente sus labios – "Prométeme que no me dejarás sola… yo no quiero quedarme sola otra vez" – le pidió mientras una lágrimas escapaban de sus celeste y se aferraba a el – "Te prometo quedarme a tu lado toda mi vida… te amo tanto mi dulce Bombón" – le dijo mientras besaba su frente y limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas._

Ambos terminaron dentro de la ducha, mientras el pelinegro pasaba una esponja sobre la espalda de la rubia quien se mantenía abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza recargada sobre sus rodillas. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Seiya beso tiernamente su espalda.

– "_Bombón…" – la llamo dulcemente – "Mmmm…" – respondió la rubia mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados – "Te amo" – le susurro al oído provocándole cosquillas._

Serena se levanto y giro un poco la cabeza, le sonrió dulcemente y beso sus labios.

– "_Yo también… te amo" – le contesto mientras se recargaba sobre su pecho – "Sabes Bombón… desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte por que te cortaste el cabello" – le pregunto – "Pues… no lo se, solo quise hacerlo" – contesto sinceramente – "Ya veo…" – dijo el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba. _

El pelinegro estaba a punto de besarla cuando la bebe comenzó al llorar, Serena sonrió y le beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la bañera, busco una bata de baño y entro a la habitación seguida por el pelinegro. Después de terminar de alimentar a la bebita y cambiarla Seiya la recostó nuevamente sobre la cuna. El pelinegro se acostó en la cama, solamente llevando puesto el bóxer, mientras Serena buscaba entre su ropa algo que ponerse. Después entro a la cama recostándose sobre el pecho del pelinegro quien solo se limito a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la pequeña blusa que llevaba puesta.

– "_Bombón, tengo algo que reclamarte" – le dijo el pelinegro – "Que sucede" – pregunto un poco intrigada – "La ultima vez que estuviste en Japón abusaste de mi" – de dijo fingiendo seriedad – "A que te refieres" – pregunto la rubia mientras se levantaba para mirarlo a lo ojos – "Si Bombón, si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos junto yo estaba un poco ebrio y te aprovechaste de mi" – le explico sin mostrar ningún gesto, este comentario logró sonrojarla pues era verdad que esa noche el estaba un poco ebrio – "Pero no recuerdo que te hayas quejado… acaso estas arrepentido" – titubeo un poco temiendo la respuesta. Seiya no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a reír mientras la abrazaba – "Por supuesto que no… solo era una broma, de hecho me encantó tenerte por primera vez" – sonrió mientras comenzaba a besarla – "Lamento huido de esa manera… Seiya yo…" – Serena quiso Seguir hablando pero el pelinegro se lo impidió – "Shhh, en este momento nada me importa pues ya se que me amas… y nunca más voy a dejarte ir" – señalo el peligro – "Mejor hablemos de otra cosa… que te parece si me dices cuanto me amas" – le susurro mientras besaba su cuello – "__**Mi amor por ti**__… es tan grande como el infinito" – contesto dejándose llevar por las caricias de Seiya – "Y tu cuanto me amas" – pregunto entre besos – "Mmmm, yo te amo mucho más que eso" – le dijo al mismo tiempo que la besaba – "No tienes idea cuanto" – finalizó._

Esa noche trascurrió entre besos y carisias, hasta que el sueño termino por vencerlos, Serena quedo sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro mientras que este la abrazaba por la cintura. A partir de ese momento comenzaba su historia de amor.

* * *

_**Y…**_

_**¿Que tal me quedo?…**_

_**º-º… Bueno por fin pude terminar este capitulo, no tienen idea lo que me costo el intento de lemmon, así que espero que haya sido de su agrado, si no les prometo esmerarme más para la próxima pero tengan en cuenta que nunca antes había escrito uno.**_

_**º-º… Por otra parte quiero decirle que el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo (aunque quizá ponga un epilogo también… aun no me decido) y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como disfrute escribirla.**_

_**º-º… Y principalmente quiero agradecer agradecerle a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia, no tienen idea el gusto que me da recibir sus reviews… me inspiran a continuar. Muchas gracias…**__** (Les prometo agradecerles personalmente en el último cap. a cada una.)**_

_**º-º… Bueno creo que eso es todo, a otra cosa agradezco mucho si me dan algunas ideas sobre como les gustaría que fuera el final… espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y quejas también. Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**KuMiKo Kou…**_


	17. JUNTOS

**

* * *

**

**Hola!!!**

**Se que demore demasiado en actualizar pero la verdad estuve muy ocupada, entre la escuela y otras cosas mi tiempo para escribir se vio reducido, además he tenido un poco de problemas con el final de este fic. Pero espero que el capitulo les guste (es algo así como un relax en la historia). **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

"**JUNTOS"**

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir nuevamente la habitación se ilumino un poco, entonces la puerta de la recamara se abrió lentamente hasta quedar abierta completamente. El pequeño Haru sonrió al ver como su mamá estaba durmiendo sobre Seiya y sigilosamente entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Se subió a la cama lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a Serena comenzó a moverla del brazo para despertarla. La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos pues estaba acostumbrada a que su pequeño la despertara siempre de la misma manera, pero se sonrojo al ver la posición en la que se encontraba durmiendo.

– "_Mami… tu y Seia son novios como mi tía Mina y Aten" – sonrió con curiosidad el pequeño._

Seiya había despertado a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta del pequeño y no pudo evitar contestar alegremente a la pregunta hecha por el pequeño.

– "_Si… tu mami y yo somos novios que te parece" – contesto Seiya mientras besaba la mejilla colorada de rubia – "Mmmm… weno" – contesto el pequeño encogiendo los hombros cosa que provocó una sonrisa del pelinegro – "Mami teno hambre" – le dijo a la rubia si darle mayor importancia a lo que acaba de escuchar y mucho menos al pelinegro que abrazaba posesivamente a la rubia mientras lo miraba sonriente._

La rubia se puso de pie libreándose se los brazos que la aprisionaban mientras Seiya se acomodaba sobre su almohada con la intención de quedarse un rato más en la cama pues aún era demasiado temprano y definitivamente no le gustaba levantarse temprano. El pelinegro iba cerrando lo ojos después de que la rubia saliera de la habitación de la mano del pequeño Haru cuando la pequeña Yukino comenzó a llorar, dio un suspiro largo y se levanto con resignación para tomar al pequeña en sus brazos. Al poco rato se encontraba sentado frente al televisor mirando caricaturas al lado del pequeño Haru. Mientras Serena preparaba el desayuno y el biberón para la pequeña Yukino que estaba acostada sobre el portabebés junto a Seiya. El pelinegro desvió su atención de la pantalla para observarla, esbozo una sonrisa al recordar la noche que acaba de pasar a su lado, realmente le parecía increíble que por le pertenecía. En ese momento se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra, después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar ahora por fin podían estaban juntos, se levantó del piso y entró a la cocina sorprendiendo a la rubia con un beso sobre sus labios.

– "_Vaya, parece que por fin decidieron dejar de hacerse sufrir mutuamente" – se escucho la voz de Yaten que se encontraba recargado sobre en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa – "Me imagino que tuvieron una noche bastante ocupada" – se burlo el peliplateado – "¡¡¡Yaten!!!" – grito la rubia mientras se ponía de mil colores – "Que… yo solo quise decir ocupados cuidando a los niños" – decía mientras atrapaba una naranja que Serena le había arrojado y observando acusadoramente a Seiya quien tenía el rostro completamente rojo._

Mientras Yaten se reía abiertamente al ver la cara roja de Seiya aparecieron en la cocina Mina, Ami y Taiki, quienes después de analizar la situación comprendieron que Serena y Seiya por fin estaban juntos y en poco rato todos se encontraba disfrutando de un rico desayuno preparado de improvisto por Taiki ya que lo que había estado preparando Serena había terminado quemándose mientras la rubia se besaba con el pelinegro.

– "_Serena… me imagino que ahora regresaras a Japón" – le pregunto Ami mientras se servía un poco de jugo de naranja – "Si, planeo de regresar Japón, pero antes tengo un compromiso" – contesto la rubia – "No sabía que tenías trabajo… Bombón" – pregunto el pelinegro mientras la miraba con curiosidad – "Si… lo tengo, de hecho es algo que quiero platicar contigo más adelante" – contesto mientras probaba los Hot- Cake preparados por el castaño – "De que se trata" – pregunto Seiya – "Después te lo diré" – contesto mientras le sonreía a lo que Seiya solo atinó a besar su frente antes de contestarle – "Esta bien" – aceptó un poco intrigado, pero prefería no insistir. _

Estuvieron platicando por mucho rato aún después de haber terminado el desayuno, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban un rato tan agradable todos juntos, recordaron todas las cosas que habían hecho mientras estaban estudiando juntos, aunque como era obvio fue imposible no traer a la platica el recuerdo de Haruka Tenoh, después de todo las chicas llegaron a apreciarlo no solo por ser el novio de su amiga sino también por que podía llegar a ser muy amable, pero sobre todo encantador. Para Seiya recordar a quien había sido el primer amor de la rubia no era algo que pudiera molestarle, sabía perfectamente el lugar que ocupaba el recuerdo del rubio dentro del corazón de su Bombón y no pretendía desplazarlo, estaba completamente seguro del amor que ella sentía por el y eso era suficiente para él. Aunque en el fondo sentía un poco de celos.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que eran oficialmente una pareja, aunque no tenían muy claro cual era su titulo ya que eran más que novios y menos que esposos, de cierta manera se podría decir que estaban en la fase intermedia de lo que sería una hermosa historia de amor. Por otro lado a pesar de que por fin estaban juntos no habían podido estar mucho tiempo a solas, Serena había estado muy ocupada arreglando los detalles para del contrato para trabajar con Archibald mientras que Seiya y sus hermanos ensayaban el mayor tiempo posible antes de comenzar la nueva gira. La rubia aún no había hablado con el pelinegro sobre su trabajo con el millonario por miedo a la reacción que este pudiera tener, pero sabía que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Una tarde mientras miraban una película en el departamento Serena quiso aprovechar para contarle a Seiya, pues Taiki, Ami, Yaten y Mina habían salido a pasear al zoológico llevándose consigo tanto al pequeño Haru como a la pequeña Yukino, realmente era un oportunidad perfecta para hablarle ya que conociendo a Seiya sabía que su reacción no sería la más tranquila sino todo lo contrario. Decidió ablandar un poco las cosas antes de darle la noticia pidiendo una pizza que era la comida favorita del pelinegro. Tuvo que esperar hasta que el repartidor llego y Seiya se encontraba frente al televisor devorando una rebana de pizza.

– "_Seiya… tengo algo que decirte" – hablo un poco nerviosa – "Sucede algo Bombón" – pregunto mientras dejaba de mirar la pantalla para enfocar su mirada en los celeste de la rubia – "Es sobre el contrato que estoy a punto de firmar" – contesto débilmente – "Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso bien no me has dicho de que se trata" – pensó el pelinegro – "Pues resulta seré la modelo principal de la nueva colección de las joyerías Cornwell" – la rubia espero por un momento que el apellido no significara nada para Seiya pero realmente era muy tonto esperar que no se diera cuanta de quien estaba hablando. El pelinegro inmediatamente borro su sonrisa – "Por que no me lo había dicho" – le reprocho, realmente estaba molesto por que no había tenido la confianza de decírselo – "No había encontrado una oportunidad para hacerlo" – contesto mientras se sentaba junto a el en la alfombra de la estancia – "Por dios Bombón, dormimos juntos y no habías encontrado el momento para decírmelo" – hablo irónicamente – "Se que suena tonto pero, en varias ocasiones intente decírtelo pero me resultaba imposible hacerte enojar cuando te veía tan tranquilo descansando" – confesó sinceramente._

Seiya no siguió hablando y permaneció en silencio por largo rato, aunque estaba seguro del amor que Serena sentía por el, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer que Archibald estuviera junto a ella todo el tiempo mientras terminara toda la campaña, pero también conocía a Serena y sabía que si ella ya había tomado una decisión nada la haría cambiar de opinión y lo único que le quedaba era apoyarla aun cuando eso significara pasar menos tiempo juntos y en cambio sería Archibald quien estuviera con ella la mayor parte del día. Dio un suspiro y volvió su mirada nuevamente a ella.

– "_No me agrada mucho la idea, pero si esa es tu decisión no me queda otra que apoyarte" – dijo mientras acariciaba el suave rostro de la rubia – "Muchas gracias por entenderme, le prometí que lo haría y me siento más tranquila de saber que me apoyas" – sonrió la rubia para después abrazarlo y robarle un tierno beso. Al cual Seiya correspondió de la misma manera._

Después de eso continuaron viendo la película mientras disfrutaba de la pizza y unos refrescos, Serena se sentía liberada, el hacho de que Seiya no se hubiera opuesto la ponía muy feliz ya que no quería pelear con el por algo en lo cual no estaba dispuesta a ceder ya que su palabra como profesional estaba de por medio. Por su parte Seiya no podía evitar sentir celos, el sabía que Archibald amaba a su Bombón puesto que había sido el mismo quien se lo confesará cuando estaban en el hospital, paso un buen rato antes de que el pelinegro se decidiera a hacerle a Serena la pregunta que lo había tenido intrigado durante varios días, pero no había encontrado el momento oportuno para sacarse esa duda.

– "_Bombón me gustaría saber si entre tu y Archibald hubo algo más allá de una amistad después de que regresaste a Japón" – le pregunto directamente, a lo que Serena solo se limito al sonreír antes de decidirse a contestarle – "Sabía que algún día preguntarías eso…"– contestó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – "Y la respuesta es no, pero para serte sincera si hubo un momento en el que lo considere una opción, de hecho yo estaba completamente decidida a mudarme a Italia donde sería la modelo exclusiva de sus joyerías y una vez ahí lo hubiera intentado, después de todo te creía completamente perdido y el me ofrecía la estabilidad de una familia… pero después cuando supe lo de mi embarazo no me pareció justo para el estar al lado de una mujer que quizá nunca podría amarlo" – finalizo la rubia – "Quizá…" – inquirió el pelinegro mostrando un dejo de celos – "El es una persona muy especial y cualquier mujer estaría más que encantada de compartir su vida con el, pero en ese momento… y igual que ahora mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti" – confeso la rubia mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – "Te amo Bombón" – le dijo el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho – "Y yo a ti" – correspondió la rubia – "Otra cosa si todo este tiempo fuiste consiente de que me amas por que te alejaste de mi" – pregunto mientras se aferraba a su cintura._

Serena permaneció en silencio por un segundo, no era que estuviera pensando que contestarle ya que conocía muy bien la respuesta. Se soltó del abrazo del pelinegro y le dio la espalda caminado hasta una repisa donde tenía varías fotos, entre ellas destacaba una donde aparecía junto a Haruka en el pódium de ganadores después de haber ganado nuevamente el campeonato mundial de la formula uno. Entonces recordó la vez en la que conoció al rubio.

_**Flash back.**_

Había sido arrastrada por sus amigas hasta el autódromo, ellas estaban muy emocionadas por conocer al campeón de la formula uno ya que según ellas era un joven muy apuesto y como a ella no le llamaba la atención había decidido esperarlas en el estacionamiento mientras ella se apretujaban afuera del los vestidores para conseguir una autógrafo. Las había estado esperando por mucho rato y estaba un poco cansada así que se recargo en uno de los vehículos, como traía puestos sus audífonos para escuchar un poco de música no se percato cuando el dueño del carro le pidió que se quitara hasta que este la sujeto por el brazo.

– "_Que le pasa" – se quejo la rubia quitándose los audífonos – "Este es mi…" – el rubio no pudo terminar la frase ya que quedo cautivado por los celestes de la rubia – "Le sucede algo" – pregunto Serena – "Como te llamas" – pregunto el rubio sin contestar a la pregunta que había hecho ella antes – "Vaya, pero quien se ha creído primero me jalonea y luego pretende que le de mi nombre cono si nada" – sonrío la rubia – "Que rara eres cualquier muchacha en tu lugar estaría feliz por que me interesara en saber su nombre" – dijo de una manera arrogante – "Pues yo no soy cualquier muchacha" – le contesto la rubia – "Tienes razón, ahora dime me dirás cual es el nombre de la dueña de los celestes mas hermosos que he visto jamás" – sonrío el rubio de manera coqueta – "Mmmm… esta bien mi nombre es Serena Stukino; ahora me tengo que ir" – se despidió la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Aún podía recordar ese momento como si acabara de vivirlo, pero lo cierto era que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que pudo ver su reflejo en el par de esmeraldas de quien fuera el amor de su vida. Sonrió un poco al sentir como Seiya apoyaba su cabeza entre sus hombros sacándola de sus recuerdos.

– "_Seiya alguna vez has sentido miedo de quedarte solo" – pregunto mientras seguía contemplando la fotografía – "Si… cuando estuviste en el hospital tenía tanto miedo de perderte, me sentía desesperado por no poder hacer nada para retenerte a mi lado" – contesto débilmente reviviendo la horas de angustia que paso el día que nació su hija pues en ese momento los médicos pronosticaban lo peor para ella – "Seiya…" – dijo sorprendida la rubia al sentir como Seiya temblaba mientras la abrazaba – "Pero eso ya no importa … mejor dime a que viene ese pregunta" – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello – "Pues, esa fue la razón por la que buscaba alejarme de ti… tenía miedo de volver a quedarme sola. Después de la muerte de Haruka me sentía incapaz de poder soportar quedarme sola nuevamente, sentía que el dolor terminaría por volverme loca… no quería volver a sufrir" – contesto sin poder evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos – "Además una parte de mi se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido y pensaba que no podría hacerte feliz… por eso me aleje de ti, pero tiempo después me di cuenta que estaba equivocada pero era muy tarde para mirar atrás… Mina me dijo que estabas saliendo con Esmeralda y no podía luchar por algo que yo misma había dejado ir" – siguió hablando – "No tenías por que luchar, yo siempre he sido tuyo… lo de Esmeralda fue un error que cometí, me sentía desesperado" – le confeso la rubia mientras la giraba sobre sus brazos para quedar frente a ella – "Lo siento tanto" – lo abrazo aferrándose a el – "Y después me entere que estaba embarazada, no sabía si debía decírtelo por que no quería que perdieras el equilibrio que te brindaba tu relación con Esmeralda… pero no podía ocultártelo. Te llame una noche a tu departamento pero, contesto Esmeralda y no pude decírtelo no podía y colgué… de cualquier forma te enterarías pues Yaten estaba enterado. Lo siento debiste pasarlo muy mal por mi causa" – se disculpo mientras se aferraba a su camisa – "Nada de eso es importante ahora por fin estas a mi lado y no pienso dejarte ir nunca… siempre estaré a tu lado. Además ahora somos una hermosa familia" – señalo el pelinegro mientras limpiaba el rastro de agua salada dejado por sus lágrimas – "No pienso dejarte ir nunca más" – siguió hablando para terminar por besarla._

* * *

Mientras tanto en el zoológico se encontraban los demás, era muy gracioso observar a Yaten correr tras el pequeño Haru, mientras Mina lo observaba desde una banca. Estaban esperando a que Taiki y Ami regresaran junto con la pequeña Yukino pues habían ido a caminar un poco para tratar de calmar a la bebe que estaba llorando.

Yaten logro alcanzar al pequeño y lo subió hasta sus hombros, realmente no entendía como Seiya era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a ese pequeño, ni siquiera se podía imaginar que sería de el cuando tuviera hijos. Definitivamente el tenía un buen cuerpo por su buena suerte ya que no le gustaba mucho el deporte, pero cuando de comida se trataba era otra cosa siempre había tenido tan buen apetito como Seiya, pero a diferencia del pelinegro Yaten no disfrutaba mucho de la comida chatarra como su hermano. Cuando Yaten llagó junto a Mina la encontró un poco pensativa y podría decir que hasta triste, tenía varios días que la mirada de Mina no expresaban la misma emoción de siempre y sin duda era algo que lo tenía un poco preocupado. Bajo al pequeño para que siguiera jugando mientras el descansaba un poco y podía hablar con Mina. Se sentó a su lado y observo por un segundo al pequeño Haru correr por el paso y finalmente desvió la mirada hasta los ojos de la rubia.

– "_Te encuentras bien Mina" – le pregunto directamente, pero la rubia parecía perdida en sus pensamientos – "Mina, sucede algo" – volvió a llamarla pero esta vez se encargo de llamar su atención tomando una de sus manos – "Lo siento… no es nada" – le respondió débilmente – "Vamos Mina, te conozco… que es lo que sucede" – insistió, pues sabía que algo no andaba bien – "Yaten, te gustaría quedarte junto a mi siempre" – pregunto inocentemente – "No entiendo por que lo preguntas, pero la respuesta es si… te amo demasiado Mina Aino" – contesto sinceramente aunque le extrañaba la pregunta – "Yo también te amo y ahora que se que me amas tengo que decirte algo" – le dijo Mina mientras bajaba la mirada – "Que sucede" – pregunto un poco intrigado – "Voy a dejar mi carrera como modelo y pienso regresar a Japón cuando Serena lo haga" – respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos – "Pero pensé que ser modelo era todo para ti" – dijo un poco impresionado por la noticia – "Lo era, ahora tengo un par de motivos para alejarme de ese sueño que ya realiza" – contesto orgullosamente después de ver alcanzado su sueño dorado – "Un par de motivos" – inquirió mientras la miraba un poco confundido por la actitud tan madura que tenía – "Si, me gustaría estar más tiempo a tu lado y… además creo que nuestro bebe necesitara de toda mi atención no crees" – confeso mientras lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

Las palabras de Mina lo dejaron completamente sin palabras, realmente no se esperaba una noticia como esa y menos en ese momento, se quedo callado lago tiempo si poder si quiera moverse, estaba paralizado. Mientras Mina sonreía dulcemente, al ver que Yaten no respondía nada opto por recargarse sobre su hombro y entrelazo su manos con la de el. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Yaten recupero el alma el habla.

– "_Mina, escuche mal o dijiste que nuestro bebe" – pregunto un poco nervioso – "Así es Yaten… estoy embarazada" – respondió mientras concentraba su mirada en el pequeño Haru que jugaba con las palomas._

El silencio de ese momento se convirtió en un verdadera tortura para ella, realmente nunca se había planteado si Yaten quería tener un hijo, pero no lo había planeado simplemente había sucedido y no estaba arrepentida… quizá un poco asustada pero feliz. En ese momento sintió como el peliplateado se abrazaba a ella y la besaba como si ese fuera a ser su último beso. Un ligero sabor salado invadió sus sentidos, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos del peliplateado… Yaten estaba llorando.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose uno al otro, la sonrisa de Mina era simplemente la mas dulce que Yaten había visto nunca en ella y en sus ojos podía ver un nuevo resplandor…

* * *

Serena y Seiya se habían quedado dormidos sobre el sofá mientras miraban una película, sinceramente ambos estaban muy cansados pues tenían tantas actividades durante el día y eso son contar con que por la noche se encargaban de cuidar de los niños. Bueno la situación era realmente muy divertida ya que ni siquiera habían podido estar juntos otra vez y no por falta de ganas si no por falta de privacidad.

El pelinegro tenía una forma muy extraña de dormir ya que mantenía a Serena abrazada por la cintura mientras aprisionaba sus piernas contra la suyas haciendo reducidas las posibilidades para que Serena se moviera. El sonido del teléfono del departamento logro difícilmente despertarlos pues por tanto trabajo cuando por fin podían dormir quedaba como piedras.

Seiya libero a Serena de su "prisión" para que fuera ella quien se encargara de contestar el teléfono, pues no tenía intensiones de abrir lo ojos.

– "_Bueno" – contesto la rubia un poco adormilada – "Hola Serena soy Kakyuu como están" – se escucho la voz de la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea – "Muy bien y tu que tal… como esta todo por allá" – respondió Serena – "Muy bien… de hacho te llamo por que en unos días se va a hacer un homenaje a Haruka y me gustaría que tu y mi sobrino pudieran estar aquí" – le explico muy emocionada – "Me encantará poder estar ahí, pero dime la fecha" – respondió buscando un papel para anotar – "Sera esta sábado por la mañana, por favor diles a los chicos que me gustaría que estén aquí…" – añadió – "No te preocupes ahí estaremos… te lo prometo" – respondió la rubia – "Estoy muy emocionada, todos van a conocer a mi sobrino… imagínate el hijo del gran Haruka Tenoh" – grito Kakyuu muy emocionada al otro lado de la línea – "Tienes razón Haru estará encantado de estar en un lugar como ese y yo también extraño el sonido de esos autos" – contesto la rubia – "Muy bien entonces no vemos este sábado cuídate mucho y cuida a los niños…" – se despidió y colgó dejando a una Serena muy emocionada por volver a su país aunque solo fuera por unos días._

Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y sonrió al pensar como Haruka seguía siendo un ídolo dentro de las carreras de autos a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, y le agradaba saber que había gente que aun lo recordaba con cariño, pero estaba segura que nadie en el mundo lo recodaba con todo el amor con el que ella lo hacía. Camino nuevamente hasta el sofá donde se encontraba antes de que Kakyuu llamará y se encontró con un Seiya completamente dormido, lo beso suavemente en los labios y camino hasta su habitación con la idea de darse un buen baño y tal vez lograría convencer a Seiya de que la llevara a cenar a algún lugar, siempre y cuando Mina y Ami quisieran seguir cuidando de sus hijos.

* * *

En ese momento se encontraban Taiki y Ami caminado por los alrededores del zoológico, Taiki llevaba cargando a la pequeña Yukino que se había quedado profundamente dormida, se detuvieron cerca de un pequeño lago artificial y se sentaron sobre el pasto. Ami había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde contemplando lo bien que se veía Taiki cuidando de su sobrina, definitivamente el castaño sería muy buen padre… pensaba mientras contemplaba el lago. Por su parte Taiki no podía dejar de pensar en como decirle a la peliazul lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza durante los últimos meses.

Había estado pensando en cual sería el mejor momento para hacerlo pero simplemente no sabía como ni cuando debía hacerlo, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la peliazul, quedando completamente hipnotizado ante la mujer que tenía a su lado, Ami tenía la mirada fija en el agua lo que ocasionaba que su ojos brillaran de un manera muy especial, transmitiéndole una paz en su vida que solo sentía cuando ella estaba cerca. Ese lugar de pronto le pareció el lugar perfecto, realmente no podía esperar más estaba completamente seguro que ella era lo que su corazón había buscado toda la vida, a su lado simplemente su alma se complementaba. Tomo todo el valor que de pronto apareció dentro de él y con una mano busco dentro de su saco aquella pequeña cajita que contenía la prueba más grande del amor que sentía por ella. Una vez que su mano hubo encontrado lo que buscaba, enfoco su par de ojos color violeta sobre ella y le hablo un poco nervioso.

– "_Ami…" – la llamo dulcemente atrayendo la atención de la peliazul que inmediatamente lo miro fijamente a los ojos – "Sabes que te amor no es cierto" – le dijo con una sonrisa – "Lo se… y yo también te amo" – le dijo mientras se ruborizaba. Taiki no necesitaba saber más lo amaba y eso le basta… le mostro la pequeña caja y con un poco de trabajo pues aun cargaba a la pequeña la Yukino, la abrió dejándole ver una hermosa sortija – "Ami Mizuno nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras ser mi esposa" – le dijo con una mirada llena de amor._

Las lágrimas de Ami comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, nunca le había gustado llorar frente a el pero la emoción que sentía dentro era mucho más fuerte que ella, se sentía la mujer más dichosa sobre el planeta.

– "_Ami…" – la llamó al ver que la peliazul simplemente lloraba – "No quieres ser mi esposa" – pregunto el castaño – "Oh Taiki por su puesto que acepto… te amo tanto, que lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado toda mi vida" – contesto mientras lo abrazaba y besaba sus labios cuidando de no despertar a la bebe._

En ese momento ambos se sentían completamente felices, habían estado tanto tiempo juntos que simplemente ninguno podía imaginarse vivir lejos del otro. Ami aun continuaba llorando sin siquiera separarse de los labio del castaño hasta que la pequeña Yukino comenzó a llorar. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, y Taiki trato de calmar a la pequeña ante una dulce mirada de la peliazul.

– "_Taiki… y no te gustaría que tuviéramos un bebe" – sonrió Ami, Taiki la miro un poco sorprendido pero finalmente le sonrió antes de poder contestarle – "Por supuesto…" – contesto dándole un beso fugaz en la frente._

Los días después de esa tarde pasaron muy rápido para todos, tanto la notica del embarazo de Mina, como el compromiso de Ami con Taiki, habían sido realmente una maravillosa oportunidad para celebrar, y esa noche habían cenado las tres parejas en un restaurante muy elegante de la ciudad dejando a los pequeños al cuidado de una niñera.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana todos abordaron el avión que los llevaría de regreso a Japón para el homenaje de Haruka, Serena estaba realmente muy feliz de poder regresar aunque solo fuera por un par de días ya que su trabajo con Archibald comenzaría el lunes por la mañana y estaba seguro que todas la sesiones fotográficas serían muy pesadas y eso sin hablar de la filmación de los diferentes comerciales que saldrían en una televisora mundial, pero realmente no era eso la única razón por la que se sentía feliz de volver ya que en ese país se encontraban todos los lugares más significativos de su vida y ansiaba visitar la tumba de Haruka más que otra cosa. Mientras viajaban en el avión Seiya pudo notar el brillo de los celeste de la rubia y sabía muy bien que esta vez el no era el causante de su felicidad sino Haruka, se quedo observando como Serena mantenía su vista en el horizonte mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas, por primera en muchos años volvió a sentir celos del rubio, el ansiaba que esa luz que veía en los celeste de su Bombón fuera provocada solamente por él.

Dio un suspiro y bajo la mirada, no sabía como competir contra el recuerdo de alguien que ya ni siquiera estaba vivo, apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas con impotencia. Serena se había dado cuenta de que Seiya no estaba bien y en parte comprendió la razón, sonrió un poco pues le resultaba tierna la manera en la que Seiya trataba de liberar sus miedo a perderla, coloco sus manos sobre los puños del pelinegro provocando que este levantará la mirada para verla a los ojos.

– "_Sabes… Haruka fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, lo amaba tanto que cuando murió pensé que nunca podría volverme a enamorar otra vez… que nunca podría __**volver a amar**__ a nadie que no fuera el" – le dijo Serena mientras se recargaba sobre su hombro, Seiya se quedo sin poder decir nada, ya que Serena nunca había hablado sobre Haruka con él – "Pero… apareciste tú… tú te encargaste de iluminar nuevamente mi vida, Seiya nunca dudes que yo te amo… a veces tengo la impresión de que te amo tanto que todo este amor no me cabe aquí dentro" – sonrió mientras se tocaba el pecho – "Bombón…" – susurro mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho – "No digas nada, solamente quédate a mi lado…" – le dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos aun recargada sobre su pecho. _

En poco tiempo Serena se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Seiya, realmente siempre había disfrutado estar cerca de el, paso el resto del vuelo dormida ya que el pequeño Haruka estaba sentado entre Mina y Yaten pues disfrutaba demasiado pelear con el peliplateado y Ami le había insistido a Serena que la dejara cuidar de la pequeña ya que estaba demasiado encariñada a la pequeña Yukino.

Seiya pasó todo el tiempo observando dormir a su ángel, después de todo sentía que necesitaba recobrar el tiempo perdido, había pasado tanto años añorando el amor de la rubia que en ocasiones sentía miedo estar soñando y que de un momento a otro ese hermoso sueño se terminara y nuevamente se hallara solo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Japón, la noche había llegado a la cuidad y aunque hubieran querido visitar a todos en ese momento ya era muy tarde y no era muy conveniente, Taiki se encargo de llevar a Ami a su casa ya que la mamá de peliazul estaba esperándola, mientras que Serena y Mina pasarían su estadía en el departamento de los hermanos Kou. En cuanto llegaron al departamento Serena llamo a Kakyuu para avisarle que ya estaban ahí y que pasarían temprano por la mansión Tenoh para ir todos juntos al estadio. Kakyuu ya enterada de por fin Serena y Seiya estaban juntos, había sido la rubia que se encargara de hablar con ella, la pelirroja había tomado muy bien la noticia pues sabía que ambos merecían ser felices pero en cierta forma le entristeció saber que Serena no se quedaría en la mansión Tenoh que comenzaba a parecer enorme y en ocasiones se sentía realmente sola en aquella hermosa casa.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Seiya se encargo de preparar algo para cenar ya que tanto el como el pequeño Haru se morían de hambre. Mientras el pelinegro peleaba con Yaten en la cocina Mina se recostó en el sofá pues estaba muy cansada y Serena entró a la habitación de Seiya para cambiarle el pañal a la pequeña Yukino, una vez que termino se encargó de dormir a la pequeña y la dejo sobre la cama, para darse un baño rápidamente. Cuando terminó de ducharse busco entre los cajones del pelinegro algo que ponerse pues sus maletas estaba en la sala, se cambió con un pantalón deportivo color negro y una camiseta blanca que le quedaba demasiado grande. Cuando estaba por salir a la cocina el pequeño Haru entro buscándola.

– "_Mami ya teno sueño" – le dijo mientras le extendía los brazos para que lo cargara – "Muy bien, entonces que te parece si nos dormimos juntos" – sonrió la rubia al verlo tallarse los ojos – "Siii" – dijo el pequeño._

Serena recorrió a la pequeña cerca de la pared colocando un cojín para que la pequeña no se golpeara y dejo a Haruka a la orilla de la cama… pero colocó un pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación para que no se callera y se recostó quedando entre ellos pues sabía de sobra que Haru se movía mucho durante la noche y podía aplastar a la bebita. Estuvo abrazando al pequeño hasta que se quedo dormido y al poco rato ella se quedo dormida también. Los tres dormían plácidamente cuando Seiya entro buscando a la rubia para que cenara algo.

– "_Bombón ya…" – pero se quedó callado al verla durmiendo._

Se acerco hasta la orilla de la cama, le parecía increíble que ahora ellos eran su familia, sonrió dulcemente hasta que se percató de que tendría que dormir en el suelo. Dio un suspiro y con resignación busco algunas cobijas dentro del armario y en menos de cinco minutos ya había acondicionado un lugar cerca de la cama. Cerca de las tres de la mañana Serena despertó para ir a busca un vaso con agua, cuando bajo los pies de la cama estuvo a punto de pisar al pelinegro que dormía plácidamente, sonrió al ver donde se encontraba dormido y antes dejar la cama puso un par de almohadas entre sus hijos y se acostó al lado del pelinegro olvidándose por completo de que tenia sed.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta el y se recargó en su pecho, le gustaba mucho sentir su respiración y escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras dormía. Para Seiya era imposible no sentirla a su lado, ya que su corazón latía mas deprisa cada vez que la tenía cerca, con uno de sus brazos rodo la cintura de Serena y con la otra acaricio su cabello.

– "_Seiya…" – susurro al sentir como la abrazaba – "Mmmm" – le contesto adormilado – "Te amo" – le dijo mitras se aferraba a el – "Yo también te amo…" – le susurro dulcemente._

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despiertos a excepción de Serena y Seiya que aún continuaba dormidos, incluso el pequeño Haru se había levantado muy temprano y había ido a buscar Mina para despertarla, Taiki había ido a busca a Ami y a las demás chicas para ir todos juntos al estadio. Mientras Mina se encargaba de preparar el desayuno Yaten veía las caricaturas al lado del pequeño Haru. Serena aun continuaba durmiendo en los brazos de Seiya cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, y aun soñolienta se levanto a contestar despertando a Seiya para soltarse de su abrazo. Mientras Serena hablaba por teléfono Seiya opto por darse un baño. Media hora después todos se encontraban desayunando menos Serena quien después de haber alimentado y arreglado a la pequeña Yukino se metió a bañar pues ya era un poco tarde y aún tenía que vestir al pequeño Haru. Una vez que termino de bañarse comenzó arreglarse, ese día quería verse muy bien, por algún motivo sentía como si Haruka fuera a estar presente y quería verse muy linda para el, escogió un vestido corto color negro tipo safari y unas zapatillas del mismo color, se recogió el cabello con una diadema y escogió accesorios color plata. justo estaba terminando de maquillarse cuando entró Seiya a la habitación llevando de la mano al pequeño Haru quien como todas las mañanas termino cubierto de comida, el pelinegro se quedo completamente estático al ver a la rubia, se notaba que había puesto mucho empeño en su arreglo.

– "_Bombón, te vez muy linda" – le dijo mientras se sonrojaba al verla – "Lo sé…" – sonrió la rubia – "Te han dicho que eres muy modesta" – se burlo el pelinegro – "No… creo que eres el primero" – le siguió el juego mientras lo besaba en la mejilla – "Mami, a one vamos" – interrumpió el pequeño – "Primero vamos a la casa de tu tía Kakyuu" – contesto mientras lo subía a la cama para cambiarlo de ropa – "Siii" – grito el pequeño mientras levantaba los brazos para que le quitara la camisa._

Mientras Serena terminaba de cambiar al pequeño rubio Seiya tomó a la pequeña Yukino en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama a esperar que Serena estuviera lista. Mientras la rubia terminaba de vestir al pequeño Haruka el celular del pelinegro comenzó a sonar, Seiya lo saco de la bolsa de su saco y contesto.

– "_Hola Seiya… soy Kakyuu" – escucho la voz de la pelirroja – "A Kakyuu en un rato más estamos en tu casa" – le explico el pelinegro – "Por eso te llame, Darien y Michiru pasaran por mi… lo mejor será que nos veamos en el estadio" – le pidió – "Esta bien… entonces nos vemos ahí" – aceptó el pelinegro y después colgó – "Era Kakyuu, parece que Darien pasará a buscarla y me pidió que nos viéramos en el estadio en lugar de pasar a su casa" – le explico a Serena – "Es verdad, había olvidado que Darien también esta invitado" – dijo la rubia mientras bajaba al pequeño Haru de la cama pues ya había terminado de cambiarlo – "Bueno entonces, lo mejor será que nos vayamos" – le dijo Seiya a lo que Serena sonrió en señal de aprobación mientras tomaba a la pequeña Yukino de los brazos del pelinegro. _

Ambos salieron de la habitación hacia la estancia donde solo los estaba esperando a ellos, tanto Rei como Lita corrieron a abrazar a la rubia pues ellas tenían algún tiempo sin verla y después de los saludos todos bajaron al estacionamiento donde estaba estacionados lo automóviles de los chicos, en el auto de Taiki se subieron Ami, Lita y Rei quien llevaba en cardando a la pequeña Yukino y en el auto de Seiya iban Serena, Yaten, Mina y obviamente el pequeño Haru quien viajaba sobre las piernas de Serena.

En menos de una hora todos se encontraba en el estadio, había muchos reporteros y los flashazos de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, después de todo los chicos eran muy famosos además de que tanto Serena como Mina eran muy conocidas en el mundo de la moda. Cuando entraron al estadio Kakyuu y la familia de Darien estaba esperándolas para ocupar los lugares que le había reservado quienes fueran los antiguos apoderados del rubio. Una vez que todos ocuparan sus lugares en el palco principal del estadio el evento comenzó con una increíble carrera con lo mejores pilotos del mundo, Serena conocía a varios de los pilotos ya que Haruka se había encargado presentarla con quienes habían sido amigos suyos en el mundo de las carreras. Después de esa emocionante carrera el maestro de ceremonias del evento pidió la presencia de la familia y amigos del rubio para revelar una placa en la cual lo nombraban uno de los mejores corredores del mundo y que estaría al lado de otros famosos del mundo del automovilismo.

Una vez que estuvieron sobre el escenario varios de los corredores que habían sido amigas del rubio no pudieron evitar reconocer el parecido del pequeño Haru con el rubio. El pequeño al notar la mirada de mucho se escondió tras Serena. Kakyuu agradeció tal reconocimiento en nombre de su hermano cuando estaba por ceder la palabra nuevamente al director del evento uno de los reporteros se lo impidió con una pregunta que realmente todos estaba esperando que se hiciera pero que nadie se había atrevido.

– "_Srita. Tenoh, podría aclararnos si la hermosa joven que esta tras de usted es la mima jovencita con la que su hermano estuvo a punto de casarse" – le dijo mientras señalaba a Serena. _

La pelirroja sonrió y volteo a ver a la rubia quien estaba entre los brazos de Seiya. El pelinegro se sintió un poco extraño ante las miradas de todos y la soltó de su abrazo pues estaba comenzando a sentir nervios.

– "_Así es ella fue la novia de mi hermano" – sonrió la pelirroja – "Entonces podríamos atrevernos a decir que ese pequeño es su sobrino" – dijo otro de los reporteros – "Si, el es hijo de mi hermano, su nombre es Haruka... Haru ven aquí" – lo llamó después de haber confirmado que era su sobrino, el pequeño un poco temeroso se acerco hasta ella y se aferro a su falda – "Realmente tiene un gran parecido Haruka" – dijo uno de los corredores mientras se acercaba hasta el pequeño – "Dime cual es el nombre de tu papi" – le pregunto al pequeño que lo miraba de una manera extraña – "Yo teno dos papas" – respondió el pequeño dejando sorprendidos a mucho – "Así y como se llaman" – le pregunto con una sonrisa – "Mi papa se ama como yo y eta en el cielo y tamien teno a mi papa Seia" – contesto con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al pelinegro._

Las palabras dichas por el pequeño dejaron Seiya completamente anonadado, ya que el pequeño nunca le había dicho papá ni mucho menos, pero el no era el único sorprendido, también Serena estaba igual. Los flashazos comenzaron nuevamente, era una gran sorpresa para todos enterarse que el rubio había tenido un hijo y lo más sorprendente era que nadie lo sabía.

Después del evento hubo una pequeña celebración en la cual participaron algunos de los pilotos y otras personalidades importantes en el mundo de las carreas de autos, mucho de los pilotos que fueron amigos de Haruka estaban más que encantados con el pequeño Haru pues era el vivo retrato de su padre, lo trían de un lugar a otro, lo llevaron a conocer todos los autos que había en el autódromo y hasta le dieron una vuelta en uno de ellos… pero claro después de haberle prometido a Serena que conducirían a vuelta de rueda.

Cuando el evento termino Kakyuu les dijo los chicos que los esperaba en su casa esa para una pequeña fiesta organizada por ella a la cual invito a varias persona. Las chicas y los hermanos de Seiya se ofrecieron para ayudar a la pelirroja en los preparativos, Darien y Michiru le dijeron que ellos irían mas tarde ya que el moreno tenía algunos asuntos importantes en la disquera, y Serena le dijo que ella visitaría a sus padres y después pasaría por el panteón, pero Kakyuu le dijo que sus papás estaban en Sapporo y regresarían al día siguiente.

La rubia y Seiya se despidieron de todos pues primero pasarían al panteón y después Serena quería visitar otro lugar antes de la fiesta. Mientras Seiya conducía el auto Serena traía en sus brazos a la pequeña Yukino mientras que el pequeño Haru viajaba en la parte trasera del auto, el pequeño se había quedado dormido ya que estaba muy cansado debido a que anduvo por todos lados en el autódromo. Serena mantenía la vista fija al frente, le parecía realmente increíble todo lo que había vivido en los últimos años.

– "_Bombón te encuentras bien" – le pregunto el pelinegro al verla sumida en sus pensamientos – "Si me siento muy bien, sabes a veces todo esto me parece un sueño" – le respondió sin apartar la vista del horizonte – "Te gustaría despertar de el" – le pregunta un poco temeroso por la respuesta – "No, en este momento soy muy feliz, como nunca imagine volver a serlo… tú, ustedes son lo mas importante que tengo y despertar significaría perderlos" – le contestó mientras besaba la frente de su pequeña – "Sabes cuando te conocí nunca me imagine que algún día terminaríamos juntos" – dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa – "Créeme yo tampoco, pero me da gusto que estés a mi lado a pesar de todo lo que te hice sufrir" – confesó desviando su mirada hacia el por primera vez – "Pero todo valió la pena, ahora estas conmigo y tenemos una familia muy hermosa… por cierto Bombón escuchaste Haru me quiere como su papá" – dijo mu emocionado – "Claro que escuche, y me da mucho gusto que el te quiera" – sonrió la rubia – "Y yo también lo quiero, el, Yukino y tu son mi vida" – dijo el pelinegro mientras se estacionaba frente al panteón – "Te amo" – finalizo la rubia mientras lo besa fugazmente en los labios._

Cuando estuvieron frente a la tumba del rubio Serena se acerco a Seiya quien traía en sus brazos al pequeño Haru, la rubia beso en la frente al pequeño para que despertara, el pequeño abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Seiya lo bajo al piso para que terminara de despertarse, el pequeño se tallo los ojos y bostezo.

– "_Mami, one etamos" – dijo con una voz adormilada – "En la tumba de papi…" le contesto la rubia mientras señalaba la tumba tras el pequeño – "Haaa" – sonrió el pequeño para terminar por sentarse frente a la tumba mirando atentamente la fotografía del rubio y la inscripción en la lapida – Mami que ice ahí – le pregunto a la rubia señalando la lapida._

Serena puso a la pequeña Yukino en los brazos del pelinegro y se hinco al lado del pequeño y se quedo en silencio por un momento, a su cabeza llegó el recuerdo de las palabras que dijo la primera vez que estuvo frente a esa lapida.

_**Flash Back**_

Sabía que era momento de decirle adiós y salir adelante pero era tan difícil comenzar de nuevo ahora que el se había ido y no volvería, busco en su bolsa y saco un fotografía donde estaba ella con Haruka quien con una mano sostenía su trofeo y con la otra sujetaba a la rubia mientras la besaba, la coloco sobre la lapida junto con una hermosa rosa roja que había cortado en la casa del rubio.

– "_Sabes amor este será para mi el día mas triste de mi vida al tener que separarme de ti... Este será el día más doloroso después de tu partida  
por que... con ella te llevaras la mitad de mi corazón... Será el día más largo, puesto que en las horas restantes... Mi mente se dedicará a recordarte y mi boca a pronunciar tu nombre... Y lo harán en cada hora, en cada segundo de cada día... Serán mis primeros días oscuros, por que la luz de tu sonrisa se alejó de mí… Mis ojos brillarán con melancolía, ansiosos de ver tu rostro hermoso que ya jamás se presentará ante ellos... mi voz gritará con inalcanzable cansancio tu nombre... Pediré a gritos tu presencia...tu mirada... se que lloraré...Y le diré a los roces de mi almohada lo mucho que te extraño y cuanto te amo... Pero ni ella y mucho menos tu me podrán escuchar... ni responder... me quedaré ahogándome en mi llanto y tu no podrás estar ahí... para consolarme como antes… Sabes hoy... precisamente hoy... será el día mas triste, largo y doloroso de mi vida... pero lo más hermoso es que siempre te amaré..." –_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

– "_Fue el día mas doloso… en verdad lo fue" – susurro para ella misma y comenzó a leer en voz alta par su pequeño – __Algún día...__ Un día por culpa del destino, tu camino se cruzó con el mío, después de eso las excusas por volver a estar a tu lado fueron diversas. Te quise como si la vida durara instantes, te quise con silencios, con sonrisas, con alientos... a mi modo te quise. Pero el camino que nos unió, hoy se separa y es momento de que recorras un camino distinto al mío, y quizá algún día volvamos a encontrarnos – finalizo la rubia – "Sabes lo que eso significa" – le pregunto al pequeño quien solo atino a negar con la cabeza – "Que tu papá nos amaba y que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos" – le explico y después beso la mejilla del pequeño._

La rubia se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar al lado del Seiya quien se mantenía en silencio con su pequeña en los brazos, Serena lo abrazo por la cintura a lo que Seiya respondió pasando una de sus manos alrededor de los hombros de la rubia.

– "_Haruka, al fin pude cumplir mi promesa" – dijo la rubia mientras miraba al cielo – "Soy muy feliz…" – finalizo mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos – "Lo amo mucho…" – dijo en un sumiso murmullo que ocasiono que el pelinegro se sonrojara._

Después de haber estado ahí regresaron al departamento de Seiya en donde Serena se dio un baño junto con la pequeña Yukino en la bañera y Seiya se encargo de bañar al pequeño Haru en la habitación de Yaten y debido a que el pelinegro termino completamente mojado después de cambiar al pequeño se metió a darse un baño el también, cuando termino se puso una bata para ir a su habitación a cambiarse, cuando entro a su habitación se encontró no solo con el pequeño Haru durmiendo sobre la cama sino también a la pequeña Yukino durmiendo sobre su cuna ya bañada y cambiada. Sonrió un poco al verlos, le parecían un par de ángeles mientras dormían por que cuando estaba despierto ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar. El pelinegro busco en su guardarropa algo que ponerse y cuando termino de vestirse se recostó sobre la cama al lado del pequeño Haru mientras esperaba a que la rubia terminara de bañarse, mientras pensaba como era posible que las mujeres demoraran tanto en estar listas. Cuando Serena salió de la bañera se envolvió en una pequeña toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, encontrándose a Seiya tan dormido como sus dos pequeño hijos, observo el reloj que esta junto a la cama y vio que a penas eran las seis de la siete de la tarde, esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios pues por primera vez en muchos día había podido tomar un buen baño y ahora tendría tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, pero antes de comenzar con el ritual que eso implicaba salió a la estancia para llamar a Mina. Tomó el teléfono del departamento marco el número del celular de Mina.

– "_Hola" – escucha la voz de Mina – "Mina, soy Serena… oye a que hora van a venir al departamento para cambiarse para la fiesta" – le pregunto – "Las chicas y yo convencimos a Yaten y a Taiki para que nos llevaran de compras y en este momento nos estamos terminado de vestir en la casa de Kakyuu" – le dijo la rubia muy emocionada – "Muy bien entonces nos vemos ahí en un rato más" – le dijo Serena – "Muy bien pero no se tarden demasiado" – añadió Mina – "No te preocupes… entonces nos vemos" – finalizo y una vez que Mina se despidió colgó._

Dejó nuevamente el teléfono en su lugar y regreso a la habitación para comenzar a arreglarse, se puso un vestido color rojo de tirantes que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, lo había comprado en New York la última vez que había estado en esa hermosa ciudad, después se sentó frente al espejo que estaba sobre cómoda donde Seiya ponía algunos perfumes y lociones, colocó ahí su estuche de pinturas y comenzó a maquillarse, tardo cerca de media hora para que todo quedara perfecto. Se ondulo un poco el cabello y debido a lo llevaba corto no tardo mucho haciéndolo, antes de levantarse de la silla se puso un poco de su perfume favorito y se miro por ultima vez en el espejo. Se levantó y busco las zapatillas rojas que había comprado para usarlas con el vestido y cuando todo estuvo listo se colocó un brazalete color lata, una gargantilla y un par de aretes del mimo color para darle un toque de elegancia a su atuendo.

Seiya había estado observándola desde que comenzó a maquillarse, realmente no estaba dormido, solo había fingido estarlo para observar que hacía Serena mientras se arreglaba que le llevaba tanto tiempo. Se asombro al ver como la rubia se encargaba de perfeccionar cada detalle de su atuendo y sonrió al darse cuenta que realmente valía la pena la espera.

Cuando vio como la rubia termino de arreglarse busco dentro de su saco una sorpresa que tenía para ella, pero que no le había dado por que estaba buscando la oportunidad para estar solos, pero ese momento le pareció el indicado. Se levanto sigilosamente de la cama esperando que la rubia no se percatara de ello hasta que estuvo detrás de ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y beso sensualmente su hombro derecho.

– "_Te vez espectacular… me encantas" – termino la oración susurrándosela al oído – "Pero creo que te falta algo" – siguió hablando mientras la volteaba para quedar frente a ella – "Así, y se puede saber que es" – pregunto la rubia mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuellos – "Esto…" – sonrió el rubio mientras le mostraba un anillo de oro blanco adornado con un hermoso diamante en el centro. _

Serena miro el anillo por un momento y después lo beso, fue un beso largo y apasionado pero que termino por falta de oxigeno.

– "_Bombón, te casarías conmigo" – le pidió con una hermosa sonrisa – "Por supuesto que si… te amo" – aceptó la rubia._

El pelinegro coloco la hermosa sortija en su dedo anular y después la abrazo posesivamente, por fin estaría con ella toda su vida y nada ni nadie lo separaría de su Bombón. Nuevamente la beso esperando que no se tratara de un sueño, con sus manos recorrió la espalda de la rubia quien se estremeció ante el contacto soltando un pequeño suspiro.

– "_Tienes idea de cuanto te deseo" – hablo el pelinegro mientras besaba su cuello – "Cuanto" – pregunto la rubia en un tono seductor – "Demasiado, te necesito… y creo que si no tenemos un poco de privacidad pronto terminare por secuestrarte por toda una noche para mi solo" – sonrió coquetamente mientras acariciaba las piernas de la rubia – "No suena mal, pero mientras eso ocurre lo mejor será que no vayamos por que deben estar esperándonos" – interrumpió la rubia – "Acaso tengo otra opción" – dijo en un tono de resinación mientras la soltaba de su abrazo._

* * *

**Notas.- **

**º-º Bueno se que dije que este sería el final y lo era es solo que me estaba quedando demasiado largo y decidí cortarlo en dos partes… espero que no les moleste, además sentí que si lo terminaba en este capitulo algunas cosas quedarían inconclusas; cosas como ¿Cuándo se entera Serena que Seiya si vio la revista? ¿Archibald realmente esta dispuesto a perder tan fácil?... entre otras cosas.**

**º-º Por cierto debido a que las últimas semanas la nueva historia que tengo en mente no deja de rondar por mi cabeza esta me esta costando un poco de trabajo así que espero que tengan paciencia para nueva actualización, se que más de una esperan un hermoso final después de tanta tragedia… **

**º-º No saben como espero que comiencen las vacaciones para dedicarme de lleno a mis historias… esto de no tener tiempo ni para pensar comienza a ponerme deprimida T-T…**

**º-º Ahora me gustaría agradecer a todas la que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme reviews, no sabe lo mucho que sus comentario me animan… sin duda me encanta leer sus opiniones… **_**Muchisisisimas Gracias**_** que sería yo sin ustedes. **

**º-º Bueno me despido, las quiere su amiga KuMiKo Kou.**

**PD.- se aceptan comentarios, quejas y sobre todo ideas ¡¡Las necesito!!…**


	18. NUESTRO FINAL

**

* * *

**

Hola… uff pensé que nunca podría terminar el capitulo, sin duda esto de los finales felices como que no se me da… pero me esforcé mucho intentando que fuera lo que todas estaban esperando y ojala lo haya conseguido.

**Por cierto este capitulo esta dedicado de una manera muy especial a todas aquellas que han seguido mi historia hasta el final, de verdad muchísimas gracias **

**Ahora si no las entretengo más… a leer!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVI **

"**NUESTRO FINAL"**

_**Un mes después… **_

Serena se encontraba en Italia en una de las locaciones donde sería una de las últimas sesiones fotográficas de la campaña de las joyerías de Archibald, tenía cerca de cuatro horas en aquella locación y el trabajo no había progresado mucho. Mientras el fotógrafo le indicaba como debía posar se percato de la presencia de Archibald, realmente el ambiente que había entre ellos comenzaba a incomodarle ya que el millonario no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para decirle que la amaba y que si ella le diera una oportunidad se encargaría de hacerla feliz. Cuando el fotógrafo finalmente dio por terminado el día Serena borro la sonrisa que había tenido en el rostro todo ese tiempo, estaba completamente cansada pues a parte de las cuatro horas frente a los reflectores y los flashes de las cámaras había pasado cerca de dos horas en maquillaje y peinado, en pocas palabras estaba rendida. Dejo el set para entrar a su camerino donde se encargarían de retirarle el maquillaje y el vestuario, una vez que por fin terminaron se puso unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes negra y se recogió el cabello con una diadema. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su camerino con la inteción de irse a su hotel escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, abrió con un poco de fastidió, encontrandose al otro lado de la puerta con un Archibald vestido de manera muy elegante mientras que llevaba entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un vestido.

– "_Cansada" – le pregunto con una sonrisa – "La verdad es que si, lo único que deseo es regresar al hotel y dormir" – contesto Serena tratando de sonar amable – "No prefieres acompañarme a un reunión con algunos de mis socios" – le dijo de manera suplicante – "Archi, realmente estoy muy cansada" – se negó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del camerino – "Vamos Sere, no tengo quien me acompañe… te prometo que solo serán un par de horas" – intento convencerla – "No lo se… no estoy de humor para fiestas" – le contesto sin dejar la amabilidad que comenzaba por agotársele – "Te lo suplico, realmente no tengo ánimos para asistir yo solo y estoy seguro que tu presencia me alegraría un poco la noche" – insistió mientras le ofrecía el vestido – "Esta bien, pero solo serán un par de horas, realmente estoy muy agotada y como sabes las sesión de mañana también será muy larga" – aceptó mientras aceptaba el vestido que el millonario le ofrecía – "Muchas gracias, te espero afuera" – sonrió mientras besaba la mejilla de la rubia. _

Inmediatamente después que Archibald salió del camerino entraron la maquillista y la peinadora, cosa que agradeció la rubia ya que realmente no tenía ánimos de para arreglarse ella sola, de hecho ni siquiera tenía deseos de acompañarlo, solo que realmente no pudo negarse. Al término de una hora la rubia estaba lista, llevaba un vestido blanco muy provocativo pero al mismo tiempo lucía muy elegante. Cuando salió del camerino Archibald estaba esperándola e inmediatamente le ofreció su brazo para ir al estacionamiento donde estaba el carro del millonario.

* * *

Mientras tanto Seiya y los chicos se encontraban en la casa de los padres de la rubia donde ambos habían acordado dejar a sus hijos mientras Serena terminaba con su contrato y el con su gira. El grupo tendría un concierto al día siguiente en una ciudad muy cerca de Tokio por lo cual habían aprovechado para hacer una pequeña comida en la mansión Stukino después de que Ikuko hubiera insistido con la idea, las chicas incluida Mina quien había dejado de trabajar debido a su embarazo estaban ahí, también Darien y Michiru habían asistido después de que Kakyuu les insistiera aceptar la invitación. El pelinegro estaba sentado cerca del teléfono esperando que la rubia llamara como lo hacía todos los días según Ikuko.

– "_Vamos Seiya, el hecho de que estés sentado junto al teléfono no significa que Serena llamara, que tal si justamente hoy no lo hace" –_ se burlo Yaten _– "Deja de molestar" – se defendió el pelinegro – "Yaten tiene razón" – apoyó Taiki que estaba sentado al lado de Ami quien cargaba a la pequeña Yukino – "Por cierto Seiya, para cuando es la boda" – pregunto Michiru – "No lo se, mi Bombón y yo no hemos podido hablar de eso… realmente no he podido hablar mucho con ella ya que cada que la llamo su celular esta apagado lo cual quiere decir que esta en medio de alguna sesión de fotos o algo por el estilo" – respondió el pelinegro un poco triste – "Y como sabes que esa es la razón por la que esta pagado" – dijo Yaten con la intensión de molestar a su hermano – "Pues, por que ella me lo dijo después de que haberle reclamado por ese asunto en una ocasión" – se defendió un poco sonrojado al aceptar haberle reclamado – "No te preocupes hijo es seguro que ella llama, desde que se dejo a los niños habla todos los días en cuanto regresa a su hotel" – intento tranquilizarlo Ikuko – "Lo ven mi espera no será en vano" – sonrió triunfante – "A todo esto, que horas son en Italia" – pregunto Mina mientras se servía otra rebanada de pastel – "Mmmm creo que están por dar las once de la noche" – respondió Darien mientras miraba su reloj – "Es tarde…" – reflexiono el pelinegro – "Ya deja de preocuparte y llámala al hotel y tu Mina deja de comer pastel o te pondrás gorda" – los regaño el peliplateado mientras tomaba su copa de vino – "Tienes razón le daré una sorpresa" – sonrió el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a marca el numero del hotel de Serena._

Seiya espero impacientemente a que le contestaran mientras todos lo miraban con una sonrisa al ver lo impaciente podía llegar estar el pelinegro por hablar con la rubia. El pelinegro sonrió cuando la voz de una mujer le contesto al otro lado de la línea.

– "_Buenas noches… Hotel Royal en que puedo servirle" – saludo la mujer – "Buenas noche, podría comunicarme a la habitación de la Srita. Stukino por favor" – pidió el pelinegro – "Lo siento mucho la Srita aun no ha regresado… quiere dejarle algún mensaje" – le respondió la mujer amablemente – "No, la llamo más tarde… gracias" – finalizo para después colgar el teléfono con una expresión de pocos amigos en la cara – "Que sucedió, no me digas que no quiso atender tu llamada" – bromeo el peliplateado quien parecía tener como única misión del día molestar a Seiya – "No ha regresado, alguien puede decirme quien pude seguir trabajando a esa hora" – dijo el pelinegro muy molesto – "Pues nosotros" – respondió Taiki – "Es diferente" – grito Seiya – "Tranquilízate por que no la llamas a su celular seguro que esta de regreso y ya trae encendido su celular" – le dijo Kakyuu tratando de calmarlo – "Tienes razón" – aceptó el pelinegro y tomando nuevamente el teléfono comenzó a marcar el número de la rubia._

* * *

Mientras tanto Serena tenía pocos minutos de haber llegado al salón del evento cuando su celular comenzó sonar, reviso la pantalla de mismo para ver de quien se trataba y se alarmo al ver el numero de su casa, se disculpo con Archibald y con algunos de los socios del millonario con quien había estado platicando para alejarse un poco del bullicio y poder atender el teléfono, cuando por fin estuvo en un lugar un poco más "tranquilo" su teléfono dejo de sonar.

Estaba a punto de regresar al lado de Archibald, pero prefirió regresarles la llamada para ver si sus hijos se encontraban bien, marco el numero de su casa y espero hasta que alguien contesto.

– "_Bueno" – escucho la voz de su mamá – "Mamá soy yo Serena" – dijo la rubia – "Hija que bueno que llamas nos tenía muy preocupados" – confeso Ikuko – "Lo siento, no había podido llamar" – se disculpo la rubia – "No te preocupes hija, deja te paso a Seiya que parece que sufrirá de un ataque de histeria si no habla contigo" – bromeo su madre – "Esta bien, adiós mamá" – aceptó la rubia un poco sorprendida de saber que Seiya estaba en su casa – "Bombón" – escucha la voz del pelinegro – "Hola… no pensé que estarías en casa de mis padre" – le dijo la rubia – "Lo que pasa es que mañana tendremos un concierto cerca de Tokio y aprovechamos para venir" – le explico Seiya olvidándose por un segundo de su enojo – "Por cierto no me digas que todavía estas trabajando" – le pregunto, sorprendiéndola pues no sabía como tomaría el hecho de que estaba en una fiesta junto a Archibald – "No, termine hace varias horas" – respondió esperando que ahí quedara todo – "Entonces, donde estas" – le pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo – "Bueno… pues… yo…" – titubeo la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por Archibald – "Serena, ven quiero presentarte a uno de mis socios que…" – le hablo el millonario, pero se quedo callado al ver que Serena hablaba por teléfono – "Con quien y en donde estas" – pregunto Seiya esta vez sin poder evitar sonar molesto ya que reconoció perfectamente la voz que llamaba a la rubia – "En un segundo regreso, me permites" – le dijo la rubia al millonario tratando de tapar la bocina – "Lo siento, que decías" – dijo inocentemente la rubia tratando de fingir que Archibald no había estado ahí – "Te pregunte donde y con quien estas" – repitió el pelinegro – "Ah, estoy en un evento… con Archibald, me pidió que lo acompañara y no pude negarme" – contesto la rubia – "Muy bien, espero que sigas divirtiéndote" – finalizo el pelinegro para después cortar la llamada – "Seiya…" – lo llamó la rubia, pero se calló al escuchar que el ya había colgado – "Muy bien sabía que no debía venir… quiero saber como diablos hare para contentarlo estando tan lejos" – pensó la rubia mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsa y regresaba a la fiesta donde Archibald estaba esperándola._

* * *

_**Quince días después…**_

Las cosas entre Seiya y Serena no se habían podido aclarar ya que el pelinegro no había llamado a la rubia y aunque ella había intentado hablar con el no podía contactarlo por ningún lado. Ahora ella se encontraba en una hermosa playa de Hawái donde se suponía sería la ultima sesión fotográfica pero debido al mal clima se había retrasado casi una semana. Serena pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación y aunque Archibald había intentado persuadirla para que lo acompañara a salir en varias ocasiones no había podido lograrlo. El millonario se había disculpado con la rubia por haberle ocasionado problemas con el pelinegro por que a pesar de que encantaría que ellos se separan no soportaba ver la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia.

* * *

Mientras tanto Seiya trataba de ocupar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre ensayando para los conciertos o componiendo nuevas canciones, a pesar de que Yaten había intentado hablar con el para hacerle entender que en el mundo de la moda todo se trataba de eventos sociales y fiestas el pelinegro lo evitaba a toda costa por que sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano diría y lo peor de todo era que sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentir celos del millonario estando el tan lejos de su Bombón mientras Archibald había estado cerca de ella todo ese tiempo.

Lo peor de todo era que sabía que estaba enojado por algo que realmente no tenía importancia, pero lejos de ella perdía el control, pareciera como si aquellos días en los cuales no sabía nada de su Bombón regresaran y sentía que una parte de su corazón y su alma le faltaba.

La noche antes del último concierto que daría el grupo antes de navidad el pelinegro no había podido dormir, le preocupaba que gracias a su orgullo, el millonario ganara terreno en el corazón de la rubia, se pasó gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Por si fuera poco se había enterado por Mina que debido al mal tiempo se había retrasado el trabajo de Serena y quizá no lograría estar a tiempo para pasar navidad con el. En un momento de desesperación tomo el teléfono de su habitación y marco el número de la casa Mina con la esperanza de conseguir el número del hotel donde estaba hospedada la rubia, esperando que su futura cuñada se lo volviera a dar sin cuestionar como lo había "perdido" accidentalmente.

_**Flash Back**_

Una noche después del concierto dado en Tokio, Mina estaba esperando a los chicos en su camerino para darle a Seiya el número del cuarto de hotel en el que Serena se estaba hospedando en Hawái después de que la rubia le había contado por teléfono que Seiya no había contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas y sus hermanos siempre le decían que no estaba cerca cuando intentaba que alguno de ellos se lo comunicara. Cuando los chicos entraron al camerino se sorprendieron al ver a la rubia ahí pues ya era muy tarde y con lo de su embarazo se la pasaba dormida la mayor parte del tiempo.

– "_Mina que haces aquí a esta hora" – la cuestiono el peliplateado después de darle un beso – "Me gustaría decirte que estoy aquí por ti… pero solo vine a traerle esto a Seiya" – contesto mostrando un pequeño trozo de papel – "A mi" – respondió el pelinegro mientras tomaba el papel – "Gracias…" – sonrió el pelinegro, pero una vez observo lo que estaba escrito cambio su expresión – "Bueno es muy tarde y estoy cansado, nos vemos en el departamento" – se despidió el pelinegro dejándolos muy sorprendidos por su actitud._

Una vez que Seiya salió del lugar arrugo el papel y lo arrojo en un bote de basura.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

– "_Hola" – escucho la voz adormilada de Mina – "Mina… soy Seiya estabas dormida" – pregunto el pelinegro – "No… estaba sentada junto al teléfono esperando tu llamada" – le contesto irónicamente – "Discúlpame… no quería molestarte pero crees que puedas volver a darme el número de Serena" – pregunto un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca – "Si supe que no la has llamado… y ni siquiera voy a preguntarte como es que ya no lo tienes después que yo misma te lo di" – le dijo la rubia dando un suspiro de resignación al darse cuanta todo lo que los celos eran capaces de hacer – "Bueno es el…." – _

Después que Mina le pasó el numero, se dejo caer sobre la cama pensando que es lo que le diría a la rubia, sabía que se había estado comportando como un completo idiota a pesar de que Serena le había demostrado que lo amaba.

* * *

Serena estaba en su habitación buscando algo que ponerse para bajar a comer al restaurante del hotel, por que a pesar de que no sentía mucha hambre cada día se obligaba a si misma a comer algo decente por su salud. Se estaba terminando de vestir cuando el teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar, termino de abrocharse la falda y tomo el aparato que estaba junto a la cama.

– "_Bueno…" – contesto la rubia – "Serena, estoy en el restaurante del hotel… te espero para comer juntos y esta vez no acepto una negativa, no puedes estar encerrada en tu habitación todo el tiempo" – escucho la voz de Archibald – "Lo se… en cinco minutos estoy contigo" – acepto la rubia y colgó para terminar de arreglarse._

Serena sabía que Archibald estaba preocupada por ella cosa que le agradecía. Después la fiesta a la que había asistido como su acompañante habían tenido una larga platica en la cual Serena le pidió que dejara de decirle que la amaba por que de otra manera terminaría su amistad con el, pues lo ultimo que ella deseaba era que el sufriera por su causa. A partir de ese día las cosas realmente habían cambiado, aunque ella podía ver a través de sus ojos que el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo, pero esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera verla solamente como una amiga y que algún día encontrara a la mujer ideal.

La rubia salió de su habitación con rumbo al restaurante donde Archibald estaba esperándola. Después un rato se encontraba intentando comer, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

– "_Serena… sucede algo" – pregunto Archibald mientras la veía picando la comida con el tenedor – "No, es solo que… no, no importa" – contestó la rubia bajando la mirada – "No te ha llamado verdad" – pregunto un poco molesto por la actitud que estaba tomando el pelinegro – "No, ni siquiera contesta a mis llamadas… no se que le pasa" – le confió la rubia – "Quizá solo esta demasiado celoso, tal vez si me dejaras hablar con el como te lo pedí, ya todo estuviera arreglado" – le dijo mientras pedía una copa de vino al mesero – "No se trata de eso… se supone que debe confiar en mi… no puede ponerse celoso todo el tiempo" – le explico la rubia – "Tal vez tienes razón… por ahora solo dale un poco de tiempo para que reflexione" – sonrió tratando de darle un poco de ánimos aún cuando los suyos no eran los mejores._

* * *

Mientras tanto en Beijín, Seiya estaba marcado el numero que Mina le había dado, había ensayado todo un discurso para disculparse con la rubia por su actitud, escucho el timbre varias veces pero nadie le contesto, dio un suspiro y colgó. Había sacado cuentas de la hora y pensó que quizá estaría trabajando o comiendo en algún lugar después de todo no esperaba que se encontrara encerrada en su habitación todo el día solo por que no había buen tiempo y no estaba trabajando.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y se recostó en la cama con la intención de dormir lo que restaba de la noche, por que tendría un día muy largo y agotador.

A la mañana siguiente Seiya se quedo dormido y cuando Yaten fue a buscarlo solo tenía cinco minutos para estar listo ya que tenían un desayuno con algunos miembros de la prensa de aquella ciudad. Una vez que termino de vestirse en tiempo record gracias a los regaños del peliplateado ambos salieron lo más rápido posible de la habitación y corrieron hasta el lobby donde Taiki los estaba esperando.

– "_No puede ser Seiya… ya te diste cuenta la hora que es" –lo regaño el castaño – "Lo siento, no pude dormir" – se defendió el pelinegro – "Si Mina me conto" – se burlo el peliplateado – "Vaya que mi cuñada es comunicativa" – se burlo Seiya – "Vamos dejen de pelear lo mejor sería irnos… mientras más pronto acabe este día mas rápido estaremos festejado la navidad en casa" – hablo el castaño con un poco de fastidio – "Por cierto donde esta Kakyuu " – pregunto Seiya – "Nos esta esperando en el estacionamiento así que hay que darnos prisa" – contesto Taiki mientras subía al elevador para bajar hasta el estacionamiento._

Mientras iban rumbo al restaurante donde los estaba esperando, Seiya mantenía la mirada perdida… necesitaba hablar con su Bombón pero sabía de sobra que ese día lo ultimo que tendría sería tiempo para hacerlo ya que no quería hablarle a las carreras, como lo haría seguramente si buscaba alguna espacio entre sus compromisos para ese día.

– "_Sucede algo Seiya" – pregunto Kakyuu – "No te preocupes estoy bien" – contesto mientras daba un suspiro – "Lo que pasa es que… no ha hablado con Serena y esta preocupado de que roben a la novia" – se burlo Yaten – "Si es por eso, déjame decirte que has estado actuando como un tonto, Serena te ama y no tienes por que dudar de ella" – le dijo la pelirroja – "Lo se… es solo que me deje llevar por los celos, pero es que la extraño tanto que de solo imaginarme que ese idiota esta en este momento a su lado me revienta de coraje" – confeso el pelinegro apretando sus puños contra sus piernas – "Pero… confías en ella" – inquirió el castaño – "Por supuesto, en quien no confió es en el" – contesto – "No tienes remedio…" – dijo Yaten mientras se cruzaba de brazos – "Entonces si aun estas así quiere decir que no pudiste hablar con ella anoche" – añadió al peliplateado – "Es obvio" – contesto Seiya mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y continuaba mirando por la ventana dando por terminada la platica._

El pelinegro estaba consiente de que había cometido un gravísimo error, y no sabía que es lo que haría para enmendarlo pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que algo se le ocurriría para disculparse con Serena.

* * *

_**Dos días después…**_

El tiempo en Hawái había mejorado sorprendentemente y por fin pudieron comenzar con la última sesión fotográfica, que sería por la noche a la orilla de la playa, teniendo como escenario el mar y un horizonte repleto de estrellas alrededor de la luna. Cuando terminaron de preparar a Serena para la sesión fotográfica eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, la rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido straple color negro hasta los tobillos, estaba completamente descalza y su maquillaje era muy sensual así como su peinado, llevaba una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes que tenía como juego un hermoso par de artes y una brazalete todos en el mismo estilo, realmente se podía decir que traía millones encima y lo mejor de todo era que parecían brillar igual que las estrellas.

Serena sabía que la noche sería muy larga ya que el fotógrafo que habían contratado realmente era muy minucioso en su trabajo, y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose de que si no sonreía demasiado, que si estaba exagerando, el hecho era que nunca quedaba conforme y al final terminaba por agotar su paciencia.

Una vez que comenzó la sesión se encendieron los reflectores y los flashazos comenzaron. Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí se encontraba un hombre contemplándola mientras posaba para la cámara, el joven estaba sentado a la orilla de la playa con los pies descalzos y la mirada completamente sobre ella observando como el ligero vestido dejaba entre ver la figura de la rubia cada vez que se pegaba a su cuerpo a causa del viento.

Pasaron cerca de tres horas y el joven estaba completamente sorprendido del profesionalismo con el que trabajaba, pensaba lo difícil que debía ser estar tanto tiempo posando casi siempre en la misma posición y para colmo luciendo siempre una encantadora sonrisa, el estaba familiarizado con todo eso pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo detrás de las cámaras sin poder moverse a su antojo. Por otro lado el estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le decía como hacer su trabajo y en las ultimas horas había estado escuchando al monstruo que ella tenía por fotógrafo que no dejaba pasar un minuto sin gritarle y ella en ningún momento le había contestado.

Estaban por dar las dos de la mañana cuando por fin escucho que la sesión había terminado, se alegro pues realmente el frio que hacía estaba comenzando a calarle en los huesos de la espalda y el sueño estaba por vencerlo. Sonrió al imaginar el frió que ella estaba pasando con un vestido tan ligero como el que llevaba puesto si el aun con su saco podía sentirlo. Observo cuando la rubia se sentó en una silla cerca de un tráiler y como un par de mujeres se acercaban hasta ella y una le retiraba las joyas mientras la otra se encargaba del peinado y el maquillaje. Cuando vio como la rubia estaba por entrar al tráiler corrió para alcanzarla.

– "_Bombón…" – la llamo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda ocasionando que algunos de los hombres del staff lo observaran con desconfianza – "Seiya…" – la rubia se giro para encontrarse con un par de zafiros mirándola intensamente – "Lo siento, de verdad lo siento no debí haberme comportado de esa manera… por favor perdóname" – le pidió mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo hundiendo su cabeza entre su hombro – "No te preocupes todo esta bien…" – le susurro al oído, simplemente no podía molestarse con el, después de todo entendía hasta cierto punto los celos del pelinegro – "Me sentía tan solo lejos de ti… no sabes como te he extrañado, no me gusta estar lejos de ti te necesito tanto" – confeso para terminar por besarla apasionadamente, hasta que varios de los cargadores del equipo comenzaron a gritar, ocasionando que se separan – "Muy bien se puede saber como es que llegaste hasta aquí… que pasó con tu gira" – lo cuestiono Serena mientras lo jalaba de la mano al interior del tráiler – "Te molesta que este aquí" – la cuestiono sensualmente al oído – "Claro que no… yo también te he extrañado mucho, te amo tanto" – sonrió la rubia – "Yo también te amo… pero ahora que te parece si vamos a tu habitación…" – le propuso mientras besaba sus hombros – "Comenzare a creer que solo viniste hasta aquí a saciar tu necesidades" – bromeo la rubia mientras se separaba de el y le daba la espalda – "Tu sabes que no… pero ya que estoy aquí por que no aprovechamos, me parece increíble que en todo este tiempo solo hemos hecho en amor dos veces y una casi me violaste" – le contesto seductoramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella._

En ese momento la puerta del tráiler se abrió sorprendiendo al pelinegro que había comenzado a bajar el cierre del vestido de la rubia.

– "_Srita. Sere…" – se trataba de una de las ayudante de vestuario – "Lo siento, yo no sabía" – se disculpo al ver a Seiya dentro del tráiler – "No te preocupes Mary… el me esperara afuera mientras me ayudas a vestirme" – sonrió la rubia al ver a un Seiya completamente colorado por la situación – "Pero Bombón…hace frío" – se quejo – "Anda, en un par de minutos salgo" – le pidió la rubia a lo que el pelinegro obedeció a regañadientes – "Lo siento mucho, de verdad…" – volvió a disculparse la empleada mientras le ayudaba con el cierre del vestido que estaba ya a medio bajar gracias a Seiya – "No tiene importancia… en serio" – contestó Serena – "Disculpe, puedo hacerle una pregunta" – dijo tímidamente – "Por supuesto" – acepto amablemente imaginándose un poco de que se trataba – "El es el cantante Seiya Kou verdad" – pregunto muy emocionada – "Si… es el" – contesto Serena – "Y el y usted…" – titubeo un poco – "Es mi prometido" – respondió Serena antes de que terminara la pregunta._

Después de quince minutos salió Serena del tráiler seguida por la empleada que al ver a Seiya se ponía un poco colorada y se retiraba casi corriendo, haciendo que Serena sonriera internamente por lo que Seiya podía causar en las mujeres.

– "_Bombón… tardaste demasiado me estoy congelando" – le reclamo mientras la abrazaba con su saco – "Lo siento… ahora que te parece si vamos a mi habitación" – pregunto la rubia mientras caminaba hasta la entrada del hotel que estaba al pie de la playa – "Yo contigo voy al mismo infierno" – coqueteó mientras la pegaba contra su cuerpo._

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban frente a la habitación de la rubia, y mientras Serena buscaba en su bolsa la tarjeta para abrir la puerta Seiya se encargaba de besar su cuello y acariciar suavemente su cintura desnuda bajo la blusa. Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la habitación, la abrazo posesivamente mientras su perfume invadía sus sentidos despertando nuevamente el deseo en él.

La beso apasionadamente deslizando su lengua sobre sus labios hasta que ella abrió su boca recibiendo su lengua y dejándolo apropiarse de todo su interior. Mientras Seiya exploraba con arrojo dentro de ella Serena se encargó de desabrochar su camisa y quitársela mientras el pelinegro levantaba lentamente la blusa de la rubia y desabrochaba torpemente su brasier para terminar por acariciar sus pechos ya sintiéndose incapaz de contener sus impulsos por más tiempo, del mismo modo que Serena sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto por una sensación de calor que crecía desde su vientre. La respiración agitada de la rubia era la prueba de como su cuerpo se rendía ante las suaves caricias del pelinegro.

Seiya se encargo de guiarla hasta el borde de la cama, separándose por primera vez del beso para terminar de quitarle la blusa y el brasier. Sus labios repasaron frenéticamente cada centímetro de la piel de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que sus manos torneaban su figura femenina. Sonrió suavemente, ahogando un suspiro en el pecho de la rubia donde su corazón latía agitadamente debajo de las formas voluptuosas, percibiéndola viva, a su lado y entregándose nuevamente a él.

Para ese momento ambos estaban completamente desnudos de la cintura para arriba por lo que Seiya se encargo de deshacerse torpemente del resto de la ropa que se interponía entre ellos, acariciando y besando cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia que iba desnudando.

Serena reconoció que había deseado ese momento durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, lo había soñado tomando su cuerpo de la misma manera en que lo hacía en ese momento.

Perdidos entre el sonido de las olas al reventar contra la playa y el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, Seiya se recostó sobre ella de modo que la rubia lo abrazo con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos sobre su cuello, el pelinegro la atrajo hacia el tomándola por las caderas hasta que suavemente introdujo su miembro en ella quedando inmóvil por un momento mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban uno al otro, de pronto el comenzó a moverse dentro de ella mientras sus manos subían hasta los pechos de la rubia al mismo tiempo que ella arqueo el cuello al sentir como se estremecía con cada movimiento del pelinegro dentro de ella provocándole gemidos que intentaba reprimir en su garganta

En poco tiempo ambos se encontraban disfrutando de aquel ritual donde el placer invadía cada uno de sus sentidos. Ella tensó su cuerpo y en un extraordinario despliegue de energía y deseo, se aferro a el con fuerza mientras Seiya sentía como algo se liberaba dentro de el.

El pelinegro se derrumbo sobre ella gimiendo roncamente mientras hundía su rostro entre su cuello y ella lo libero de su abrazo sintiendo como sus piernas continuaban temblando. Pero sus cuerpos aún seguían unidos en la forma más íntima. Hasta que minutos después Seiya se separo de ella y se recostó a su lado de modo que ahora era ella quien descansaba sobre su pecho.

Lo último que Seiya pudo sentir antes de que el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieran fue el peso de la rubia que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo y el calor de la respiración de la mujer que amaba.

Cuando la noche termino un pequeño rayo de sol entro por el balcón de la habitación anunciando el comienzo del nuevo día, la habitación se ilumino completamente logrando que Serena abriera los ojos, aun se encontraba sobre el pecho del pelinegro, sonrió al recordad la noche que acaba de pasar en los brazos de Seiya. Se levanto un poco apoyándose en sus manos y lo beso dulcemente, una sonrisa se formo en los labios del pelinegro quien se limito a atraer el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo.

– "_Bombón" – la llamo Seiya mientras ella descansaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo – "Mmmm" – contestó la rubia – "Lamento todo lo que paso, me comporte como un estúpido" – se disculpo sinceramente – "En eso tienes razón" – bromeo la rubia – "Pero así te amo… y entiendo que te pusieras celoso a pesar de no tener motivos para hacerlo" – le dijo la rubia – "Lo se, es solo que no esperaba que estuvieras con el" – reconoció Seiya – "Es que acaso no confías en mi" – le dijo un poco fastidiada por lo celos injustificados que demostraba cada vez que se trataba de Archibald – "Por supuesto que confío en ti… lo que pasa es que no soportaría perderte" – confesó con un ligero rastro de tristeza en sus palabras – "No me vas perder, mientras este viva seguiré a tu lado" – prometió la rubia mientras acariciaba el pecho desnuco del pelinegro – "Te amo…" – susurro Seiya – "Y yo a ti…" –_

* * *

_**Tiempo después…**_

Después de aquella hermosa noche ambos habían tenido que continuar con sus actividades, por un lado Serena tenía que seguir en Hawái mientras que Seiya había regresado a Japón para cuidar de los niños. Así después de varios días de estar nuevamente separados el trabajo de Serena había concluido exitosamente y la rubia había podido pasar tanto la navidad como el año nuevo con su familia y sus amigos.

Al finalizar el año el pelinegro había comprado una casa como sorpresa para que una vez que se casara con su Bombón pudieran dejar el departamento donde estaban viviendo junto a Yaten, Taiki y Mina. Los hermanos Kou habían acordado vender el departamento ya que cada uno tendría una familia y por lo tanto necesitarían su propio espacio y con el dinero comprarían una casa de campo en la cual pudieran pasar algunos días todos juntos cada vez que quisieran escapar del bullicio de la ciudad

Finalmente después del ultimo concierto de los chicos se había fijado la fecha para la boda de Yaten y Mina, la cual después de mucho insistir por parte de Mina y Ami había terminado por convertirse en una boda doble una vez que hubieron convencido a Taiki y Yaten, por lo cual comenzaron con los preparativos de la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo el ultimo día mes de Enero, con la intención de que el embarazo de Mina no se notara mucho aún ya que la rubia quería lucir un hermoso vestido de novia ajustado a su cintura. Tanto Mina como Ami habían intentado convencer a Serena para convertir la boda doble en una triple pero había sido completamente imposible ya que Serena argumento no querer casarse tan pronto, pero la verdadera razón y que solo Seiya y ella conocían era que la rubia quería tener una boda solo para ella y quería algo completamente diferente a la que estaban planeando sus amigas.

El tiempo transcurrió a prisa y cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban a una semana de la boda se las chicas, pero para fastidió de Serena en esa misma semana sería también el lanzamiento de la campaña de las joyerías de Archibald; la boda sería el domingo mientras que el evento sería en viernes por la noche en la ciudad de Italia por lo cual Serena había viajado hasta esa ciudad acompañada solamente por Seiya ya que habían dejado a los pequeños nuevamente en casa de los padres de Serena. Una vez que estuvieron instalados en el hotel el pelinegro pidió una pizza para comer mientras se acercaba la hora del evento, mientras que Serena optó por darse un largo baño para relajarse del viaje.

Cuando faltaban cerca de dos horas para que diera inició el evento llegaron la maquillista y la peinadora que Serena había solicitado al hotel, así que mientras ellas comenzaba con su arreglo Seiya se encerró en la habitación pues ambas chicas no dejaban de mirarlo y sonreírle, situación que lo hacía sentirse muy incomodo al contrario de Serena que le parecía encantador verlo sonrojarse ante cada coqueteo. Mientras el pelinegro estaba en la habitación optó por darse un baño y comenzar a vestirse, al cabo de una hora el pelinegro estaba completamente listo y comenzaba a desesperarse por estar encerrado ya que la televisión estaba en la pequeña estancia de la suite. Cuando estaba a punto de salir a pesar de tener que soportar los coqueteos escucho como Serena les daba las gracias y después como se abría y cerraba la puerta, dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación donde se encontró con la sonrisa de Serena.

– "_Vaya pensé que no se irían nunca" – dijo el pelinegro – "Nunca pensé que los coqueteos te pusieran tan nervioso" – se burlo la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación para vestirse, seguida por el pelinegro – "Y quien dice que estaba nervioso" – se defendió mientras la observaba quitarse la bata y quedar solamente en ropa interior – "No lo se, tal vez será por que te sonrojaste demasiado" – bromeó la rubia mientras comenzaba a ponerse el vestido – "En ese caso debiste haber dicho algo… o es que acaso no te dan celos" – comento mientras levantaba la ceja de forma coqueta – "Mmmm, para serte sincera no… se que amas demasiado y nunca sería capaz de engañarme y mucho menos dejarme por otra" – le explico muy segura._

Seiya se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, quedando frente a frente.

– "_Por que estas tan segura de eso" – sonrió el pelinegro – "Eso quiere decir que estoy equivocada" – pregunto la rubia mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos – "No, no estas equivocada nunca podría dejarte" – reconoció… estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella se aparto de su abrazo – "Cuidado con el maquillaje, una vez que todo termine seré completamente tuya" – sonrió la rubia mientras comenzaba a ponerse las zapatillas – "No creo tener la paciencia suficiente para esperar tanto tiempo… pero lo intentare" – coqueteo mientras se recargaba en la pared a esperar a que Serena terminara de vestirse._

Después de que Serena terminó de arreglarse ambos se fueron al lugar donde sería el evento, llagaron en un carro que Seiya había rentado por el tiempo que estuvieran ahí, una vez que entraron al salón todas la miradas se posaron sobre ellos, especialmente sobre Serena que era la sensación del lugar ya que las fotos de la campaña estaban por todo el lugar, definitivamente era un gran evento y la colección sería todo un éxito. En el transcurso del evento Archibald se acerco a saludarlos pero no se quedo con ellos mucho tiempo, cosa que Seiya agradecía puesto que no estaba seguro de poder contener los celos que sentía, el confiaba en Serena pero definitivamente no confiaba en el millonario desde aquella vez en el hospital donde Archibald le había confesado estar completamente enamorado de la rubia. Al termino del evento buscaron a Archibald para despedirse pero no lo encontraron por ningún lado por lo que dedujeron que posiblemente se había marchado, pero cuando salieron del salón lo encontraron dando una conferencia de prensa que se interrumpió en cuanto ellos hicieron acto de presencia ya que todas las cámaras y se posaron sobre Serena.

La rubia se quedo completamente estática, le había pedido personalmente a Archibald que le evitara enfrentarse a la prensa puesto que no quería que tocaran temas de su vida que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con nadie, además de que los últimos meses sentía miedo de que Seiya se llegara enterar por la prensa que había posado para una revista para caballeros tiempo atrás.

– "_Srita. Stukino, es verdad que este será su ultimo trabajo como modelo" – pregunto una de las reporteras que estaba rodeándola – "Así es" – sonrió la rubia nerviosa mientras miraba de forma suplicante a Archibald – "Lo siento mucho pero la señorita no puede contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas por que tiene que llegar al aeropuerto o perderá su vuelo" – intentó ayudarla el millonario – "Solo una pregunta más, se habla que Playboy a intentado que acepte trabajar con ellos una vez más, estaría dispuesta nuevamente ante el éxito que tuvo" – pregunto la reportera._

Serena se quedo completamente muda, ni siquiera podía moverse ni mucho menos se atrevía a mirar a Seiya, lo único que quería era desaparecer de ese lugar. Un auto se detuvo frente a ellos y Serena solo sintió como alguien la jalaba y la ayudaba a entrar al vehículo, después de eso sintió como Seiya la abrazaba por los hombros pero no fue capaz de moverse ni decir nada, hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar para ella en el asiente del copiloto.

– "_Lo lamento, realmente quise evitar que hablaras con la prensa por eso no estuvieron presentes durante el evento, no pensé que fueras a salir en ese momento" – escucho a Archibald, pero no supo que decir así que permaneció en silencio durante el camino – "Muy bien llegamos" – volvió a hablar Archibald una vez que estuvieron frente al hotel – "Muchas gracias por traernos" – esta vez fue a voz de Seiya la que hablo – "No hay problema y respecto a tu auto, mandare a alguien que lo traiga y lo deje en el estacionamiento" – se ofreció el millonario – "Sería de mucha ayuda, y nuevamente gracias" – agradeció el pelinegro mientras soltaba el abrazo en el que se había refugiado la rubia y una vez que logro bajar del auto le ofreció la mano a Serena para ayudarla a bajar, cuando Serena estaba por salir del auto escucho la voz de Archibald – "Todo estará bien… tranquilízate" – a lo que la rubia asintió con movimiento de cabeza y bajo completamente del vehículo. _

Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que se encoraron en la suite, en cuanto entraron Serena se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, mientras Seiya se sentaba a su lado.

– "_Lo lamento… debí habértelo dicho" – se disculpó la rubia sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos – "Fue antes de regresar a Japón, no se como me atreví a hacerlo" – siguió hablando la rubia – "Por que no dices nada" – pregunto al ver que Seiya se mantenía en silenció – "Jajajajajaja" – escucho la risa del pelinegro y por primera vez volvió su mirada a Seiya quien no podía dejar de reía – "Lo siento, es solo que yo ya lo sabía… debiste haber visto tu la expresión en tu rostro cuando lo mencionaron" – hablo el finalmente una vez que logro controlarse – "Queeeeee" – pregunto la rubia – "Me entere hace mucho tiempo y…" – pero fue interrumpido por Serena – "Como lo supiste, quien te…" – se quedó callada al imaginarse quien había sido – "Yaten" – habló mientras se ponía de pie – "Me las pagará cuando lo vuelva a ver, prometió no decir nada" – dijo molesta – "Vamos, de cualquier forma me enteraría…" – sonrió Seiya mientras la abrazaba – "No estas molesto" – pregunto la rubia mientras lo miraba – "No voy a negarte que cuando la vi… sentí mucho coraje" – pero nuevamente la rubia hablo interrumpiéndolo – "La viste" – pregunto muy sonrojada – "Mmmm, si… y debo reconocer que te veías maravillosa, esa noche no pude dormir pensando en ti" – sonrió mientras la atraía hacia el – "Entonces…" – titubeo mientras bajaba la mirada – "Reconozco que me moleste mucho cuando la vi, pero Taiki me dijo algo que me ayudo mucho " – recordó el pelinegro – "También el lo sabe, que vergüenza" – dijo la rubia tapándose el rostro – "Pero ninguno de ellos la ha visto" – intento reconfortarla – "Y que fue lo que te dijo" – pregunto la rubia – "Que de nada servía que cientos de hombre pudieran verte si no podían tocarte… como solamente yo puedo hacerlo" – le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda sintiendo al piel suave que el escote del vestido le permitía tocar – "Seiya…" – susurro al sentir su reparación sobre sus cuellos – "Esto es algo que solamente yo tengo el placer de poder hacer… eres solo mía" – habló mientras la abrazaba posesivamente – "Por cierto no sabía que la revista volvió a buscarte" – la interrogo mientras se separaba de ella y caminaba hasta el pequeño bar de la habitación – "Lo hicieron, cuando estuve en L.A. la última vez" – contestó la rubia mientras s quitaba las zapatillas y los accesorios que llevaba puestos – "Aceptaste" – inquirió el pelinegro ofreciéndole una copa de vino – "Por supuesto que no… ahora lo único que me interesa es dedicarme a formar una familia feliz a tu lado " – sonrió la rubia a lo que Seiya respondió con una suave beso en su mejilla mientras la abrazaba – "Seiya" – hablo la rubia rompiendo con el silencio que los había envuelto – "Te amo… no me dejes nunca" – pidió mientras se recargaba en el pecho del pelinegro – "No podría hacerlo, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido" – confesó mientras acariciaba su cabello._

Serena se quedó dormida sobre el pecho firme de Seiya, en sus brazos se sentía segura y sobre todo feliz, Seiya Kou había logrado enseñarle a su corazón como **volver a amar**.

Por su parte el pelinegro se quedó contemplando su rostro, a veces aun le resultaba increíble que aquella mujer de cual se había enamorado años atrás en un restaurante y que siempre pareció inalcanzable ahora estuviera a su lado; paso horas recordando cada vez que su corazón lloraba la ausencia de aquella mujer que en ese momento dormía sobre su pecho, ahora era feliz y nadie nunca podría arrancarla de su lado.

* * *

Serena y sus hijos se habían estado quedando en casa de sus padres desde su regreso de Italia al junto con Mina ya que pensaron que lo mejor era dejar solos a los chicos en su departamento dándoles la oportunidad de despedirse de su soltería, aunque a Seiya no le agrado mucho la idea de dormir lejos de su Bombón no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo, después de todo finalmente cada uno tendría su propia familia y aunque eso no significaba que no se volverían a ver pues aun seguían siendo hermanos y además la amistad que había entre las tres parejas los mantendría juntos.

Finalmente el día de la boda había llegado, todas las chicas se arreglarían en casa de Serena para poder ayudar a las novias, después de todo sería un día muy especial. Mientras que Ami y Mina se ocupaban de arreglar los últimos detalles de su arreglo ayudadas por Rei y Lita quienes recién habían terminado de vestirse a diferencia de Serena que después de haber correteado al pequeño Haru finalmente había logrado hacer que se vistiera por lo cual ella aun no estaba lista, Serena intentaba cambiar al pequeño Haru quien parecía más emocionado de salir a jugar al jardín en lugar de ponerse un traje. Todo estaba previamente preparado, los chicos esperarían en la iglesia a excepción de Seiya quien había insistido en pasar a buscar a Serena para ayudarla con los niños aunque realmente no soportaba la idea de estar más tiempo sin ver a Serena. Cuando el pelinegro llego por fin a la casa de la familia Stukino se encontró a Haru corriendo por todo el jardín mientras Serena corría tras el con la camisa, la rubia aun no se ponía el vestido que usaría y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para maquillarse ya que cuando iba a hacerlo la pequeña Yukino comenzó a llorar.

El pelinegro se hecho a reír cuando el pequeño Haru logro esquivar astutamente a la rubia haciendo que esta estuviera punto de caer.

– "_Lo siento, necesitas ayuda" – pregunto en cuanto Serena lo vio con ganas de asesinarlo una vez que se vio descubierto por su risa – "Si… encárgate de dejarlo presentable mientras termino de arreglarme y mas te vale mantenerlo limpio hasta que regrese" – le ordenó entregándole la camisa – "A la orden" – bromeó el pelinegro – "Hey Bombón, no me saludaste" – grito Seiya cuando la rubia estaba a punto de entrar, después de todo no se habían visto en casi dos días._

La rubia se giro y sonrió al verlo, no se había dado cuenta lo bien que se veía con aquel smoking puesto y le lanzo un beso mientras le quiñaba un ojo coquetamente, ocasionando que el pelinegro se sonrojara. Serena siempre tenía la capacidad de ponerlo nervioso con una simple mirada y lo sabía, así que trataba de aprovecharse de eso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

– "_Por ahora me conformo" – le dijo al verla darse la vuelta y entrar a la casa._

Finalmente después de que Seiya se encargo del pequeño Haru Serena logró terminar de arreglarse, cuando por fin salió de su habitación con la pequeña Yukino en sus brazos todos se estaban preparando para irse a la iglesia; cuando entró a la estancia se sorprendió al ver al pequeño Haru sentado sobre un de sofá sentado al lado de Seiya.

– "_Como fue que lo conseguiste" – pregunto al ver que Haru estaba muy tranquilo – "Es un secreto" – sonrió Seiya mientras cargaba a la pequeña que le sonrió al verlo – "Me extrañaste no es cierto" – le dijo a la pequeña Yukino mientras la besaba en la mejilla – "Y tu no me extrañaste" – le pregunto a la rubia mientras dejaba a la pequeña Yukino en el portabebés y abrazaba a la rubia – "Por supuesto que si… y tu" – le pregunto al momento que rodeaba su cuellos con ambos brazos – "No tienes idea de cuanto, varias veces estuve a punto de abandonar a mis hermanos y venir a buscarte…" – contestó a media voz terminado por besarla suavemente en los labios – "Y pensar que no será la ultima vez que estemos separados" – dijo Serena entre los brazos del pelinegro – "Pues a donde piensas ir sin mi" – le pregunto un poco extrañado – "Yo a ningún lado, serás tu quien me deje sola o es que olvidaste tu trabajo" – le recordó con una sonrisa – "Vendrás conmigo" – resolvió el pelinegro – "Y correr el riesgo de ser golpeada por tus fans… no lo creo" – bromeo – "Nunca permitiría que nadie te pusiera un dedo encima" – le susurro al oído – "Lo se" – reconoció mientras lo besaba en la mejilla._

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la iglesia se sorprendieron al ver que había muchos reporteros por todo el lugar pues se habían enterado que dos de los integrantes del grupo de moda se casarían. Seiya sonrió al pensar en la cara de sus hermanos quienes habían decidido no decir nada a los medio para evitar justamente lo que ocurría en esos momentos. El pelinegro volteo la mirada hacia la rubia y se preocupo al ver como veía fijamente por la ventana.

– "_Sucede algo Bombón" – pregunto mientras la tomaba de la mano – "No, estoy bien… pero vamos a bajarnos aquí" – le dijo mirando a todas las fans – "Mmmm, pues si" – le contestó – "Y deberíamos darnos prisa, están por llegar mis cuñadas" – sonrió mientras cargaba al pequeño Haru y se disponía a bajar del auto._

En cuanto Seiya bajo del los reporteros se dejaron ir sobre el, pero los hombres de seguridad que Kakyuu había contratado por si algo como eso pasaba los detuvieron antes de llegas hasta el, el pelinegro sonrió con resignación y le extendió una mano a Serena para ayudar a bajar. La rubia tapo a la pequeña Yukino quien se había quedado dormida y bajo del auto ayudad por Seiya.

Los flashazos de las cámaras se escuchaban por todos lados, después de todo amos eran reconocidos en el medio, pero el verlos junto lo hacía una mejor noticia. Ambos habían tratado de ser discretos con su relación para evitar cualquier tipo de rumor sobre su relación, pero ahora era una relación completamente pública.

– "_Joven Seiya, podemos a caso suponer que Hay algo entre ustedes" – pregunto un reportero quien luchaba con los de seguridad para poder acercarse al pelinegro – "Si… ella es mi esposa y ellos son mis hijos" – contestó Seiya quien seguía caminando llevando del brazo a la rubia quien se sonrojo con la declaración del pelinegro._

Cuando llegaron al interior de la iglesia ya estaba casi todos lo invitados, se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban Yaten y Taiki quienes se veían muy nerviosos, además del la expresión de fastidio que había en la cara del peliplateado.

– "_Sucede algo" – le pregunto Serena – "No entiendo como se enteraron, tratamos de manejar todo con mayor discreción" – contesto un poco molesto – "Vamos no pongas esa cara, lo importante es que vas a casarte" – le dijo Seiya – "Y tu Taiki como estas" – le pregunto la rubia al castaño – "Muy nervioso" – contesto mientras veía la entrada de la iglesia por donde aparecerían Mina y Ami en cualquier momento – "Tranquilos, todo va a salir bien…" – los reconforto Seiya._

Cuando finalmente se anunció la llegada de las chicas, Seiya y Serena se sentaron en una de las filas del frente, la rubia miro la decoración del lugar; todo había quedado muy bien, las flores adornaban cada rincón de la iglesia dándole un toque de vida por todos lados recordándole cuando estuvo por unir su vida a la de Haruka.

Mientras la ceremonia transcurría la Sra. Ikuko le pidió a la niña pues la notaba muy extraña, el rostro de la rubia estaba completamente pálido y su mirada parecía perdida en una parte de su pasado que había evitado recordar lo por dolorosa que había sido, nunca antes se había detenido a pensar como había ocurrido todo cuando Haruka murió, tal vez cuando todo era reciente quiso borrarlo de su memoria, pero estando ahí los recuerdos aparecieron frente a ella como si se tratara de una película.

_**Flash Back**_

Serena lloraba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo herido de Haruka.

– "_Haruka resiste, tienes que estar bien" – le pedía la rubia – "Háblame, por favor dime que estas bien, que muy pronto vamos a estar en nuestro hogar esperando a que nazca nuestro bebe" – le decía la rubia mientras trataba de detener con sus propias manos la sangre del rubio – "S…Se…Serena estas bien" – pregunto el rubio con mucho trabajo – "Si estoy bien pero…" – lloro mientras besaba torpemente las mejillas del rubio que comenzaban a perder color – "Perdóname por no poder quedarme a tu lado" – le pidió – "Haruka, no me dejes, tu no puedes dejarme entiendes" – grito la rubia – "No llores" – le pidió mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la rubia – "No lo hagas, me prometiste que estaría a mi lado no puedes dejarnos solos, Haru yo no quiero vivir si no estas a mi lado" – lloro la rubia – "Tienes hacerlo… yo voy a esperar el día en el que vuelvas a estar a mi lado, pero mientras eso ocurre tienes que ser feliz" – le pidió, sentía como su sangre mojaba su pecho y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo – "Te amo Serena" – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos._

Cuando Serena miro a su alrededor todos estaban alrededor de la pareja, pero hizo como si no estuvieran ahí y abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de Haruka, su vestido estaba manchado de sangre al igual que sus manos, acerco sus labios a los del rubio y probo por ultima vez el sabor que estos le brindaban.

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

La mano del Seiya sobre la de suya la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, volteó su mirada hacia el y le sonrió, Seiya había logrado hacer que su corazón latiera nuevamente, solo el había sido capaz de devolver la luz que sus ojos habían perdido hacía tantos años.

– "_Seiya, te amo… por favor promete que siempre estarás a mi lado" – le susurro – "Te prometo que mientras tenga vida no me separé de tu lado a menos que tenga que ir a trabajar" – sonrió el pelinegro besando su mejilla – "Te amo Bombón" – agregó al verla sonrojarse por aquel suave beso – "Gracias" – le dijo la rubia – "Gracias por que" – le pregunto mirándola – "Por salvarme" – contesto la rubia regresando su atención a la ceremonia dando por terminada la conversación con el pelinegro que sujeto su mano con más fuerza comprendiendo a que se refería._

Al final de la ceremonia la fiesta se realizo en una hacienda en las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar era muy exclusivo por lo que la prensa no pudo si quiera acercarse al lugar cosa que agradecieron los chicos ya que así disfrutarían de la fiesta sin preocuparse por las cámaras. Mina y Ami estaban especialmente felices, no podían dejar de sonreír, incluso Yaten lucía muy alegre. Las demás chicas también estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, y a pesar de que Serena de repente tenía que salir corriendo tras el pequeño Haru también se estaba divirtiendo mucho. La velada transcurrió alegremente y cuando los dos parejas ya se habían marchado rumbo al aeropuerto para su luna de miel, que a pesar de que Mina intento que fuera en el mismo lugar no había logrado convencer a Yaten de aceptar y al final cada pareja viajaría a un lugar diferente, los demás se quedaron un par de horas más, los pequeño de Serena se habían quedado dormidos y cuando los padres de Serena se marcharon se los llevaron consigo junto con la pequeña de Darien y Michiru quienes quedaron de pasar por ella más tarde.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de un lago artificial que había en la hacienda, platicando de todo lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta, hasta que Rei cambio el tema sorprendiendo tanto a Serena como a Seiya.

– "_Y bien cuando se casan ustedes" – habló la morena – "Mmmm… aun no tenemos fecha pero espero que sea pronto" – contestó Serena – "Que parece en cuanto regresen mis hermanos" – contesto Seiya – "Pero, ya tienes planeado algo" – pregunto Michiru – "Si, pero aún no puedo contarles nada" – sonrió la rubia a lo que todos la observaron muy intrigados – "Vamos cuéntanos" – pidió Lita – "Lo siento, tendrán que esperar" – contesto la rubia mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Seiya que se limitó a sonreír y abrazarla mientras le susurraba al oído – "Te amo…" – ocasionando que la rubia se sonrojara y se estremeciera al sentir la respiración de Seiya sobre su cuello _

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde la boda, días en los cuales Serena y Seiya habían disfrutado de igual forma ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos tenía absolutamente nada que hacer por lo que pasaban todo el día juntos, disfrutando al máximo de su familia y de su mutua compañía. Seiya se pasaba el día jugando con el pequeño Haru mientras que Serena se encargaba de cuidar de Yukino y preparar la comida, pero cuando llegaba la noche y sus hijos dormían disfrutaban pasar horas platicando sobre cualquier cosa, aunque claro las platicas se volvían caricias y besos que siempre terminaba con una maravillosa entrega de amor de la cual la noche era su única testigo.

Una noche mientras Serena dormía plácidamente después una larga entrega de amor, el pelinegro no podía hacer otra cosa más que contemplar a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado, sin duda era un hombre completamente feliz en todos los aspectos, llevo su mano hasta la suave cintura de la rubia debajo de las sabanas la abrazo contra su cuerpo, a pesar de saberla suya había ocasiones como esa en la que sentía tanto miedo a estar viviendo un sueño o que al despertar ella no estuviera más a su lado.

Hundió su cabeza entre el cuello de la rubia e intento dormir, sin darse cuenta como cayó en un sueño que lejos de ser hermoso era una pesadilla en la cual alguien lo alejaba se Serena y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Despertó desesperado y bañado en sudor, pero lo asusto el hecho de que Serena no estuviera junto a el, si no que se hallaba solo dentro de la habitación, rápidamente salió de la cama y corrió hasta la habitación de Yaten que era donde estaban durmiendo sus hijos, al abrir la puerta, frente a el estaba la rubia alimentando a su pequeña hija quien sonrió al verlo y continuo alimentando a la pequeña que pasados varios minutos se había quedado dormida nuevamente.

Después de dejar al pequeña el la cuna nuevamente se acerco a Seiya que se había quedado observándola recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

– "_Estas bien, pareces un poco asustado" – bromeo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba, notando por primera vez como la camisa de Seiya estaba completamente mojada de sudor – "Estas todo sudado, te pasa algo" – pregunto un poco preocupada por el pelinegro._

Seiya en lugar de contestar se aferro a ella y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escapara de sus zafiros y corrieran hasta caer sobre los hombros de la rubia que comenzaba a preocuparse más por la actitud del pelinegro.

– "_Seiya… que sucede" – pregunto una vez más – "Promete que no te iras de mi lado, no podría soportar perderte… es que te amo tanto" – le susurro al oído – "No tienes que pedírmelo, ya que no pienso dejarte ir nunca" – contesto la rubia besando su mejilla y consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Seiya – "Pero ven, vamos a que te des una baño… o te puedes enfermar" – sonrió mientras lo jalaba de una brazo – "Solo si tu vienes conmigo" – le pidió mientras la seguía a la habitación – "Me encantaría pero tengo mucho frio, prefiero que te des prisa entre conmigo a la cama" – le contesto y una vez que entraron a la habitación la rubia se acostó en la cama, a lo que Seiya solo suspiro y entro al cuarto de baño._

Serena espero a que Seiya terminara de bañarse y una vez que el pelinegro estuvo recostado a su lado se aferro a el mientras disfrutaba de la fragancia que el se había puesto, mientras pensaba como había sido que se había enamorado de esa manera de él cuando años atrás solo había podido verlo como un amigo. Se recargo sobre sus brazos para quedar frente al rostro del pelinegro, encontrándolo profundamente dormido, se acerco sigilosamente hasta sus labios rozándolos dulcemente y nuevamente se acomodo sobre su pecho.

– "_Te amo…" – susurro antes de quedarse dormida entre los brazos protectores del pelinegro._

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Yaten, Taiki y las chicas se habían ido de luna de miel y no planeaban regresar por lo menos en quince días más, pero a pesar de estar prácticamente solos en el departamento no tenían mucha intimidad, ya que sus hijos consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo durante el día y por la noche había ocasiones en las que Haru se negaba rotundamente a abandonar su cama y terminaba durmiendo entre ellos, pero a pesar de todo ambos estaban felices, Seiya aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para besar, abrazar o simplemente dedicarle una sonrisa a la rubia.

Pero las pocas veces que habían hecho el amor no habían sido en vano y la mejor prueba de ellos se encontraba en la cita que había hecho Serena con el doctor, ya que los últimos días no se había sentido muy bien, y tenías la ligera sospecha de que estaba nuevamente embarazada, pero aun no había querido contarle nada al pelinegro. El día de la cita la rubia se arreglo ante la mirada curiosa del pelinegro.

– "_A donde vamos" – le pregunto Seiya, temeroso de haber olvidado que saldrían – "No vamos, voy" – contesto la rubia mientras se ponía un poco de su perfume favorito – "Piensas abandonarme a mi suerte con nuestros hijos" – dramatizo mientras dejaba la cama donde había estado recostado – "Solo serán un par de horas quede de acompañar Lita a un mandado" – le mintió mientras se ponía frente a su futuro esposo – "Pero no quiero quedarme solo" – se quejo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura – "No estarás solo, además Yukino no tarda en despertar" – sonrió a la vez que se soltaba de los brazos de Seiya y tomaba su bolso – "Oh esta bien, solo no tardes" – se resigno el pelinegro mientras ella se despedía de él con un suave beso en su mejilla – "Lo prometo… además tal vez te traiga una sorpresa" – finalizo la rubia mientras dejaba solo al pelinegro dentro de la habitación y salía del departamento._

La rubia tomo el deportivo rojo que había traído nuevamente desde L.A. y partió a la clínica donde tenía la cita, en cuanto llegó el doctor la atendió rápidamente y le mando hacer una prueba para confirmar sus propios resultados ya que por los síntomas de la rubia creía que se trataba de un embarazo, le pidió que regresara en media hora para poder entregarle los resultados.

Serena no estaba nerviosa pues estaba casi segura de que estaba embarazada solamente quería confirmarlo con una prueba medica, aunque estaba muy contenta no podía dejar de pensar que tanto Haru como Yukino aún era muy pequeños, especialmente Yukino que ni siquiera había cumplido los seis meses, por lo que aun demandaba demasiado su atención, sabía que sería difícil pero le reconfortaba el saber que no estaba sola ya que Seiya estaba a su lado y para suerte suya no le molestaba para nada cambiar pañales sucios. Mientras esperaba a que pasara el tiempo salió a caminar un poco, en un pequeño parque que estaba frente a la clínica, se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, y a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido ahora se sentía completamente dichosa, llevo su mano cerca de su vientre y sonrió al pensar lo feliz que se pondría Seiya cuando se enterara después de todo el pelinegro disfrutaba cada momento cerca de Yukino y Haru. Miro su reloj y al ver que había pasado más de la media hora regreso al consultorio donde la recepcionista la hizo pasar en cuanto llegó.

– "_Muy bien, ya tengo sus resultado y permítame felicitarla esta usted embaraza" – le dijo el medico mientras le entregaba el sobre de los análisis – "Muchas gracias" – sonrió la rubia – "Muy bien ahora me gustaría que regresara para practicarle algunos otros estudio y poder llevar un control de su embarazo" – le pidió mientras se ponía de pie – "Esta bien, haré la cita con su secretaria…" – aceptó._

Después de haber dejado el consultorio regreso al departamento, ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de cómo se lo diría a Seiya, quería que fuera especial, cuando estaba por entrar se le ocurrió una idea y regreso de nuevo al estacionamiento y subió a su auto con un idea en la cabeza. Manejo hasta el centro comercial, compro un par de zapatitos para bebe y un enorme globo que decía "Tendremos un Bebe" y después compro un pastel de chocolate más que como regalos había sido un antojo cuando paso frente a la pastelería, cuando iba de regreso al departamento se percato habían pasado más de tres horas desde que había salido y estaba segura que Seiya estaría o bien disgustado por el retraso o muy preocupado, pero sabía que en cuanto se enterara que serían papas otra vez se olvidaría de todo lo demás.

Una vez que estuvo frente al departamento busco las llaves y al entrar se sorprendió al no escuchar ni un solo ruido en la casa, dejo el pastel sobre la mesa junto a los pequeños zapatitos que tenían el globo atado y entro a su habitación, sonrió al ver a Seiya dormido junto a Haru mientras que la pequeña Yukino estaba en la cuna, se llevó la mano a su vientre sabiendo que en algunos meses su familia sería más grande, quiso despertar a Seiya pero el pelinegro lucía tan encantador que prefirió dejarlo dormir, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido busco algo ligero para ponerse después de darse una baño y salió de la habitación para ducharse en el cuarto de Yaten.

Después de terminar de bañarse y cambiarse optó por preparar algo de cenar pero en cuanto entro a la cocina cambio de opinión y encargo una pizza, mientras esperaba a que su pedido llegara se recostó sobre el sillón, cerró los ojos tratando de descansar un poco por lo que no dio cuenta cuando Seiya salió de la habitación y se acerco a ella para besarla hasta que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, sonrió levemente y lo abrazo por el cuellos. Lo amaba tanto, que su sola presencia estremecía su cuerpo.

– "_Te amo" – le dijo la rubia – "Eso es una disculpa por haber tardado tanto" – sonrió el pelinegro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – "No… para eso te tengo otra sorpresa" – contesto la rubia, pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre – "Esperamos a alguien" – pregunto mientras caminaba hasta la puerta_

Al abrir se encontró con el repartidor de pizza, recibió el pedido y pago, cuando regreso frente a Serena dejo las pizzas sobre el sofá y la abrazo

– "_Pensaba comprarme con comida" – le susurro al oído, provocando que Serena sonriera – "Funciono" – le pregunto – "Mmmm, solo por que tengo hambre, pero hubiera preferido otra cosa" – le guiño un ojo mientras la liberaba de su abrazo y tomaba nuevamente las pizzas y caminaba hasta la cocina – "Podrías poner la mesa" – le pidió la rubia esperando a que descubriera la sorpresa que había dejado ahí para el._

Lo escucho en la cocina buscando algunos platos y sacando un refresco del refrigerador, después escucho sus pasos acercarse al comedor y después nada, pasaron varios minutos y no lo escucho hacer ni decir nada, busco dentro de su bolsa el sobre que le había entregado el médico y entro al comedor, sonrió al verlo con los zapatitos en la mano sin poder moverse. Se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo por un costado.

– "_Te gusto tu sorpresa" – le pegunto – "Bombón…" – hablo Seiya por primera vez pero no se movió por lo que la rubia lo soltó del abrazo y tomó el par de zapatitos que Seiya tenía entre sus manos y los dejo nuevamente sobre la mesa._

Tomo una de las manos del pelinegro y la coloco sobre su vientre, ante la mirada de sorpresa del pelinegro quien, inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo efusivamente.

– "_No lo puedo creer… estas segura" – pregunto Seiya al haber recuperado el habla – "Si… tengo cerca de dos meses"– sonrió la rubia entre los brazos del pelinegro – "Estas feliz" – pregunto Serena tímidamente – "Por supuesto que estoy feliz, es solo que no lo esperaba… pero te das cuenta tendremos otro hijo" – sonrió Seiya mientras la levantaba del piso y la sentaba sobre la mesa para terminar por darle un beso que termino en el cuello de la rubia – "Si no dejas de provocarme de esa manera terminaremos creando nuestro propio quipo de futbol" – le susurro cerca del oído mientras aspiraba el perfume de la rubia – "Yo… si fuiste tu el empezó" – se quejo la rubia al verse incriminada por los actos cometidos por el pelinegro – "Si… pero tu sola presencia provoca mis instintos más bajos" – sonrió provocando la risa de la rubia – "No te burles, que es enserio, tal vez si no fueras tan sensual y provocativa" – inquirió mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la espalda de la rubia – "Entonces… quizá no estarías conmigo" – contesto entrecortadamente dejándose llevar por las carias de Seiya – "Lo vez ahí vamos de nuevo" – se separo Seiya mientras la rubia sonreía ante la mirada penetrante del pelinegro._

* * *

Quince días después todos se encontraba en el templo Hikawa donde se estaban preparando para la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para los recién casados que después de una muy larga luna de miel por fin regresaban, además de que Serena y Seiya tenían planeado finalmente poner una fecha para su boda así como confiarles sus planes para tan ansiada ceremonia y por que no quizá también les harían participe del futuro nacimiento de su bebe.

Ese pequeño ser creciendo dentro del vientre Serena había sido la causa principal de los excesivos cuidados del pelinegro hacía ella durante la decoración para la fiesta, incapacitándola hasta para ponerse a jugar con Haru por el jardín o si quiera cargar por mucho tiempo a la pequeña Yukino, cosa que a Serena se le hacia extremadamente exagerada por lo que hacía caso omiso de las indicaciones que Seiya le había dado una vez que se fue al aeropuerto para recibir a sus hermanos y poder guiarlos hasta el templo evitando que se escaparan. En cuando Serena escucho el carro de Seiya alejarse se sintió un poco liberada y corrió por todo el jardín jugando con el pequeño Haru mientras vigilaba a la pequeña Yukino quien yacía dormida debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.

– "_Serena… sucede algo" – le pregunto Rei cuando la rubia se acerco a una de las mesas que habían colocado buscando un poco de agua – "Por que lo preguntas" – sonrió la rubia – "No lo se… tu y Seiya han estado actuando un poco extraños" – contesto pensando en la actitud tan sobreprotectora del pelinegro – "Tienes razón, si sucede algo pero no lo sabrán hasta que estemos todos reunidos, por cierto los Darien y Michiru ya se tardaron no crees" – inquirió la rubia, pero antes de su pregunta fuera contestas aparecieron Lita y Kakyuu con algunos de los platillos que habían preparado para la ocasión – "Hey que les parece la comida" – sonrió Lita mientras le mostraba los platillos preparados tanto por ella como por la pelirroja – "Se ve muy bien" – contesto la rubia, ante una mirada curiosa de Rei quien trataba de imaginarse que sería esa notica que tenía la pareja._

Al cabo de una rato apareció Darien junto con su familia, y casi al mismo tiempo también llego Seiya junto con Yaten, Taiki y las chicas, no había duda de que esa luna de miel había obrado maravillas en ambas parejas ya que lucían extremadamente felices, además de que Mina tenía ya un hermosos vientre abultado que hacía honor a los cuatro meses de gestación. La comida se disfruto entre las anécdotas de Mina y Ami sobre sus respectivos viajes aunque la última semana habían encargado de convencer a Yaten y a Taiki para que se reunieran en una paradisiaca playa del pacifico. Al final de la tarde mientras Ami cargaba a la pequeña Yukino y Haru jugaba junto a la pequeña hija de la familia Chiva, Serena y Seiya decidieron que era hora de comunicarles sobre sus planes.

– "_Muchachos, Serena y yo tenemos un par de anuncios que hacerles" – le dijo Seiya para llamar su atención – "Por fin decidieron casarse no es cierto" – grito Mina muy emocionada – "Pues si, tenemos planes de casarnos al final de este mes" – sonrió el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a la rubia – "Pero no creen que esa muy pronto solo faltan dos semanas y una boda lleva tiempo" – exclamo Rei – "Lo que pasa es que nuestra ceremonia será algo muy intimo… la verdad solo ustedes y mis padres estarán presentes" – les explico Serena – "Me parece una buena… pero tienes paneado algo" – sonrió Michiru – "Pues si, la ceremonia será en alta mar" – hablo Serena – "Es una idea maravillosa" – expreso Kakyuu, quien siempre había deseado que Serena fuera muy feliz, después de todo consideraba que la rubia realmente merecía serlo después de haber alegrado la vida de su hermano – "Además eso no es todo" – sonrió Seiya, lanzando una mirada cómplice a Serena quien asintió en señal de aprobación – "Que es lo que sucede" – pregunto Yaten – "Pues mi Bombón y yo, tendremos otro hijo" – termino de decir con una sonrisa – "Que" – gritaron las chicas – "Si Serena esta embazada, tiene cerca de dos meses" – explico el pelinegro, al momento que llevaba una de sus manos al vientre de la rubia – "Vaya hermano, tu si que no pierdes el tiempo" – se burlo Yaten provocando que la pareja se sonrojara ocasionando la risa de todos – "Pues tu no te quedas atrás" – se defendió mientras señalaba a Mina – "Pues si pero… ustedes ya tienen dos" – le recordó – "No puede ser, ya van a empezar con sus pleitos" – se quejo Taiki – "Taiki tiene razón… muchas felicidades Serena" – le dijo Ami mientras la abrazaba con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña Yukino – "Si muchas felicidades" – le dijeron todas la demás chicas y comenzaron a abrazarla – "Que… yo no cuento, ella no lo hizo sola" – se quejo el pelinegro – "Muchas felicidades hermano" – le dijeron tanto Taiki como Yaten._

El transcurso de la tarde se la pasaron entre planes para la boda y los regaños tanto de Seiya para Serena como de Yaten para Mina quienes insistían en mantenerlas alejadas de la comida ya que ambas no dejaban de comer cualquier cosa que tuvieran al alcance.

Los días posteriores, Serena se la paso organizando su boda ayudada por la chicas y sus mamá mientras que Seiya se encargaba de cuidar a los pequeños, realmente era sorprenderte ver la forma en la que Seiya se ocupaba del cuidado de sus hijos, era un poco extraño ya que el pelinegro siempre pareció demasiado infantil ante los ojos de sus hermanos pero precisamente eso era lo que lo hacía un buen papá, ya que era capaz de pasarse horas frente al televisor viendo caricaturas con el pequeño Haru mientras vigilaba el sueño de su pequeña. Había ocasiones en las que Serena regresaba y lo encontraba dormido sobre la alfombra junto a sus hijos rodeados de infinidad de juguetes.

* * *

Cuando el día de la boda finalmente había llegado todo había quedado perfecto, el Yate que habían rentado estaba perfectamente decorado con rosas blancas por todos lados, se habían hecho a la mar una hora antes de la boda y mientras Serena se arreglaba ayudada por Setsuna y las demás chicas en uno de los camarotes Seiya estaba en el otro acompañado por sus hermanos y por Darien. Por otro lado Kakyuu y la mamá de Serena se encargaban de los niños mientras que el Sr. Stukino atendía al juez que realizaría la ceremonia y organizaba a los meseros que atenderían en la recepción.

Al llegar la hora de la boda todos habían ocupado sus lugares, solamente faltaba que Serena hiciera acto de presencia, pasados cincos minutos la rubia apareció luciendo un vestido realmente sencillo en corte straple que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, en cuanto Seiya la vio no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, le resultaba increíble que por fin sería su esposa, miro el vientre de la rubia mientras ella se acercaba a su lado aún no se podía percibir su embarazo pero el sabía que dentro de ella crecía su nuevo bebe, escucho a Yukino sonreír a las caricias del pequeño Haru y se dio cuenta que tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, una familia al lado de su ángel y sobre todo el amor de la rubia.

Mientras Serena caminaba hacia el pelinegro que la observaba con una sonrisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que su sola mirada era capaz de lograr en ella, sentía como corazón comenzaba a latir tan deprisa, una vez que llego al lado del pelinegro le sonrió mientras este se acercaba para recibirla con un beso en la frente.

– "_Te vez hermosa" – le susurro cerca del oído – "Gracias, tu también te vez muy bien" – contesto sin poder evitar sonrojarse aún más – "Mira lo que consigue me sonrojo como una estudiante ante el amor de su vida" – siguió hablando – "Y no soy el amor de tu vida" – pregunto Seiya mientras le quiñaba un ojo – "En este momento eres lo eres" – contesto mientas besaba su mejilla._

Durante el transcurso de la ceremonia Serena no dejo de pensar en la pregunta que Seiya le había hecho _(Y no soy el amor de tu vida)_, sabía que estaba ahí en ese momento por que lo amaba y quería estar a su lado toda la vida pero entonces que había sido Haruka, también lo había amado y su corazón aún lamentaba haberlo perdido, sintió como el pelinegro apretaba su mano haciéndole sentir que estaba con ella, desvió su mirada hacia los ojos del pelinegro y al reflejarse en sus zafiros encontró su lugar… su lugar estaba al lado de ese hombre con el pretendía pasar el resto de su vida, era cierto que Haruka había sido muy importante para ella pero su amor se había convertido en un hermosos recuerdo que guardaría dentro de su corazón_._

Al final de la ceremonia Seiya sello el lazó que los uniría para toda la vida besando a su ángel, momento que sería recordado por siempre gracias a Mina que había tomado una foto en el momento indicado. Después pasaron toda la tarde celebrando en compañía de todos sus amigos, definitivamente su amistad duraría toda la vida, mientras Seiya cargaba al pequeño Haru para que viera el océano la rubia observaba a cada uno de sus amigos, Mina y Yaten lucían realmente felices esperando la llagada de su bebe, Taiki y Ami disfrutaban plenamente de su matrimonio, Michiru y Darien pasaba cada momento demostrándose su amor mediante miradas secretas, Kakyuu, Lita, Rei a pesar de no tener un relación amorosa formal disfrutaban a cada momento de su vida, Serena sonrió al darse cuenta que todos a su alrededor eran felices.

Cuando la noche cayó Seiya se acerco hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda, disfrutando del aroma de su Bombón, acerco su rostro cerca de su oído y beso su cuellos antes de hablarle.

– "_Estas feliz" – le pregunto Seiya – "Demasiado" – contesto suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía del pelinegro – "Y lo estarás aún más te tengo una sorpresa, pero antes tengo que vendarte los ojos" – le dijo mientras sacaba una pañuelo de su saco – "Que es lo que estas planeando" – inquirió la rubia extrañada por la petición que Seiya le había hecho – "No puedo decirte es un sorpresa… confías en mi" – le pregunto extendiendo el pañuelo ante sus ojos._

Serena solo sonrió y asintió dejando que el pelinegro le vendara sus ojos ante la mirada de todos los presentes de los cuales solamente sus hermanos conocían cual era la sorpresa. Mina se acerco a Serena y le coloco su abrigo ya que la noche comenzaba a enfriar, de pronto apareció otro bote junto a ellos y se colocó de forma que pudieran conectarlos con una rampa.

– "_Seiya que sucede" – pregunto Serena ante el ruido que se estaba produciendo – "Ten paciencia" – le susurro y la cargo para pasar con ella sobre la rampa hasta el otro bote – "Ahora si" – le dijo mientras la bajaba nuevamente y le retiraba el pañuelo de los ojos – "Sorpresa" – sonrió mientras la rubia veía a sus amigaos en el otro bote – "Pero… a donde vamos" – pregunto mientras veía como retiraba la rampa que los unía – "Es nuestra noche de bodas… y por los niños no te preocupes Mina y Ami se ofrecieron a cuidar de ellos" – le explico a la pregunta que aún no se formulaba en la boca de la rubia pero sabía que estaba pensando – "Oh Seiya… te amo tanto" – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. _

Cuando Serena se separo del abrazo del pelinegro el bote donde viajaban sus amigos ya se había alejado lo suficiente de ellos y parecía que estaban completamente solos, el pelinegro la guío de la mano hasta la cubierta donde había preparado una botella de champaña, le sirvió una copa y se la entrego. Bebieron en silencio mientras Serena mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte.

– "_En que piensas" – lo escucho preguntarle – "En lo maravillosa que es mi vida desde que llegaste a rescatarme" – le contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos – "Te equivocas, fuiste tu quien me rescato a mi de la obscuridad en la que me estaba perdiendo cuando todo indicaba que te había perdido" – le confeso aferrándola contra su cuerpo en un abrazo – "Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora estamos juntos y no pienso dejarte ir nunca mientras este con vida" – le confeso mientras inclinaba su cabeza como respuesta al sentir los labios de Seiya sobre su cuellos – "Te amo Bombón" – sonrió mientras la giraba para quedar frente a ella – "Y yo te amo a ti…" – le contesto mientras se aceraba a sus labios – "Gracias por ser la estrella que ilumina mi vida… por ti descubrí que es posible __**Volver a Amar**__" – finalizo frente a él, provocando una caricia del pelinegro que termino por besarla apasionadamente mientras sonreía al darse cuenta que ella era más que un ángel en su vida, para él ella era simplemente su __**Bombón**__. _

* * *

_**FIN…**_

**Y que tal… ojala el final de esta historia sea lo que todas esperaban, créanme tuve muchas dudas sobre si debía poner o no algunas de las escenas que aparecen en este capitulo especialmente en el lemmon pero al final opte por darle ese toque jajaja.**

**Sinceramente me siento muy contenta de haber terminado finalmente con este que fue mi primer proyecto, gracias por haberlo apoyado, realmente nunca pensé que fuera a tener tantas seguidoras ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero recuerden que soy primeriza… Muchas gracias a todas… especialmente a:**

_Sol_Kaory, __miki1920__, __Saab chan__, __LOYDA ASTRID__, __isa1181__, tabatha, SAN***, __arias serena__, serenalucy, __Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji__, __Nileve Kou__, __Serena Ryuuzaki__, Ivo, __raquikou__, SeReNyMoOn, __veronick__, __Bichitakou__, __sandy kou__, , __chikita22bkou__, __MISS-ODANGO__, __Optam__, __Kinsei-Hime__._

**Otra cosa gracias por haber nominado mi historia en el concurso que hay en uno de los foros… me emocione mucho cuando me entere de verdad significo mucho para mi… **

**Finalmente y con respecto al nuevo proyecto que publicare próximamente me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre cual de los dos que tengo en proceso les gustaría leer primero… los títulos son los siguientes:**

"**APUESTA POR UN AMOR" **(se me ocurrió que fuera un TaikixSerena ya que no hay muchos fic donde el castaño sea el protagonista y me entro un poco de curiosidad)

"**UN ANGEL EN LA OBSCURIDAD" **(podría ser un YatenxSerena si se que esto va contra mi preferencia por Seiya pero la personalidad de Yaten encajaría en el protagónico por el trama que habrá en cuanto a la tormentosa vida que llevara Serena)

**PD.- Las parejas no son un hecho si ustedes prefieren que sea Seiya el protagonista para ambas así se hará… pero no me pidan a Darien por que esta fuera de mi alcance (jaja). No olviden que son ustedes las que eligen. **

**El titulo mas votado será en fic. en el cual me concentrare, eso no quiere decir que no se me escape una que otra locura de la cabeza como "Hasta que termine el día", "Mas allá de la muerte" y "Nunca te olvidare"… **

**Bueno ahora si me despido nos vemos en la próxima, que espero les guste… cualquiera que sea la elegida. **

**Bye, bye… **

**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**


End file.
